In My Life
by Jersey S
Summary: BTN. Kicked the bucket. Misanthrope. 3 year ultimatum. No advice. Upset village. Brooding farmer boy. Falls face first into love. Slightly strange occurrences. Rice. Start from Part 1 and read the old stuff, or from 33 to read the revamps from the start.
1. V1 The Deadlands

**In My Life**

Updated Message as of 9.5.06- In My Life, Year 1, is pretty much complete in my book. So, Chapters 1-32 are the old versions, and Chapters 33 onward are the new versions of the chapters, all cleaned up to make the plot work better. So that means Chapter 33 is really Chapter 1, again. I've had stuff written at the beginning of the story that I thought was going to pan out later, but it didn't. So in the new version, it's really cleaned up so the plot as a whole is more effective. So you can go ahead and read the old versions, or wait for the new versions to be posted. In either case, I hope you enjoy it.

-------

_"I swear this has to be one of the most depressing places in the world. At first, it seemed kind of romantic. That romanticism was just a short-lived novelty, and after it faded with new found hopes and dreams, you were left with the grim reality that you were trapped in a nowhere land. This place is pretty much cut off from the rest of the world. What would I want with this place? Why did I come here? Sure, the place seems beautiful and quaint, but what does that matter?"_

--From Makoto's Journal

He had wandered a far way away from the realm he was supposed to exist in, starving and stumbling as he staggered down a road for miles and miles forever. He was a man who was still a boy, detached and searching on, never planning on settling down. Strapped across his tattered forest green uniform was a ragged knapsack, carrying his few material possessions that he didn't care for. Oblivious to the pain his feet were screaming out in, he continued, determined to reach some goal.

He stopped to lay down in a quiet meadow, staring at his disheveled face in the clear water. He was far enough as was from civilization, safe in the sanctuary of nature from every bit of hell he had to die each day through. Reaching into his knapsack, he pulled the paper that coalesced as his one speck of attachment to the world, reading the crisp words to no one.

Signed by the old man.

-------

He never reached his goal. The wanderer dragged his shell throughout the graveyard of dreams. Debris littered what he once remembered as simple, idyllic beauty. Now it was a heavy sight, a heaving sigh escaped his lungs as he stopped dead.

A short and squat red coated man strode into the deadlands. He popped the brim of his matching top hat up to see the wanderer blankly staring at the fields.

There was a rule in this town. No one EVER trespasses on the deadlands.

The mayor plunged in to defend the honor of the deadlands. He zoomed up to the wanderer, screaming wildly at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

The height difference was ridiculous. The tall and lanky wanderer turned around indifferently, staring down at the little man. The little man stood at his feet staring up at the unfamiliar face.

Cold, emotionless, almond-shaped gray eyes set on pale skin and a strong jaw. His light brown hair was damp, messy and matted to his forehead.

The little man calmed down a bit, his face fading from the shade of his bright red nose to a fleshy color, and began again.

"You can't trespass here. This land belongs to somebody."

The wanderer stared down again.

"Leave right now," the little man capped.

The wanderer reached into his knapsack, and pulled out a letter, holding it in the little man's face.

"I responded to this. He never wrote back," the wanderer uttered curtly.

Taking the letter gently in both hands, the little man began to read carefully. His eyebrows drooped, and his mouth hung open as he read the words.

"So you knew the old man?" he asked the wanderer with concern.

The wanderer nodded. The little man looked away.

"He died a while back, you know."

He took it slowly, but the wanderer nodded as his eyes flashed a sign of his pain.

The little man looked to the deadlands.

"This was, at one point, his prosperous farm. It really was the soul of our village here." He turned back to the wanderer. "Now I don't know what it'll come to. He left it to a lad in his will… a lad named Sergeant Makoto Ogawa. But what if he never shows up?"

The wanderer glanced quickly at the little man when he said that. Turning away, he said quickly.

"I'm him."

The little man looked completely floored.

"_You're_ him?"

Makoto nodded.

The little man nodded, trying to regain his control again.

"I'm Mayor Thomas," he said, extending a friendly hand to Makoto. Makoto shook it. "Well, let's go down to my house. I'll show you the will."

-------

Makoto stood in Mayor Thomas's house while the little man sifted through his desk. As he watched the fading light of the sun through the windows, his stomach cried for some attention. Thomas finally found the document, pulling it out of a large envelope.

"If you please, Sergeant, take a seat."

Makoto sat down immediately across from Thomas as he sat down himself, cleared his throat, and began to talk to Makoto.

"So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, sir."

Thomas arched an eyebrow.

"A Sergeant at seventeen? That's the minimum draft age!"

"Military academy. Graduated recently. Promoted to Sergeant."

He accepted it, and continued, talking underneath his poofy, brown moustache.

"He left the farm to you, that's true. But he also wrote that he wanted to give you a choice. You could live and work on the farm if you wanted, but you were free to go if this wasn't what you desired." He paused.

Makoto nodded.

"The thing is, if you did choose to work on the farm, he strongly desired that you get along with the villagers as well. He left it up to the villagers to decide whether or not they approved of you as the rightful owner of the farm and a member of this village. Because you know, you will be one of us from now on if you agree."

Makoto sighed.

"I can't let the old man's farm go like that."

Thomas nodded.

"It's a tough job, isn't it?" He nodded. "I'm going to go call a town meeting."

-------

Makoto waited at the farm for the Mayor to return with the news of the meeting, shoving his hands into his pockets and leading against the wooden fence. Finally! The mayor came striding up to Makoto, waving a hand. Makoto got up, and stood to greet him

"You can stay, Sergeant."

Makoto let out a sigh.

"That's a relief."

"But it's not that easy, unfortunately."

Makoto looked down at Thomas.

"As a village, we decided that not only must you return the farm to its glory, we must also be able to accept you as a member of our town. Then we will bestow the farm upon you."

Makoto nodded.

"I'll do it, Mayor."

The Mayor chuckled a bit as he gave Makoto a pat on the arm.

"Thomas is just fine, my boy."

"Drop my title too."

Thomas let a warm smile slide across his face. Makoto stood there, and waited.

"Welcome to Mineral Town, Makoto."

"_Mineral__Town__ holds memories for me, actually. I came to meet the old man when I wandered onto his farm one summer. He was very hospitable, and showed me around the property. I rode the cows, fed the chickens, played with his pet dog, and ate fresh farm fruits and vegetables. Now it's a dilapidated mess. The old man must've been pretty exhausted in his last days._

_I don't really remember much about the town. Guess I'll find out about that soon. I do remember one thing, a person, actually, a little girl. She was the only other person I met that summer. One of the few people I can recall getting along with. I'm not exactly a people person now… or to put it bluntly, I'm an introverted, anti-social bastard."_

-From Makoto's Journal

Makoto and Thomas looked around hopelessly at the house that night. It was a tiny hole in the wall, with a floor that could barely be seen underneath a dusting of leaves and dirt, one tiny bedroom and bathroom, a TV fit for the Stone Age, no phone, an old piano hidden under a giant drape, and no sign of a kitchen.

"Ehh…" Thomas began, in some attempt to alleviate the reality of the situation. "At least there's a washer and dryer in the basement. And there's a hot plate in the corner. I'm sure you don't cook much… eh?" He laughed sheepishly.

"Actually, I do," Makoto muttered curtly.

Thomas sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that no one's even set foot in here since the old man died. I can help you clean it if you want."

"That's alright. I'm good."

Thomas was taken aback, but eventually nodded and agreed.

"In that case, I'll be here tomorrow morning to show you around town," he said, flashing another cheerful smile of his. "Have a good night's sleep now!"

And with that, he left. Makoto grabbed a broom off the side of a wall, and began the operation to clean the dump.

-------

All Makoto wanted was a little sleep. He was beyond starvation and exhaustion when he the hit mattress at six on the dot. He just didn't care. The house was spotless, and he was done. Then a loud rapping at the door came and tore through his glorious five seconds of sleep.

Makoto pulled himself from the mattress, bleary eyed and wanting to kill the person at the door. He somehow contained himself by counting to ten before he dragged his body to the door, pulling it open to reveal Thomas.

"Get dressed, and I'll show you around! There's lots to see!" he beamed obliviously as Makoto glared, shutting the door in the Mayor's face.

He came out again really quickly, finally shaved and dressed in an old pair of jeans, his dirty boots, and a black T-shirt with the words "Stop Reading My Shirt" printed on it. The Mayor eyed the shirt, and said.

"Not cold at all, Makoto?"

Makoto shook his head as he stepped on a sliver of melting snow.

"In that case, let's go!" Thomas announced as he began to walk off. Makoto shrugged and followed him.

-------

**This is my first HM fanfic, but I've been a long time player of the series. Ahh, well, onto the next part, I guess.**


	2. V1 First Day

**In My Life**

--------****

Mineral Town was a true quaint beauty. This tiny town was nestled in the glorious mountains surrounding Mother's Hill, the highest pinnacle for miles. Many people came and went, blurting their "oohs" and "ahhs", but only a few called it home. And whether or not they all wanted to, everybody knew everything about everybody else's affairs.

Makoto sort of nodded as Thomas went on about the town, when it was founded, the first residents, and whatnot. For what seemed to be too long as they cut through Mother's Hill and back, he continued telling him stories about the great people that Mineral Town's ever seen, and of course, the old man was one of them.

Thomas turned enthusiastically to Makoto.

"Anyways, where would you like begin? We can head towards the beach, or just straight ahead to the north end of town?" he asked with a fluffy smile. When Makoto didn't reply, Thomas felt something amiss, and turned to look at him.

Makoto held his left palm over his right forearm, near his elbow.

"Umm… the fence cut me…" he pointed to a jagged piece of wood protruding from the fence of the farm.

"Let me see, Makoto."

Makoto lifted his hand to reveal what has to be the most ludicrously endless gush of blood.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Thomas let out a gratuitous shriek, shooting his hands in front of his face. His bugged eyes suddenly met Makoto's cold ones, somehow cooling the Mayor down a bit.

"I guess…" Thomas said with a sigh. "Our first stop should be the clinic."

--------

A young, short-haired brunette stood behind the reception desk at the clinic, jotting down something or another as she sighed, leaning her face against her hand. Another boring day at the Mineral Clinic… until the doors burst open. Thomas was having an absolute shitfest in the middle of the Clinic, grasping Makoto by the arm. The receptionist looked up, absolutely boggled.

"DEAR GOD!! HELP THIS BOY!!! HE'S GOING TO DIE!!!" Thomas screamed, falling to his knees.

Makoto, still grasping his arm, exchanged a strange look with the receptionist. He turned to look down at Thomas. The receptionist looked over at Makoto.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked him sweetly.

Makoto shook his head, turning to Thomas, who was now weeping on the floor.

"Why'd you bring me here? I'll be fine!"

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE IGNORING THAT!?!?" he cried.

The receptionist noticed Makoto covering his arm, and shot him a quick glare.

"Move your hand, please."

Makoto did so, and the rivers of blood practically dying to gush out from the long gash.

"How are you fine?? You're bleeding profusely!"

Without another word, she grabbed Makoto's arm and laid it over the desk. Makoto watched as she cleaned the wound, and wrapped it up in a bandage. Then she smiled back up at Makoto.

"All done!" she announced.

Makoto looked at his arm, and looked back at her. She had soulful brown eyes set on a pale face. Nodding, he reached into his pocket.

"No need to pay, now," another voice said from behind. Everyone turned to see the doctor at the clinic, hands shoved into his lab coat pockets. He MUST have been standing there the whole time as he was nodding approvingly of the job his nurse had done. He looked young: but his career as a doctor left his age rather ambiguous. His shorn black hair hung into his face, and his eyes were much like Makoto's… gray and frosty. His gaze was fixed on Makoto.

"So you're the Sergeant?" the Doctor extended a hand. "I'm the Doctor."

Makoto took his hand and shook it.

"Well, we should get you started out on your medical records and all. Stop by tomorrow."

Thomas looked at his watch, and gave Makoto a tug.

"C'mon now, boy, let's go!"

Makoto nodded, taking off after Thomas, and, looking quickly over his shoulder to see the receptionist waving to him as he left.

--------

Later on, Makoto found himself back at the farm, sifting through an old, creaky tool chest in the corner of the hole in the wall he had to call a house. The tools all looked equally crappy as he contemplated with pile of rust wouldn't absolutely disintegrate first. He decided to grab them all and head outside. As he stepped onto the shaded porch, he noticed a man that towered over himself, finally, and had a build like a tank. His brown hair was cropped into a vertical brush-cut, which stood out for miles away. He tugged at a towel around his neck as he looked around.

"Now… where is the Sergeant…?"

Makoto motioned, sticking out his hand.

"Over here!"

The burly man spun around.

"Ah! There you are! Come out over here, I wanna meet you!"

Makoto, tools in hand, emerged from the porch. The burly man tugged at his towel a bit as he wasted no time for his introductions.

"I'm Zack, and if you wanna make a profit, then I'm your man!" Zack turned and pointed to a large, wooden crate, nailed into the ground. "Just put anything in there you want to ship. I'll come pick it up every working day at five… that's every WORKING day. I need some time off too, likewise everyone else, eh?"

Makoto nodded, for once having to look up at someone's face.

"You can start off by foraging up by Mother's Hill. Maybe one day you can ask Basil to teach you about the herbs up there, or read up on it or something. Zack looked over Makoto's shoulder at an apple tree. "By the way, you can sell some honey from that bee's hive too."

Makoto nodded again.

"Interesting. I'll keep that in mind."

Zack cocked his head a bit, but continued.

"Okay then! I'll come around at five!"

Zack left, and Makoto went about his foraging and clearing business. He worked late into the night, clearing as much as he could with mostly his own raw strength. When he had returned inside, he thought he had heard a leaking noise coming from the basement. Come to think of it, most leaking noises should be associated with the basement. Running downstairs as quickly as possible, and much to his horror and dismay, he saw that a pipe had burst. This led to another sleepless night as Makoto toiled away to fix it.

"_I'm not even too sure why the old man wanted me to take over his farm. The wacko… then he wants me to fit in with the villagers? They all call me Sergeant, and I don't like it. I'm trying to leave that behind, and they won't let it go."_

-From Makoto's Journal

--------

**Onto Part 3.**


	3. V1 Rick, Karen, and Makoto

**In My Life**

--------

With some fresh money from yesterday, an aching everything, bleary eyes, and nothing decent to eat in over a week, Makoto decided it would be good to go out and get some seeds to start with. He stared at the couple of spots he had tilled, ready to go.

"Doesn't seem too hard," he muttered to himself as he stood on the porch, hands shoved into his pockets. "Time to start planting."

How Makoto functioned on five seconds of sleep in two days, next to no food, and not to mention the hideous gash in his right arm was a complete enigma. He was some kind of monster, that's safe to say. Grabbing his bag from next to the door, he slung it over his shoulder and set into town.

He stood outside the Supermarket's door, looking down at his watch. Too early for anyone to open, even in this town. He sighed, and sat down on the bench outside of the store. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that the Clinic was right next door, and Makoto remembered the physical he had to take.

"Better put that on my list…" Makoto muttered to himself.

The door of the Supermarket opened, and out came another girl around Makoto's age, with fair skin and pretty green eyes to match. Her hair was long and chestnut colored, with two blonde streaks up front that fell into her face. She turned, and saw Makoto sitting on the bench. Proceeding to sit down, she motioned for him to scoot over. Makoto did so, and she sat next to him.

"You're Makoto, right?" she asked.

"Finally, someone who didn't call me Sergeant…" Makoto muttered in reply.

The girl looked disappointed.

"Hey! I'm trying to make a conversation!"

"I didn't do anything…" Makoto shot back.

"Sure…"

"Then stop sitting next to me."

Makoto looked over at her.

"When's the store open?"

"Don't be so rude to me and then turn around and make small talk!"

"I'm sorry."

"Eight. It opens at eight, Makoto."

"Thanks… err…"

"Karen."

"Thanks, Karen."

Makoto sat back in the bench a bit.

"What brings you to Mineral Town?" Karen asked, looking over at him.

Makoto looked over, shocked that anyone wanted to make conversation with him.

"What, not used to having anyone talk to you?" Karen asked.

"Quite startled, actually," Makoto replied.

Before he knew it, an orange-haired figure approached from the distance. He was fairly tall, and skinny too, his blue eyes shielded by a pair of large glasses. He smiled a bit when he saw Karen, and groaned a bit when he saw Makoto talking to Karen.

"Oh? You're the new guy, right? The guy who moved in next door?" the guy asked when he stopped in front of the bench, looking down at Makoto. "The Sergeant?"

"Rick, he doesn't like being called Sergeant."

Makoto looked up at him.

"Ogawa's fine enough."

Rick looked back down, and pushed his glasses up against his face.

"Why are you sitting next to Karen?"

"Waiting," Makoto replied curtly.

Rick turned to Karen, and groaned.

"You owe me an explanation, _Karen_!"

"I don't owe you anything, _Rick_!" Karen hissed, shooting back his comment with every bit of rudeness Rick delivered to her.

Makoto got up, getting into Rick's face, giving him a quick shove.

"I don't care if you're her boyfriend. You don't force her around like she's your property."

Grabbing his knapsack and taking a quick glance at his watch, he headed towards the now open store, leaving Rick, mouth agape, as Karen took off in the other direction.

--------

Makoto walked into the store, muttering to himself about what a jerk Rick had been. Stopping to see the display of seeds, he arched an eyebrow. What was he supposed to plant??

The owner of the store, a man in his late thirties or early forties, walked out from behind the counter. He was on the short and small side, and he still looked very young, with shiny black hair, a thin little moustache, and a neatly pressed white shirt and black slacks. He adjusted his black bowtie as he walked up to Makoto.

"It's nice to meet you," the man said, holding out his hand. Makoto instinctively shook it. "I'm Jeff, and I own the Supermarket with my wife Sasha, and my daughter Karen. It's a pleasure, Mr. Ogawa."

"Same here," Makoto replied. Mr. Ogawa was certainly better than Sergeant, he had thought. Makoto then turned to Jeff, with a huge question on his mind.

"What do I plant?"

Jeff nodded, reaching for a bag of turnip seeds.

"This is going to get you money the fastest, but not as much as potatoes or cucumbers. Both the potatoes and cucumbers take longer to grow, respectively." He stopped.

"How much for each?" Makoto asked.

"120 G for the Turnips, 150 G for the Potatoes, 200G for the cucumbers. You'll net a decent profit from each, though," he said with a grin.

"Don't exactly have much cash…"

"That's okay. You can pay on credit if you want."

Makoto looked up at Jeff.

"No way."

Jeff waved his hand sheepishly.

"I insist."

"Not gonna do business very well if you sell off to everyone on credit."

Jeff looked rather hurt. He grabbed his stomach and turned away. Makoto tried to think of something to say.

"Well, not assuming you actually _do_ sell to everyone on credit."

Jeff looked back up at Makoto.

"I kinda…"

Makoto arched an eyebrow.

"I'll take two of each. I can cover that much."

Makoto's stomach rudely growled. It was Jeff's turn to arch an eyebrow.

"Are you hungry?"

Makoto shook his hand.

"I'm fine."

He had never been so damn hungry in his entire life.

"I'll take what's left and buy something for the house…"

Jeff motioned to the shelf behind the counter as he proceeded to ring up Makoto's purchases. "What would you like?"

"Food."

Jeff chuckled a little.

"Maybe some eggs…" Makoto said. "Don't have chickens yet… and all I have is a hotplate."

Jeff took down a dozen eggs from the freezer.

"1140 G, please. Anything else?"

Makoto took out his wallet and paid Jeff. He didn't have much leftover afterwards.

"I'm good," he said, taking his bags in his arms. He took off.

--------

Makoto was so hungry that he felt like eating the eggs raw. He was tempted, but somehow made it back home to toss two eggs onto the hot plate. They came out tasting like the hot plate, but Makoto didn't care. He put the rest of the eggs away in the fridge, and grabbed his seeds, and a dinky watering can.

More or less 10 AM.

He started, getting face first into the dirt as he planted little seeds into each tilled spot. Poke the soil, drop in seeds, cover, water spot. Poke the soil, drop in seeds, cover, water spot. Poke the soil, drop in seeds, cover, water spot. A regular round of excitement on a Monday morning.

Makoto got up from the ground when he was done poking and dropping and covering and watering. How exciting. He seemed thoroughly satisfied, and the nasty B.O was enough to say how hard he worked. Come to think of it, he hadn't bathed in a while either. He decided that was the best thing to do before going to the Clinic for his physical, heading inside the house.

--------

Once again, as soon as he left his house, there was someone waiting for him outside. This time, it was a pink haired girl who looked more than a little lost as she wandered aimlessly around his shipping box. Makoto cleared his throat rather loudly and deliberately, catching her attention. She had strange red eyes that showed straight into a bubbly personality, and wore a girlish dress to match.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just wanted to see who had moved in!"

Well, it didn't seem subtly was one of her expertise. Makoto stood there, hands in his pockets.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!"

"I'm not ignoring you."

Makoto emerged from the porch, letting the sunlight gently splash his face. The girl stared at him, entranced. She said something that sounded like "wow" under her breath as Makoto walked up to her.

"My name's Popuri… and yours?" Popuri asked, a blush covering her face.

"Makoto Ogawa."

Popuri smiled and blushed some more, holding her hands behind her back.

"Well Makoto, I live just down the road with my mother Lillia and my brother Rick. We run Chicken Lil's, the poultry farm! Come by and visit when you get the chance!" She gave him a little smile again, and whisked herself off the farm while humming a cheery tune.

Makoto stood there, arching an eyebrow.

"Certainly is strange…" he muttered to himself as he watched Popuri skip away. He wondered if her brother was the same Rick that he had shoved that morning. Now… how long before half the town found out about that spectacle? Makoto decided it wasn't best to worry about that, and headed off to the Clinic.

--------

Makoto entered the doors of the Clinic, and the receptionist looked up at him. There was a long, awkward silence. There stood Makoto in the doorway, the completely insane bleeding Makoto. 

"The Doctor's seeing someone else right now, but if you take a seat, he'll be with you soon."

Makoto nodded, taking a seat on the sofa. He grabbed a magazine off the rack next to him, and began reading. He took his eyes off the text to take a quick look at the receptionist. She was writing down something else, minding her own business.

The clock in the sterile lobby ticked and tocked on. Makoto wondered what in the hell was going on back there, what was taking so long. Or maybe it seemed that way. That is, until a little boy walked into the Clinic, his tiny hands cupped together and a deceptive grin on his innocent face. His dark mushroom cut made him look even more boyish… no more than six years old. The receptionist looked up from her work again, and smiled.

"Hey Stu! Is there something you need?"

Stu looked up at the receptionist, and frowned.

"Sis, you never play with me anymore," he said, taking his cupped hands close to his chest. "You still are coming home on Wednesday, right?"

"Of course, Stu," his sister replied.

Stu smiled.

"Great! Hey, come look at this! I wanna show you something!"

"What is it?" she asked, coming out from behind the counter.

"This!" And with that, he shoved his cupped hands into her face, and revealed a huge beetle.

Makoto put down his magazine at that moment. She looked like she'd seen a century-old murder victim in a drained river. Stu kept laughing on as his sister glared at him.

"Don't ever do that again!!" she snapped, getting in his face. Stu backed away, turning to run. There must have been a "SANCTUARY" sign flashing over where Makoto was reading nonchalantly, so Stu took it and dove under the sofa. His sister followed, stopping in front of Makoto.

Makoto didn't look up for a solid minute as he flipped through the pages. Stu's sister waited for him to look up, which he finally did.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry for such a delay. The Doctor's just running some tests on the patient back there. It shouldn't take much longer, really."

Makoto nodded, pretending to be interested.

"Uh-huh…" he grunted, continuing to read. "You just want me to move so you can kill your brother, right?"

"Right."

Makoto got up.

"All yours," he said, motioning to the sofa. He dropped the magazine back into the rack.

Stu popped out from under the sofa.

"Oh, come on! I just wanted to play!" he whined. He looked over at Makoto. "You understand me, right?"

Makoto crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hmmmm…" he hummed. "Not really."

"Come on, defend me!" Stu begged Makoto.

"Ehh… I don't feel like it. Defend yourself."

Tears gathered up in Stu's eyes.

"Ohhhhhh..." he moaned, beginning to cry. "You're such a jerk!" He ran out of the Clinic, beetle in hand.          

Stu's sister turned to Makoto.

"He doesn't mean that… don't worry about it!" she told him.

Makoto nodded, then noticed that she was looking at his right arm.

"Come to think of it…" she began, looking up at his face. "We haven't actually even met. I'm Elli."

"Makoto."

Elli smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Makoto. Thanks again."

Makoto looked over at her, nodding. Then Jeff emerged from the backroom, the Doctor following close behind. Jeff turned to the Doctor, and the Doctor began to speak.

"Just take it a bit easy. I know there's a lot of stress on you."

Jeff nodded.

"Yeah…" he said weakly.

"Well, anyway, go get your prescription from Elli," the Doctor said, shooting a quick glance over to his nurse. Makoto took a step back to let Elli go back to her desk. Jeff followed her, leaving Makoto and the Doctor standing at the entrance to the examination room.

"Bring a file form for the Sergeant while you're at it," the Doctor called over Makoto's shoulder. Makoto groaned under his breath at the title.

"Got it!"

The Doctor led Makoto into the examination room. It still was just as sterile-looking as the rest of the Clinic, with a long table along the wall, a scale, and various charts on the walls.

Makoto was waiting for the Doctor to ask something like, "What brings you to Mineral Town?", but he didn't. Didn't seem much like the small talk type anyway. Good. Elli came in and handed Makoto's forms to the Doctor and left again after glancing at Makoto.

The Doctor sat down, and told Makoto to sit on the table. He began to fill out his name, not forgetting to tack "Sergeant" on as the title.

"D.O.B? Nationality?"

"Fall 17th, half Japanese, half Russian," Makoto replied.

The Doctor nodded.

"Let's start the measurements. Step on the scale over there."

Makoto did so, kicking off his boots and standing on the scale. The Doctor measured his height and weighed him.

"6'1" and 158 pounds…" the Doctor announced. "A little underweight, even with your body frame."    

"I really haven't been eating well lately. I'm normally 160."

The Doctor nodded.

"You'll get back soon. Take your shirt off."

Makoto did so, handing it to the Doctor. The Doctor slung it over a chair. Makoto had a really streamlined body, with toned abs, shaped arms, and no bulk. The Doctor took notice to an unsettling scar on his stomach.

"What happened there?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Got shot."

"I see. Well, I just want to make sure you're entirely healthy, that your time as a soldier didn't leave any permanent damage. Let's continue, shall we?"

-----------       

The Doctor certainly was thorough, doing everything from the examination to changing Makoto's bandage. By the time all was said and done, it was nearly four o'clock! Makoto took a quick glance at the clock, and focused on the Doctor.

"Well," he began. "You're about as healthy as I'd expected you to be. Your lack of food is taking a toll you, so first of all, I'm going to call Doug at the Inn and have him get a good meal for you right now. Next, you should really get some sleep. You look like you're about to drop dead, even if some crazy military training's forced your mind to think otherwise. Take tomorrow off too. It's supposed to rain, so you don't have to worry about watering plants." He must've found out from Jeff that Makoto had purchased seeds early that day. "I'll give you some Bodigizer, on me. It'll make you feel a bit better when you need it." He got up, and pointed Makoto to the door.

Makoto got up, heading to the lobby after the Doctor. Elli looked positively bored again, but seeing the Doctor got her to jump up and look interested in her work.

"Elli, get him a Bodigizer," he said.

"Right away!" She turned around and grabbed it, handing it over to the Doctor. She blushed quickly when the Doctor took it from her hands. Makoto watched, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The Doctor gave Makoto his Bodigizer in a small, white bag, and he was on his way out the door when he looked over his shoulder again. He saw Elli blush as the Doctor said something at her. He turned back, heading out the door.

--------

Makoto headed off to the Inn. The afternoon sky had turned a smoky gray, he had noticed. Turning down the corner, he stood in front of the Inn, looking up at the huge, two story building. He proceeded inside, standing as he stared at what looked like an Irish pub, with dim lighting, several round tables, and an old, wooden floor. He noticed the tall, built, orange-haired bartender polishing off the glasses behind the counter. His blue eyes remained focused on his work, and he hummed to himself underneath his orange moustache. It must've been Doug.

Makoto stood in the entranceway, waiting for Doug to finish his job, until a door leading from the kitchen opened up in front of his eye, and out came a girl holding what looked to Makoto as… food. Makoto's stomach howled, but he tried paying no attention to it.

"Dad, the food's ready!" the girl said. She shared her father's traits, but she was a tiny thing. She looked twelve, but she could've been Makoto's age! Makoto took notice to how she worked with diligence as she set up a table for the guest they were anticipating.

Doug noticed Makoto in the doorway.

"You must be the starving kid! Well, have a seat, the food's on me." His voice was rather gruff, but strangely friendly.

Makoto did so, setting his bag under his feet. Doug and his daughter stood next to Makoto from either side. Makoto looked up unsteadily at them.

"Go ahead!" the daughter encouraged. "I made it myself!"

Makoto took a fork and knife, and began eating like mad.

"Whoa, slow down!" Doug shot in. "You're eating so fast that you probably don't know what it is!"

Makoto stopped for a minute.

"Fish."

And continued eating. He put the utensils down when he was done, looking to the both of them.

"Good meal."

Doug and his daughter both grinned to each other.

"Glad you liked it!" the daughter began. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Ann!"

Makoto nodded, his expression unchanging.

"Name's Makoto."

Ann smiled at Makoto as he got up from his seat, Makoto not taking any notice to this. Doug did, and he grinned to himself when he saw Ann staring at Makoto.

Makoto looked up at Doug and Ann.

"Thanks a lot."

Grabbing his white bag, he walked out the door, leaving Doug and Ann exchanging glances.

"Good kid, but he's about as social as a snake," Doug muttered to Ann. There was no one else in the Inn, so the two of them headed to clean up a bit before the drinking crowd arrived in a couple of hours.

--------

**Next up.**** Makoto meets someone just as broody as him.**


	4. V1 The Brooder's Club Tour

**In My Life**

--------

_"Dreary, rainy days often give you the chance to contemplate everything. I wonder when I'll start going mad."_

-From Makoto's journal

It was the first time it had rained since Makoto arrived in Mineral Town. He decided to get himself some breakfast at the Inn, and that's where he was at 7:30 that morning, sitting behind a breakfast menu as Ann bustled around the Inn. At about 7:40, Makoto finally decided what to eat.

"Eggs," he said. "I'll have fried eggs. Sunny side."

"Bacon or sausage?" Ann asked.

"Sausage. And some coffee. Black coffee."

Ann smiled and took his menu. As she headed for the kitchen, Makoto watched her for a bit, and turned back to the table.

A carrot-headed boy around Makoto's age came down the stairs, his hair hidden underneath a blue baseball cap with some kind of logo on it… "UMA". He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and tilted his brim into his eyes, taking a quick look around the Inn. He noticed Makoto sitting at the table across from him, walking over.

"You're the new guy?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Gray, and unfortunately, Saibara the Blacksmith's grandson and apprentice."

"Makoto."

Makoto turned away.

"You can sit if you want."

Gray plunked down into a seat across from Makoto. He turned to Makoto, giving a little grunt as he started talking.

"Any other place in the world… and you picked the boondocks to show up in."

Makoto looked over at Gray as the rain started pounding harder from outside. He gave him a somewhat acknowledging shrug.

"You're not so bad," Gray said. "A lot of the townies around here were discussing you when you first arrived."

Makoto looked over.

"Half of them think you're a good-for-nothing straggler, and half think you're some insane guerrilla fighter."

"Great."

Gray sighed.

"Either way, I don't care," he muttered. "You're just a normal guy."

Makoto gave Gray an unexpressive stare in response, nodding. Gray cleared his throat.

"Wanna come with me to the Library today?"

"Library?"

"Yeah… it's better than the rest of town. You can kind of get away from the rest of these people… no one ever goes there."

"Sounds great."

--------

That dreary afternoon, Makoto and Gray hid behind the fiction section, browsing around. The library was huge, dimly lit, cold, and strangely inviting on a rainy day. Makoto was aimlessly poking through the books, and Gray picked up a copy of Lord of the Flies. Makoto shrugged, and grabbed a random Hemmingway book off the shelf, following Gray to a large oak desk.

They sat down, Gray craning his neck over to the librarian behind the counter. She was about the same age as the boys, a bit of a small, mousy looking girl. Her dark bangs fell into her focused eyes, which took shelter behind a pair of thick glasses. A braid ran down her back, sitting as intently as she was as she read through what could have been the largest book the library had to offer.

"That's Mary," Gray whispered to Makoto, motioning his head to the librarian. "I like coming here because I can reflect in peace, but I also like coming here because she's always got something interesting to say!" He grinned and blushed a bit underneath his cap.

Makoto somewhat nodded, turning to his book.

"Hey wait… I read this one…" he muttered to himself.

Gray looked over.

"Not the best book…" Makoto shrugged a bit. "But hey."

"What's it about?"

"World War I… a field nurse falls in love with an injured soldier. Could've been better, but whatever." He flipped the book open and began to read. He groaned, shook his head, and dropped it.

"What's the matter?" Gray asked.

"Things I want to forget," Makoto quickly replied. Gray nodded, burying his face in the book. Makoto looked at him; his face was red like a tomato. Feeling someone standing behind him, Makoto looked up.

Mary looked down at the boys with a shy little smile. They quickly looked up, Makoto's throat jumping up and Gray turning and blushing underneath his cap. Mary stepped back a bit, holding her hands to her face.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" she said. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to say hi…"

"Hi Mary…" Gray blurted out, his cheeks turning brighter.

Makoto looked to Gray, and looked back to Mary. Mary looked back at him, and in the battle of shyness, Mary had to go with introductions first.

"I'm Mary…" she said to Makoto with a warm smile. She turned away a little. "You're Makoto, right?"

Makoto nodded.

"I'm so glad you came to the library, Makoto. Not many people come here, you know."

Makoto shrugged.

"A crying shame."

Mary gave him a strange look.

"I really do appreciate this kind of thing," Makoto added. "But you should be closing soon."

Mary smiled.

"I'm glad you do. Thanks."

Gray and Makoto got up from the table and headed to the doorway. Gray flashed Mary a smile, Mary gave Makoto a warm look, and Makoto doesn't smile to begin with, so he walked out the door with a simple wave.

Gray turned to Makoto outside the Library.

"One more stop on the Brooder's Club tour. Let's get a drink at the Inn."

--------

The rain pounded down even harder as Makoto and Gray headed to the Inn. Most of the drinking crowd hadn't arrived yet. It was still the last of the dinner hours, so Makoto and Gray took a seat at some nearby tables. Gray took off his hat and shook it out a bit; underneath his hair was fine, but matted from the cap.

They sat, and they talked, and in what didn't seem to be long enough, the rest of the drinking crowd began to pour in, and like clockwork, Doug and Ann burst from the kitchen, and were ready to open the bar. The Inn was lively, the atmosphere cheery, and Makoto and Gray sat brooding at the table while Ann bought over some beers. It was all good: drinking age was a term used loosely in such an upbeat environment. It went on for hours. Makoto and Gray had their fare share to drink, and were rather shitfaced.

From the counter, Karen turned around and noticed Makoto on the other side of the bar. She scooped up her drink and hopped over to where he was sitting, taking the seat next to him. Makoto looked over at Karen.

"Hey Makoto," she grinned, blushing a bit. She already must've downed a few.

Makoto nodded acknowledging.

"How are you doing?" he asked rather nicely. He didn't look at her.     

They kind of sat for a moment. Gray had gotten up to get another drink or something. Makoto looked at Karen and Karen looked back at him.

"Did you and Rick make up?" Makoto suddenly blurted out.

Karen turned to her mug, staring down at the liquid bread.

"No."

Makoto sighed. He tried to say something, but looked up at Karen rather helplessly. Karen noticed the message his gray eyes were trying to scream out, and sighed.

"It's okay, Makoto," she began. "There's not much you can do. We always get into fights like this."

Makoto turned his glance away for a moment, until he felt a tap on his back. Quickly turning around, he saw Rick stumbling to keep his balance. Makoto stood his ground. He was taller than Rick was, and looked much more intimidating.

"What do you want?" Makoto asked flatly, fixing his cold gray eyes straight into Rick's.

"What do you mean by that?? Why are you sitting with Karen again??" Rick demanded, speaking a mile a minute.

Karen sighed.

"Rick, you're drunk. Sit down."

"No I'm NOT!!"

Makoto couldn't stand it anymore. He promptly socked Rick in the stomach. With a moan, Rick doubled over and hit the floor, dragging the rest of the Inn down into total hushed silence. Everyone turned to look at the scene, Makoto staring, Rick barely rolling around on the floor.

Doug gaped out from over the counter. Ann dropped her tray at the nearest table. Karen turned to stare at Makoto. The rest of the people all stared at Makoto, disappointed looks tacked onto their faces.

A large, middle-aged man with white-streaked, blackish hair turned to the rest of the crowd. His presence was enormous, and everyone sat and listened to him.

"It's that guerrilla freak Mayor Thomas let loose in our town!! I knew it wouldn't be too long before that freak started causing trouble in our town! You just can't trust some people!"

"Duke, look out!!"

Bad idea. Duke was promptly tackled by Makoto from behind, who now had the upper hand as he sat over him, delivering blows to his face as he screamed more curse words than anybody wanted to hear.

"MAKOTO!!" Karen screamed as she ran up to him. She and several other townies tried prying Makoto off of Duke. Makoto was light enough, so he eventually succumbed to everyone tugging on him. Makoto slowly staggered to his feet, turning to everyone else as they stared back in utter shock. Another group of townies tried helping Duke to his feet, but Duke pushed them away and got up on his own. He glared at Makoto, who was standing there motionless.

"The old man'd be shitting over in his grave right now!" Duke blurted out. "He was nothing like _you_, freak!!"

The accusing glares coming from the adults. The shocked looks coming from his peers. Makoto turned to head out the door, tripping on a loose floorboard and passing out.

--------

The first thing Makoto noticed when he slowly woke up was that the night had cleared. As his senses slowly returned, he realized that he was being carried by Rick and Karen off somewhere. He groaned as his skull wailed on his brain.

"Where… where we going?" Makoto muttered as he looked up at Karen.

"Rick's taking you to his house."

"What about my house?"

Rick looked down at Makoto.

"I wanna make sure you're alright in the morning." He grinned a bit.

They came to the stoop of Rick's house, Chicken Lil's Poultry Farm. Makoto groaned a bit as Rick brought him upstairs, Karen following behind. They opened up the door to a simple room, with a small bed in the corner, and several pictures of Rick and Karen pinned up to a bulletin board.

Rick laid Makoto down in his bed, and Makoto passed out again before Rick knew it.

A gentle, enchanting moonlight washed in through the large window. Karen took a seat down on the windowsill, a comfortable spot for her, while Rick sat on the floor next to the window. They sat quiet for a while, sighing occasionally and exchanging quick glances.

The clock had read 12:22 AM. Rick sighed again, looking up at Karen.

"Makoto really taught me something…" he began uncomfortably. Taking a moment, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Karen, for being so stupid and jealous…"

Karen looked out the window for a moment, and then turned back to Rick.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize…" she told him.

Rick smiled, looking up at Karen.

"Hey, we're still on for the Goddess Festival, right?"

"Can't think of a reason not to!" Karen blushed lightly.

They shared a quick laugh, staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Karen broke the silence.

"What do you think of Makoto?" she asked Rick suddenly.

Rick looked at Makoto, passed out in his bed. Makoto had a bit of a pained look on his face.

"I'm grateful for him…" Rick replied solemnly. "It's sad how so many people judged him at that meeting before they even met him…" He sighed. "I don't know where he's coming from, really. He seems anti-social, which he is… but then again, his heart is in the right place." He paused for a moment. "You know what I mean, Karen?"

Karen nodded, looking out to the starry sky again.

"I hope he finds someone who he can open up to… someone who understands him."

She looked at Makoto and smiled.

_"Makoto, I'm sorry for starting that fight with you. I realize now that you've taught me a lot, and I want you to stay in this town. I already feel like you're a part of this town… though, I'm not sure how you feel, and I don't want to push that."_

            -From Rick's Journal

--------

**Next time, things are heating up for Makoto. Doug thinks Makoto is a great guy, and an even greater man for his daughter. Makoto begins to wonder whether he likes Ann or not... and hey, the Goddess Festival is coming up soon. Until next time!**


	5. V1 A Gentleman Caller

**In My Life**

**I'm pretty satisfied with getting some reviews already, even if I uploaded four chapters at once. Here's the next part. More characterization.**

**Shout-outs**

**Fairy Friend- I'm glad you're so into the story! Thanks for your support! **

**Starlight the Wanderer- Makoto's a heck of a fun character to work with, actually. **

**Well, here it is.**

************

Makoto woke up late that morning with a bigger bitch of a headache than last night. The clear night was only a short-lived blessing, as the rain was pouring even harder than yesterday. Makoto let out a miserable groan as he tried to figure where he was, shifting in the bed to slowly sit up.

He saw the pictures of Rick and Karen on the board. Rick's room. 

A gentle knocking came to the door. Makoto looked over.        

"Umm. you can come in." he muttered cautiously.

The door was gingerly opened, and in came a woman who looked like an older Popuri. Her porcelain skin seemed almost fragile, and her soft hair was tied back into a calm tail. Smiling gently, she walked over to the hung over Makoto with a glass of water in one hand and an aspirin in the other. 

"It's nice to meet you, Makoto," she began. "My name is Lillia." She sat down on the bed next to Makoto, handing him the water and aspirin.

Looking at Lillia, Makoto tried finding something to say as he took the aspirin. He downed the pill and the water in one shot, and then finally spoke up.

"Thanks for letting me over. I'm sorry to be a nuisance."

Lillia laughed a bit.

"Oh, you're not a nuisance at all, Makoto!" she replied with her warm smile. "Now come downstairs for some breakfast."

She got up, and followed by Makoto, the two of them headed down the stairs. As the living room came into Makoto's view, he was surprised to see a visitor waiting there. Lillia had welcomed the unexpected visitor, but Makoto was in a bit of shock.

"Ann!!" he burst out, taking a step back.

Ann smiled lightly at Makoto. He stood there, waiting for her to say something as Lillia walked off into the kitchen. 

"I wanted to see you after last night. you know, just to make sure you're not too hung over." She gave Makoto a sheepish chuckle.

"I feel quite pleasant, actually," Makoto replied, rubbing his sore head.

Ann laughed a bit.

"Come by the Inn later, eh? My dad said he wanted to talk to you." She headed for the door, turning around to give a quick smile to Makoto. Makoto looked away quickly, feeling a little funny. 

"See you guys later!" Ann called over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

Makoto turned to see Lillia setting up for breakfast. Lillia looked up and smiled.

"Makoto, do you like eggs?"

Eggs. Eggs. Always the eggs.

"I love eggs."

--------            

Breakfast was turning out to be a rather peaceful affair. Makoto sat next to Rick on one side of the table, while Popuri and Lillia sat across from them. Lillia had made an amazing dish of tomatoes and sausages with fried eggs, sunny side up to compliment the crazy rain outside. 

Rick had opened his mouth to say something to Makoto, but Popuri dove in instead.

"So, how do you like it here so far?"

Hearing those words made Makoto nearly die choking on his eggs. Rick quickly handed Makoto a cup of orange juice to wash down the eggs. After he had settled down, Makoto felt like telling Popuri straight out, but had to choke on his words as well.

"I like it."

Rick sighed. He knew that wasn't the case.

Popuri gave Makoto a bubbly smile.

"I like it too, but I want to travel the world, you know. I want to see more places, and meet new people!"

Now it was Rick's turn to choke on his food. Popuri frowned, and rather conspicuously kicked him under the table. Rick jerked up, darting back down to rub his sore shin. 

"Rick, Popuri, come on now." Lillia sighed. Rick stopped rubbing his shin, but Popuri still frowned. As soon as Lillia got back to eating, Popuri stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Makoto shrugged a bit as he continued with his food. Breakfast went on being rather peaceful after that. When it was all over, Makoto stayed by and helped clean up. Lillia thanked Makoto on his way out, and insisted that Makoto join them for another meal. 

"Definitely. Thank you."

So he took off into the rainy Saturday noontime, and headed for the Inn once again. 

--------

The Inn was peaceful at noontime. Business was slow, and slower on a rainy day. Makoto stood soaked in the entryway, waiting to be summoned in as he looked for Doug and Ann. The place looked welcome even when it was empty, so Makoto shrugged and walked in, taking a seat at a table near the kitchen the door. He turned to the kitchen, hoping Ann would come out soon.

She finally did, and she snagged a seat next to Makoto, giving him a big, cheery smile.

"Glad you came, Makoto!" she beamed. 

Makoto knew what he had to say.

"I'm sorry for last night."

Ann sat there for a moment, nodding slightly. She turned to him, looking into his gray eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Makoto," she finally replied. Makoto sat there, watching her as she sighed. "People have been worse than you at the bar. I just wish they wouldn't be so hard on you."

Ann rested her jaw in her palm, giving Makoto a light gaze with a little smile. Makoto watched back, waiting for her to say something. Ann turned to him, and gave him a light smile. Makoto turned away again. 

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Makoto turned back to Ann. She smiled at him again! What was he gonna say??

Doug came out of the kitchen and saw Makoto stammering and stuttering over Ann as she waited for a coherent syllable to finally pop out of his mouth. Doug chuckled under his breath, and decided to interrupt.

"Hey Ann! The room upstairs needs to be fixed up before Gray comes back tonight!"

Ann turned back to Makoto, and gave him a shrug.

"Oh well," she said. "I guess I'll see ya later!" And with that and a swing of her braid, she was gone. Makoto stood at the table for a moment, and buried his face in his hands.

"Jesus Christ." he muttered.

Doug chuckled again.

"Hey, Makoto! C'mon over here!"       

Snapping back to his senses, Makoto strode over to Doug, not angry, but wondering why he wanted to talk to him all of a sudden. Makoto sighed at Doug's feet, Doug cocking his head.

"What's the matter, Makoto?" he asked.

Makoto barely brought himself to look Doug in the eye.

"I." Makoto began. "I'm... I'm sorry about yesterday."

Doug stroked his thick moustache a bit.

"Yeah, well. I never want to see that out of you again, son, but that's not what this is about."

Makoto looked up at Doug again, cocking his head in confusion. He stood there, wondering what Doug meant. Doug sighed, and continued.

"I can't help but notice Ann taking a liking to you, Makoto."

Makoto was floored.

"_Me_?"  

Doug nodded.

"She wanted to make sure you got to Rick's house alright last night. I didn't let her go then, but she begged again this morning, so I gave in." Doug leaned in a bit, taking his voice down a notch. "She _never_ goes to see hung over customers."

Makoto still wore the same shocked expression. Doug sighed again, his pained eyes staring at Makoto.

"You know, Ann's mother died a long time ago, when Ann was just a little girl. I've never been too sure how to raise Ann, but I'm glad she's so sweet and friendly." He smiled lightly. "It's just. I can't help but wondering how Ann's upbringing might have been so much better."

Makoto tried to say something, but Doug continued.

"Makoto, what do you think of Ann?"

. . . . .

"I think." Makoto uttered, wondering what to say. "She's cute."

Doug definitely was satisfied by Makoto's opinion. He let loose his trademark chuckle, hardy and lively.

"Why don't you ask my daughter to let you accompany her to the Goddess Festival tomorrow?"

"The what?"

Doug nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The Goddess Festival is a big thing for couples in town. The guy asks the girl permission to escort the lovely lady to the festival tomorrow. There's lots of dancing, and everyone in town goes."

"Couple?"

Doug chuckled again. Makoto stood there helplessly.

"Go upstairs and ask her now if you want."

Looking to Doug one more time, Makoto took a deep breath. He headed off and turned to run up the stairs.

--------            

Makoto had been hiding next to the open door for what seemed to be hours. He occasionally poked his head in when Ann turned to her vacuuming, turning over in his mind the words he was going to say. The vacuum finally ceased, and Makoto's heart skipped a beat. He took another deep breath, and approached the open door.

Ann turned to see Makoto, standing in the doorway, wonder what was going on with him.

"Is there something you need, Makoto?" she asked as she rolled up the plug for the vacuum cleaner. She tied the end together, and hoisted the light vacuum over her shoulder.

The moment of truth finally arrived.

"Can I. ummm."

Ann knew what was coming, and just stood there waiting for it. Makoto was so tied up in finding the next obvious words.

"Tomorrow. The. Goddess Festival? Please?"

Makoto stood there, anticipating a positive reply.

"I'm sorry, Makoto."

Shot.

"I definitely like you, Makoto. But only as a friend."

Those words.

Makoto took it, and nodded.

"I see. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

Makoto nodded.

"See ya another day, I guess."

"Yeah, see ya."

Makoto turned to the door, and walked away. He headed down the stairs; Doug was nowhere to be found. So he decided to go back to the farm and catch up on some much needed work. 

"_I can't believe my dad forced Makoto to ask me to the festival. I could see that he didn't want to ask me at all. Now Makoto's at his farm, more disappointed than ever. If we're lucky, Makoto will actually show up and sulk in the corner. The poor guy already is miserable! I hope he finds someone who understands him."_

-From Ann's Diary

************

**The Goddess Festival is tomorrow. Rumors are spreading about Makoto like wildfire, and they're not what one would consider even tolerable. Makoto still brings himself to the festival, where he gets to reflect on ****Mineral****Town**** as he sees the townsfolk in their happy glory. Not to mention that Duke's convinced his chatterbox wife what a freak Makoto is. What's anyone to do to prevent going insane??**

**Until next time!**


	6. V1 I Left the Kitchen Sink On

**In My Life**

**Thanks to my friend for telling me to upload this.**

**And now, onto the next part!**

---------

The puddles had finally dried underneath the warm sunlight. The air became warmer, and nature was in bloom. Springtime had officially come, and the Goddess Festival was there to show appreciation for the most beautiful time in Mineral Town, currently, of course. It was a great time in the town, the people jauntily chattered and gave their "oohs" and "ahhs" over the five girls, adorned in their traditional Goddess Festival dresses and flowery tiaras. Everyone was having a grand old time in Rose Square.

Makoto, of course, sulked in the corner. A combination of a lack of sleep and intensive barn cleaning since three-thirty in the morning left him looking more wasted than any heavy drinking could. Still, he stood his ground, glaring at the rest of the townies as they chattered on. Duke and his wife passed by Makoto, Duke and Makoto exchanging glares. They walked off, Duke overtly exchanging a cruel comment with his wife as he turned to look at Makoto again. Makoto groaned, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his broken-in navy blue jacket. The warm sunlight fell on his face, casting a creepy shadow underneath his frosty eyes.

The Mayor jumped up to his soap box stand, grabbing a microphone from the podium and adjusting it to his vertically challenged stature. A few rude taps of the mike got the attention of the townsfolk, as they hushed and turned to Mayor Thomas.

"Good morning, everyone! I'm glad everybody came today to usher in Springtime! Now well, before we start the festival, I want to introduce everyone to the newest resident of Mineral Town." Thomas looked in Makoto's direction just as Makoto cocked his head at Thomas, arching an eyebrow. "Come on up here, Makoto!"

With a sigh, Makoto left his corner and proceeded to the podium. He moved the soap box and adjusted the mike as high as it could go, hunching over it to be heard. He stared at the people before him, each groan discernable on the faces of most of the adults. Duke's wife whispered something to Sasha, Sasha rolling her eyes and the comment. Makoto looked away for a moment, turning back to the crowd. His peers watched him muddle, whispering his name under their breath. He sighed, and went on.

"I'm Makoto Ogawa. I'm seventeen…" He paused. "Nice to… meet you…"

Stares and glares.

"I want to do my best on the farm… so… I hope that happens," he blurted out quickly. Backing away from the podium, he nudged the soapbox back in place and headed back for his corner. The townspeople who had decided to dislike him already were making comments to each other.

"What a winner…" Duke muttered. "He'll _never_ be like the old man!"

"Look at him. Doesn't he look kind of guilty of something when you look at him! Seriously! He does!" his wife piped up.

"What do you mean?" another woman with her dark, 80s perm asked. Between her ritzy attire and her upturned nose, she gave the impression of being snooty.

"I say he looks like he _killed_ someone before!" Duke's wife was practically having a hernia.

"That's crazy talk, Manna! Just because he was…" the snooty woman's husband began.

"I don't think it's crazy talk," Duke butt in. "I think it's true. Look at him."

They took a gaze at Makoto. He had hidden in his corner once again, his back to the world.

"See! He's guilty!!" Manna squawked. "And he doesn't have a date for the Festival! That anti-social WIERDO!"

"Leave Makoto alone."

They all turned to see Doug looming over them, his huge arms folded across his broad chest.

"Makoto may be a lot of things, but he deserves a second chance. Now no one in this town is a saint, so you either let Makoto try to live decently, or you can go find a town where everyone is perfect."

Before anyone could pry open a mouth to reply, Doug left.

Mayor Thomas proceeded to take his stand once again on his soapbox, readjusting the mike once more. He cleared his throat, and began.

"And now is the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for the girls to dance! As you know, this is an old-time tradition that has been dying in many other small towns in the past decades. But, we here have sought to uphold it!"

Every year, Spring was ushered in when the five town girls did their ritual dance. The rest of the townsfolk hushed as all five of the girls lined up to begin their dance. Makoto even turned to watch, still sulking as he turned everything that happened with them in the past few days over in his mind.

Bah. People suck.

The music began, strolling and taking its pretty time as the girls began to dance. A gentle melody began to grow out of the piano playing.

Maybe it was something for Makoto to play later on. He thought about what to play for a moment.

Then again, he would rather forget this.

The recording grew to its climax, ultimate bliss for the best Springtime ever. The girls finished their dance, and everyone applauded. Even Makoto gave his praise.

The traditional dance was done. Next up was the social dancing. Makoto headed back to his corner, wondering if he could sneak out without anyone noticing. Maybe he could come up with some kind of excuse… forgot to water the crops, left the kitchen sink on, hated the town and the vast majority of the shithead residents.

He hung around for a little while longer, watching as the dance started and everyone went about their social business. Everyone had to dance with somebody now, no matter who it was. It was getting old now.

Over on the other side of the square, Thomas watched Makoto stand by himself in his trademark sulk mode. Sighing a bit, he sought to think of something to say to cheer Makoto up. It seemed best to go with a simple "Don't worry, you'll get used to living here soon. It'll just take some time."

Then again, Thomas had no idea what Makoto went through in the past few days. Thankfully, he had the ever pleasant Manna to fill him in, who on cue walked clear up to him. Thomas politely smiled, tipping his red top hat in Manna's presence.

"Hello Manna, and how are you doing today?" he asked, looking up at her. Manna turned in to him, half covering her lips and flexing her pointer finger as the sewage began to spew from her mouth.

"That Makoto just got here a week ago, and already he's causing trouble!" she hissed, the accusing finger overtly pointed in Makoto's direction. Makoto looked over briefly, glaring at Manna as she took a shocked step back.

Makoto just turned back to his brooding. Manna sighed and continued.

"Look at him! I don't like how he just sits there and sulks all the time, and especially on a day like today!" She looked over at the Mayor with the accompanying convincing eyes to compliment her opinions. "I don't think he'll fit in here! He didn't even have a date to the festival!"

Thomas came up with a reply.

"Not everyone has a date. He doesn't really know anybody either…"

Manna shook her head.

"No, Mayor, that's not the point."

Thomas cocked his head, rather befuddled at her comeback.

"Lots of people are complaining about him, and especially how he's so anti-social!"

"Some of the townsfolk are rather introverted as well," Thomas interjected. "No one complains about Gotz or the Doctor."

"That's because they don't attack other townspeople in drunken rages!"

Thomas' eyes shot open as his lower lip hung at the edge of his jaw.

"He did WHAT??"

Manna nodded, adding on in a convincing tone.

"It was terrible!"

 Thomas was floored. He sort of staggered from the shock, wiping his face with his clawed hand before bringing himself to look back at Manna. Manna stood there, and jumped right back onto it.

"What are we going to do about him _now_??" she demanded.

Thomas shook his head, waving his hand to emphasize his point.           

"What do you mean?? We gave him three years, and he'll get three years, end of story!" he told Manna firmly with the shake of his finger. "Now go back to partying and leave Makoto his space to fit in." He stopped for a moment to give Manna a final glare. "Now, if every time someone petitioned to throw out someone else because of some dispute, how many residents would we have left?"

Enough was enough. Makoto took off for the exit, but just as he was about to leave, he felt someone grab his wrist. Trapped.

"Makoto… don't leave yet."

He turned around, and saw Karen standing there with a sympathetic eye. She let go of his wrist, and they stood there for a moment.

"You want to dance, Makoto?"

Makoto arched an incredulous eyebrow.

"What about Rick?"

Karen nodded a bit, and gave Makoto a direct look.

"This isn't entirely a couple thing, just tradition. Besides, he knows I don't go in for younger guys. He's dancing with his mom right now, anyway." She chuckled a bit. "What a guy."

He stood there for a moment, nodding.

"Sure."

They joined in a bond, rather awkward and stumbling. Makoto looked helplessly at her.

"I can't dance."

Karen hushed him with a quick stare.

"I know, I know. I'll teach you to dance one day. Just shut up and dance now."

Makoto nodded.

So they danced on for the rest of the song. Makoto did not want to talk at all, and Karen was just fine with that.

"You don't have to fit in right away and open up to the people here. Just take your time, Makoto."

Makoto understood.

"I'll do that."

Thomas and Manna continued their dispute, Thomas beginning to turn a tomato red, and Manna scoffing and placing her hands on her hips. Duke, big man in town, stepped in on conversation on cue. He immediately took his stance, and jumped on the bashing bandwagon.

"Mayor, I heard everything you said, and you make everything sound so nice and flowery!" he started. "That was not some little dispute! Makoto _assaulted _me! I want him out, and I want him out NOW!!"

A furious red tone flooded Thomas's face as the little man reached up and grabbed Duke by the torso section of his shirt, pulling him down to meet the gentle eyes, full of rage. The music had stopped short with an obtrusive screech, and everyone turned to watch this spectacle. Makoto and Karen broke off, staring on in shock.

"Makoto will get his three years, fair and square!" he stated through gritted teeth. "If _you_ don't like it, then move out." He loosened his grip and let Duke assume his posture again.

The town turned their eyes to Makoto, a chaotic sea of emotions crashing onto the newcomer. Duke's glare shot through Makoto's eyes as his hands formed fists. Makoto glared right back, his emotionless, gray eyes sending a shock to everyone else.

Rather than to start another fight, Makoto simply nodded and said:

"I left the kitchen sink on."

And he turned and left them all behind.

_I heard every damn word those bastards were saying about me. Jeez. Barely hit a week in this place, and these people are already handing it to me. I'm grateful to have Karen on my side, that's for sure. And yeah, not everyone here is a total mental defect. But still, the vast majority of them are. Oh, how I'd love to be in a coma right now. _

_I must be going completely mad. Or these people must be mad. They all look happy on the outside, but they're all a bunch of lunatics. Duke thinks he's the biggest shit in the world, that Doc loves rubbing the title "Sergeant" in my face, Doug tried auctioning his daughter off to me, Popuri is just plain strange, and holy shit, I haven't even met all of them yet._

_Maybe I fit in here because I'm a total lunatic too. Huzzah for paranoia._

-From Makoto's Journal

---------

**To Starlight The Wanderer- Well, what do you think might happen? I'd like to know what you're thinking as you read this. Hell, anyone who'd like to take a pitch at some speculation is welcome to! I guess I won't do anymore teasers in that case… I'd rather hear the speculation from the readers! **


	7. V1 Carter, the Strange, Strange Man

**In My Life**

**Well, here's the next part. Enjoy!**

**--------**

Somehow, Makoto has been caught up in meeting every last lunatic villager, the last thing he wanted to begin doing. Everyone had to get a load him, stopping all work just to stare him down at the first encounter. 

Saibara, the grumpy, chrome-domed old Blacksmith, muttered something about how Mineral Town had just gotten another Gray. Gray stood in the corner, and deliberately burnt his hand on the smelting iron. 

"Boy," Saibara began. "Watch your crappy piece of work next time, eh?"

Makoto looked over at Gray, and Gray made a gagging motion as he pointed at Saibara. Makoto feigned not paying attention to Gray, but turned and nodded when the grouchy Saibara got back to work. 

"Are you just going to stand there all day, Ogawa?" Saibara finally asked gruffly, turning back to the counter.

"I do want to get new tools," Makoto quickly replied, dumping all his tools from the rucksack onto the counter. Saibara clanked around behind his counter, oscillating from watching Gray coldly to sifting through some ores and back again. Makoto waited, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Saibara finally turned back to the counter, letting out a somewhat acknowledging grunt at the sight of the useless tools that were sprawled all over his workspace. He looked up at Makoto, his little beady eyes still steady on his face.

 "How did you clear the field with these pieces of rusted crap?"

Makoto shrugged.

"Guerrilla training?"

Saibara gave him a disapproving stare. 

"Boy, you're a…"

He decided to stop.

"How did you clear the field so quickly, anyhow?"

Makoto leaned in, and ever so Makoto-like he said:

"I don't sleep."

It was true. In five days since the festival, Makoto had weeded out the entire farm, stored away every little branch for firewood in the winter, took all the rocks and used them to line a hole in the ground that might have been a pond at one point before over flooding in a hurricane over the summer and drying up in the drought, planted a decent share of crops, and tuned the old piano in the house. 

His thin frame denoted that he couldn't possibly do all that work by himself. No one could! Saibara stroked his long, white beard for a moment, giving Makoto a cold stare.

"I appreciate a hard worker. Nice to meet you."

Makoto reached forward and formally shook his hand one-handily. 

"You have no social skills, though," Saibara grunted. He jerked a thumb in Gray's direction. "Too much like the boy."

Makoto looked over at Gray again, who was making another gagging motion with his finger practically jammed into his tonsils. 

--------

"I heard you cleared the entire place out in five days!"

Makoto was talking to a little old man named Barley at the entrance of the Yodel Ranch. He wasn't so much little, but his hunched over stature made it seem that way. He wore practically opaque little glasses and a bald head that might have been able to fry eggs on a hot day. Looking rather comfortable in his flip-flops, he leaned onto the fence-post as he finally got to speak with Makoto.

"Yeah."

"Heh… I remember when I was able to do that hefty amount of physical work." Barley chuckled a bit, and returned to Makoto with a warm smile. "But alas, those days are long gone. I can't even ride Baboon in the Horse Race anymore." The Yodel Ranch was home to many cows, sheep, and…

Makoto looked over, and there was a monstrous horse with a wild mane glaring at him from the stable. He turned back to Barley, whose face light up like a light bulb. Makoto quickly turned away again.

"Makoto, you don't weigh too much, eh?"

"Barely 160…" Makoto sighed.

"You could be a jockey in this year's horse race for me."

Makoto tried to swallow the next question, but choked it out.

"Aren't I a little tall?"

"That has nothing to do with it, my boy," Barley replied with a slick smile.

Makoto let out a sigh once more, and from behind him came a quick giggle. He turned, and saw a little black-haired girl, clad in an adorable red dress and boots to match her hair, tied in two loose braids. Her dark eyes gleamed as she looked up at Makoto.

"I'm May!" she declared with a cute smile. "Who are you?"

Barley smiled, knowing Makoto's tendencies.

"This is Makoto, the boy who works at the farm down the road."

May gave Makoto a smile in return.

"Oh! I saw you at the Goddess Festival!" she exclaimed, her ecstasy climbing. "Next year dance with me, okay Makoto?"

Makoto looked down at little May, giving her an acknowledging shrug.

"I'm sure I won't have to reserve a dance anyway…"

May didn't quite get the response, but she smiled anyway.

"I can't wait! Come back again soon!"

--------

The constable of Mineral Town didn't seem to have an all too thrilling job, but still, he heard about Makoto in the bar last week. Now was the chance to finally meet him, approaching him as he worked to harvest a decent load of turnips. The constable waited anxiously as Makoto didn't acknowledge him, turning to his work. Finally, the constable deliberately cleared his throat, jarring Makoto's concentration. The boy looked up to see the Fred Astaire look-alike, and gave him the trademark eyebrow arch.

Tilting the brim of his navy hat over his large nose to shield out the noontime sun, the constable kept his eye on Makoto. Makoto waited for him to talk, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. 

"Makoto Ogawa, is it?" the constable began. "I'm Officer Harris, the constable of this town."

Makoto nodded.

"Something clued me in," he replied. Harris sort of nodded in response, titling his hat again.

"Anyway, it's my duty to keep this town safe."

Makoto sighed, and looked away.

"Better give me the death sentence."

Harris was definitely taken aback, lifting the brim of his hat to give Makoto an overtly dirty glare. Makoto didn't back down, so they stood there. They stood there at about the same height, staring until Makoto decided to turn away.

"Well anyway, I gotta get back to work, Officer."

"I guess you do, Makoto."

And with that, Harris gave his hat a formal tip, and went about his duty.

--------

Pastor Carter was the strange priest who lived, supposedly, in the basement of the church. Makoto found himself walking past the church on an afternoon walk after purchasing some seeds, stopping to stare at the blond priest in the graveyard. The priest seemed to have been there for hours, staring solemnly at the headstones that were scattered through the small plot of land. He looked past the priest and saw where the old man was buried, underneath a simple, stony gray tombstone. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he wondered if he was going to get caught in a conversation with the crazy man in the graveyard. The blond priest turned around, his short hair parted over and into his golden eyes. He smiled at Makoto, and initiated a conversation.

"Why, hello there, newcomer!" he shouted, waving his right arm in Makoto's direction. "What brings you here today?"

Makoto shrugged, muddling in talking to this wacko too.

"Not quite sure…" he mumbled, wanting to turn away.

"Speak up, lad!"

"I'M NOT SURE!!" Makoto shouted. He sighed a bit. Too loud for him.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO TALK??"

"NO, BUT I'M SURE YOU'RE GONNA ROPE ME INTO TALKING!!"

"GOOD!! LET'S COME INSIDE!!"

"MIGHT AS WELL KILL A PRETTY MINUTE!!"

--------

The church seemed to not need any lighting as it basked inside and out in the setting afternoon sun. There weren't too many pews, and the church wasn't too terribly large, but it gave off a sense of security. Candles took a vigil along the right side wall, next to a dusty organ. Carter's podium stood front and center, being neither elevated nor a shield, just an ordinary oak stand. 

Carter turned to Makoto in front of the podium, arms open. Makoto waited for Carter to initiate what he knew to be a long conversation. Carter seemed rather comfortable, and began.

"Makoto, what is it that you want?"

Makoto sighed. He didn't expect to intercept such a bizarre question.

"Well, I guess I wanted to get out of combat duty, and then I guess I wanted to find the old man. Now that I've handled both things… I…"

Carter nodded.

"I guess you don't know what to do." He bit his lip a bit, and took a step back to be closer to Makoto.

In front of them, light danced its way into the church through colorful glass confetti, greens, blues, jades, turquoises, and whites. The confetti coalesced into the image of a woman that transcended beauty in her statuesque pose, long green hair draped over the finest skin.

"I don't know what I want…" Makoto sighed.

Carter grinned, letting loose a quick chuckle.

"How about the Harvest Goddess?" he quipped, giving a quick nod to the woman in the window. He looked over at Makoto with a flash of a grin. Makoto stared back, eyebrow arched. He decided to take a test at his own humor.

"What a sense of humor…" he sighed.

Carter chuckled in reply. Nodding a bit, he shifted back into seriousness. 

"But seriously, you don't know what you want, eh?"

"You catch on quick," Makoto said with a shove of his hands into his pockets. He sighed, biding his time. He finally continued. "I guess I just want to get the farm back up to par within my time limit. Then I'm up and out. I'm not too interested in staying much longer."

Carter nodded. Then he turned to Makoto again. Makoto turned to look at him, wondering what he was going to say next. Carter gave him a warm smile.

"I heard that you've been here before as a kid, Makoto," he said gently. "Did you like the town back then?"

Makoto nodded.

"Yeah, because I didn't meet the rest of the lunatics," he replied. He paused for a moment to take a quick look at Carter, turning back to empty air. "Well… umm… excluding you with the lunatic thing…"

Carter nodded, still wearing his smile.

"I'm sorry," Makoto continued, his eyes cold. "I hate it here."

"You've had it tough these first couple days," Carter replied, biting his lip again. 

Makoto took a deep breath, preparing to let something loose as brought his arms up and slapped back onto his thighs.

"I just wanted to find the old man. No go. So I'm stuck. I don't even know why he wanted me to take over the farm." A solemn look hovered in his eyes as he stared at Carter. 

"He wanted you to be happy here," Carter said. "Makoto, do you remember an old friend from years ago?"

"A little girl," Makoto sighed. "I remember her… but I don't."

"I understand," Carter nodded. "It would be nice to find her again."

"It would be," Makoto replied. He turned away for a moment to find the words. "It would be perfect. It would be like a… a fairy tale!" He stopped to look back at Carter. "But… no." He folded his arms over his chest.

"I see…" Carter muddled with a nod. He looked into Makoto's solemn eyes. "One day, you'll know what you want. But for now, just know that nothing you do here will be pointless." He smiled. "After all, taking on that farm is quite a hefty task. You have my support, and you'll be in my prayers."

And with that, Makoto headed for the giant doors as Carter headed to his podium to wrap something or another up. As Makoto reached for the handle of the door, he turned around.

"Thanks, Pastor," he said softly. 

Carter nodded.

"No problem, Makoto."

Makoto reached for the door handle once again, just to be cut short once again.

"Oh, and Carter is just fine!"

Makoto nodded to himself briefly, turning to look at Carter once again. He didn't seem like a regular guy, that was for sure. But alas, he was.

--------

Makoto returned to his farm for the second round of crop planting. While the cucumbers weren't quite ready to go, the turnips and the potatoes came and went in record time. Fortunately, Makoto's farming was the one thing going right in town. 

Makoto turned suddenly, and there was a familiar man standing far at the entrance of his farm. Giving him a squint, Makoto made out a wide brimmed hat and a large hiker's bag. The distinguishable trademarks of Basil, the town botanist. 

"HELLO THERE MAKOTO!! CAN WE HAVE A CHAT?"

Makoto nodded, giving the cue for Basil to do as he wished. Basil took it as an invitation to come on over, stopping in front of Makoto as the farmer turned to see what the botanist had wanted. He took off his hat, his matted, sweaty boyish brown hair sticking to his forehead.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Basil, the town botanist."

Makoto nodded. 

"Yeah, you were at the festival," he replied with an underlying tone of bitterness. Basil didn't seem to pick up on it, and continued with the replacement of his hat.

"I just wanted to come by and see how your crops were doing."

Makoto held up a bag of turnip seeds.

"Quite well, actually. I just finished one harvest, and they didn't come out half bad." He shook the bag a bit. "So I'm off to plant this batch."

"Good, good," Basil replied. "I'd like to see next time," 

Makoto motioned to his cucumbers.

"You can see those, if you want," he said. "I'm gonna do some work."

Basil nodded, taking up the invitation to examine Makoto's cucumbers. Makoto went back to his planting, poking little holes in the soil with his long, graceful fingers. As the sun continued its westward trek across the sky, Basil got up from the cucumbers.

"They look great!" he announced with a grin. He turned to Makoto. "Makoto! I think I'd like to write a book on your farm!"            

Makoto turned to Basil.

"That'd be great…" he began. "But this isn't my farm. It's the old man's."

Basil, once again, didn't quite know what to make of Makoto. He sort of nodded, his brain boggled. 

"Never mind," Makoto shot in. 

Basil reeled back, and thought of something to say.

"Hey, Makoto," he began. "Would you like me to take you to find some great plants to forage? It'll make you some good cash on the side." He paused. "After all, this farm needs quite a bit of work, so every piece of gold you make counts."

"Cash sounds good," Makoto agreed with a nod. 

Basil let out a hardy laugh.

"Good, good!" he exclaimed. "How's tomorrow sound?" He looked over at Makoto. "Unless tomorrow, you have some Valentine's Day plans…"

Makoto arched an eyebrow.

"You've got a twisted sense of humor."

Basil laughed again.       

"Tomorrow it is! Be ready early, Makoto!"

_"Carter tried to ring a lot out of me. Well, he did ring more out of me than anyone else managed too. I really hope I can get this farm fixed up soon enough to leave."_

-From Makoto's Journal

Basil arrived on cue at the crack of dawn that morning. Makoto, actually with a decent two hours of sleep after watering, planting, and more watering, stood ready at the porch with his knapsack slung over his aching shoulder. He waited for Basil to fully trek past the faded red mailbox and past the shipping bin, all the way to the unwelcome area outside of the porch.

"So, are we ready to go?" Basil asked, completely recharged. He was all too cheery for Makoto.

Makoto gave him a quick nod, gripping his bag with his right hand as he shot off the porch and past Basil.

"Sure, whatever," he replied, walking up ahead. Basil stood there for a moment before grabbing his own bag with both hands and running to catch up to Makoto.

Makoto stopped for a moment to wait for Basil. He just wanted to get away from the town as fast as possible.

--------

They hiked all morning up the twist and turns of the forest path of Mother's Hill, past the Goddess Pond that was overlooked by a fairly high cliff and past an old log cabin. A grizzly man was chopping wood outside the cabin, stopping to give the two hikers a quick nod as they walked past.

"Be careful on the mountain!" the man shouted from behind them in a gruff voice. Basil flashed the man a quick thumbs-up from behind his back as he and Makoto kept walking. The grizzly man returned to his chopping, which still rang out for long distances away.

Basil carried on, with Makoto following behind. Occasionally, Basil stopped and pointed at some kind of red four-leaf clover weed grass thing, with Makoto just standing there as he watched the botanist crouch down to pick it out of the ground. Basil handed each find to Makoto for a hefty profit, and the finds were beginning to build up into what could become some good wallet liners. It was all good, even if Makoto had to listen to Basil carry on about the classification of each type of weed.

After all, it was better than being in the village.

They finally came to a group of healthy looking plants that overlooked the Goddess Pond and the hot spring from the edge of the cliff. Basil trekked out to start foraging, leaving Makoto behind.

"Err… Basil?" Makoto began.

Basil cocked his head to Makoto.

"What is it?"

Makoto sighed.

"Just don't lose your footing," he warned Basil. 

Basil let loose another trademark laugh of his.

"Nah, don't worry about that!" he declared jauntily. "I won't fall!"

So he stepped to the edge of the cliff to grab the prettiest prize to forage. The largest weedy-mabob stood full of pride in the soil, shining with rarity. As he inched closer and ever so closer to his beauty, he began to squat down and reach out for it.

"You're mine…" he grinned to himself, his large hand stretched.

He grabbed the plant, giving it a firm tug. It retaliated with resistance, digging its roots into the ground and refusing to leave the safety of the soil. 

"C'mon… you little bastard…" he groaned through gritted teeth. Makoto came up several feet behind him, standing to watch. Basil shifted his weight to the left side as he gave the plant one last tug. As he tore the roots from the ground, he toppled over his own feet with a quick yelp.

"Basil!!" Makoto hissed, jumping forward to grab Basil's right wrist. As Basil was suspended in midair, he gave Makoto a quick, pained grin.

"Don't worry now, Makoto…" he groaned, trying to remain calm. A bead of sweat dribbled down from his brow and over his right eye.

Makoto nodded, and gave Basil a quick tug. Basil touched his feet to the cliff and managed to regain a bit of soil underneath him before Makoto gave him another tug. The tug backfired, and while Basil managed to jump back on the cliff, Makoto flipped forwards with his light body.

Basil quickly spun around in an attempt to grab Makoto, coming up with a pocket of air in his left fist. The boy fell without a yell, Basil cringing with the feeling of his intestines inverting as he heard the inevitable sickening, heart-wrenching thud.

--------

**Hope you enjoyed the ending to this chapter! Now what?**

**If anyone else wants to say who they think Makoto might end up with, (yes, he will, read the lyrics) then go ahead! **

**Here's a clue. Some hints in the story add up.**


	8. V1 Lovers and Friends I Still Can Recall

**In My Life**

**Thanks so much for the reviews I got! Believe me, it makes me happy to see that I've been entertaining people out there with this. So, reviews in the mailbox makes me a happy writer! (But, no reviews doesn't mean I'm discouraged from writing more…) Anyway, incessant chatter is reserved for after this rather short chapter. It's about dang time I updated anyway…**

**-----------**

Makoto stood in an empty plane, clearly not amused as he looked for something to see. There was nothing to see. Makoto arched an eyebrow as he tried to discern something, anything! He spun around countless times, his world whirling around until the vision of lights came together and coalesced into something he had seen before.

The Harvest Goddess.

She stood there, and he stood across from her, not amused.

"What's with the dream sequence?" Makoto spilled abruptly. He stood, waiting for an immediate, terse answer.

But the Harvest Goddess gave Makoto a twisted smile that sent a morbid feeling down his to his heart. She waved her hand, taking Makoto's eyes and leading them to a beacon of white light far, far away.

"Head towards the light, Makoto," she said with a tone that carried a sense of wisdom. She gave Makoto another smile, the same smile that shocked him with another morbid, sinking feeling.

"I'm not walking into that light…" Makoto replied. 

The Goddess smiled.

"Sure, well, you did hate your life. So, I'll play back the whole life flashback while you sit back and remind yourself about the life you hated so much." She gave Makoto a look directly into his cold, gray eyes. "When you're done, you'll probably want to walk into the light anyway."

With a snap of her fingers, the sepia-tone flashback began to roll. Makoto turned to watch as he saw himself being born, brooding in the corner as a child, getting shot in the stomach, being mistaken for a corpse by some soldiers, and being taken in under the soldiers' wings as they moved from station to station.

The flashback finally came to that one summer. Makoto wandered off, miles from the camp, and onto the old man's farm.

"_Why, hello there, young man! What brings you here?_" the old man asked in a hardy voice. He was a large man with a rough-and-tumble kind of body frame and an appearance close to being unkempt, his overalls and straw hat doing nothing to tame his wild air. Makoto, his body to scale of that of his seventeen-year-old one, looked up at the old man without a word. He simply nodded.

"_Well, come check out my farm!_" he said with a wave of his hand to the seemingly endless fields of red tomatoes, yellow corn, and gardens that went on forever.

Chasing chickens, eating corn, riding cows, petting sheep. The grand idyllic life.

Little Makoto wandered from the farm and found himself in the meadow of flowers on Mother's Hill. Staring up at the fiery, red afternoon sun lulled him into a drowsiness as he dozed off into another world.

"_Hey…_"

Little Makoto moaned a bit, turning in his sleep.

"_Hey… wake up!_"

Little Makoto's eyes fluttered open, the colors beginning to return to his view. The afternoon sun peeked into the meadow from over the treetops. As he turned his eyes to find the source of the voice, his vision gradually focused until a blurred face came into view.

This bothered Makoto from his hindsight prospective. He turned to the Goddess.

"Who is that?" he asked, his eyebrow hiking up on his forehead.

The Goddess put her finger to her chin, pretending to contemplate the question. She finally looked back at Makoto, and with a smile she responded.

"I'm not telling you," she smirked.

"Why?" Makoto asked, cocking his head.

The Goddess looked off again.

"Well… you hate people. So why should I tell you?"     

"I want to know."

The Goddess nodded.

"Well, that might be true…"

"Don't beat around the bush!" Makoto replied curtly.

Smiling slyly in response, the Goddess said:

"Well, you don't seem to care much about anyone else, but you're getting defensive when it comes to _her_!"

Makoto groaned.

"Makoto, you'll find out everything one day. For now, just head into the light."

"That doesn't make sense."

The Goddess put her finger to her cheek again, humming a bit to herself.

"Hmm… yeah, you're right. It _doesn't _make sense." She turned to watch the flashback. "Hmm… here's something that may jog your memory!" she said with the flick of a pointer finger.

Makoto followed into the flashback, watching as he and the girl stood by a serene little lake. The girl was in her bathing suit, jauntily kicking off a pair of flip flops. Little Makoto stood there, fully clothed, watching her as she took off for a bounce, and splashing through the water. It seemed as if she wouldn't surface, so little Makoto turned to wait for her.

Her plastered head finally popped out of the water, hair in her eyes. She flashed a quick smile, flicking her hair to the side of her face with of snap of her neck. Turning to face Makoto, her smile quickly turned into a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked with falling intonation. 

Makoto shook his head, still in his T-shirt. He hadn't even kicked off his sneakers.

"I just don't wanna swim."

And with that, the girl quickly emerged from the lake, her wet feet slapping onto the ground as she came up to Makoto. She stood in front of him, looking up at his gray eyes, full of pain.

"Why not?" she asked, her eyes looking to find more.

Sighing, Makoto pulled up his T-shirt in a slow motion. He held it in front of him for a moment before throwing it aside, revealing a horrifically fresh dead patch on his abdomen. The girl jumped back a bit, her hand subconsciously trembling as she slowly began reaching out.

"Does… does it hurt?" she asked, her eyes conveying the same pain as Makoto's as her hand hovered in empty space.

With a slow look in her eyes, Makoto shook his head out of grief.

"It hurts a bit… but you can touch it…"

The girl reached out, her small fingers a stretched. Slowly but surely, she steered her hand towards the torn flesh. Her soft fingers met the scars, and she let out a tense sigh as each of her fingers met on the flesh. Makoto cringed a bit, and the girl quickly shot her hand back.

"I'm sorry…" she blurted out, her eyes downcast.

Makoto came back quickly, his voice hushed and gentle.

"No, you don't have to be sorry." He looked up at her. "I feel fine with you."

Gazing into Makoto's gray eyes made the girl smile, her kindness slowly disintegrating into memories from so long ago. Big Makoto stood at his point, his hand suspended from an elusive thread. Breaking it, Makoto let his hand slowly sink back to his side. He turned to look at the Harvest Goddess, while she stood back at him with a sly smile.

"So, you can do as you wish," she announced to Makoto, motioning towards the white light.

A strong, yet small sound began to grow out of nothingness, grabbing Makoto's ear and taking him for a turn. He spun, looking for the source of what was beginning to shape into two voices. He turned and turned, his back to the Goddess. 

"You know…" Makoto began, half muttering. "Someone's calling me." He stopped to contemplate it, letting out a quick huff. "Who'd _do_ that?" 

He turned to look at the Goddess, cocking his head with another quick huff.

**-----------**

**Okay, I promised incessant chatter, but I don't like incessant chatter. Anyway, I'm getting lots of Makoto/(insert chick/divinity name here) coupling suggestions. I'm glad to see all that speculation, and let me say that… SOON, you all shall know. Hell, it's being written already. **

**Okay, okay, I'll give you another hint. The person is breathing.**

**Heh**** heh, thanks for reading everyone! **


	9. V1 No One That Compares With You

**In My Life**

**Okay, well, shout-outs at the end of the chapter. I worked especially hard on this, and read it at least fifty times to make sure that everything sounded perfect. This chapter really needs to be. **

**I thank everyone for their reviews. Shout-outs afterwards. Now, onto the story! Enjoy!**

----------

_"Stand back!!"_

_"Please… please live…"_

_"Okay! Let's count to ten."_

_"He's not responding…"_

_"Damnit!__ Live, damn you!!"_

_"Ten!"_

_"Stand back!!"_

_"We've got something!"_

_"Thank God."_

_"Nope, that was just a fluke…"_

_"God damn it!!"_

_"Ten!"_

_"Stand back!!  
"Wait a minute… I think he's muttering something…"_

_"Hmm… he's breathing!"_

_"Yes! He's gonna live!"_

_"A job well done."___

_"No wait… he's slipping out of it again."_

_"Damnit, don't go into the light!!"_

_"Wait… he's coming back… umm… TEN!"_

_"Stand back!!"_

----------

Ringing in a Sunday morning…

Every bit of Makoto's consciousness was slowly sinking back into him. He groaned briefly, trying to discern something familiar from the world around him once again. Barely able to open his eyes, he muttered something inaudibly under his breath, leaving his lips in a sigh.

From somewhere nearby floated in the humming of a lofty and familiar tune. Feeling a constriction on his head as light began to penetrate his eyes, he moaned a bit. Colors slowly began to return to him, and he could see a familiar silhouette on the other side of the room. Short brown hair, long blue dress, somewhat tall, and a slender yet shaped stature somewhere underneath the clothing.

"Where am I…?" Makoto moaned unintentionally. He tried squinting a bit.

His vision began to fully focus, and he saw Elli move from the other side of the room to over his bed. He turned to look up at her, his eyes showing the pain in his head as he cringed.

"You're at the Clinic, Makoto…" Elli replied in a solemn voice. "We almost lost you back there…"

"Nnmmm… back where?" Makoto groaned, still in a daze.

Elli nodded to herself a bit.

"Well, you sustained a rough concussion when you fell from that cliff."

Makoto turned back, sinking into his pillow a bit.

"Wonder why I didn't die…" he tried muttering under his breath. "I should have."

Elli shot him a cock-eyed glare as she folded her arms.

"You broke your right arm too, but that's not what you want to hear, is it?"

"Are you _sure_ there's no internal bleeding or something fatal?"

"Sorry to let you down…"

Makoto looked over at his right arm, his fingers protruding out from the fresh cast. Nodding approvingly, he turned it over to admire the skillful wrapping.

"Good job on the cast," he said.

"Thanks."

Makoto turned to the window. The sun hadn't ripened quite yet in the pale sky.

"What day is it…?" he half-muttered with a sigh.

Elli turned to him, arching an eyebrow.

"Why, it's only the fifteenth," she replied quickly. "Thank God you woke up so soon."

There was a long silence. Makoto turned into his pillow, not knowing whether or not Elli had left to do something else. 

"You know…" Elli began again, answering Makoto's question. "I couldn't help but think about how you've been since the Goddess Festival."

"Miserable."

"You looked it."

Makoto turned to her again. She still stood up next to his bed, looking down on him.

"I can't even fathom what it's like being you. I thought I was going to have a bad time when I had to go to the festival by myself," she said with a sarcastic laugh. "But then I saw _you_ there." She kind of went off the trail for a moment, thinking of something to say next.

"The dreamboat Doc declined your invitation to escort you to the festival?" Makoto shot in. 

He turned and saw a scarlet red tone cover her face. She turned away a bit.

"Your sarcasm didn't fool me," Makoto added.

Elli came back to him, and gave him a reply.

"You don't talk much, but I guess that means you listen and observe more, doesn't it?" 

She continued to stare at Makoto, and he stared back, eventually giving a shake of his mop topped head. Shaking back out of it, he got back into talking.

"By the way, where is the Doctor today?" he asked.

"He had to go on a house call forty miles off in another town that doesn't even have a clinic," she replied, her eyebrows quickly jumping up. "I'm just supposed to make sure you're alright."

Makoto groaned.

"So I can't go home until he returns?"  
"You got it. You're trapped."

----------

As Makoto remained bedridden in the infirmary, Elli got back to her post behind the desk. She assumed her regular stance, her cheek pressed up against her fist as she filled out more forms and logs for the day. She took a quick glance to the open infirmary door every now and then, catching a quick view of Makoto sleeping. 

The clock ticked and the clock tocked. Turning her head again, she saw Makoto turn over a bit in his sleep, his light brown mop of hair sticking up all over the pillow. Thinking about how cute Makoto looked left her unable to help but let loose a wry little smile.

She turned back to her work, humming a bit to herself as she filled out more paperwork. Finally capping the pen, she tucked neatly everything into the beige folder labeled "Ogawa, Makoto". She turned around and pulled open the file cabinet behind her, giving it a quick push shut. When she turned around, Makoto was standing right there in front of her, she grabbed her heart as she jumped back. She stood there, staring up at his cold, gray eyes.

"Makoto!" she exclaimed. She pushed her hair back with two nervous hands, just for it to flutter back into her face. "Do you need something?"

Makoto shook his head.

"Then, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing."

There was another silence. Makoto shrugged a bit, and Elli tried focusing back on her work before they looked at each other again.

"You must have a positively enthralling job…" Makoto muttered.

"I can't bear the excitement on days like these…" Elli replied. "This place is sickeningly bland. But then, there are days where I do kind of like it…"

Makoto shrugged.

"I stand corrected," he said. "What do you actually like?"

Elli smiled at Makoto.

"Well, a lot of women come here to have babies. I've seen a lot of births."

"I'd probably pass out at the sight of one."

"Why so?"

"It looks painful!"

"You don't have to worry about that, Makoto! And besides, _you're _the one who comes in here loosing enough blood to make anyone else collapse!" She laughed. "But you say watching a birth would make you pass out?"

"I can watch people die and not bat an eye." He paused to give her his 'I'm scary' stare. "Creepy, eh?"

Elli shook her head.

"No, no… I don't think it's creepy."

Makoto arched an incredulous eyebrow. 

"You don't?"

She laughed.

"What, were you testing me?" she asked with a smile.

Bullseye.

"No, no… it kinda slipped out, is all…" he muttered, his voice somehow remaining calm. He stared into her warm brown eyes, Elli in turn becoming lost in his intriguing eyes.       

Another silence hovered in the air between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Makoto stepped in to break the silence.

"Well…" he began. "I should get back to bed." And he stepped back out.

He turned, and just as he was well headed back for the infirmary, Elli swung out from around the counter.

"Wait!" she exclaimed quickly.

Makoto turned around to look down at her, noticing how much taller he was than her. She looked back up at him, and well, everyone looked short next to Makoto. They stood there for a long moment. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Well… I guess you should get back to bed…" Elli half-muttered to Makoto, sighing a bit.

Makoto nodded a bit as he turned to head back into the infirmary. Elli waited as she heard him crawl back into bed, and let out a sigh. She was done with her work, so she headed back to her post with nothing left to do. 

She looked up at the clock. Noon. Only noon. She watched Makoto as he turned over in his bed, awake. He looked over at her as she had her eye on him, quickly feigning sleep in a very cute child-like manner. Elli smiled a bit under her eyes.

The phone was set off behind her, ringing through the entire Clinic once as she still stood there in a little daze. The second time… the third time… it finally came to her as a shock the forth time it rang, so she quickly spun around and pulled the receiver to her ear to utter the rehearsed greeting.

"Good afternoon, Mineral Town Clinic."

There was a bit of a delay as the voice on the other line took a deep breath.

"Elli, I'm not going to be back for a while. There are more sick children in this house than I've ever seen at one time. It's a bad case of the flu."

"That's alright," Elli quickly replied. She blushed quickly. "I just feel bad that I couldn't come and help…"

"You have to tend to _your _patient, Elli," the Doctor automatically told her in an authorative tone. "Speaking of whom, how is the Sergeant doing?"

Elli gave her forehead a quick smack of realization.

"Oh! That's right!" she exclaimed. "Makoto woke up a while ago, and there's nothing gone awry that we should worry about."

"Good, good," the Doctor murmured. "Glad to hear it. Just keep an eye on him now, okay?"

"Will do!" 

The Doctor took a moment to try a quick little chuckle.

"I know I can depend on you…" he said back in his normal tone that somehow managed still to make Elli's cheeks go crisp. "Well, I should let you get back to work." He took a moment to possibly look at his watch. "I should be back at around six if all goes well."

"Okay, Doctor. I'll make sure Makoto's doing fine then. Take care!"

"Bye." He hung up.

Elli put the phone back on the hook, quickly taking another gaze at Makoto. 

----------

Makoto saw Elli taking another gaze at him, so he sat up a bit to look at her. She gave him a smile in response, but just as quickly getting back to intensely drumming her fingers in a drone of a four quick taps at perfect little increments. It was too much like the ticking, tocking clock on the wall.

Hours must've passed on before Elli finally turned her head to Makoto again, but this time to actually say a little random something.

"I'll be right back, Makoto. I'm just going to go upstairs to get something."

Makoto gave her an acknowledging, somewhat "yeah" of a grunt. He listened as she quickly swept out past the counter, and walking quickly up the adjacent stairs. Waiting for her to get up to the top floor, he heard a door above him open and shut. 

Now she was gone, giving him the cue to get up from bed and hang around the reception area.

----------

Elli sat comfortably upstairs on her bed in a makeshift bedroom, placidly writing in a sky blue diary with a pen she kept in her palm from downstairs. The room was somewhat settled into, but not by much. Across from her was a bookcase full of medical textbooks, with a couple little plushies to make it feel a bit more like an abode than a bunk. Other than that, the room was too close too neutral with its pale green walls and new wooden floor.

So she wrote in eclectic and eccentric little threads. The thoughts were just spilling in a steady stream from emotions to paper. She finally did stop, placing the pen aside to be able to grasp the freezer of thoughts with both hands, reading over what she wrote intently.

_I thought today was going to be another run-of-the-mill, "Dear God let me gouge my eyes out" uneventful day. But, we can't wish every day to be like that. Anyway, the Doctor went out on an all-day excursion to some remote town (not saying anything) to perform a check up on at least 27 children in one home. Usually, I'd go too. Okay, that turned out to be a disappointment. (Ooh, I'm bad.)_

_Well, we have a patient here today. It's Makoto, the new boy. He fell off a cliff on Mother's Hill, and surprisingly enough, only getting away with a couple cuts, a broken arm, a minor concussion, and, well, anyway, he's still living all and well. (Ha.)_

_There's been an awful lot going around about him. "He's a ruthless guerrilla fighter", "He's no good for this town". I must admit, I didn't think much about him the first time I met him. But for some reason, I kind of regret not talking to him more in the beginning. He's actually very kind. _

_What's strange is that I know a lot about him already (I was updating his record, so I couldn't help but take a peek) and I don't. He's not what you'd call talkative. He's pretty introverted (I'll ask him for his membership later) but still, he's got a good heart. _

_I forgot! I told him I'd be up here for a second!_

She finished reading the last line, smacked her forehead, and dropped the diary into the adjacent nightstand drawer on her way downstairs. 

----------

The file cabinet was wide open, all the little bits and pieces of random information collected neatly into a little reference section, open for business. Makoto had one folder "accidentally" opened on the counter, peering at it briefly. Finally, as he heard Elli come back down the stairs, he tucked the folder back into the drawer with a little nudge of his elbow that made it conveniently slide back into place. By the time Elli had stepped into the lobby, Makoto was standing around the counter, leaning on the clean surface with his unbroken arm and his back to her.

Elli walked up to him, her eyes fixed into her trademark sideways glare as she stopped in front of him.

"If you're going to sift through the files, you could let me know first," she told him with an even tone. Makoto shrugged in reply.

"Yeah, but there's no fun in that," he said, giving her a sideways glance. He shrugged again, slowly sliding back away from the counter. "Oh, well… I guess I should get to bed." He turned and headed back.

"Oh, no you don't."

Makoto slowly turned to look at her, and with that, slowly lift his working arm in the air, ready to succumb. He stood there, arm in the air, and Elli stood across from him, and they stood there… and stood there… and stood there…

The phone rang. Elli excused herself to go answer it again, while Makoto stood in place. He waited for her to get done, listening to her utter out quick replies to the voice on the other line.

"He's doing just fine," she said with a look in Makoto's direction. "Mm? Yes, he's perfectly fine. He's actually up and about." She paused as the voice continued. Makoto kind of looked of, humming a bit to himself. "Sure, I'll tell him. Bye, Doctor." She hung up the phone with a quick motion.

"Well, so much for a conversation…" she came to mutter to Makoto. "The Doctor just asked me to send you home. He won't be back till late, but he wants you to come back tomorrow."

Makoto sighed.

"Such a bummer…" he muttered in a voice that could have been sarcastic. He shrugged, as did Elli, and they stood there briefly until Makoto muttered: "Can I get my clothes back?"

"You certainly may."

Makoto made his exit from the clinic as discreet as possible, leaving Elli utterly bummed out at her desk as the door shut behind her patient. She sighed, and went about the work she didn't have.

Stopping to look at his cast, Makoto stood outside the clinic with an idea on his brain. He took off into the drizzle of the Sunday afternoon, heading to do something he really wanted to for once.

_Okay, so I nearly encountered death today, yesterday, when I fell off Mother's Hill. Well, then I woke up to Elli, the girl at the clinic. Yeah, the first time I met her, there was nothing much. I probably didn't like her. I don't remember. I don't care. I can't stop thinking about her, so I went through her med record at the clinic find out stuff about her, because, well, I can't ask her myself.  Her birthday is tomorrow. (She's turning seventeen) Well, I got her some flowers (lame), and it's lame, lame, lame, but I really don't care at this rate. I just walk in tomorrow, drop them off, and walk away._

_I also found out that she's allergic to bee stings, but she has 20/20 vision. She's also very pretty. _

_            -_From Makoto's Journal

Clouds circled around the sky the next day, forming a little peephole pond that let some sunshine down onto Mineral Town. Makoto woke up and went about his chores, watering crops with his working arm. Upon watering the last patch, he swung the watering can on his arm as he turned and hop skipped his start back to his house.

He smacked his broken arm on the front doorframe, not even giving a shrug as he continued straight into the house. 

----------

The Doctor sat behind his desk, pen in his mouth as he grabbed an armful of papers to sort into a neat packet. Shifting the packet to one arm, he pulled the pen out of his mouth and tossed it on the desk, shoving that hand in his lab coat pocket as he headed out into the empty lobby.

Empty, but Makoto stood there, his cheery flowers clutched under his gloomy face as he looked around for who he so dearly wanted to see. The Doctor glanced at him with a quick arch of the eyebrow. 

"You don't have an appointment today, do you Sergeant?" he asked, cutting across Makoto and behind the empty receptionist desk. He opened up the file cabinet, and proceeded to sort in the papers like a machine. 

"Is Elli here?" Makoto finally asked, holding the flowers at his side. 

In a quick and effortless reply, the Doctor shook his head.

"No, I gave her the day off," he said to Makoto, not turning from the file cabinet. "She just went home."

"Where is it?"

The Doctor looked up from the file cabinet, turning to Makoto with his cold look.

"You passed it on the way from the farm."

----------

Elli headed off down the road, brown paper bags in her arms clutched up against her chest as she proceeded for her house. 

The door of the Clinic opened, and out came Makoto with a heaving sigh. As quickly as he appeared, he turned his head to see the short-haired girl from before right ahead of him. For a moment, he was a bit choked up, trying to say something.

"Hey…" he muttered, almost to himself. "Hey… Hey!! Elli!!"

Elli stopped and turned her head back, and when she saw Makoto running up to her, she completely turned around to face him.

"Makoto!" she exclaimed just as he came up to her. "What's the matter?"

With one strong motion, Makoto got down on his knee and thrusted the flowers in her face with his functional arm.

"It's lame," he muttered, breaking all eye contact. "But happy birthday."

Elli stood there for a moment, gazing at Makoto's hung mop-topped head. She looked to the pretty bunch of flowers to Makoto's hidden face, and finally spoke up.

"Makoto, you're too much."

Makoto lifted his head, looking up at Elli's smile. 

"Really?" he asked, his eyes caught in a quick flash.

Elli nodded.

"Really, really, truly so!"

Makoto got back onto his feet, holding the flowers. Motioning to the bags, Elli looked at him.

"Just come inside real quick so we can put those flowers in a vase," she said, motioning her head over to the one-story house they stood in front of.

Makoto nodded.

"Sure," he replied. For a moment, he thought of something else to say. "So… I'm going to meet your parents?"

Elli turned away and fell silent and somber, her mouth somewhat hung open and her eyes unfocused. She blinked several times, several slow, painful openings and shuttings of her warm eyes. Makoto swallowed his words, his mouth agape as he stepped back with a subtle slide.

"I…" he uttered, his tongue in the back of his throat. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Elli came back to herself, turning to Makoto with a slow motion. She looked up into his gray eyes; beyond the coldness was genuine pain, a crescendo into being there.

"It's okay, Makoto…" she replied, staring into his eyes. 

She turned, heading over and meeting the door of her home with the grasp of the doorknob and making a quick motion for Makoto to follow with her head. And that he did, slowly trekking up the inviting path into something totally new and inviting. Elli opened up the door, a rush of blood running to Makoto's head. 

The sun made its own indoor lighting, slowly running in through the window panes and touching down to solemnly move from memory to memory on the mantle. Embodiments of spirit now gone smiled and laughed beneath the glass cases, leaving Elli with a solemn face as she was passed the flowers from Makoto and proceeded to the kitchen to set the bags on the counter. Makoto waited until she made a gentle motion for him to enter, and he did, turning to feel the memories Elli must've felt every waking moment in her abode. 

The dinner table had extra seats. The seat in the den had extra room. The rooms had extra beds. As Elli unpacked, Makoto stood looking zoned as he absorbed everything he felt, for once in his short life. She looked up at him, seemingly muttering his name, yet he stood fallen.

"Makoto?"

Slowly having his attention jarred, he turned to face her. The ineffable rush of emotion strangled his tongue, the lead weight in his mouth sinking into his jaw as his mind went numb.

"Do you want to meet my grandmother?" she asked gently.

With his eyes fixed on her, he nodded in two slow nods. So Elli came out from the kitchen, taking a step in front of Makoto. She led him off, past the dining room and into the den on the side opposite of the starting point.

It was rather simple, a place for the family with bookshelves, a wood floor, and T.V that was large enough. And along the far wall and near the sunny window sat a kindly old lady, placidly swaying in her wooden rocking chair. She looked all nice and warm underneath her blue blanket and white knitted hat, and turned to her granddaughter and their guest with a slow smile that effortlessly spread out onto her face, wise wrinkles forming around her mouth.

"Who's this strapping young man here, Elli?" the old lady asked, looking up at her granddaughter.

Elli smiled, and exchanging a quick glance to Makoto, she turned back to her grandmother with a hand out to Makoto.

"This is Makoto, Grandma," she replied, a small smile cracking on her face. She then finished the bridge, her hand out to her grandmother and her eyes in Makoto's direction. "Makoto, this is my grandmother, Ellen."

With his face inquisitive and his eyes less defensive, Makoto turned to Ellen.

"It's nice to meet you," he said gently.

Ellen nodded with her smile.

"Likewise, Makoto," she replied with warm eyes that shone out past her little glasses.

It was a nice little moment, living in a brief serenity with a few occasional smiles and glances that broke the silence As Elli took another look at Makoto, the front door quickly opened and shut again, little feet pattering on the wood floor. 

"There's Stu," Elli quickly said. With a quick smile in Makoto's direction, and a nod back from Makoto, she turned and headed out of the room.

Makoto turned, his hand shoved in his pocket, listening to the conversation going on in the foyer of the house.

"Here, sis! I got you this for your birthday!"

"Wow, it sure it pretty!"

"You really like it?"

"Of course!" There was a brief pause. "I'll put it in here."

"Where'd _those_ flowers come from?"

Another delay as Elli put the flower away in the vase. With that, Stu just took off behind her back, scuttling into the living room as fast as his skinny little legs could take him. Seeing Makoto turn as he entered the room made him stop short, but he gained back his sense as he continued on to jump up and give his grandmother a kiss on the cheek. He made her smile, but then turned to Makoto, his tongue sticking out from his grimy little face. Makoto arched an eyebrow, standing there as Elli calmly walked back into the room, coming up to Stu with a pickup of his tiny hand. They started off in the other direction.

"Come on, Stu," she said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Stu looked up, and with a little furrow of his eyebrows, he moaned.

"Why's _he_ gotta be here?" he whined, turning his head to Makoto. "He's mean!"

"Oh, he is not!" Elli muttered as they left the room. 

For a moment, Ellen looked up at Makoto with a smile. Makoto sort of shrugged, his eyebrow affixed to its perch on his forehead.

"Well…" he began.

Ellen continued to rock in her chair. She turned to Makoto, ready to start a conversation.

"I'm so proud of them…" she half muttered, yet catching Makoto's attention better than any trap could. Makoto looked over. "Their parents died three years ago, and I can no longer walk. My legs hurt all the time, and I wish there was more I could do. But those kids are so good… they've gotten through all of it somehow…"

She cracked another smile, somehow. Makoto slowly but strangely turned to her, his expression inquisitive. He met Ellen's eye, trying to find the words to convey everything he needed to. He finally managed to crack it out.

"How are you not miserable?"

For the long moment, there was a silence with hindsight strangling Makoto's tongue. Ellen looked up and him, and neither shocked nor angry, continued with a smile.

"I have my wonderful grandchildren, Makoto," she replied kindly. "I love them with everything I got. That's all I need."

The words sunk into Makoto, easing an agreeing nod out of him. Ellen smiled, enjoying sharing with him, and she turned to take a stare out the sunny window.

"Their parents… my daughter and her husband, were such good people. They just wanted the best for their kids."

Makoto nodded again, more of a weighted, solemn nod as Elli entered the room again. She stopped, and smiled up at Makoto again. Looking to her, he sort of sighed.

"I should get going," he said to her. 

Elli nodded.

"Okay, no problem then," she replied. "I guess I'll see you another time."

"Yeah."

Makoto headed for the front door, taking one more look at them. Ellen still sat by the window and stared into the afternoon while Elli went about her business on that day. So he left, taking off and away from there and back to his farm.

_Great.__ Great. Great._

_Her parents are dead. I can't go around liking this girl with her parents dead. Everyone in this town hates me enough, and they would too. I can't do that. _

_Well, there goes that one._

-From Makoto's Journal.

----------

**Yep yep.******

**Anyway, *claps hands* onto the shout-outs!**

**General sort of thing…**** I love throwing people off.**

**Fairy Friend- I can't even describe Makoto's personality in one word. Thank you!**

**Starlight the Wanderer- I'm glad you like this, but I'm sorry that last chapter confused you. Anyway, yeah, I totally agree on the romance thing. Thank you!**

**Liete****- That's cool, I'm guilty as charged. Thank you!**

**Anon- Don't worry, everyone will have their time to shine in the story. But right now, since there are too many characters and I'm still kinda early into things, you're not gonna see too much character flying around (other than Makoto). But, I'm all for characterization. Thank you!**

**Aero- Hey, can't wait to see more of your fic. Ah, and since you asked, I don't use thesauruses. I dunno… I've got this whole "connotation of a particular word" viewpoint going. As always, best of luck and thank you.**

**Mindo****- Heh, I'll be sure to keep some humor going along in the story. Thank you!**

**Anyway, signing off.**


	10. V1 HELP!

**In My Life**

**Well, tell me what you think. Lyrics for Help! at the end of the chapter.**

The farm was shaping up quite nicely, nestled between a quiet stream and the lively town. The ripe fruits of the earth were growing into a shell of their full glory in the fields that stretched on from the empty cow barn to the vacant chicken coop. 

It was time for some more life on the farm.

Rick leaned comfortably over the fence of the farm, exchanging bits of random talk with the not-so-talkative Makoto as the farmer watered his crops.

"I could use more to do around here," Makoto grumbled, looking over to Rick briefly. "I've gotten a grip on watering and harvesting already."

Rick put his finger and thumb to his chin, humming to himself as he nodded approvingly. "Hmm… yeah, I guess that's true."

"Yeah."

With a clap and a quick rub of his slender hands, Rick shot up with the perfect reply.

"Hey, come over to the ranch. I wanna show you something."

--------

So Makoto, standing outside around like a moron with his arm in a sling cast as Rick disappeared into the chicken coop, waited for this "thing" he had to see. Finally, Rick poked his redhead through the door, stepping out with a small feather ball of a full-grown chicken clutched firmly in his hands. Makoto stepped forward, his neck stretched to get a better look at what Rick had for him.

"Well, now," Rick began, walking up to Makoto with chicken near his abdomen. "This little hen is for you."

"Really? How much?"

"Again, this little hen is for you. Absolutely free of charge."

Makoto stared at the tiny, red capped head of the chicken, the little thing darting its eyes around on the ground.

"Free?"

"Yeah. A little gift to get you started."

Makoto looked up.

"Why?"

"Why?" Rick echoed. "Why, because the old man said so. Towards the end, he sold off all his animals 'cause he knew he wasn't gonna make it. But he left one egg to me, and told me to hatch it when you came."

Rick held the hen out to its new owner, Makoto taking her gently with his left arm. For a moment, the chicken nestled itself on Makoto's body, resting her little beak by his arm.

That arm being a choice pecking spot. Blood dribbling from the wound, Makoto arched an eyebrow as he looked down.

"Ouch," he simply said.

Rick tried to say something, groaning as he watched stare at his own blood without a flinch. 

"Well, she should come to like you soon… You know… you'll…" He trailed off a bit with an obvious groan as he stared at Makoto. "Goddamnit Makoto, you're friggin' bleeding!"

"So?"

"So, well... it doesn't hurt?"

"No."

"Umm… yeah… lemme fix that for you so you don't have bother anyone down at the clinic."

"Too late."        

Rick feigned ignoring the last comment, and started up the stairs for his house.

--------

That little hen came to be known as Brando. Makoto wasn't one too keen on naming things, that dang farm still without a name, but the Godfather conveniently came on and helped him along with that. Anyway, Brando and Makoto grew to become good enemies, Brando everyday expressing her animosity for the nasty farmer boy. Makoto could have made some Red Cross folks very happy with all the blood drawn. 

And a girl at the clinic rather unhappy, as he thought. A few days had passed since that, and Makoto tried his damn hardest to not think about her. He tried going through his chores as the crazy freak who didn't give anything about anyone. He tried collapsing on his bed to fall into a coma after a hard day and night of work. He tried, but she was here, there, and everywhere to him.

_Well, I'm going to try writing about what's been going good. I'm making a little more money from eggs. I can now hatch those eggs and make more chickens. I'm actually doing well on the (insert name here) Farm._

_ I'm trying to recuperate from the accident. Of course, I try playing the piano with one frickin hand. _

_End of entry._

-From Makoto's Journal

_I can't get her out of my mind. I've got to do something about this… tell her straight out. _

_End of entry. _

-From Makoto's Journal

During the spurt of depressing afternoon rain that week, Makoto stayed inside his dreary house and in front of the old piano with only the half-broken screen door leading open to his porch and beyond. Surely no one dared come near the farm, all except Zack the shipper, who just needed to run in, pick up the harvest, and take off again back onto his routine. 

He stood there in the rain that intermittently chose to pound on and then recede, counting the crops and eggs that were shipped by the nasty farmer. He looked over his shoulder and saw Makoto on the piano bench, most likely he was brooding. Zack turned back to his work, choosing to dash under Makoto's porch. He did, and stopped to pull a notepad and tiny pencil from his back pocket, jotting some quick notes about the shipment.

From inside, Makoto briefly turned around, gave a shrug, and went back to his work. Zack took notice, and simply shoved his notepad and pencil back into his pocket before heading off to pick up the shipments. Having transferred everything from the shipping bin to a large, wooden crate, he heaved the load up and onto his shoulder, taking a moment to regain his bearings.

Until, of course, a speck of red appeared in the rain, gradually turning into something discernable as someone with an umbrella. Zack stopped for a moment to incredulously stare, as it wasn't an angry face or even a hit man who came to take Makoto out.

The nasty farmer had a visitor. 

Zack leaned back to catch a glimpse at who was approaching. Finally, she stepped onto the farm. It was Elli.

"Paying a visit, or just taking a shortcut?" he called, a grin on his face as Elli passed him on the way to the porch.

"Visiting," she dryly replied, turning around at the foot of the stairs with a complimenting wry little smile. 

Makoto kept on playing the piano, devoid of base, but it didn't seem to bother him. Of course, his back was turned.

"Good one," Zack nodded. "I've been coming here for nearly three weeks, and he still hasn't even come out with a "Hi" or a "What's up?" You know, it makes _me _feel bad when I can't talk to someone on my route!" He sighed. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"He forgot his appointment today," Elli replied with a cute cock of her head and a smile. 

A blank expression jumped onto Zack's face as he stood there, nodding with a hum.

"Good luck."

As Zack grabbed the crops and proceeded to leave, Elli made her way up the stairs and under the porch, stopping to lean in at the door and set her umbrella aside. The screen was shut, but she could see Makoto, his focused playing carrying on. As she stood there, she heard him play the same riff and ending it with the same frustrated groan. 

Then it stopped for a while, and Elli sighed and proceeded to turn back. That was, until she turned to the door again and saw Makoto's eyes glaring out from behind the screen.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a flat tone, his words curt. Elli looked up at him through the door.

"You missed your appointment," she immediately replied.

Makoto nodded.

"Oh… I didn't realize," he muttered. He sighed for a moment, and then proceeded back into the house. Elli waited there for a minute, until Makoto turned over his shoulder.            

"Go away," he said, his gray eyes cold.

"I need to make sure you're okay," she retorted, keeping her cool. 

"Dandy," was the grumbled reply.

"Glad to hear it." She paused. "So, what were you playing?"

"Attempting to play a solo from this song… In My Life… or something like that."

"You sounded like you were struggling with it," Elli replied, here eyes downcast. "You must feel terrible."

Makoto nodded.

"You play an instrument?"

"I play the flute."

"Yeah, let me chop off your hand and see you try to play. It's like that." He looked her in the eye, his eye flashing a cute look. "I'm not left handed."

Elli couldn't help but half smile at Makoto's bizarre charm. Makoto stood there, lost in her.

But he finally did come to his senses.

"Now tell me, why did you _really _come here?"

 Taken aback by his question, Elli tried fishing for an answer.

"Come on, Makoto. I already told you that I wanted to see how you were doing," she sighed. "You're not in any pain anywhere, right?"

"Dandy," was the curt reply.

In retaliation, Elli gave Makoto her cocked-eyed glare without a word. Makoto gritted his teeth. He had to do it.

"You know you didn't have to come here in the first place," he told her.

"That's not true, Makoto," she replied.

Makoto gritted his molars, ready to lay down his line.

"Look, I don't need you coming around here. In fact, I don't appreciate you being around. I don't need someone, got it? So just go sod off, and don't come back." He shot his glare, leaning forward to drill it into her.

For a moment, there was nothing. No reply, no nods. Makoto stood behind the screen, his teeth gritted up unexposed, and Elli waited for a moment before snatching up her umbrella.

"Just go talk to the Doctor when you need to reschedule." 

And with that, she was off. Makoto watched her leave, eventually shoving his face to his hand, gripping his hair with his long fingers. 

--------

The next day was a day reserved for good times and togetherness. There was too much fun to be had as the residents of Mineral Town gathered in the town square to enjoy the exhilarating sights and smells of the Cooking Festival. 

But Makoto, who didn't know good times or togetherness, found himself seeking sanctuary from the festival in the shadows of some sort of light that left him comfortable. He sat on a footstool across from Ellen, the gentle light washing his face from her favorite window.

"It was nice of you to come by again, Makoto," Ellen said in a kind tone from her rocker. She turned to look at Makoto, whose head hung in his clambering insecurity. Watching him, Ellen slowly nodded. "You've got something to talk about."

Makoto nodded in despair, not looking up.

"I can tell you," he murmured. 

Ellen smiled softly.

"You're in love with my granddaughter, am I right?" 

With a snap of his head, Makoto turned to look at Ellen.

"How did you know?" he asked, not quite defensively, but still in a shock. Again, Ellen let loose a smile.

"When you get to be my age, oh, how you can tell!" she replied with a little laugh. Makoto continued to watch her, his eyes showing signs of comfort. His eyes then fell downcast, slowly sighing as he prepared with more.

"There's something though…" he began. Ellen's attention was caught, and she turned to wait for him to continue.

With a couple of deep breaths, Makoto tried to find what he so needed to say.

"This is the first time I've been in love… but I can't even go through with my feelings." He paused, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know what the future holds. Come three years, I could be gone. I can't do that to her." He stopped again, choking on words he wanted to say.

Ellen stayed silent as Makoto tried to finish.

"I guess for now…" he continued, not even talking to anyone now. "I guess… I can just admire her from afar." He stopped to let out a sardonic huff. "I don't even know what her parents would think of me."

"Makoto, I don't want you to regret this later," Ellen told him frankly. Makoto affixed his gaze on her, a heaving sigh breaking from his lungs.

"But the thing is… I already pretty much blew her off…" he said, his voice trailing. "She'll _never_ want anything to do with me."

He sighed, and together they sat tense and comfortable in that room as all the activity bustled around in the town square. Makoto knew he had to leave before Elli came back, but he had time.

--------

**Help! By John Lennon and Paul McCartney**

**(Help) I need somebody   
(Help) Not just anybody   
(Help) You know I need someone   
(Help)   
  
When I was younger, so much younger than today   
I never needed anybody's help in any way   
But now these days are gone   
I'm not so self assured   
Now I find I've changed my mind   
I've opened up the doors   
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down   
And I do appreciate you being 'round   
Help me get my feet back on the ground   
Won't you please, please help me   
  
And now my life hand changed in oh, so many ways   
My independence seems to vanish in the haze   
But every now and then I feel so insecure   
I know that I just need you like   
I've never done before   
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down   
And I do appreciate you being 'round   
Help me get my feet back on the ground   
Won't you please, please help me   
  
When I was younger, so much younger than today   
I never needed anybody's help in any way   
But now these days are gone   
I'm not so self assured   
Now I find I've changed my mind   
I've opened up the doors   
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down   
And I do appreciate you being 'round   
Help me get my feet back on the ground   
Won't you please, please help me, me, me, Oo**


	11. V1 Those Little Sluts!

**In My Life**

**Okay, so it's short. I'm off to ****Miami**** soon for Spring Break, and I wanted to upload a little something before I left. It's a weird chapter, I know, I know. Okay, I'll stop now so you can get to reading and (oooh…) reviewing! Please? Shout-outs afterwards.**

--------

For some reason, the sun was shining too brightly, like acid to the retinas as Makoto tried bringing a hand to shield the pain out. He struggled, his hand refusing somehow to budge. Around him, spiky bits of springtime grass poked around on his bare arms and torso. Trying to pull his head up to look around was to no avail, something tied him around the neck, and his arms, and his legs, and around his slim stomach. 

Not a nice way to wake up on a wonderfully cheery morning. A few words slipped onto his lips, barely audible until he forced it out.

"What…" And with a quick breath. "The fuck??"

And from underneath his warm skin came a quick twitch. And another. And then another. Rapidly switching his view to his right side, he noticed a little red clad gnome-thingy crawl out from under him. With the crosshair of his glare focused clear on the gnome-thingy, he watched it run out a bit, turn, and stick its fingers into his mouth to let out a sharp whistle. Every one of Makoto's muscles tensed up as he felt more gnome-thingies brush out past him, and he turned to watch them, dressed in every color of the spectrum, file together.

They stood there and Makoto continued to watch them, his eyes wide as they just stood there nonchalantly, beaming with innocently cute smiles. Makoto waited there, not amused.

"What the hell are you things?" he asked, slowly and steadily.

And with the proudest air, the red clad one piped up in a small-sounding high pitched voice:

"We're the Harvest Sprites, budum!"

"The what?"

"The Harvest Sprites!"

For a moment, Makoto turned and muttered things to himself.

"Now I know I've never done any acid..."

The red clad one grinned.

"I'm Chef!" he declared, putting a tiny hand to his chest. "And these are my brothers!" He took a moment to turn and acknowledge each one of them with the extension of his hand, passing them their particular order of colors. "That's Nappy, Hoggy, Timid, Staid, Aqua, and Bold!"

"Hey hey HEY!! What's up, budum?" Nappy grinned with an accompanying victory sign.

"Got any food, budum?" Hoggy asked, a proud smile on his face.

Timid stood there trembling, his eyes wide. 

"H-hello…"

"Good morrow, budum," Staid said in a composed manner, complete with a little bow.

"Hi there, budum!" Aqua gave a wave of his hand.

"A pleasure, a pleasure, budum!" Bold said politely. 

Makoto laid there, only his eyes able to convey his frustration, which they did quite proficiently. 

"So, did you little 'Harvest Sprites' tie me down here?" he asked coldly.

And with the same proud expression and movement, they all nodded twice in reply.

"If I wasn't bound down I'd strangle every one of you…"

Nappy stepped up with a cocky face.

"Well you are, so you can't, budum!" he exclaimed, followed by a giddy giggle.

After a struggle in an attempt to bring his head up, Makoto decided to just glare at them. Something about being half naked and tied onto the ground thanks to a bunch of pipsqueaks shook one's dignity quite harshly.

"At least tell me where I am…" he muttered, head sinking back into the grass. He turned to the Sprites, awaiting his answer.

"That we'll do, budum!" Chef announced. "You're in a little field on Mother's Hill that the old man used to call his own 'Strawberry Fields'."

"Uh-huh…" Makoto droned, trying to get a view around. "I don't see strawberries."

Bold then piped up, a defensive little finger cocked forward.

"Look here, budum, don't make this hard for us!"

"Why the hell _am_ I here, anyway?" Makoto quickly retorted, turning to him. He looked around to the ropes on his body, and idea in his head and the plan in his eyes. With a quick motion, he sat up with a snap of the rope around his torso. The Sprites jumped back, grabbing each other in fear.

Makoto turned to them, a menacing look in his cold gray eyes bolting their tiny bodies in place. He then turned to get to his feet, ropes snapping in his wake as the Sprites huddled closer and closer together. The giant now turned to look down at them, staying there.

"Wait, budum!" Chef called from below. But Makoto went on with on large step, cueing the other Sprites to charge and dog pile on his foot. A mere nuisance, Makoto looked down.

"Get off."

And the little replies came.

"No way! You've gotta stay here!"

"No way, I'm leaving!"

"But, budum!" Chef pleaded. "You _gotta_stay here! Don't you feel any memories about this place??"

It hit him, and with a slow nod, Makoto replied.

"Yeah, I spent a lot of time up here that summer…" he muttered, looking around the field. He looked down to Chef and his friends. "You're about to ask me if I recall a little girl, right?"

"Yes, how'd you know, budum?" Chef asked, his eyes up.

"The word," Makoto replied flatly. "And it's no. I remember a silhouette of a person. Very hazy." He nodded. "Could've been a damn guy for all I know…" He thought about it, but shuddered. "Well, no… it WAS a girl."

"But do you know _who_, budum?"

Makoto's eyes narrowed, and he turned on his feet to leave, the Sprites loosing grip of the hem of his pants. He turned back to them just to say.

"For Chrissake, NO!"

_Wow, do the Sprites know something I don't? What the hell is this?? Making me think about that girl now. I think no one's in my tree. _

-From Makoto's Journal

The day had come to a close on the farm, Makoto under the apple tree with his journal by the pond as he waited for Zack to come by. Not much else to do at the end of the Spring, past the bountiful harvest and waiting for the summer to come.

"Eggs today, Makoto??" Zack called out as he peered into the shipping box. He turned to see Makoto, who replied with an indifferent nod. Turning back to his work with a groan, Zack began taking a tally of everything Makoto had shipped. Finally, he thought of something, turning back to the boy.

"Makoto!!" he yelled again, practically on the verge of screaming.

Makoto raised his head again, arching an eyebrow. 

"Yes?"

"C'mon over here!!"

Makoto groaned as he got up, striding over to Zack with one hand in his pocket. Zack waited for the boy, ready to look down at him when he came over, which he did and did well.

"Makoto, you realize something?"

"Something?"

Zack groaned.

"You never named the farm, Makoto. Isn't it about time_ I _stopmaking names up on the forms and _you_ give this damn place a name?"

Makoto looked over the fields the old man loved so much as a song drove in circles around in his mind. A note hung on the edge of his earlobe, climbing in and marching through his brain, hitting louder and louder as it split the center of his face, tapering its way to the other side and eventually fading.

"Strawberry Fields."

Zack looked up at Makoto, pencil in hand and an arched eyebrow. For a moment he stared at him, Makoto standing around with his glum face. Finally Zack sighed, writing it down.

"Okay…" he began, looking up at him. "John."

Makoto didn't reply, but just nodded as he passed Zack and walked into town.

--------

Past the buildings, the town square, the people, and her. Makoto found himself at the pinnacle of his seclusion, down by the beach in the late evening. The clambering anxiety on his head tore around at him as the serene, ambivalent flowing of the waves tried to calm him. He sighed, stepping ankle-deep into the salt water and he looking up nowhere at the sky.

"Old man, old man…" he murmured, free to talk to no one. "What the hell is the deal?"

He stepped a little further in, turning around a bit and splashing. The water had soaked his jeans up till the calf, but he didn't mind.

"I don't know what brought me here," he muttered. "Well… I wanted to see why you stopped writing, and I found out." He let out a long, painful sigh. "I don't know why all this pain's surfacing now."

So he looked up at the sky again, wincing.

"HELP!!" he cried, his eyes pushing out everything that was bringing him down.

Not a good idea to be yelling "HELP!" at the top of one's lungs near the water in a tiny town. No one came, Makoto standing in the water and staring up at nothing.

_I might have gone mad._

-From Makoto's Journal

--------

**Shout-outs!**

**Jay-Bird- Thanks thanks! ^_^ I hope you like the rest of it.**

**Anime26Angel- Ain't it cute? Makoto's so adorable.**

**KuRiSuKun****- Yeah, I've changed my writing conditions. **

**Kirjava**** Deamon- Thanks. I think Makoto's a nice name. I've read your new story. Very nice.**

**Zomaelgustar**** the Wanker- Thanks for the shout-out on your story. Will do! I can't wait for more of your story.**


	12. V1 Perhaps Voltaire Writes Like This

**In My Life…**** Now updated!**

**Yeah, umm… here it is! Shout-outs afterwards!**

**--------**  

_Sitting in an English garden, waiting for the sun... yeah, I was bored. _

-From Makoto's Journal

In the last living days of Spring, Makoto continued to prove to be the most misanthropic character the townies had known, leaving the grumbling Gotz and the cankerous Saibara at his second. It was unanimous.

Some still found some inkling of kindness in him, somewhere, like the kindly old Ellen did. Many weren't quite sure how to perceive him; he was kind of there and that was that. And then there were the ones who spited him for just being Misanthropic Makoto, with too many members to choose from.

-------

The harvest was over and the days were getting short as the days were getting longer, and Makoto was preparing for the summer planting. He returned to Strawberry Fields after purchasing seeds from Jeff, a soon to be colorful array of corn, tomato, and onion seeds to see an exotic yellow clad man in a tunic and brimless cap hanging around front door. Now either the man was waiting to eagerly bother Makoto or taking refuge in the shade of the porch, either way he certainly looked to be a character, pushing up his square shades as he turned to follow Makoto and stroke his long, fine black moustache.

Makoto ascended the stairs to the porch, passing the man to open the busted door that couldn't lock in the first place. He went inside, closing the door behind him with his leg. 

The man stood there, waiting for Makoto to come out. With a few moments came a garbled scream that eventually smoothed out into intriguing music from a dark string quartet and Paul McCartney's sweet voice. The song faded out, and the man went to the window to see Makoto eating a less than sufficient looking sandwich at the lonely table. 

The man pushed himself, palm and cheek, to the window, rubbing himself against the pane. Makoto gritted his teeth for a moment, but got back to eating, Still, after a few more disturbed bites, Makoto got up from his finished dinner to push the next intruder from his life, bursting out from the rickety front door with a glare and a grab at the man's excitement. The man faced him.

"Kind, kind sir," he began as he brought his hands together. "I am Won, and I have come a long way to your humble village." He seemed to have slight trouble in word choice, fumbling on to form the next sentence in his mind while Makoto slowly nodded. "I am… hoping, kind sir, if you would allow me to rest here on your… wonderful… farm."

Makoto again slowly nodded.

"Uh-huh… do whatever."

With a deep bow of his head, Won said.

"Thank you very much, kind sir."

With a half-nod, Makoto went back into the house for the last portion of the day.

--------

Makoto woke up to a quirky scenario the next morning, coming outside to see more intruders on Strawberry Fields. Standing and squinting from his porch, he could make out a fuming red Duke screaming something at an enthusiastic seeming Officer Harris and Jeff huddling in a corner, sketchbook open and pencil out. If only he had any idea why. He arched an eyebrow, staying around in the shade of the porch. Finally, he realized he had to eventually start the day, turning from the porch to head to the chicken coop.

"Aaahhh-HEM!!" Officer Harris forced out. Makoto stopped, slowly turning his head.   

"Ah, yes, good morning," he quickly mumbled over his shoulder. Before he could walk off again, Harris stopped him.

"Come here for a moment, Makoto."

Makoto turned around, walking up to the dirty looks from Harris and Duke. He looked to Jeff, who kind of cowered behind his sketch book, and turned his gaze back to Harris and Duke.

"Yes?" he asked flatly.

Harris turned around briefly, bent down with a scoop, and turned back to Makoto with two navy blue duffle bags bursting to capacity, holding them to Makoto's eyes. 

"What, Sergeant Ogawa, is the meaning of _this_??"

"Umm… you carry stuff in those," Makoto nonchalantly replied with a shrug.

Harris put one bag down, slinging the other into his arm and ripping the zipper open to reveal bottles upon bottles of shiny, antique wine of red and white.

"And?" Makoto asked, eyebrow once again arched.

"We found them behind the silo," Harris informed Makoto oh-so-professionally with a firm nod. He furrowed his brow at him quickly, and then turned to Duke with that glare solidified. "Duke, would you describe the suspect to Jeff, please?"

"Of course," Duke replied, a stupid smirk on his face. He turned to Jeff, hands at his sides. "He ran off lugging both of those bags pretty quickly, but from what I saw he was tall, lanky, had a stupid mop of hair, a cast covering his right arm down to the hand, and was possibly a Russian Nip."

Jeff gave a blatant sigh but sketched on anyway, soon finishing and staring at the finished product until further orders. Duke stood there, looming over the easily dominated Jeff with that smirk still tacked onto his face.

"And who does that look like to you?"

Jeff grimaced, but replied.

"Umm… John Lennon??"

"NO!!" Duke shot his face into Jeff's, veins popping out of his huge neck. He pointed his stubby finger into the trembling man's face. "John Lennon did NOT come back from the grave to steal my wine!!"

Makoto shrugged over from where he was.

"It could have been George," he muttered.

Duke spun around, finger in Makoto's face.

"It was YOU!!"

Makoto slapped his face with a slow wipe.

"No…" he muttered through gritted teeth and squeezed eyes. He groaned, taking sideways glance at Duke

Harris let out a sigh, turning to Makoto. 

"I'm going to talk with Duke about this. Wait here for a moment."

He looked over to Jeff and then to Duke, and they proceeded to talk near the silo, leaving the duffle bags behind. They got on to muttering something or another, leaving Makoto staring at them. He stroked his chin for a moment, and then got down onto his knees to open the duffle bag, helping himself to some goods. As he got up and proceeded to his house, he heard Harris mutter something about a suspected con artist in a yellow coat.

--------

Sunday mornings called for a quite breakfast by himself at the Inn, and especially after what had happened the day before. Makoto stared blankly at the menu, knowing what he wanted as he waited for the red-headed waitress to come by and take down his order. She did come out of the swinging kitchen door, notepad tucked in her worn red apron, and strode up to Makoto.

"So, what'll it be today, Makoto?" she asked with a cheerful morning smile as she took out the notepad and pencil.

"Eggs, sunny side. Sausage. And some coffee."

"Anything in it?"

"Black."

Ann nodded, scribbling down the order. She tucked away the notepad while she picked up the menu. And with another cheery smile in Makoto's direction, she took off to the kitchen.

And when she whisked herself away came up a slyly smiling Won, stroking his fine moustache as he walked up to the oblivious Makoto. Makoto quickly spun around, catching Won about three feet from his chair.

"What do YOU want??"

Won jumped back a bit, grabbing his cap as he clapped his hands together once again for a collected greeting.

"Hello once again, kind sir," he began with the bowing of his head.

"Don't give me that 'kind sir' bull crap," Makoto muttered as he turned back to the table, leaning his face on his hand.

"What's the matter, kind sir?" Won asked with a half curious tone. 

Makoto briefly looked up at the yellow-clad man, and turning back he groaned.

"You…"

Won stood there, shades drooping down to the tip of his small nose.

"You know, kind sir, my face still hurts…"

Makoto wasn't amused. He glared back up to Won.

"Now thanks to _your _game, _I _have to do community service all summer."

--------            

Makoto came back outside after a brief moment in his house to see Harris, Duke and Jeff still deliberating. 

"Get him OUT OF THIS TOWN!!" Duke screamed at Harris. Poor Jeff stood tense, cowering off to the side.

Harris stood his ground.

"No Duke. We'll have the town vote on what to do with him."

And that was the case, so at 8 PM on Saturday night, the entire town gathered in the Inn to decide the appropriate punishment for Makoto. He sat in the hot seat, in view of the entire wave of scowls and indifferent faces from all the townsfolk.

"He MUST return the wine!" Mayor Thomas declared from his beloved soapbox, right next to the hot seat.

"He already did, Mayor," Manna replied from the adjacent table with a nod.

"Every bottle?" Thomas asked, holding up his shoulders.

"Yes," Duke replied. "Every single one."

Makoto couldn't help but wipe his face with his hand. Those damn defects…

"But I still say we kick him out of town!" Duke continued. "He's no good!"

Thomas tilted his head, staring at Duke.

"I think he's doing a good job so far…"

Makoto sighed as they continued to deliberate his punishment, sitting back to imagine himself pushing a boulder up a hill. Or perhaps they'd skip the boulder and jump right to the flogging. After all, Mineral Town seemed to be outside the limits of the law.

He shook his head briefly, those gray eyes of his wandering off in another direction as his flogging or lynching or drawing and quartering was being decided upon. He didn't know why, and the arguments continued around him.

Doug rose to his feet, high above everyone else from around the tables as he began.

"Have him serve the community," he said, looking to Thomas and to all his onlookers. 

Thomas rubbed his chin for a moment.

"Yes… that's a brilliant idea, Doug! He can perform a summer of community service." He turned to Makoto, who was sitting and staring with a straight face in some kind of "la-dee-da dingle berry" land. 

A wave of his small hand. A snap of his fingers. No response.

"MAKOTO!!!"

Slowly, Makoto turned to look up at Thomas.

"Yes?"

Thomas looked down at him.

"For the next week, you do service for the community. And that means you do anything anyone asks you to do."

"Making deliveries," Doug piped up.

"Doing my Monday shopping," Anna said with a snooty swipe of her nose.

"Watching my granddaughter," Barley said, flopping around his flip-flops.

"Trimming my moustache…" Won said from the back.

Everyone turned to find the moron who had let out the ridiculous suggestion. Won stood in the back near the doors looking around to bow his head to everyone. And from next to Thomas was Harris, standing with his arms folded across his chest. He tilted his hat upwards, stroking his chin as he tried to discern something familiar about the man in the yellow coat.

"Welcome," Harris announced. "Take a seat."

Nope. Not a damn diddly squat thing. 

Won looked to Makoto, politely bowing his head at the boy in the hot seat. Makoto jumped to his feet.

"He stole the wine," he began. "And left it behind the silo."

Won was taken aback, getting defensive as he let off a huge shrug, looking to Makoto.

"But sir, why would you accuse me of such a thing??"

From his post, Harris scoffed.

"Mr. Ogawa, don't make false accusations."

"Officer Harris," Makoto began sternly, turning his head to the constable. "That man is the con artist you were talking about."

Harris huffed, adjusting the brim of his cap until he attained an intimidating shadow over his eyes.

"Mr. Ogawa, for making an innocent townsfolk to be the villain, you…" He trailed off for a moment, looking to Mayor "Dad" Thomas for a moment. Thomas whispered something to him, and clearing his throat, he continued. "Community service for the whole summer!"

"He's not a townsfolk," Makoto muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Neither are you," a voice chimed up from across the room.

Everyone snapped their heads around to find the source of the voice. And one by one, everyone's eyes fell upon the good girl Elli. Makoto sat from his chair, nodding slowly from her words. 

"Hey, don't be so caustic, Elli!" Karen hissed from the next table.

Makoto stood up.

"She's not being caustic, Karen," he spoke out. "She's right."

He looked over at Elli, who gave him her cock-eyed glare in return. So he turned away, stepping away from the hot seat and onto the floor of the Inn, much to everyone's bewilderment as he walked towards the door. He stopped in front of Won, turned to him, and gave his long, fine moustache a rough tug.

"Real…" he muttered to himself, pushing his way towards the door and opening up into the lonely night.

--------            

Ann came around to the table, stopping to hand Makoto's breakfast down from a tray and set it in front of Makoto. 

"Thanks," he muttered out.

"No problem, Makoto!" Ann replied. She proceeded to go into the kitchen, but came back to the table in a swing. "Makoto!"

Makoto looked up from his coffee. "Yes?"

"Can I get you to deliver breakfast to Zack?"

He nodded, and grabbing the mug and bringing it to his lips, he tossed back the caffeine loaded liquid. It so painfully steamed its way down his esophagus for at least twenty whole seconds while Ann watched on. Her face contorted in all the pain Makoto should've been in, spilling over when he finished the mug and placed it back down on the table.

"I'll take my breakfast later," he muttered.

Ann shook her head.

"Well… you can finish now, you know, it's no big one, really…"

Makoto sat back down, proceeding to grab the salt shaker for his eggs when Ann stopped him.

"You could mess up your throat… you should go to the clinic." She nodded firmly, stepping back to cross her arms over her chest. Makoto looked to her for a moment, and then turned back to shake his head.

"I have an appointment later."

"Why wouldn't you want to go right now, Makoto?" Ann asked, drawing up a sweet smile in his direction. And right back, Makoto quickly snapped his deer in headlights eyes over to her as she spun around and tossed her braid over her shoulder.

"And… and what do you mean by that??" Makoto demanded, his voice cracking under the rising intonation. 

Ann walked over to her dad, grabbing a white doggie bag from him. 

"If I wasn't your slave, I'd leave right now!" Makoto piped up from behind.

And when she came back to give the food to her slave.

"Do this well and in some time you'll get a bike, you _slave_ you!"

--------

The weather certainly was getting hotter as Spring tapered off to close into Summer. Down by the beach, someone had set out colorful summery red and white umbrellas, floating balloons speckling confetti color all around. And from out of the Spring blue seemed to sprout a new building that everyone knew was there.

It was all white, singing and ringing out in the name of summer fun. And up on the small roof was a guy fixing up the shingles. He casually glanced over and noticed Makoto approaching, turning to meet the newcomer as he rose to his feet.

"G'day there!" he shouted out, a slick smile on his pretty face. His eyes gleamed in the color of sexuality, his body set in the position of poise, all with a cute tanned complexion and a purple bandana. Slick smile turning into a sly grin, he backed his view up a bit from Makoto. "You're a new guy around here, eh?"

Makoto nodded.

"You have a name?" the guy asked.

Makoto lifted his head up as a sea breeze gusted through his mop of hair.

"Ogawa," he announced. "Makoto Ogawa."

"I'm Kai," the guy said with a bow. He returned to his poised stance. "And this is my Seaside Lounge." He gave a little wave of his hand to the humble wooden sign that read 'Kai's Seaside Lounge'. 

"Grand," Makoto replied. Kai gave a little chuckle, taking a look at his broken arm.

"Guess you're not gonna be a shoo-in for the swimming contest tomorrow, eh?"

"A shoo-in to drown..." Makoto muttered under his breath.

And completely off-cue came Manna scuttling onto the beach as she shifted around to the Seaside Lounge. 

"Kai!" she cheered. "How are you doing?? Oh wow, have I got a lot to tell you!! You know, this new guy moved into town..." Makoto barely had time to shoot her a glare on that cue. "Yeah, he's totally psychotic!! He even stole wine from me and Duke! Though I take inventory everyday and I know he returned it, but the funny thing is, ha ha, he has to do community service for the whole summer! And did you hear what's been between Rick and Popuri?? Yeah, they've been fighting a whole lot about their dad and the whole nine yards!! I can't believe you're here again, wow, and there's just so much to talk about!!"

Kai was half nodding, and he piped up.

"Manna," he said. "Anna just came by looking for you. She wants you over for tea!"

"Really?" Manna asked. "Well, I'm sorry, I'd love to stay and chat, but hey! Look at the time just whiz by! It's like that a lot, isn't it? Well, I must be off!"

"Mustn't keep her waiting, ma'am!" Kai told her.

"You're so right, Kai, you wonderful young man!"

And thankfully, she scuttled far away. Kai let out a sigh, coming down from a ladder on the side of the building and heading over to Makoto.

"You stole wine?" he asked, eyebrow arched.

Makoto nodded.

"Yes, but only because they're morons."

Kai looked very solemn for a moment, as did Makoto. But with a sudden upturn of his cute face, he let out a strong laugh.

"Great!" he grinned, flashing Makoto a victory sign with his fingers.

Makoto sighed, nodding slowly.

"Well, it was stolen for me, and I don't know why," he continued with a shrug. "But since the work was done, I helped myself to a bottle or two."

He held up the doggie bag for Kai to take for a moment, and Kai did. Makoto slung his bag over his shoulder, opening it up to reveal two necks of wine bottles.

"Enjoy," Makoto said with a nod, pushing the bag forward to offer Kai one. Kai took his pick, looking up at Makoto with a nodding grin just as Zack came by from the town to head to his house.

--------

And it was unavoidable. Makoto stood outside the clinic door, and let out a heave of a sigh and brought his head down with his heart.

**Ummm****… yeah… well, here are the shout-outs!**

**Thanking everyone for reviews, of course!**

**Anime26Angel- Oh, those crazy predicaments… that sounds a tad familiar… of course, thank you!**

**Kirjava**** Deamon-  Hell yeah! Thank you!**

**Starlight- Yeah, they're damn little sluts! Thank you!**

**KuRiSuKun****- 00 But you just did review… Thank you!**

**mJulieYearoftheMillenium****-**** Especially the crazy predicament that could ensue! Thank you!**

**Zomaelgustar**** the Wanker- Thanks for your review and all the support you've given me! Porno music!**

**See you next time, which won't be in a month.**


	13. V1 A Blueberry Tan is Very Strange

**In My Life**

**See? Don't worry, I will stick to updating this. I hope you like this chapter now, but anyway, onto this already. Shout-outs to follow!**

--------

Ticking and tocking, ticking and tocking. Very strange.

Elli stood behind her desk, busily filling out nothing while Makoto thumbed through a magazine about nothing he cared about. Tense and taut chords struck through the dead silent air as the time ticked and tocked, ticked and tocked.

Makoto peered up at her from the magazine. A piece of her short hair had fallen in her face as she either focused on or was just staring at something on her desk. Maybe she didn't have short hair for very long… perhaps she had something longer until she cut it? Makoto sighed, glancing over to her again.

"Do you need something?" she suddenly cut in. Makoto quickly put the magazine down in his lap, turning to her and staring for a moment before realizing…

"No," he replied, turning back to the magazine.

"I hope you realize you're reading Cosmo…" Elli shot out with a glare.

Makoto turned to her, then to the magazine cover, complete with Anna Nicole Smith.

"What _is_ this doing here?" he demanded, holding up the magazine in a claw of a fist. "And fucking Anna Nicole Smith and Rosanne giving sex advice?" He paused to look at the magazine again. "Cher shares her top picks in music, and Janet Jackson talks about plans to go on a European tour."

"You had your choice between that and the National Geographic," Elli cut in. "I don't know about you, but I would've taken the latter."

"Burn this," Makoto retaliated.

"You burn it."

"I will," Makoto nodded as he got up.

"After your appointment."

"Of course. There's no other reason for me to come here."

And from his office emerged the Doctor, hands shoved in his pockets as he strode up to Makoto.

"Been dodging some appointments, I see…" he said calmly. He turned back to head to his office, motioning for Makoto to follow him.

_Ehh__…well, I get my cast on in another week or so. The Doctor told me to go to the swimming festival tomorrow, that at least being by the salt water would do me some good. Sure, fine by me._

-From Makoto's Journal

--------

"It's so pretty up here…"

"Yeah."

They took to lying down to stare up at the jaunty blue skies turning to a pale pink, lying around in their swimsuits. Little Makoto turned to himself for a moment, trying to belt something out.

"I like you," he half-mumbled, instantly flipping over to lie on his stomach, facing opposite from his companion.

But she flipped over too, sending her best smile to him.

"I like you too."

With one clumsy motion, Makoto shoved his burnt face into the dirt.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked with concern.

"Yes, Makoto. Is everything okay?"

Perhaps a flash of green skipping off on a laugh? Makoto quickly sat up in bed to dart his eyes around the tiny house.

"No midgets…" he sighed, putting a hand to his chest. With a sigh he tossed his mop-topped head back onto the pillow, eyes slapping shut.

"It's so pretty up here…"

"Yeah."

Duke in a too-tight neon green Party Boy thong, doing the rumba in the Inn. He glided from table to table, barefoot, clad in many gold chains, Brillo-pad chest and back hair dripping with a slippery excretion, and moon walking up to Makoto while the nasty farmer boy sipped his coffee. And the nipple came ever closer to his ear…

And snapping to an out of his mind attention, Makoto let out a quick pierce of a scream. He panted for a moment, putting his hand on his chest with short, downward strokes. Then he turned to the adjacent wall, promptly and repeatedly slamming his head on the soothing hardness.

After all was slammed and done, he glanced over at the clock. 5:32 AM, and the sun already up in the sky. He got out of bed in nothing but a pair sleeping pants dotted with little yellow submarines, striding over to the bureau to get some clothes for the day.

--------

A lovely day of too high peaks of noon time temperatures, all the heat to be alleviated by the fresh, salty air and Duke in a neon green thong, chest hair and back hair greased over in suntan lotion and perhaps fried eggs as well.

Makoto came back from the town square, having left his disgust for the horrible eye sore temporarily behind the shrub, hoping to crack his skull in two to banish it permanently. The giant rock the brown shorts-clad Rick was standing on looked like a good place to start.

Holding a megaphone and his glassed fizzed in the saline water, Rick shoved his fist in a proclamation into the air.

"Yeah!!" he cried, pulling out a white 3X5 card from his back pocket. "It's the 3rd Annual Swimming Competition!" he read. "And let's meet our contestants!" He took a moment to wave his hand to the line of boys, and Ann, who were all ready to swim.

"Read it already!!" Kai shouted with cupped hands around his mouth. As he stood there with a slick grin, Rick took a moment to shoot a weak "glare" in Kai's direction, and all the swimmers burst out into a laugh.

"Well," Rick started with a hand on his side. "There's EVERYONE'S favorite seaman from abroad, Kai."

Kai took a moment to bow his head and nod, completely self-assured. Rick moaned from his post, continuing on.

"And," Rick finished. "Makoto, who could not participate because of his broken arm."

This prompted the whole town to turn to stare at Makoto. He didn't look back, and let out a sigh. Sitting from the dock in his red swim trunks, he was curled up like a scared little kid near the shallow end of the pool. He watched as Rick pulled a pop pistol from his pocket, raised it to the sunny sky, and fired off.

Kai shot himself up and forward, propelling and slaying the competition in the lead. Ann was tailing at a close second, Harris a bit behind her, and Jeff trying his damn hardest to get onto his opponents.

Gray, who also participated, was still at the starting line. Saibara was putting him down to the bottom in everyway possible, Gray finally stepping out of the water and darted under the hospitable shade of the Seaside Lounge.

Kai gained on the giant rock where Rick stood, Ann gaining on Kai, Harris gaining on Ann, and Jeff struggling with himself far behind.

Makoto brought his eyes down to the water for a moment, and then back up at the salty clean competition. And with a snap, he shot them down again to see something in the water.

Whatever it was, it was bearing a vivid resemblance to a manatee with its bloated body and hairy back. Face down and a slight blueberry tan on deathly pale skin, it casually made its way to the party, entering the race in a slow float.

And just as Rick was looking down to possibly kick the winner of the race, the fat, hairy, swollen corpse made its way into full sight.

Rick's piercing scream transcended all bounds in decibel level and pitch. Everyone's eyes were pitched forward, including Makoto's. And of course, the screams broke out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?"

"Eww…"

"It kinda smells…"

"HOW DID THAT THING GET THERE?!?"

It truly was gruesome. Some of the flesh had separated from the swollen, waterlogged body and it began to smell of sour elderberries and ten-day old gouda cheese.

Finally, between all the outcries and panic attacks, the town's very own Doctor stepped forward, his tight body frame exposed in a pair of green and white swim trunks and his charcoal hair brushed back. He walked to the edge of the dock, peering to the body circling the rock.

"Died a little less than forty-eight hours ago," he said flatly. "Male, possibly did weigh about three hundred or so pounds, damaged skull… Tsk tsk…"

He turned halfway around and motioned for his nurse to join him, Elli stepped forward, flip-flopping out of the crowd in a blue one piece and a pair of white shorts.

"We've got to get him out of there. And we'll need a bag," the Doctor said to her, barely turning around.

"We don't have one big enough…" she replied, giving a cringe herself.

"Then get some black trash bags."

Elli nodded.

"I'll be right back."

She turned back, past Makoto and into the crowd that had huddled around the dock. From behind Makoto heard Kai say:

"I'll get you some of those Glad trash bags, okay?"

In no time at all as the Doctor and some held at gunpoint volunteers were jumping into the water, Elli came bag with a handful of trash bags, Glad brand of course. The Doctor had led Gray to the body, and Kai ran passed Makoto to heroically dive in. Elli, still holding the trash bags stepped up to the edge of the dock where Makoto was, watching on as the heroes struggled with the manatee of a corpse.

"That man has impeccable timing," Elli said with a nod.

"I bet he was a punctual guy," Makoto replied in a mutter.

"Now a moment of silence?" Elli asked.

"Yeah, it'd a nice thing if everyone shut up…" Makoto groaned.

The screams and horrified chatter continued as the heroes strained, dragging the body ashore. Elli ran to meet them and Makoto followed, not wanting to stand around by the dolts of Mineral Town.

"Alright," the Doctor began in a drab tone, sun glimmering on his wet hair. "Let's get him into the bags."

So they worked, starting with a bag on his head and around his legs and layering the bags from there. Still, the bags didn't cover him all together, but it was good enough for now.

"Elli," the Doctor turned to his nurse. "I'll stay here to calm these people down. You take Kai and Gray to get this body away… and…" He looked at Makoto. "And have him get the door."

Kai and Gray got down to grab the body, Gray muttering some choice words under his weak breath as they struggled and strained to lift it. Elli took an end and even Makoto pitched in his good arm, and they slowly trudged their way back into town.

--------           

As they dragged the body through town, they were making what Elli referred to as "Mortician's talk". They had to bring the body to the clinic, normally a nice walk turned into a painful trudge with the dead weight not helping much.

"Kai, you always wear that bandana?"

"Yep. Gray, you always wear that hat?"

"Yep."

For a moment, there was a hovering silence as they continued working. Makoto looked to Elli briefly, but turned back to himself. Then he looked to her again.

"Elli?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Where's the morgue?"

"Under the clinic," she replied. Then she managed to let out a laugh and a warm smile. "Don't worry, we'll ask you to do some work down there sometime soon."

"I'd enjoy myself so," Makoto replied.

And finally, they reached the clinic, Elli almost immediately handing the key to Makoto, who also immediately handed over a little more dead weight to everyone else. He keyed and opened up the door, making way for everyone else to enter.

They practically ran down to the basement without even flicking on the light, dumped the dead weight on the nearest table, and ran back up, Elli closing the door behind them.

-------

They took a more relaxed walk back, Kai and Gray exchanging introductions a bit ahead while Makoto walked with Elli next to him. Elli kept turning her eyes to Makoto's stomach, either checking him out or reviewing something or another.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked, not looking to her.

For a moment, Elli hung on the edge of what to say, halfway falling into it.

"That… that scar…"

"Got shot."

Elli took it, saying nothing at first but growing into a murmur of "Scar on his stomach… scar on his stomach…" This hooked and drew Makoto into her eyes.

"I've had a feeling…" Makoto began. They stopped. "Something vague…"

They turned their heads away for a moment, their murmuring continuing as they fully turned back to back.

And it flashed brightly, spinning around to meet the other once again.

"It's you!" And they stood there.

"I can't believe I've found you!" Elli said with a smile.

Makoto stood there, nodding.

"I wish I'd known sooner…" he replied, trailing off a little. But with a shake of his head, he snapped back into it. "But first, the Doctor's expecting us back. We'll talk later."

"Mother's Hill?"

"Mother's Hill."

--------

They were greeted back at the beach with a less panicked crowd, that bunch someone turning to more anger now. They stood, watching in the middle of the sand to see the scene. A small stray mutt was sniffing and digging around in the sand for something or another, but just uncovering more sand, red sand. And all around the disgusted Doctor crowded the scantily clad Duke and the equally disgusted Officer Harris.      

"For the last time, Duke!" the Doctor half-shouted out of vexation. "There is no way in hell Makoto could've done it!"

Overhearing this, Elli commented

"Could Duke get _any_ dumber?" she asked, sighing. "Or any more disgusting?"

"I hope not," Makoto replied, shaking his head.

Duke put his hands at his sides for probably the umpteen-millionth time during that pointless argument.

"And what makes you say _that_??"

The Doctor slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Because when it occurred…" he got the first half out. "Everyone in town was at the Inn."

Then Duke finally sparked something to his potato brain, retaliating.

"What about afterwards, eh Doc??"

The Doctor slapped his head again.

"Makoto has a broken arm. How would he get the victim in the water?"

Something caught Harris's eye, and he peaked over the Doctor's shoulder, prompting him and Duke to turn to the stray mutt. The little mutt was sitting accomplished on the gruesome start of a whole trail of red sand that stretched to the point of high tide.

"The victim was bludgeoned to death over where the dog is, and was dragged from Point A," he pointed to the dog "to Point B." And he pointed to the water.

Harris took it, nodding.

"Case closed," he capped. "And… festival closed."

Elli turned to Makoto with a smile.

"See?" she said. "You got off!"

"At least there's something," he replied. Then turning to her, he continued. "Meet in an hour?"

"In an hour."

--------           

Hour moving on passing. Makoto, now dressed, made his way past the spring and to the summer spot that was just implied as the place to meet. The afternoon sun flickered around on all the trees, bringing the heat down to a more comfortable cool. Not another soul around to get involved, Makoto realized, and he looked from the trees in the clearing's vicinity and found her sitting on a large rock by the lake as she stared out and into the water.

He decided to approach, giving a quick "Hey!" as he made his way there. She turned around, and giving him a smile she moved over and patted the space next to her. With a slow nod, Makoto came up to her, pulling himself onto the rock and settling down next to her.

For a lasting moment, it was a kind of nice and assuring feeling just sitting together. They both stared out into the lake, gazing back and forth between everything it had mirrored off clearly. Maybe they had almost forgotten why they met there, but they stayed for a little while.

Makoto stared up ahead at some kind of unreachable gaping entrance past the distance of the lake, utterly focused.

"Ten years…" he murmured almost unconsciously. He caught Elli's attention, and she looked over to him with an ambiguously strange look. She cracked a smile, turning back to the lake.

"I can't believe it…" she replied. She let out a little laugh. "I know we haven't exactly been great to each other lately--"

"Or mostly me being a bastard."

Elli sighed, shaking her head with a wry smile.

"Come on Makoto…" she said, complimenting it with a rather straight giggle. "I've given my fair share of bitchiness to this friendship."

"Friendship?"

Elli looked to him.

"Yeah… I guess..."

No reply, not for a good moment.

"What's wrong?" Elli asked, concern rising in her voice.

"Nothing…" Makoto replied, shaking his head. He turned to her, eyes up and head down. Then turning back to himself, he continued. "Just something new."

And from there, they looked up at the sky going a pastel shade of pink.

"Feels good," Makoto added with a nod.

_I never realized how it feels to have a friend like her. Guess that kinda explained what I felt about her, well, anyway, it's off to summer work. Community service, bah. I feel a little better about myself now… a little._

-From Makoto's Journal

--------

**Here are the shout-outs!**

**Kirjava**** Deamon- There's some other great ones too! I'd highly recommend Country Home Living, it'll makes you feel good! Thanks for reading!**

**anime26angel- Have fun on your band tour, and hopefully things will work on in the story. Thanks for reading!**

**Zomaelgustar**** the Wanker- Viva Makoto! Thank you for reading and all your support!**

**This was used a couple chapters back, so here are the lyrics.**

**Strawberry Fields Forever- By John Lennon and Paul McCartney**

**Let me take you down   
cause I'm going to strawberry fields   
Nothing is real   
and nothing to get hung about   
Strawberry fields forever   
  
Living is easy with eyes closed   
Misunderstanding all you see   
It's getting hard to be someone   
but it all works out   
It doesn't matter much to me   
  
Let me take you down   
cause I'm going to strawberry fields   
Nothing is real   
and nothing to get hung about   
Strawberry fields forever   
  
No one I think is in my tree   
I mean it must be high or low   
That is you can't, you know, tune in   
but it's all right   
That is I think it's not too bad   
  
Let me take you down   
cause I'm going to strawberry fields   
Nothing is real   
and nothing to get hung about   
Strawberry fields forever   
  
Always know sometimes think it's me   
But you know I know when it's a dream   
I think I know I mean, ah yes   
but it's all wrong   
that is I think I disagree   
  
Let me take you down   
cause I'm going to strawberry fields   
Nothing is real   
and nothing to get hung about   
Strawberry fields forever   
Strawberry fields forever   
strawberry fields forever**


	14. V1 Cliff, His Guitar, and Chicken Curry

**In My Life**

**Yes. Cliff. Cliff wearing jeans. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

**--------**

_Mineral__Town__'s dock is a choice dumping area._

-From Makoto's Journal

What would a ridiculously small without some kind of spontaneity? Although it would seem that things would never change, the true was that it would. Lovers and friends came and went, and came in completely unfamiliar with the next era of their lives.

People seemed to find solace in Strawberry Fields. It was a kind of place that could be whatever their hearts sailed up and into. Makoto had to keep this in mind as he heard sometime into his summer planting chords and song rising up past the lazy air.

"I want to tell you… my head is filled with things to say." The male voice carried something very mellow and gentle to it, moving the chords that in turn lifted the voice. "When you're here… all these words they seem to slip away."

A "What are you doing here?" came up from behind, the guitarist abruptly choking out the chords and jumping up to see Makoto there.

"I… uhhh…" he began with his eyes to the ground, his gentle voice now trembling in trepidation. "I was just kinda… looking for a place to rest… I ummm… didn't know this was your property."

"It's not," Makoto replied flatly. "I just work here." He paused for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Cliff," he said, slowly rising to his feet and bringing the acoustic guitar to his side. Cliff's brown eyes reflected his very gentle air, working nicely with his slightly short stature and accented by his scruffy blond streaked brown hair, bangs hanging over his sweaty brow. His clothes were very worn, more brown in a sleeveless jacket, a fitted black tank top, and torn up blue jeans pulled over adventurous brown boots that all worked nicely on his body, fit perhaps from his travels.

"Makoto." He pointed to his chest. "You can hang around singing here all you want, Cliff, but the Inn would probably give you better breakfast," he told him, turning to point down the road.

Cliff looked up at the sun, giving a quick and sheepish laugh.

"Actually, I could use something to eat," he replied, holding his hand over his stomach. "I'm kinda hungry from walking around for a while… chicken curry would be nice or something."

Makoto nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he replied, still with a nod. "Won't find that in the boonies, but I've got chicken curry flavored Cup-O-Noodles if that works for you."

Cliff cracked a small and shy smile underneath his bangs.

"If you want something not cooked in a hotplate, try the Inn," Makoto added, eyes to Cliff. But Cliff was looking off over Makoto's shoulder, Makoto wanting to scratch his head until he heard the barrage of enraged clucks from far behind him, quickly turning to the direction of the chicken coop.

And there were Makoto's mobster hens, chasing some poor stray pooch around the coop. The pooch ran yelping around in circles like a decapitated chicken, and the hens hunted him down with greyhound speed.

"Stupid mutt," Makoto muttered, slapping his hand to his forehead.

The pooch ran around a small tree covered in apple blossoms, looping around several times until he misjudged his path and crossed right into it. Blossoms slipped loose and rained down to light the dog's rear-end on fire. It took off from the blow towards Cliff and Makoto and the little river behind them, the convoy of chickens right on his tail.

"Get the dog before he falls in the river!" Cliff exclaimed, grabbing himself and Makoto with those words as they took off for the river as well.

Finally the pooch reached the bank, slipping down just as Cliff and Makoto leaped into the air. With a quick moment to look down, they noticed the chickens stopped off a while ago and were heading away from the water.

A sop was a good thing after sweaty farm work and sweaty traveling. Makoto stood up, mop top and clothes plastered in patches, and turned to see an equally soppy Cliff looking a little twitchy over the water.

"Good thing it's not deep," Cliff muttered with a groan. "Now… where's that dog?"

And in response, the dog barked from his butt planted position in the shallowest part of the water.

"Damn dog…" Makoto groaned, gesturing a revolver to his head with his finger. Then he shot his scolding pointer finger to the dog with an accusing glare and intimidating the poor cowering pooch. "Bad mutt! Bad!" He exhibited his broken arm, cast now falling apart into a mess and sliding off in clumps. "Now I have to go to the damn clinic 'cause of you… you..." For a moment he stopped, looking down at his clumpy cast with his expression still set. "You… wonderful little pooch!"

The little pooch, consequently the same pooch that proved Makoto's innocence the day before, sat proudly in all his goofy, floppy-eared, mutt shade of tan mutt glory as he wagged his scrawny little tail around. Cliff stood there, face blank like the next fifty or so pages of a second grader's journal.

"Yeah, Makoto…" he began, slowly shaking his head. "I'll round up those chickens while you do that."

"And make those noodles for this little dog here," Makoto added as he hoisted himself up onto the ground again. "He's probably starving after that run."

Cliff cocked his head, splashing his way up to the side of the river as he watched Makoto walk away.

"Wait! Don't you mean the noodles you were supposed to give me??"

Without turning around, Makoto responded.

"If there's another cup left!"

Cliff climbed out of the river and onto his feet watching Makoto pass the house and head for the entrance of the farm. Letting out a sigh, he turned and headed to look for those chickens.

--------

"Makoto, so you jumped into the river to save a stray dog that was being chased by your chickens?"

"Yeah."

Makoto was sitting down in the examination room as Elli stood next to him, holding up his right arm and cleaning off the leftover clumps of cast into a wastebasket by her feet.

"I'd never hear anything like that till you came around," she said with a quick laugh.

"I'm just glad to get this damn thing off already," Makoto muttered.

Elli nodded.

"Yeah, good thing your arm's healed up," she told him. "Now, try not breaking anything else. We don't give discounts for frequent cases anyway."

Giving a shake of his head was some sort of assurance.

"No more stupid injuries for me," he replied.

And the Doctor stepped into the room, hands in his lab coat pockets and his usual expression occupying his face as Elli finished on Makoto's arm. Makoto took a look at his right arm, groaning at the sight of the slight atrophy as he compared it to his larger left arm. But he put his arms down, giving a look and a nod to Elli as he got up from the chair. The Doctor began to speak.

"With some work, your right arm will match up to your left soon," he told Makoto firmly. Makoto nodded, and the Doctor shifted his glance to Elli for a moment. Then he turned, motioning for the two of them to follow him out to the examination room.

Makoto gave a quick look to Elli, catching her cheeks flared up. But she turned to him briefly and gave him a sheepish little smile.

--------

Makoto knew what taking his cast off meant. Elli spent approximately eighty one and a half percent of her time working, and he spent approximately ninety three and three-eighths percent of his time with hefty farm work. He sat on his porch at the end of the day, stroking the orgasmic pooch behind the ears as the little thing ecstatically rubbed his side on the stoop.

"Sorry for calling you "mutt"," Makoto muttered, looking to the dog. "I'm a mutt myself." He continued stroking the pooch as it let its long, soppy tongue hang out limply on the stoop. "You need a name."

He tapped his now functional right hand on the porch, drumming his fingers a bit. Then with an idea, he turned back to the pooch.

"Ehh... there was some anime on last night with a dog named Ein. Like it?"

The pooch stared idly at the fields, a puddle of drool slopping out from his mouth with each little pant he took.

"Ein then."

So he sat back a bit, still scratching and stroking Ein behind the ear.

"Ein…" he said. "Now that I've got my cast off, I can't see her anymore."

"See who?"

"Elli…" Makoto replied with a sigh.

"Who is she?"

"The only living entity I'll ever love…" he moped.

"Makoto! I thought you were so… rugged!"

Makoto snapped out and turned quickly over his shoulder to see Cliff on the other side of the porch, sitting and lightly strumming his guitar.

"I thought you went to the Inn," Makoto said flatly.

"Naw, I was finishing up my work here, but I liked the place and decided to take a rest," Cliff replied, slowly strumming a couple chords and leading in with his singsong voice. "I'm happy just to dance with you…"

Makoto wasn't amused, and turned back to himself.

"Meh… let's go get some dinner at the Inn," he muttered half to Cliff and mostly to Ein. He turned to the pooch with a quick rub of his fuzzy tummy. "You ate the last Cup-O-Noodles anyway."

"Dinner it is!" Cliff exclaimed as he passed down the stoops, guitar strapped to his back.

Ein honked in agreement.

--------

The Inn wasn't too crowded, perhaps because everyone else was enjoying meals in the comfort of their own homes. Mayor Thomas sat on some books from the library at one table in the corner, Gray eating at the counter, and Makoto and Cliff sitting in the far corner, Cliff's guitar propped up against the wall. Ein slept contently under the table, amazingly playing the harmonica without using his mouth.

Makoto, waiting for the food to arrive, picked up his steak knife and set his left hand on the table, proceeding to work back and forth with quick jabbing motions in the spaces between his fingers.

"That innkeeper's daughter sure is cute…" Cliff randomly murmured, holding his head up with both hands as he stared at the kitchen door.

"Yeah, whatever," Makoto murmured in reply, intensely picking up the pace of his knife game.

"Oh! She's the only living entity I'll ever love!" Cliff sighed.

"Do shut up." Makoto didn't even lift his head in reply. Just as he picked up the pace even more, he missed and Cliff's eyes shot open wide and his arms fell.

Makoto's hand made a very lovely knife rack, complete with a smooth wooden base.

"Makoto…" Cliff began, eyes rolling back in his head. "I'm gonna go get some help." And with that, he got up and left Makoto stuck to the table.

From somewhere behind him, Mayor Thomas shrieked bloody hell and Doug groaned. Cliff and Doug headed back to the table, no sooner followed by Ann who had left the kitchen at the sound of the commotion and Gray, who was just plain bored.

Doug looked down sternly at Makoto, having his gaze met by the farmer boy's blank face.

"The Mayor fainted," Doug told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have a knife in my hand."

Ann reached out for the handle of the knife, but before grabbing it her father pushed her hand away. With her face twisting, totally aghast, she yelled back at her father.

"What are we supposed to do, Dad? Leave him there all night!?" she cried.

"Finish cooking their dinners, and put Makoto's order in a doggie bag," Doug replied authoritatively. Ann sighed, turning back for the kitchen.

Heading to the door leading outside, Gray quickly muttered.

"I'll go get him some help."

---------

And within ten minutes, or according to Makoto's relativity, ten minutes, the Doctor arrived with his black doctor's bag at the Inn, followed by Elli. The moment they caught sight of Makoto, the Doctor groaned and Elli slapped her forehead as Makoto gave her a small wave.

"Okay Elli," the Doctor began, handing her the bag. "Take out everything we're going to need. I'll pull the knife out, and you work on him as quickly as possible."

"Ummm… the Mayor's also passed out in the corner," Cliff added sheepishly.

"He's probably better off like that," Doug told him sternly.

The Doctor walked up to Makoto and gave a nod to Elli. Then he reached to wrap his right hand around the hilt, reaching just until the very moment that Makoto grabbed the hilt with his other hand and yanked the knife straight out.

Elli instantly worked her way in there, cleaning the gratuitous mess of blood that had followed.

"Knife games are very dangerous, Makoto," she told him with her accusing glare. "I guess you'll never guarantee any gratuitous injuries."

--------

Gazing at the summer night sky was something relaxing for Cliff, sitting with his guitar on the rug in the dimly lit room as he lightly and randomly strummed on and on. The door was relaxed and open, Ann gazing on as Cliff moved deeper into his music. Cliff finished with a lasting chord, smiling contently to himself. Slowly, he looked up, and was a little surprised to see Ann in the doorway as he tried to hide in his quickly cowering eyes.

"Hi!" Ann beamed, inviting herself into the room. "I never got your name, you know."

Cliff swallowed hard, and led into a coughing fit as Ann arched an eyebrow.

"Geor… I mean… I don't know! Cliff!" Cliff exclaimed, voice cracking on his real name.

"Cliff or George?"

"Both. I go by Cliff, though."

"It's great meeting you, Cliff! I'm Ann!" Ann walked up to Cliff, extending a hand. Cliff reached up from the floor and grabbed it, absolutely melting in Ann's firm but allegedly oblivious handshake. "Wanna talk about something?"

And Cliff merely replied.

"I don't know…"

_Today I arrived in, I think __Mineral__Town__. What a strange place! There's Makoto, the farmer infatuated with the girl at the clinic. That guy wound up with a knife straight through his hand today, and removed it himself! The Mayor of the town fainted before I got to even meet him, and I chased vicious chickens for a long while after watching them chase a dog into a river. What a day._

_So now I guess I'll stay at the __Inn__ here in town, working a little bit or something for a while to pay for the room. The story of my life. Well, at least the __Inn__ keeper's daughter is a nice one. I just got to chat with her a bit. Her name is Ann._

-From Cliff's Journal

--------

**And of course, the shout-outs.**** Aaaand… the lyrics for the song Cliff was singing at first… I Want To Tell You. Of course, by my love George Harrison.**

**Zomaelgustar the Wanker – Thanks so many times for all your support! And thank you for the wonderful compliment. Can't wait to see the new chapter of CHL and Crazy Love Affairs.**

**anime26angel – And you're another, I can't wait to see new work on New Horizons. Thanks for your support as well, and glad to hear about your band trip (poor busdriver!). Hello, fellow musician!**

**PacificTwist – Hey, thanks for reading! I'm really glad you read through so much, props to you! I'm glad you like the story, and I'd like to see you continue writing as well!**

**I Want To Tell You- By George Harrison (from the Revolver album)**

**I want to tell you   
My head is filled with things to say   
When you're here   
All those words they seem to slip away   
  
When I get near you   
The games begin to drag me down   
It's all right   
I'll make you maybe next time around   
  
But if I seem to act unkind   
It's only me, it's not my mind   
That is confusing things   
  
I want to tell you   
I feel hung up and I don't know why   
I don't mind   
I could wait forever, I've got time   
  
Sometimes I wish I knew you well   
Then I could speak my mind and tell   
Maybe you'd understand   
  
I want to tell you   
I feel hung up and I don't know why   
I don't mind   
I could wait forever, I've got time   
I've got time   
I've got time**


	15. V1 The Wild Sheep Chase

**In My Life—The Chapter with Exploding Thingies**

**Well, before I start the next chapter of In My Life, I'm giving a recap.**

**Sgt. Makoto Ogawa- Leading player.**** He came to ****Mineral****Town**** searching for his only friend in the world, who turns out to be dead. Now taking care of the dead man's farm for three years, he's decided that he'll bide his time doing that. Seems to be hiding from the military. He's come to mostly hate ****Mineral****Town****. He's not exactly sociable, and never really took to liking anyone, although inside he's hurting and really just wants somebody.**

**The somebody**** he wants is Elli, whose dry sense of humor eventually led to open Makoto up to her a bit. Makoto realized that he didn't want her getting close to him, because after some first impressions, Makoto thought himself due to leave ****Mineral****Town**** come three years! He's tried pushing her away, but that didn't work too well. Now they're becoming pretty good friends, but Makoto's love remains unrequited. Elli drop dead hot over the town Doctor, and her love remains unrequited too. **

**Amongst all this angsty-drama crap, many people hate Makoto, while the rest are rather scared of him. A few talk to him, like the non-judgmental Cliff. Duke, the sewer-mouth of ****Mineral****Town****, wishes Makoto was dead five ways from hell, if his sewer brain could conjure up such a thought.**

**Then there were some other little fun occurrences that you're going to just have to read through sooner or later.**

**And now, after sitting through this pathetic attempt at a recap, let's go!**

**---------**

Now, when Makoto was forced to do community service, there was no established limit to what he could or couldn't do. In two days, he had already been the overworked slave to the Inn, the Clinic (well, the basement of the Clinic), did shopping for Anna, and was left to keep a watch over May. Just a little more nitty-gritty work for Makoto.

At the end of his second day of slaving, and having to take May everywhere to get her out while Barley tended to all the brushing, feeding, and milking he had to do down at the Yodel Ranch.

"So, May, were you a good girl for Makoto today?" Barley asked, bending his knees to absorb a good look at his granddaughter's shimmering eye contact.

"Yeah!" May beamed, latching her tiny hand onto Makoto's. She didn't notice as Makoto's eyes were shocked wide and staring down at her. "Makoto was so nice to me! He let me play with Ein, and he bought me lunch at the Inn!" Makoto looked up to Barley, deer in the headlights.

Barley reached forward and tousled May's braided hair with a warm smile on his face. May giggled a bit, letting loose a smile herself.

"That's a good girl!"

With another loose and an almost jaunty giggle, May took her praise as her little smile phased in. Barley got caught up in her moment and wound up smiling himself. And even Makoto was stuck in the moment, arms crossed and waiting the moment out. With a chuckle, Barley looked to him.

"Thanks a lot, m'boy," he said to him with a nod. Makoto nodded back, and Barley looked to May. "Wanna start on home May? I need to talk to Makoto for a minute."

May smiled and nodded, turning to take off with a wave to her grandfather. As she moved on out, Barley watched her go with his eyes reflecting warmth and affection.

"She's such a good girl," he said to Makoto. Makoto nodded, and Barley turned to him. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"No."

"I need you to run an errand for me. Could you do that?"

Makoto nodded slowly.

"Yeah, if I know what it is," he mumbled in reply, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

"How do I begin...?" Barley wondered out loud. He put his hand to his bearded chin, hanging around for a minute in a relaxed contemplation. Finally, he turned to Makoto. "I need you to retrieve a sheep for me."

"A sheep? That's certainly the weirdest…" Makoto trailed. "Wait, no… it's not." After all, there _was _that body down in the Clinic's basement a couple days back.

Barley gave him a nod, holding his arms behind his back.

"All you need to do is take the ferry, get on the bus, and head over Miss Bo Peep's ranch," Barley explained. "And pick up the sheep she wants me to take."

"Miss Bo Peep?" Makoto echoed flatly.

"Yep, she was a… foxy little acquaintance of the old man's in the day," Barley immediately replied with a naughtily fun chuckle.

Makoto turned to himself for a moment, biding his time either way.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll go. As long as nothing around here croaks."

_I hate my life._

_Left almost immediately.__ Paid Cliff to keep those spiteful chickens alive and do other tasks. Bought Cup-O-Noodles for Ein. Now at some boardwalk, sitting on a bench. Bleh._

_It's a good thing to get out of town for a couple days. But… and this is a first, I'm actually missing someone. Besides Ein._

_Man, I didn't even tell her I was going._

-From Makoto's Journal

As he slipped his journal back into his backpack, Makoto finally looked up and around at his surroundings. It was one of those perfect boardwalk days, a colorful array of scantily clad, excited tourists moved while trying to manipulate globs of taffy off the roofs of their mouths. Couples were full of passion at every bench, flip-flops flopped, and children frolicked about as ice cream dribbled down their chins. Makoto got up from his bench, never to be declared a sanctuary anyway, and began his walk down the planks.

He was out of place, as always, in his jeans and demeanor. Nothing was quite fresh for Makoto, save for an actual liking for another person.

The souvenirs meddled about in Makoto's way from all around, but his bit of cash was reserved for his bus fare and the periodic cup of black coffee. Brushing past the ambiance of sites and sounds, the detached Makoto continued on his way.

--------

For hours stretching into what could develop into seemingly perpetual boredom, Makoto kept his post from his right hand window seat at the back of the bus as he stared out to the same occasional bush among the endless grass in green and blue. With a plunk of his head on the window, Makoto tried to doze off. After all, there was time to be passed and a few gawking passengers to be avoided.

More bushes. More grass. No such luck. The sheer amount of caffeine running through Makoto's bloodstream was enough to give a cheetah a heart attack. He leaned his head against the back of the seat instead, his mind wandering and finding a thought.

Elli would probably tell him to cut the caffeine and get some sleep.

Turning to the window again, Makoto noticed an old blue station wagon swerve to the side bank of the road, zooming off again through the grass. He arched his eyebrow, and that was when a violent bomb of an explosion shook out from under the floor of the bus.

--------

From the peak of a tree off somewhere, a caw of a crow rang out in the heavy summer air. It made some attempt to catch the attention of any entity around as a means to bring something back to reality.

Makoto half-consciously muttered to himself, groaning flat on his face. With a strain, he slowly lifted his head, his body following as he maneuvered his completely numb limbs. Finally, he dragged himself to his feet, standing and surveying the land for a moment. There was nothing around for miles, or nothing that Makoto could remember he had to look for. With his dirty wrist, he mopped his sweaty and dusty brow in a feeble attempt to clean off the grime that had stuck to every square inch of him possible.

And with no other choice, he continued down the road on foot, reaching down to grab his backpack as his feet brushed over it.

--------

Just as he was before, Makoto was just following the road under his feet to wherever it would bring him. The sun had been setting out ahead of him as he continued down his path, just hoping to find Miss Bo Peep's ranch as soon as he possibly could. Grimy and drained as possible, he began to stagger left and right, taking to a slight limp. Yet being Makoto, he trucked on until he found a fork in the road, and a light on in the diner at the end of it.

He could've used some coffee right about then, so he took to the fork and the diner. It was small, square, and all the more a typical looking diner with its large windows, rectangular, silver eaves, and neon red sign standing alone on top that read "Joe's" in cursive.

It didn't make a difference to Makoto. Coffee was coffee.

The brief ring-a-ling of the little bell above the door seemed to ring like church bells, catching the attention of every last soul inside the diner as they turned to stare at Makoto from everywhere possible. They were a colorful bunch, plaid-clad truckers with assortments of tattoos wrapping around their arms and down their sleeves. Smoke dissipated into the tense atmosphere as their eyes watched the indifferent Makoto as he sulked over to the last booth in the diner.

All was alleviated when the drab voice of "Act Naturally" spilled into the room from the radio perched on a high cabinet. The clattering resumed, along with the chain smoking, arm wrestling, and small talk.

Makoto took a look outside, the row of trucks staring back at him. With a shrug, he turned back to stare at the gray, something-veneered table. That is, until a huge shade came to distract him.

"Whaddya want, dawlin'?" asked a less-than enthusiastic, raspy voice.

Makoto couldn't help but choke on the puff of smoke that blew over to him before replying. After getting the last cough out, he raised his head only to have it stopped by something large and squishy. With a twitch of realization from his eye, he moved his head back as he scooted further into the booth, looking up to see the fifty-something waitress above him.

"Ermmm…" he began, fidgeting in his seat. The waitress's gargantuan chest was rather obtrusive, not to mention figuring out what her rust red hair was made of was equally distracting for Makoto. Her name tag was pushed right in his face, but it looked too small to read.

With a drag on her cigarette, the waitress bided her time with a huge puff of smoke in Makoto's direction. The nasty farmer boy hacked again, once, twice, thrice.

"I don't got all night, dawlin'. Order somethin', will ya??" she murmured flatly, taking another drag on her cig.

With another cough, Makoto choked on his words.

"Eggs…" he hacked. "And coffee."'

"Howda ya wan' 'em??"

A bizarre, stale smell wafted over in his direction, and his gratuitously painful coughs were able to pass off as symptoms of emphysema.

"Sunny side and black!" he blurted out quickly, and then returned to his dying.

As the waitress shuffled her way back to the kitchen, she flicked her cigarette butt in Makoto's direction with a raspy "Comin' right up, dawlin'!". It took Makoto a good minute to pick the cig out of his mop top, and another moment to stare at it between his fingers and groan.

And when the huge waitress moved out of view, the gawking faces of the unkempt patrons met Makoto's homely gaze. One of them, a balding man in a pair of overalls and a tattooed shirt gave Makoto constant chuckle and a toothy grin, minus the teeth.

And the only thing Makoto could think of was how important it was to brush your dang teeth.

The puff of smoke returned, and the waitress appeared over Makoto with a raspy sigh. With his eyes squeezed shut and one hand over his mouth, Makoto took the plate and nodded quickly. The waitress waited for Makoto, serving hand searching for a prime scratching spot on her buttocks.

Makoto opened up his eyes, but one look of the green eggs and ham and watery coffee drained his face into a wan white.

"Ummm…" he began, meeting up with another puff of smoke. With his hand, he brushed it away. "Could you tell me where Miss Bo Peep's ranch is?"

The waitress found her spot, and for a minute was in total ecstasy. Makoto let out a sagging groan.

"Dawlin'..." she drawled into a trail. "It's about two miles down the road from 'ere."

Makoto immediately nodded.

"Check please."

----------

And while Makoto was traipsing the countryside for Mother Goose characters and coming up with some of the ugliest little ducklings anyone would want to see, Strawberry Fields was safe in the hands of a hard worker. For good pay, including unlimited Cup-O-Noodles cup's and Makoto's bed, Cliff took on the job of maintaining the farm for Makoto for any given stretch of time with glee.

Cliff was well at work, a bead of sweat running down his brow underneath the noontime sun. In front of him, Won stood proudly with an open crate full of little yellow bags of seeds.

"These, kind sir, are pineapple seeds," Won explained, looking to Cliff's curious eye. "If you plant them on your farm now, you will have a handsome profit at the end of summer harvest."

Cliff rubbed his smooth chin with his callused fingers in contemplation.

"Hmm… handsome profit, eh?"

"Oh yes, kind sir! The handsomest profit you could ever imagine!"

"How much?"

"1000 gold per bag," Won informed him. Cliff nodded, his doubt shaking Won a little. "But, kind sir, you can sell each crop for five-hundred gold each!"

Cliff nodded again, and with a little smile said:

"Bring on the pineapples!"

--------

Two miles, twenty miles, just about the same thing.

Makoto had no idea what time it was, but the sun was burning and rising behind him as he dragged his leaden expression and heavy feet down the dusty trail. Above him read the glorious wooden sign "Miss Bo Peep's Little Sheep Ranch". And all around, grass as far as the eye would want to see, and a little house at the end of the trail.

From the top window of the quaint white wooden house, a bonnet-clad old lady peered from her perch. Underneath her bonnet, a nefarious little grin spread onto her face.

"There he is…" she murmured under her breath. "Time to take you down, Casanova Farmer Fuck…"

And as Makoto brushed up against a little fluffy sheep, a quick flick of her thumb blew the adorable little sheep, and the nasty farmer boy, to smithereens.

--------

**Well now, that's a doozy.**

**The next chapter will feature ****Mineral****Town****—without Makoto! Cliff is left to take over the farm… and whatever other insanities and chicken fights may come his way. And Makoto… may or may not be dead. Guess you'll just have to wait and see! Reviews go in the drop-box, thank you! Until next time.**

**Shout-outs!**

**PacificTwist****- Since you've joined in late, I'm really grateful you read through all of that. Doing that made me decide on an intermittent recap. Thanks on that, kudos kudos. Thanks for reading!**

**anime26angel-**** I'm glad you really like the story… woodwind instruments aren't evil! I play the sax myself, but anyway, thanks for being such a cool reader! **

**Kirjava**** Deamon- Yep, ain't it cool that George… cough Cliff is now in the story? I'm sure you'll like the next chapter, he takes the spotlight for a while! Thanks for reading!**

**Zomaelgustar**** the Wanker- Noooo… need more CHL and CLA… Thanks again and again for all the support you've given me! **


	16. V1 While Makoto is Out

**In My Life**

**I didn't know what to do for a while, and for that while, I was finding writing this to be a tough task. Actually, I was just going through a dry spell, and reflecting on what I had written before. Yeah, if I could go back, I would definitely fix a lot of it.**

**But you can't go back. You can only go forward and improve. For all you writers out there, remember that, and never stop writing!**

**And now, shutting myself up, onto the next chapter.**** It's more of a mini-inset than anything, but enjoy!**

**--------**

Now on every seventh day of every summer, there's a not-quite illegal tradition to be held in the town square. Run by Rick and Popuri, the chicken boy and his little sister, chickens from town and all around for miles gather in the middle of square for the smallest event since Asashoryu became the 68th Yokozuna of the wrestling world.

Chicken sumo.

While chicken sumo is supposed to be fair and clean, much like sumo wrestling itself, a flashes of chicken fluff were oscillating and dashing around the town square in utter trepidation, the townies tripping over their own feet just to get a hold of something. As everyone bumbled about, the cause of the whole mess stood her ground, clucking proudly in the center of the featured rope ring.

Brando.

From a painful fall smack on his back, Rick slowly dragged his head off the ground with every vulgarity grumbled under his breath. He turned to watch Officer Harris chase a crazed chicken out of the town square and towards some homes. From the other side, Popuri shrieked as another crazed chicken barreled her down a midst all the chaos, Kai quickly coming to her rescue as he seemingly effortlessly plucked the chicken into the air.

What was worse for Rick was seeing Popuri making those stargazing eyes at Kai, the ladies man that he was. He smacked his head on the pavement again, staring up at the lovely clear sky in lament.

Poor Cliff didn't know how to soothe the ruffled chickens either. The similar dumfounded expression tacked onto every face in the crowd of farmers that gathered in the far corner just put out that they had no idea what to do. Cliff shrugged and decided to take a walk over to them, and as he went closer noticed that they were discussing the situation in moaning voices.

"Man, if the old man were still around, he'd handle those hens!" said one farmer in a nasal voice, shoving his callused hands into his dirty pockets.

"Yeah!" another farmer declared. He was a younger lad with a twinkle in his eye. He pounded his left fist into his right hand. "The old man would get 'em, one, two, three!"

With a nod, a third farmer crossed his hands over his chest broad.

"It's all that damn newbie's fault," he began in a gruff voice. All the other farmers looked up at his face in awe the instant he spoke. "That kid from Strawberry Fields doesn't know what he's doing."

With that, Cliff stepped up to the crowd with a ready-to-do good look on his face. And stood there.

"It's the Strawberry Fields kid!" one of the farmers declared with the point of a finger.

The young, excitable farmer stepped up.

"Let's get 'im, boys!" he chirped, raising his fists in a tense and badly imitated boxer's pose. He jumped up to Cliff and went right into trying out the hold one-two, but Cliff just stepped back while the kid had a punching spasm. He looked to the other farmers, jutting out his lower lip and cocking his head in a befuddled expression. One of the farmers noticed him, and piped up.

"What is it?" he asked in a neutral manner.

Cliff took a deep breath, biting his lip a bit.

"I'm not the guy from Strawberry Fields," he muttered, eyes cast down. He looked up, something stronger taking over and reflected in his eyes. "But Makoto is a hard worker, and one day he's going to be great!"

"Yeah… he sure is!" the built farmer from before piped up, again forcing heads to turn up to look at him. "But where is he now, hmm??"

Something came about in the air at that moment, as soon as the wild clucking of the chickens ceased, and one by one everyone felt it and turned to the center of the square. And right there in the broad daylight that mostly bounced off his yellow tunic stood Won a slyly smiling, all hens placated and clucking contently at his feet. Many comments, either directed with praise to Won or just muttered out in amazement flew about for the next minute and a half, Won nodding with pride.

From the other side, Kai folded his arms over his chest with the roll of his eyes.

"It's the wine thief!" he murmured half-under his breath. Popuri, from right next to him, looked over with an inquisitive look on her face, being about as inquisitive as such a free spirit could get. For a moment, she dove into a deep puddle of thought.

"Didn't Makoto steal the wine?" she asked Kai, head tilted. With a look to her and back again, Kai murmured something into his cheek for a moment. Eventually, he did come back to her.

"Errmm… Never mind, Popuri." With a groan, he turned to the center of the square only to see Officer Harris shaking Won's hand and handing out more praise for the chicken tamer.

Rick was off in his own corner, pushing up his glasses as he scoffed at Won. Kai looked over at the chicken boy, to the chicken hero, and back at the now attentive chicken boy with a slick grin. Rick snarled, making a quick gesture with his fist shooting up behind his perpendicular forearm.

With a little chuckle under his breath, Kai continued to grin as he turned back to Popuri. By now, most everyone was calling it a day and heading back home. As Rick headed to the center of the square to close up the festival and sort out all the chickens, he looked over his shoulder to see his sister walking off to the beach with the smooth talking Kai.

And amongst all of this, Won became nothing short of loved and admired by the townsfolk. The exotic man opened up his own stand on the beach the next day, selling interesting little random trinkets. There was a lot of jewelry, all meticulously hand-made and ranging from the most complicated to the most simple, selling necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings to suit anyone's taste. Complementing the jewelry were crop and flower seeds of all sorts that Mineral Town has never come to see, including the pineapples he had sold to Cliff.

Who knows what else Won had? People were flocking to see what he was selling next, lining the salesman's pockets thicker by the hour. From the bright window of the empty and open Seaside Lounge, Kai let out a sigh from the nearest table to the door.

_It suddenly makes sense why Won framed Makoto! I know he didn't do it out of hating Makoto or anything, but he did it to get himself a good rep. I feel kind of bad for Makoto, things don't seem to be going right for him as I've heard. Thing is, he's not the bad type at all._

-From Kai's Journal

While Makoto was off on the wild sheep chase, Strawberry Fields was left in the hands of the good-to-honest, hard working Cliff. Cliff enthusiastically met the dirt and nasty chickens of Strawberry Fields for a little pay and some noodles, and even took the liberty of bunking in the farmhouse until Makoto returned from his mystical journey.

There was no sign of Makoto since he had left, and Cliff was getting a little anxious. He knew the basics of what he was doing, and planting seeds wasn't much of a problem for him. He took care of the chickens all right; they seemed a little stupefied from yesterday's affair, giving him no reason to need his gloves when reaching over them for their eggs. Everything was just hunky-dory at Strawberry Fields.

The problem was that Makoto never told anyone that he had left. Looking up from his work briefly, Cliff noticed that Makoto had a visitor. Little May hovered at the entrance to Strawberry Fields, looking just as worried as Cliff felt With all the anxiety coalesced in her eyes, she watched as Cliff walked on over to her.

"Hey little girl," Cliff said softly as he got down on his dirty knees. Meeting her at eye level eased her a little bit, but Cliff noticed the stains the subtle tears had left under her large eyes.

May wasted no time crying, and cut right to the chase.

"My gramp-pa said…" she began a soft voice, trailing off for a moment. She sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "Gramp-pa said that Makoto should've been back by now."

Cliff nodded gently, extending and arm to her shoulder with a pat that soothed her for a moment.

"Hey now, don't worry," Cliff told her. "Makoto's a tough guy. He'll be back soon, I promise." Cliff's assuring smile did nothing to alleviate his own clambering worries. "Besides, he wouldn't want you worrying about him, eh?"

With a little smile, May shook her head, her braids flinging back and forth.

"That's a good girl," Cliff replied, maintaining his own smile.

He got up to return to his work, giving May the invitation to hang around and play at Strawberry Fields as much as she wanted until Makoto returned.

--------

And of course, it was another uneventful morning down at the Mineral Town clinic. The clock was the only thing ticking with activity on the hazy summer day, so dreadful. Not working away today, Elli stood behind the counter with a sigh and a drab expression as she thought to herself about the new wonderful day on the job, and about Makoto.

_It doesn't seem quite the same without Makoto around. He definitely doesn't realize this, but he makes things a little brighter for me. I just hope he's okay._

-From Elli's Diary

It was the third day Makoto had been gone.

Like a rusty nail to a balloon, the phone clattered and buzzed with the first phone call of the day and burst every thought in Elli's head as she reached for it. Preparing her facade, she picked up the phone and instantly connected with the mouthpiece.

"Good morning, Mineral Town Clinic. How may I help you?"

For a moment, there was nothing but heavy breathing. Elli arched an eyebrow, waiting for the person to speak. She waited, the person stalled, and she waited some more "How may I help you?" she asked again, a little more flustered.

"Legs… explosion…" the voice on the other line took a lot of effort to heave. "Sheep… explosion… paraplegic…"

And it finally dawned on her.

"Makoto??" she shot out.

From the other line, a crazed shriek of what was possibly an old lady rung out. It was followed by a harsh, metallic clang of a smack and the cursing of a young male.

"Makoto!! Where _are_ you??" Elli asked in a tense voice, doing her damned hardest to keep her voice down.

Her spirit was yanked down with the flat buzz that followed.

---------

**Yup, like I said, a mini-inset. I wanted to really set some more plot up while Makoto was out. The next chapter should be a blast... Drive My Car will be the featured song. **

**…**

**…**

**I've got another fanfic in the works, The Guide to a Healthy, Downtrodden Existence. Actually, the first chapter is up right now. It's all about Doctor Tim spillin' his guts… sppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllll... And yeah, anyway, enough whoring my fics, and on to shout-outs!**

**Zomaelgustar**** the Wanker- M.I.A, I hope your comp works in time so we can see more juicy Country Home Living goodness… and Crazy Love Affairs juiciness…**

**Anime26angel- Oohhh… all the evilness… wouldn't you love to see? Thanks for reading my other fic too! Can't wait to see more of Horizons now, eh?**


	17. V1 Drive My Car, Bitch

**In My Life**

**--------**

Makoto's sheep chase certainly had been wild, not quite ending in another encounter with the elderly sheep arsonist herself, Miss Bo Peep. Nothing short of a bruised and battered mess, Makoto made all the pathetic attempts he could to drag himself away from the crazed old lady, but he was dragged into her house and taking the worst beating of his life, adding bloody to the mess.

Dragging his numb legs across the linoleum floor in the hospitable country kitchen, Makoto was safe for a few moments behind the cabinets that lined the floor. He looked up, noticing a green corded phone on the wall. Struggling to reach up with his long arm, fingers a stretched, he grabbed and yanked the cord down, cushioning the receiver with his head. He worked straight to punching out a four, a one, and a one.

The phone rang, rang, and rang some more. And just as the generic woman on the other line picked up, the crazed old lady ran into the room with a thirty gallon fish tank over her head and a war cry.

A stream of goldfish, living and dead, gushed in the waterfall onto Makoto as he screamed into the mouthpiece.

"Medic!! MEDIC!!"

It took a moment, but the voice finally replied.

"Connecting."

As the theme from _Fruits Basket _eased its jaunty way onto the line, Makoto spat out a goldfish that just helplessly flopped in front of him. Finally, while the old lady was emptying out everything in the nearby hutch and one-by-one chucking plates, forks, knives, spoons, bowls, glasses, tea cups, frying pans and platter dishes at him. The driving focus on the phone call kept Makoto's mind off the incessant hammering, and the hammer that propelled at his head next.

Finally, a voice came onto the line. An all too familiar voice at that.

"Good morning, Mineral Town clinic. How may I help you?"

It was Elli.

The nails followed, grazing Makoto in the back of the neck. He took a moment to cover his neck with his left hand, huddling his upper body up.

"How may I help you?" Elli asked again, getting a little flustered.

"Legs…" Makoto murmured softly into the phone, taking all caution for the deranged old lady not to hear him. "Explosion…" With a wince that came from the nails that went flying next, he stopped. He sucked in a deep breath. "Sheep… explosion… paraplegic…"

"Makoto??" Elli shot out on the other line.

But just as Makoto was on the verge of replying, the piercing lightening shock of the painful-sounding clang overwhelmed his lower body. He let out a yell.

"YOU CRAZY _BITCH_!!!"

"Makoto, where _are_ you??"

Just as Makoto was about to blurt out that he was in the middle of nowhere land, being beaten up by a senile sheep arsonist in her hospitable country kitchen, another clang rang out, and Makoto saw the green plastic cradle of the phone spin across the floor and under his eyes. All he could come to think of was Elli on the other line fresh from the most downright bizarre phone call in her Mineral Town life.

He also realized that if he felt the pain from the folding chair being slammed down on his lower back, he must not have been a paraplegic. There were more cries from the crazy old lady as she spun around and yanked open the nearest cupboard. Makoto almost spun around once he heard the cry from out of the old lady's mind.

"This is for everything you've done to me, farmer fuck!!"

And with that came a steamy, fresh, scrumptious, air born apple pie, meeting with Makoto, his nose in the wrong place. With a delayed drag of a reaction, Makoto now sitting straight up, he put his middle finger to his eyes to wipe a slit of hot apple from his view. With a glare from his cold gray eyes, he shot to his feet to meet the old lady's crazy glint in her eyes of eclectic blues and reds.

And the welcoming barrel of a revolver met his sternum.

"Get back, Jojo," the old lady muttered, cocking the gun.

With his eyes wide, Makoto made a pathetic attempt to convince the crazed Bo Peep to ease down.

"You're mistaken…" he uttered, his clattering molars betraying his cold eyes.

She ignored him, and with her other arm reached out for the round, plastic draped table. With the stretch of her wrinkled hands, and cricks and cracks from every bone, she finally reached in, fishing out a silver key ring with a giant palm tree rasp of a key chain dangling from it as she shook it in front of Makoto's face.

"Drive my car, Bitch," she ordered.

--------

"This is DJ Murray, hostin' the all 60's Album Weekend. For this block, we're bringing you back to 1965 with John, Paul, George and Ringo with their wildly popular Rubber Soul album. We'll be highlighting some of the best, like 'Drive My Car', 'Nowhere Man' and the ever sweet 'In My Life'."

The DJ dragged on as Makoto clenched his clammy hands to the dry, taupe leather steering wheel as a small, fluffy sheep gnawed idly at his mop top under the blazing noon sun. His hair was matted to his head in dirt, and now layers of crusted over sweat and the fresh, profusely dribbling sweat. The source of the sweat either being the sweltering, thermometer popping weather or the revolver pressed to his right temple.

"The Beatles??" the old lady huffed. "Those boys with the stupid hair cuts, like yours, Jojo?" Makoto ignored her, squinting at the barren road that stretched on ahead as more senile drabbles dribbled from her mouth. "Those boys are a bunch of ragamuffins! And I think they're on marijuana. You can hear it in their new album, that Rubber Soul crap."

"And not to mention…" the DJ cut in. "The song 'In My Life' has inspired an awesome story bearing the name. Read it. You'd love it and the charming protagonist."

"Yeah right!" the old lady almost replied to the DJ. Makoto looked over briefly, only to be backhanded by the old lady a prompt five seconds later.

"Hey!" Makoto huffed, gripping the steering wheel with another squint at some up coming signs.

"Can't you see _anything_, Jojo??" the old lady griped. "You're almost blind as a bat!!"

Makoto grimaced, gritting his molars again.

"I can see fine, Bo Peep."

It didn't shake her.

"Where are your glasses??" she demanded. She quickly looked up to the passing sign. "Turn now!! It's the one after nine-oh-nine, Jojo!"

Makoto had missed the one after 909, and in retaliation to his lack of attentiveness and terrible near sightedness, the old lady took the wheel into her own shriveled, liver spotted hands. To her, Makoto's stream of curse words seemed to blend well with Paul and John's harmonious singing.

People screamed as the station wagon barreled its way down the cheesy board walk, taking no care as it fishtailed into every possible stand. A plethora of novelty goods spent some time on the windshield, including some 'The Man, The Legend' shirts, cheaply made plastic kites, penny whistles, Wooly Willy boards. But the colorful globs of salt water taffies refused to budge much, spreading into little visual hindrances for Makoto, aside from his eyes themselves.

"Now," the old lady began, letting go of the wheel before Makoto's widened eyes. "Learn to drive--" Makoto snapped his hands on the wheel. "—or I'll make you blow _my_ whistle. Bitch."

And while approaching the end of the board walk, the Mineral Town bound ferry was already to shove off when Makoto's foot plunked like a brick of lead to the pedal. With a swoosh of the wind, the car almost was air born for that second before gravity took over for the quick descent. The car, like Makoto's foot, plunked into a splintery canopy on the surface of the deck.

--------

"Well, you know you can confide anything in me."

"I guess you're right…"

There was an odd pause.

"Well?"

"Umm… Doc… you know… it um… doesn't seem to… errm… stand at attention…"

"I'll have you up with a method I developed through past studies of erectile dysfunction. You're secret's safe with me."

Secrets were never safe in Mineral Town. The station wagon plowing through the wall of the examination room of the Mineral Town Clinic only solidified the aforementioned thesis with the invasive crash. It stopped short of the calm, hands-shoved-in-pockets Doctor and the wine-red-with-embarrassment Duke.

The passenger door slid down and plunked onto the floor, the old lady nimbly stepping out from the car. She walked over to the back door as the Doctor and Duke watched with dumbfounded faces as she popped open the back door and dragged out the placid, chain leashed sheep with little effort.

"Get outta the car, Jojo!"

It was just as Makoto stepped out of the car that Elli came in through the mortar dust air that hovered around the second entrance. For a moment, they stared at each other, Makoto extremely grimy with his gray eyes reflecting underage abuse and Elli wondering about the abuse the crazy old lady standing on the other side of the wagon put him through.

Popping out her revolver once again, the old lady let everyone in the room have their fair share of observing the barrel as she walked over to Makoto with the leashed sheep. She took the other end of the chain, a metal cuff, grabbing his arm and clamping the cuff onto his thin wrist with one motion.

"Disobey ME, Jojo…" she began her ultimatum. "And I blow you, Pixy Dust, and everyone here."

"Up?" Makoto asked as his eyebrow arched its way up his forehead.

The old lady ignored him, proceeding to circle around the room. By this point, some assorted villagers had gathered around the dissipating mortar dust of the second entrance, some of them noticing the look of despair Makoto focused on Elli with. Elli looked back at him, knees not quivering like most everyone else around, but a similar look back at Makoto.

Barley had made his way into the crowd of dumbfounded villagers, stepping forward to adjust his glasses and point out the old lady.

"It's Miss Bo Peep!" he exclaimed. A look of bliss spread onto his face with a naughty little smile.

"It's a hostage situation, Barley!" Karen told him as she blocked him with her arm. "Don't get in the way! She's the sheep arsonist that blew that bus up!"

The old lady finally ceased her circling, coming up to Makoto with a harsh tap on the shoulder.

"Jojo, I want you to bitch slap Barley and show us the way to your farm!"

With a scowl, Makoto made his reply simple.

"I'm not bitch slapping anyone."

For a moment, the old lady didn't even seem phased, putting the barrel of the gun to her chin in contemplation. She then pointed the gun at Elli.

"Bitch slap the girl and tell her to take us and Pixy Dust to the farm."

Makoto strode up to the old lady, towering over her by at least a foot and a half with his cold gray eyes challenging her insanely flaring ones.

"A, you're senile. B…" He gritted his molars. "I am _not _bitch slapping her." His eyes were set like stone as the old lady simply took it. She reached into her blouse, feeling around her bosom for the trigger.

More smoke rose into the room from the floor up. Makoto looked down at the floor and noticed it rising from the old lady's feet. The smoke grew more intense, the old lady finally taking notice to her hot foot.

"What the??" she cried out, taking several steps back from the car and Makoto.

The hot foot grew hotter, and so did the hot torso, hot bosom, hot head. Pretty soon, the old lady was pretty damn hot, and her dress flared up in the heat.

"JOJO!! GET WATER FOR YOUR LOVER!!"

Makoto shrugged idly, watching the flame jump up to her bonnet and hair. She was getting lost in the fireball that engulfed, frantically and pathetically stopping, dropping, and rolling around on the floor. Everyone, even Pixy Dust, stood around and watched as idly as Makoto.

"Well," the Doctor said as the last of the flame flickered out in the air. "The medical field could use some more research on spontaneous combustion." He looked to Elli. "Umm… could you get Gotz in here to give us an estimate on…" He motioned to the new entrance. "That?"

"I'm on it," Elli replied with a nod. She proceeded to head out the hole, but not without one stop for a last look at Makoto. Makoto stood tall, looking at her with a look of content in his eyes.

"You're too much, Makoto!" she smiled.

Later on that day, after freeing the chain link between himself and Pixy Dust with an axe and a Makoto-method, Makoto talked to the eased Barley from within the once again used barn, while May stayed out of the conversation while seemingly fused to Makoto's legs.

"So, it looks like Pixy Dust will be fine here," Barley said, petting the fluffy sheep's fleece. The sheep serenely snorted a little meep.

Makoto nodded crossing his arms over his chest. The left over cuff and chain links jingled a bit as his expression became cross.

"Why Pixy Dust?"

Barley looked up at Makoto's discontent face.

"She's used it, I bet."

"Fu…" But Makoto felt the hug from May. "Fudge…" he strung out with a sigh.

For a moment, there was silence. Barley finally reached out, palm outstretched.

"By the way, Makoto," he began, flexing his hand. "It's Cliff's payday. He did a top-notch job, you know."

With a groan, Makoto replied.

"Tell him to raid the Cup-O-Noodle stash, and I'll pay him after the harvest."

------------

**Yeah, it's about time. ****3:30**** in the morning.**

**Shout-outs… to Anime26angel, because actually reviewed, you damn lazy readers! XD XD XD She gets a cookie, while no one else does. (Except you, Mr. Wanker. You had reason.)**

**XP**


	18. V1 Kai And Rick Get Dirty

**In My Life—Now Contains More Vegetables**

**--------**

_"I didn't feel like writing yesterday. I'm probably scarred for life."_

-From Makoto's Journal.

It was the next afternoon during a lunch break for Mayor Thomas. Still, he kept his job up well, on a business phone call with a merchant while fiddling to snap the can opener onto the can of Spagetti-Os, a goal that seemed impossible to reach. The can opener once again popped off, and the receiver from the phone slipped onto his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm back," the voice on the other line said, muffled into Thomas's shoulder. There was a pause as Mayor Thomas fumbled between the can and the receiver. "Umm… Mayor?"

Thomas finally got a hold of the phone, putting the receiver to his ear.

"Yes?"

"I can't get you those tomatoes for the Tomato Festival tomorrow," the merchant informed him.

"What do you mean you can't get us tomatoes for the Tomato Festival??" Mayor Thomas cried into the mouthpiece. He took a moment to finish slurping some chocolate milk through a loop-dee-loop, red plastic straw, and snapped back on it. "When will you get them??"

"Well, I can't."

"_What_??"

The merchant let out a heave of a sigh.

"The thing is, I was walking the cart along a mountain path to get them to Mineral Town, but then I hit a bump on the road, and…"

"Uh-huh…" Mayor Thomas nodded. He drifted off a bit, attempting to pop the top of the can once more. Clamp went the can opener, pop went the can opener. Clamp, pop. Clamp, pop.

"… then a guy took them! Some guy in a yellow tunic grabbed the crates, loaded them on rickshaw, and took off!"

Success! The can opener tore a perfect circle around the can. Mayor Thomas smiled to himself, not soon after realizing that the merchant finished his explanation.

"Umm… Mayor?"

The ambivalent murmurs seized. Mayor Thomas fumbled with the can opener, plunking it aside.

"You're _fired_, Van!"

"B-but, sir!"

Mayor Thomas hung up the receiver and turned to his can, getting to some diligent work of opening it. Cut short by the sudden ring of the doorbell, the top jumped out at his middle finger without him realizing.

"Enter!" he replied as he looked down at his middle finger. Reminiscent of a Makoto injury, Mayor Thomas bit and gnawed on the collar in an attempt to placate himself.

Gingerly opening the door, Won placed his rickshaw near the entrance and stepped in. He stopped in the middle of the doorway when he saw Mayor Thomas nibbling away at his dress shirt, stopping to scratch his watermelon-hat clad skull. Without another thought, he greeted him with a clap of his hands.

"Good afternoon, kind sir," he began. "I hear you need many tomato for tomorrow's Tomato Festival."

Thomas squeezed his bleeding finger, nodding and preparing his reply.

"Yes, why, how did you know, Won?" he asked the merchant.

"Word travel fast."

With a nod out of nervousness as he bled, Thomas said.

"I guess it does here in Mineral Town!" He winced at his cut, but looked back up at Won. "You can bring the tomatoes in here, and I'll pay you immediately!" But once again, he looked down at his finger, moving his clasped hand to reveal the trickle of blood.

As Won looked at the Mayor, he saw his tiny face and red nose go wan.

"Won…" he began. With a deep healing breath, he continued. "I'M GONNA _DIE_!!!"

With a slump of his shoulders and an incredulous sloping expression, Won let out a sigh.

"Sir, it's only minor!" he told the fretting Mayor Thomas. "You need not worry, Mr. Mayor."

Squeezing his ailing finger, the Mayor looked up at the exotic man only to hear a zip and the shatter of a window pane. A rock skipped from the ground, and landed back down to skid to a stop between Won and the Mayor's feet.

The blood zoomed to Mayor Thomas's round nose, nervous popped-vein hands jumping to his Larry Fine tufts of hair. Won turned to watch the Mayor well at work.

"AHHH!!!" he cried, the tugging of his hair and the whites of his eyes ludicrously portraying him in his most horrified of horrified states. "NOW MY WINDOWS!! THE HARVEST GODDESS WANTS TO STRIKE ME DOWN!!!"

"For what reason, sir?" Won asked coolly.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" he immediately cried out in reply. With an abrupt stop, he turned to Won and said. "But I heard she's crazy!"

For a moment, neither of them said anything. The Mayor looked over in the corner at a dusty, turntable record player, a broad overture of dreamy proportions ringing through his head.

"What do you think life would be like if it was a musical?" he suddenly asked.

Won, even being savvy as ever, was taken aback.

"Umm… sir?" he began, incredulous look once again occupying his face. "Shouldn't you find out who broke your window?"

"Oh yeah… right."

And in the wake of the shattering class came more destruction. A collection of snaps mustered into an obtrusive crash, of course not to be avoided by the townsfolk. By the time it stirred the Mayor and Won into rubbernecking, there was already a handful of villagers standing around the wreck. Two ladders, a lot of bricks, one Gotz, one passed out Gray, and one Makoto sprawled out on his stomach, holding a perhaps traumatized Stu just clear of the wreckage.

With his jaw almost unhinged from his skull, the Mayor stood there for the frantic minute of swarming villagers. Right on his tongue tensely waited the words he wanted to scream out. The Doctor was tending over Gray, scrutinizing the unconscious boy. Mary was also kneeling over him, oblivious to the mortar that was dirtying up her pressed black skirt. And the Mayor still couldn't squeeze a word out, even if Gray sputtered out some dust and finally sat up.

It would best be expressed in a choreographed number.

----------

With a hard day's work behind him on a sticky night, Makoto relaxed with some piano playing. He was rather pleased with himself as he ran through a few etudes. With only the screen door shut, the cooling air of the sunset was welcomed into the house, or at least being honorably welcomed until Makoto saved enough money to invest in an air conditioner. If he felt like it.

As quietly as possible, Elli led the way up the steps to the shaded porch for Stu, the two dressed appropriately in shorts and tank tops for the heat wave. Stu was close behind, an eager look on his face as the intruding guests stood on either side of the screen door. Makoto stopped playing and took a moment to spread and stretch out his fingers, going into a song that was obviously practiced and played before successfully.

For a moment, Elli stood rather baffled. The befuddlement quickly turned to a satisfaction, pleased with Makoto.

"He's got it down!" she whispered to Stu. Stu looked up with a cocked head, but quickly went back to letting his eyes wander around the farm. Without getting to sidetracked from the comment, Elli turned back to listen to Makoto play with no strain, watching him as he gracefully ran his fingers across the piano. He finally went into the solo that was giving him so much trouble before, running through the uplifting notes and curving into the end of the song with the final chord.

"He's good!" Stu exclaimed with a little smile on his face.

With a quick motion of her fist, Elli knocked twice on the door frame. Makoto slowly turned from the bench to the door, and once he discerned who was standing there, his deer-in-the-headlights expression jumped onto his face. Quickly turning to carefully bring down the cover for the piano keys, he sprung off the bench and strode over to pull open the screen door.

"What's up?" he asked with a slightly discernable glint in his eye.

With a quick smile, Elli replied

"Actually, Stu has something to tell, and then something to ask of you."

Makoto immediately dropped his eyes down to the little not-quite menace, Stu meeting his gaze with his usual flicker in his dark eyes.

"Thanks for saving me today, Makoto!" he said. Makoto nodded.

"Was nothing," Makoto muttered in reply. He looked over to Elli with a flat expression, and she cracked another wry smile in response. With a shrug, Makoto looked back down at Stu.

"So Makoto, wanna be on my tomato festival team tomorrow?" he proposed. With a jaunty grin, he said: "So far it's me and my sis, and my sis _really _sucks. She has no aim!"

"I'll take the blame, Stu, but you can't even see over the barrels," Elli muttered with the roll of her eyes. She looked over at Makoto's eye. "Stu's a sore loser, and all he's been talking about lately is winning this year."

"I wanna win every year!" Stu declared. He then looked up at his sister, feigning a solemn expression. "It's not that you can't throw, sis, it's that you can't throw straight!" Then he looked up at Makoto with another grin of his. "I bet Makoto'll be real good at this! That's why I want him." Another look to his sister. "We'll be almost unstoppable! I've been practicing throwing high!"

Elli nodded.

"High price," she informed him, complete with her cock-eyed glare. Stu folded his arms with pouted lips.

"It's not _my_ fault that window broke!" he exclaimed, pout turning to a frown. "I just… ummm…" His tongue went limp, and Elli let out a flash of a sardonic grin. She then turned to Makoto with a sweeter smile for him.

"So be on time tomorrow, okay Makoto?" she said, looking directly at him. "And get some sleep."

Makoto nodded.

"I will," he insisted. Elli let out one last smile, and then turned to lead Stu off the porch. Stu turned back to Makoto with the wave of his stubby hand.

"Bye Makoto!" he called out as he dashed past his sister and jumped down all three steps. Elli took her time to flip-flop down the stairs, turning to Makoto as soon as she reached the bottom.

"You'll play again, right?" she teased, a faint smile returning to her face.

Deer in the headlights. Elli waved a full goodbye, turning to head to the entrance marked with a wooden sign hung over the fence with the black-painted words "Strawberry Fields" with her brother to go home.

--------

Mineral Town, being the cesspool for cultural tradition that it is, has a strange custom adopted from Spanish culture. For every twelfth day in the summer season in Mineral Town's long history, the townsfolk gather in the town square, and celebrate the harvest of tomatoes with a peculiar tradition that began when play goers hurled rotten vegetables at actors during the most terrible of plays.

The Mineral Town Tomato Festival, better known as the day when townies get the opportunity hurl tomatoes at neighbors they loathe, or just are having some troubles with. Two sets of three barrels each stood a good fifteen feet opposite each other, large enough to hold enough tomatoes for the entire tournament with only a few back-up crates lined on the South side of the square.

In little fragments, villagers took notice to the chalkboard denoting tournament line-up, heading to their respective places after reading. A team consisting of Duke, Manna, and a missing was to open up the preliminary round against Doug and Ann. The two innkeepers were intimidating and vicious enough to strike down the rest of their opponents on their own. Last year, every other team succumbed in a sticky, tomato splattered and undignified manner to Team Red.

Within some time, everyone was settled, the two teams giving pre-match solid "game faces" to each other while the other teams and spectators assembled in the makeshift steel bleachers that were assembled for such events. From the bottom of the bleachers, Mayor Thomas handed a portable microphone to Rick, the chicken boy taking and tapping it.

"Testing!" he announced, heads turning. "Okay. Welcome, everybody, to the Mineral Town Tomato Fest! You know the drill, folks. Two teams of three hurl tomatoes at each other, and once you're hit, you're out! Last team standing wins!" He turned to the seemingly bored spectators as someone cracked their neck a bit with a sigh. "Okay…" he continued. "Let's meet the teams!"

He turned to look at the incomplete teams, and let out a groan.

"Well, it looks like we'll need some extra participants." He looked to the bleachers, noticing Cliff and Gray scattered amongst the spectators. "How about Cliff and Gray?"

The boys shrugged in reply, proceeding to climb down the bleachers. Cliff instantly had his mind made up and headed over for Team Red.

"While they're getting settled, I'd like to let you know that this year, our tomatoes were provided by Won!" There was a mild applause as Rick turned to see Cliff and Gray with their respective teams. "Okay. To the left is Duke, Manna, and Gray on Team Duke. And to the right, we have Doug, Ann, and now Cliff, the indomitable, colossal, seven-time champions…" He hushed for a moment, drawing the crowd into no such intense anticipation. "Teeeeeaaaaaaaaammmmm RED!!"

"We need a more stirring MC, eh?" Kai cracked from the top row of the bleachers. A couple of snickers rose up from the young folk up in the bleachers, including a giggle from Popuri as she watched him with sappy eyes.

"I heard that, Kai!" Rick huffed out loud, holding up his accusing finger. Kai cracked out a cheeky smirk as he watched Rick roll his eyes.

"Let's start the first match in the preliminary round!" he announced. With a ding from a bell, the match began.

A tomato nearly burnt up as it whizzed over from Team Red's side and splattered on Manna's face, two more following. From Team Red's side, Ann gave Cliff and her father a quick high-five. Duke stared at his wife, utterly stupefied.

The spectators watched on as Gray quickly flung a tomato into the air. Doug had chucked a tomato at Duke, only to have Gray's tomato explode all over his skull. With globs of pulp and seeds dribbling down his cheeks, he turned and began cheering Cliff and Ann on.

Gray heaved another tomato bomb up in the air, only to be splattered right between his shoulder and his neck. His head snapped to see Ann with a delighted grin on her face, and he just shrugged it off.

In the bleachers, Stu eagerly turned to Makoto, a grin on his small face.

"So, you get the feel of it, Makoto?" he asked.

Makoto shrugged.

"What's there to get the feel of?" he murmured in reply. He looked over next to him at Elli, who was casually watching the game.

Stu let out a blatant frown.

"You're only on my team 'cause you can even beat Team Red, but other than that you're a big meanie!"

Makoto kept his gaze on Stu.

"Cheeky brother you've got here, Elli," he muttered. Elli joined Makoto with her own gaze at her brother as Makoto continued. "Kid, you're not that cute."

Taken aback, Stu cried out.

"Sis! He's mean! Tell him to go away!"

With a shrug, Elli turned to Makoto and tapped him on the arm.

"Go away, Makoto."

"Okay," Makoto shrugged. He scooted over to the edge of the bleachers and jumped down. Stu watched him walk with his hands in his pockets to head back toe Strawberry Fields, mouth agape.

"Wait a sec, I need him for my team!" Stu exclaimed. He looked up at his sister as she smiled at him. "Sis!"

"Go get him. I'm sure he'll come back if you get down on your knees and desperately beg for his forgiveness."

Without another word, Stu hopped off the edge of the bench and took off at twice the speed of Makoto's stride. Elli turned her head to watch Stu down on his knees, Makoto kind of staring off and shrugging. She turned her head back to the match, and just in time to see Ann rubbing tomato glop off her face in disbelief.

It was Cliff and Duke left standing. Duke was in the midst of celebration, fists in the air as he bellowed out a "Huzzah!!" as his wife stared on incredulously. He found his grip on another tomato, squeezing it in his palm as he watched Cliff duck behind his barrel.

"Now to get that Cliff..." he huffed under his breath. He whopped the tomato out, hopelessly missing. Cliff came back with another hurl, but Duke dodged it.

They exchanged vicious volleys for a while, for a long while. Makoto came back to the bleachers, followed by Stu, and the two took their respective seats. People began to notice that Duke, in the midst of the intense stalemate, was sweating profusely. He grabbed his heart, on and off between a quickly paced inhale and exhale. Finally, he held up his arms, and the bell once again rung.

"And it goes to… Team RED!!" Rick cried out. Duke dragged himself from his post and headed in the direction of his house, Manna scuttling away close behind. Before disappearing complete, Duke shot a parting glare at Cliff, and all the boy could do was stand around and stare blankly as Ann and Doug slapped him heartily on the back.

It was beginning to cool down, the sky growing heavy and dull with clouds.

"Now, it's time for the second match of the preliminary round!" At that, the participating teams took their cues to head to the barrels. Ann walked up to Rick while rubbing her face down with a white towel and waited. "On the right, getting assembled right now is Team Poultry, with Popuri—" He groaned. "_Kai_, and myself." He stopped and handed the microphone to Ann, jogging off to meet his teammates.

"And on the left—"Ann was cut off by cheers once she spoke. "Is Team Rocket, led by Stu, with his sister Elli and our resident farmer Makoto strung along for the ride." She turned to look at the two teams, Stu giving her a thumbs up and Ann exchanging with her own thumbs up. "START!!" And with that and the microphone screech, the first tomato was lobbed.

Popuri looked up, running a hand through her sugary pink hair to feel the cold tomato that dribbled down her skull with a cry. She ducked behind the barrel.

"You should've ducked, Popuri," her brother admonished as he ducked down to talk to her. From Popuri's other side, Kai ducked down too.

"Don't sweat it, Rick," Kai said coolly, and upon that, Rick shot his glare at the seafarer. "Worry about getting Makoto out. He's the one you should be keeping an eye on." As he talked, he tapped a finger to the side of his twinkling eye. Rick huffed.

Team Rocket were all ducked behind their barrels as Stu revealed his thoughtful strategy.

"Makoto," he whispered. "You throw."

Makoto peeked out from around his barrel while reaching up for a tomato, and then quickly jumped up and came back down, rid of his tomato. Stu eagerly turned to Makoto.

"Did you get someone??" he asked with a hushed intensity.

"Rick."

Stu threw up his fist with a confident laugh.

"You should be a major league pitcher, Makoto!"

Makoto shrugged.

"Timing," he murmured as he gave him a gaze.

Stu spun around to meet his sister's eyes.

"Alright sis," he said with enthusiastic hand motions. "Let's distract Kai a bit. Once Kai is looking over here… POW!" He said it with a smack of a fist into his palm. "Makoto can _wallop_ him!"

Elli nodded and looked past her barrel, but no one on the other side was standing.

Kai was taken aback, rubbing his sore eye as he looked up a Rick.

"Hey, take it easy, man! You're a bit gone there!"

With a violent grip, Rick grabbed Kai by the collar of his white T-shirt and swung him around, his back colliding with his barrel. It tipped right over, landing with a crack as the two boys rammed into a scuffle in plain view of all the gaping spectators. Everyone stood dumbfounded, a couple raindrops taking advantage of the moment. With baffled their own baffled faces, Team Rocket rose up from behind their barrels.

Makoto shrugged and snatched up a tomato as fast as he hurled it. Kai hardly noticed it land with a splat on his left leg. For a moment, everybody's attention remained fixed on the boys.

Finally, Ann gripped the microphone and brought it up to her mouth.

"And… Team Rocket wins!!" she declared uneasily as she bit her lip, tearing a gash in the clouds and bringing on the gush of rain that stirred everyone scatter off in every which direction. With a shrug, she switched the mike off and stuck it away in her pocket. Turning over to the barrels, she noticed Stu dashing up to her. The little boy stopped, trying to catch his breath as he looked up at her.

"You're ending the tournament??"

Ann nodded, but cringed with the crack of a punch from behind. Behind her, Rick and Kai were both smeared in tomato, now with matching left eyes.

"Awww… and my team was about to wipe the floor with yours!" Stu pouted. He sighed. "Oh well, I guess we can call it a tie this year, right Ann?"

With a grin, Ann replied.

"You bet we can! But… you better tell your teammates to be on guard." And with a sly grin, she let out a quick laugh.

--------

The next day, Makoto and Cliff were casually talking, until Makoto turned just enough for Cliff to sneak up and smear a tomato all through his mop top.

--------

**Eat your veggies. I'm not extremely pleased with the chapter, a couple of moments here and there, but blah. BUT... reviews make me feel nice. **

**Anyway, thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

**Anime26Angel- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much, and the cookie too. **

**Vivi239- Congratulations on bravely enduring seventeen chapters of this story… you shall receive a cookie in your mailbox soon.**

**Zomaelgustar**** the Wanker- God rest her evil soul.**


	19. V1 You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

**In My Life- Now all mopey… boo-hoo!**

**I'd like to announce the last chapter whole-heartedly sucked. All I succeeded in doing was raping foreshadowing, but other than that…**

**Hopefully, this one's much better. Makoto all the way!**

**--------**

Makoto started to rub a towel through his sopping mop of hair as he reached forward to shut off the kitchen sink. Shooting a glare to Cliff, he let a little murmur past his lips.

"Bastard."

Cliff took up a nervous, long smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually, Ann told me to do it."

There was no mercy. Makoto kept his glare fixed on Cliff, looking down on his gentle brown eyes. The two stayed frozen, and Cliff was no longer able too manage even the weakest smile when Makoto leaned closer in. Cliff backed up against the kitchen sink, finding no where to go but down.

"Isn't that cute?" Makoto muttered, leaning down to meet up with Cliff. His fist flew up, Cliff locking up with tense muscles with Makoto's fist drawn up right under his nose. Cliff pulled through, once again cracking out a flimsy smile.

"Ummm… I guess this is a good time to tell you that Ann asked me to drop an invitation to her birthday party while I was here," he said with a nervous laugh. "It's on the seventeenth."

Makoto nodded.

"Yeah, I don't do birthday parties," he replied flatly. He finally backed off of Cliff, letting the boy stand up straight. Cliff shoved his hands in the pockets of his tattered over shirt, following the nasty farmer boy to the living room.

"I've got dirt on you!" Cliff called out from behind, Makoto ignoring him. "You're not the badass that you make yourself out to be!" Makoto huffed as he sat down at his piano bench, pulling open the lid to the keyboard. "You play the piano while you sit around and lament about a love you won't even let yourself have, you… sappy bastard!!"

Makoto gave him one quick, cold gaze, but turned to the piano and started into his etudes, leaving Cliff with his arms crossed and feet planted. With a glance cast to the side, Makoto kept playing.

"What's with this Ann business, anyway?" he asked as he took a quick peek at the sheet music. He didn't notice the little smile that turned Cliff's face.

"She's been great to me," he replied. "We have these long, long, long conversations, and we agree on a lot of things. I help out around the Inn, I watch her work… I sigh like a love-struck little boy when I think of her, I—"

"Yeah. That's nice," Makoto cut in.

Cliff cocked his head, his eyebrow nonchalantly twitching as he said.

"You keep saying that." With that, he let out a smile. "I know I can't stay in one place for too long, but if I had the money, I'd stay here for her!" He turned back to Makoto, knowing better than to interrupt his practicing. "But what about you? You've got three years in this place, and then you can live here after that!"

The music cut right off in a wreck as Makoto quickly pulled the cover back down.

"What makes you think they'd let me stay?" he asked suddenly, gazing straight into nothing.

"What makes you think they wouldn't?" Cliff asked. "They should like you in time."

Makoto muttered something in reply before speaking up.

"But I'm not taking her chances. Besides..." He paused for a moment as he fished for something else to say. "She likes the Doctor anyway."

There was nothing to say in reply; the only thing Cliff could do was stand around and wonder as his smile dissipated.

"But… umm…" Makoto slowly murmured. "You should tell Ann." He paused, looking up at Cliff with lost eyes. "I guess… umm… it wouldn't be too hard to find a job here."

With that, Cliff managed another smile, this time with an accompanying laugh.

"And if anything, I could sit around with a cup and my weeping guitar!" he chuckled out with the snap of his fingers.

Makoto stood up and opened the top of the bench up, digging around through a pile of piano technique books as Cliff watched on. Finally, Makoto pulled out a small, white envelop with Cliff's name on it, pushing it at the recipient.

"What's this?" Cliff asked, taking it.

Makoto sat back down at his piano bench, opening up the lid again.

"Money. For taking care of the farm," he replied curtly, starting up another etude. "That'll flit for you for a bit." He kept playing as Cliff bent down and grabbed his bag. A bit more playing, and as Cliff was about to head out the door Makoto spoke. "Drop by in the fall. It's gonna be hell."

Cliff thanked Makoto for the pay, turning to say goodbye before leaving. As soon as Cliff was gone, Makoto got up and headed to make himself dinner, the last decent thing he would be able to eat for a while.

"_Cliff pegged me down. Damnit, it's true! But I still stand by hiding it all away. I can manage that. _

_I'm now off to take a walk along the beach."_

-From Makoto's Journal

The sun had started a colorfully noticeable dip westward, and not even the salty breezes did nothing to alleviate the brick-oven heat down by the beach. Makoto leaned back a bit, maneuvering his feet under and through the sand. There wasn't much to be done between the first tomato and corn harvest and the pineapple harvest, for which deep down he begged would go well.

It didn't seem too farfetched that it might have even been possible to hard boil on the sidewalk an egg in the eye-melting humidity.

The ferry bellowed, just as seagulls cawed and people called their goodbyes. Makoto took a glance over to the dock but kept his focus there for a moment, squinting. Barley and May were still waving as the ferry trudged its way out to sea. With a shrug, he turned back to staring ahead at nothing as the heat sweltered more, dancing on his skin.

"G'day there," a voice cut through the sizzling ambiance. Makoto turned his head up to see Kai standing above him. The ferry was long gone, Barley and May long since left. "What brings you here, Makoto?"

Makoto shrugged.

"Just relaxing. Not much to do."

Nodding in agreement, Kai let out a grin.

"Yeah… summer here's like that. I'm working the rest of the year." He grabbed at his shirt and yanked it off over his head before tossing it aside. "You know that Won bastard's got himself a good rep in this town."

With a groan, Makoto said:

"I think that's all he was after in the first place."

Kai kicked off his sandals, brushing them aside with a sweep of his foot.

"Yeah man," he commented. He headed off for the ocean, turning back to Makoto with a skip of his feet. "Wanna swim?" he asked.

Makoto shrugged again, quickly drawing himself to his feet. As Kai splashed into the water, Makoto pulled off his own shirt while attempting to yank his sneakers off his with feet. Finally, he darted off to the waves, tossing himself into the foaming crests.

Once his mop topped head surfaced, he felt the waves to be rather refreshing. Kai let out a laugh, serving his head over to the docks, unexpectedly jumping back. Makoto arched an eyebrow, treading as he watched Kai.

"Makoto…" Kai hissed. "There's a… there's a corpse under that dock!" He feigned a frantic tread backwards, only to receive a helping of salt water to clean out his eyes.

Makoto spent some spare swimming, mostly to seek sanctuary from the heat. His Russian side was objected to thermometer popping days, but the sea provided relief.

Popuri would often show up to the beach as well, and Makoto silently thanked the forces of nature for that. The pink haired one would run right into the Seaside Lounge, whether to see Kai or that she just enjoyed corn-on-the-cob and sno-cones, Makoto didn't give a single thought.

Of course, there was the thought that he had to show up to Ann's birthday party the next day with a gift of some sort.

"_Tomorrow's Ann's birthday, and the party.__ I spent a lot of time working on Ann's gift. It's gotta be perfect! I'm still not done, but I hope she likes it! Then, I hope I can tell her how I feel. My head's filled with so many things to say, but I can't figure out how to say it! Well, must continue working on her gift._"

-From Cliff's Journal

Cliff set his journal and pen aside in the grass, reaching to his other side to pick up his guitar. After a quick tuning, he immediately launched into his playing.

--------

And Makoto thought that he'd have to find some sort of token, until Saibara exploited his status, or downright raped it, as town slave. Makoto found himself at the beach just before noon the next day, digging a rather large bottle rocket into the sand.

The conversation went like this:

_"I need you to test fireworks for the festival."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I'd ask my grandson to do it, but he's a good for nothing bastard.. And while you're also a bastard., I believe in morals. We must, as a community, band together to punish our resident bastard."_

Testing fireworks was best left to pyrotechnicians, or even better left to pyromaniacs. As soon as the ember from the match made contact with the fuse, it flared up and alerted Makoto with a hiss before giving him time to dash away.

Sand. Someone had rotated the no longer horizontal horizon.

"Looks like the fuse is faulty," he heard Saibara grumble from above him. The shadow cast its way into his eyes, and relief came as the sun was blocked out.

"Alright Ogawa, get up. We're testing another!" He gave Makoto a swift kick in the side before stepping over him.

--------

About seventy thousand and umpteen tests later, Makoto stumbled his way into the Inn and dragged himself into the first chair he set eyes on at the counter. For a moment, he took no notice that nobody was around. He looked around, and thought that the party had ended.

"The party's over," Doug announced, stating the obvious for Makoto. "Everyone went home, and Ann and Cliff are upstairs." He made his way behind the counter, took out a dish rag from his back pocket and a glass from the shelf, and began polishing the glass a new, smooth layer. "You're just in time to do the dishes," he grumbled.

Right at that moment, Ann came barreling down the stairs, dragging a Cliff mostly scared of losing his footing. She led right to the door, calling out to her father over her shoulder.

"Cliff and I are going to the beach, dad!" she announced, taking a quick stop. "I'll be sure to get back before the boozers come by!"

For a moment, Doug rested the glass on the counter. A slow smile leaked onto his face, finally turning up to a chuckle.

"Forget about the boozers!" he told her. Ann gave a huge grin to her father, and then turned to lead a waving and broadly smiling Cliff out the door.

Doug watched them leave, folding his arms over his chest with a look of approval on his face.

"I never thought it'd happen," he half-said to Makoto. Makoto sort of nodded as Doug let out another laugh. "Looks like I won't have to sell her to be a concubine after all."

Makoto knew he wasn't hesitant about auctioning his seventeen-year-old daughter off to the first bidder. He picked up a cork coaster from a small basket on the counter, flipping it between his palms while Doug continued with his glass.

"So, what made you miss Ann's party?" Doug asked with a bit of a gruff.

"Saibara had me testing fireworks all day," Makoto replied, still flipping the coaster around.

Doug set down the glass in front of Makoto, and took out a pitcher of ice water. "The Fireworks fest, eh?" he said casually, filling up Makoto's glass. "Are you taking anyone?"

Makoto arched an eyebrow.

"Taking anyone?"

"Another dating festival," Doug informed him. Makoto nodded a bit.

"My expertise," he muttered with a sigh. "Well, I do have someone in mind, but I'll probably just go alone."

Doug shrugged a bit.

"You could do that too. But you should ask this person. Hell, even Cliff got over himself!" Makoto gripped his glass to take a sip of water, bring it back down to say:

"If I was drunk."

With an admonishing stare, Doug replied.

"You're on your own there, Makoto. Water's all you're getting for a while."

-------

**Oooooohhh****… the inner turmoil! I'm finding it hard to regain grip on this story after the sheep bit. I feel no reason to be too funny right now either, although I think I could've worked a lot more humor into the tomato festival. Meh, can't bat a thousand every time.**

**Thanks to Anime26Angel for reviewing. Therefore, she gets a Makoto plushie.**

**I have one left, so the first one to review gets it! XD Everyone else gets sheep. On another note, I'm probably gonna take a little time off this to regroup. But, I've got another fic planned... a song fic that I hope will knock your socks AND shoes off! If that's possible...**


	20. V1 Sergeant Dingleberry, Rocketeer

**In My Life- Now advocating minors setting off potential firearms**

**---------**

The night of the Fireworks Festival always turned out to be a clear and comfortable one, and Makoto's first one was no exception as he whizzed like an arrow through the air. Knotted to his ankle was a long rope, which in turn was not going to detach from the monstrous, screaming bottle rocket any time soon. The beach was zooming up to him, the screams of the villagers scrambling up as they ducked for safety.

All because Makoto mustered up his courage.

--------

Another mind-numbing, uneventful day was finally coming to a close at the clinic as Elli locked up the file cabinets behind her. Finally that day was over, and the next day was fast approaching.

The Fireworks Festival, and traditionally, that night was to be shared with someone special.

The Doctor stepped out of his office, enticing a turn of Elli's head. Her gaze took off, following him until he stopped just in front of her. She didn't notice him bite his lip before he spoke.

"I guess we're done for today," he told her.

Elli nodded. She stepped out from behind the counter only to have the Doctor head that way, one last file in hand. He unlocked the file cabinet once more and began sifting through the files.

"Umm… Doctor?" she asked, face heating up.

The Doctor didn't reply.

"The Fireworks Festival is tomorrow..." she trailed, waiting for him to say something. The Doctor shut the cabinet, not even turning as he locked it.

"I'm not going to be able to watch it," he curtly replied.

"Oh… I see…" Elli sighed, her heart taking a slip with her downcast eyes. "Why not?"

"I have to make a trip to the Valley," the Doctor immediately replied, being done with the file cabinet. "So you get tomorrow off, and you can enjoy the festival. I'll be back the next day."

Elli nodded, eyes set off again. The Doctor headed back into his office, and the door of the clinic opened up right after. Her attention was caught, spinning around to see Makoto in the entrance. The boy had the worst fathomable case of farmer's tan, sunburned on just about every inch of exposed skin.

Elli gasped for a moment, but straightened out her face as she approached him.

"Hey Makoto," she greeted. "What brings you here?"

Makoto shoved his hands in his cargo pants pockets, knees giving out from under him as he almost choked on his tongue. Elli waited patiently for his response, Makoto taking the time to clear out his throat.

"Either I need my appendix removed, or I want to ask you something," he replied, managing an even tone.

Elli cracked a wry smile.

"Well, you'll have to wait off on that operation. Try not to die before then," she teased, soon after noticing Makoto biting his lip. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

He sucked in one deep breath after another, finally cutting off.

"Okay," he sighed. "You really, really, don't have to, but…" He trailed off, taking in another deep breath as Elli waited.

Finally, he said it.

"The Fireworks Festival. Do you want to go?" He bit his lip a bit. "It's up to you."

For a moment, Elli didn't reply, but her wry smile slowly sweetened up.

"Sure!" she agreed. Makoto stood there with nothing more than an incredulous look plastered onto his face.

But he would have danced his way back to Strawberry Fields if he knew how to dance.

"_Yay__."_

-From Makoto's Journal

To ask for everything to go smoothly from sunrise until the festival would be far too much. Makoto's body went about with watering his almost ripe pineapples, his mind floating off somewhere else. Ein managed himself a good bath while following underfoot.

There wasn't much more to be done once the watering was finished. Makoto headed back for the house and started up the stoops, only to be brought back down by a stare creeping up his spine. And with no doubt as he backed down the stairs, there were the ever callous beady eyes of Saibara.

Saibara was definitely an advocator of punishment, and he held no shame in it. His followed Makoto with his piercing eyes, and he kept his callused hands over the buckle of his thick leather belt.

Very strange.

"Yes?" Makoto asked, arching his eyebrow. Saibara let out a gruff as he gave a rub to under his nose.

"The fireworks were stolen. And the festival starts at seven, so you better get them back."

With a groan, Makoto shoved his hands in his pockets. Saibara half nodded, and continued.

"It was the man in the yellow coat."

--------

That's when Makoto took a trip to the vacant beach, and greeted the man in the yellow coat with a belly bomber of a punch. Won moaned and gasped out some Mandarin swear words as he slumped down his shop stand and doubled over. With a shrug, Makoto stepped over his crumpled body and reached behind the stand. One by one, he stacked crates of fireworks off to the side.

"Golden hour is my three minutes happiness," Makoto said half aloud as he bent down to pick up the crates, all five or six of them. Saibara was waiting in a row boat just off the shoreline, snorting when Makoto managed to bring the crates over.

"Took too long!" he barked. "Now row this boat!"

Makoto finished stacking the last crate on the boat, which had hardly any room left for one more.

"You're skinny! Fit in!" Saibara gruffed out. "That bastard grandson of mine ran off with some girl, so you'll be launching fireworks tonight."

Those words caved straight into Makoto, and all he could do was let out a blatantly exasperated groan. Saibara merely farted, pointing to whatever space Makoto could squeeze his half-Asian, grab-ably small butt into. As soon as he plunked in, Saibara tossed some oars in his lap with a grunt.

"Head to that tiny island, twelve o clock," he commanded as he pointed out. "Sunset's at twenty-hundred hours, Sergeant Dingleberry."

Makoto took the oars with another groan, rowing, rowing, rowing the boat irately through the sea.

--------

They set up on a small island, atop a grassy knoll. And Makoto remained steadily irate that night, checking each bottle rocket and dazzler to be firmly in place. With a rope around his shoulder, he paced back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

He'd be able to spot Elli on the shore if he had better vision. Alas, he squinted his way into a sigh.

"Quit your pussying and start setting these off!" Saibara barked from behind, hands on his belt. Makoto sighed, just beginning to fathom the likes of the overbearing Saibara he had to deal with. He took a book of matches out of his back pocket, striking it.

"And set this large one off about five minutes in," Saibara grumbled, catching Makoto's eye with a gratuitously large, red bottle rocket. His eye then fell on the rope he was holding.

Elli slumped her shoulders, letting out a sigh as the night tinted darker. The first fireworks blossomed and boomed over the water, brilliant blues and white.

"Mix up the colors, you ignoramus!" Saibara grumbled with another fart. Makoto held his matches away, and proceeded to light up a few more fuses.

Everyone was in awe, necks strained as they stared up at the dancing and exploding colors. More came, all sorts of dazzling and mind-numbing patterns in the sky.

"Set off that one," Saibara ordered, pointing to the large bottle rocket. Makoto nodded, his eyes subtly glinting as he made a quick check. The rocket was securely on its post, with Makoto's ankle and the rocket definitely tied together.

"Now, mutt!"

Makoto struck his last match, knowing Saibara had about five more books or so. He held it out to the fuse, the ember slowly catching and bouncing its way up. It finally had a hair to go, popping its way up to its goal.

It was an airy, slow hiss. Makoto took a large step back from the bottle rocket, clenching his fists.

AND FWOOSH!

The rocket shot out dead straight, and all Makoto could hear were the enraged screams of the possibly beet-red Saibara fading off as he zoomed in towards the shoreline. His mop of hair flapped every which way, the rocket above him corkscrewing its way towards the villagers. Everyone on the shore was caught in an upheaval, either screaming out of panic or thinking Makoto would be able to hear their admonishing words.

Elli watched as Makoto zoomed in, taking quick steps backwards as she tried her damn hardest not to outright panic. The bottle rocket was taking a long nosedive just as Elli did. She collided in a tangle with Makoto, the rocket bouncing its way into the sand seconds after.

"Shit!" Makoto hissed, realizing he pinned Elli flat on her back to the sand. He grabbed her hand and jumped to his feet, dragging her shakily up too. "Elli! Are you okay??" he shot out, albeit her cracking that wry smile.

The bottle rocket let out a poof just before it shot up into flames.

"I'm glad _you're _alright, Makoto," Elli said. She dropped down to her knees, quickly untying the rope from Makoto's ankle. After she got up, her smile gave way to a cock-eyed glare. "I know I'm stating the bleeding obvious when I say you're insane, Makoto." With the cross of her arms, her glare just became all the more cock-eyed.

Makoto shrugged.

"Well," he began, turning away. "I had good reason." He turned back to find Elli with a blank face, and he crossed _his_ arms.

With a sweet smile, Elli said:

"You're looking a little ruddy, Makoto."

And with that, Makoto let out a yelp.

"Sunburn!" he exclaimed, pulling up the sleeve of his T-shirt. There was no mistake in discerning the line between pasty white and searing red. Elli took it with a nod, and continued.

"Let's go sit out on the dock. No one's there." With a subtly cracking expression, Makoto nodded, and the two headed out for the dock.

Saibara must've given in, fireworks still flaring up and trickling down as they sat together. Eventually, Saibara ran out of fuses to light, and it wasn't long before everyone was turning out the lights at home.

And with the sweet silence welcoming the air of company, the two friends still sat out on the dock.

-------

**Happy Independence Day from ****New Jersey****.******

**"You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" is yet another Beatles song, a Lennon-McCartney number from the HELP! album. **

**Gravilorn****- You're a brave, brave soul for reading through all that. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**Anime26Angel- Have fun on your trip, and take care of that Makoto! **

**Zomaelgustar**** the Wanker- You forgot to claim your Makoto plushie, damn you.**** But you have a good idea there, so…**

**In the next chapter, Saibara is flown to the moon, or at least to outer space. There, he meets two robots, where they MST till their non-existent hearts content. [grin]**


	21. V1 Rain

**In My Life- Now comes in a new, freeze-dried form. _Instructions- Add water._**

**--------**

"_I've been going over last night in my mind. Yeah, it was pretty great. I had a great time just sitting with her. We didn't talk much at all after the fireworks began, they were crap, it was great._

_Which brings me around now.__ I've been thinking about her, and how she's really perceptive. What if she figures out I have some kind of damn crush on her? Then what'll I do? No no, don't want to lead to anything now. I must be a jerk next time I see her!_"

--From Makoto's Journal

The humidity of the entire season had given way to damp, cloudy days and people lamenting about it all. The seaside lounge was boarded up and the proprietor long gone onto another seafaring adventure, or wherever he went. In turn, the boozers at the Inn grunted their unanimous pleasure in seeing Kai gone. Especially Rick, who was irritated as it was from his last corn harvest down at Chicken Lil's, one that turned into an vicious verbal skirmish between him and Popuri over the seafarer.

Summer was fizzling out like Alka-seltzer in a tall glass of water. Makoto stared from his porch out into the rain at his pineapples, just another day or two shy of being ready for the harvest. This was certainly cutting it close; it was already half-way through the twenty-seventh.

--------           

"A hurricane? So late in the season??"

The villagers congregated at the Inn were thrown into a chaotic frenzy upon the sudden news of a nearby hurricane. Some of them were three-quarters ready to throw down every chair and table in their path to dash to Jeff's and purchase all the necessary supplies. When a hurricane hasn't shown its face in Mineral Town for over ten years, the villagers tend to get a little lax in preparation.

And then the worst of it came.

"It's a Category 5-er," Zack announced from the front of the Inn. Mayor Thomas fainted behind him. Then a lot of chairs and tables were toppled over, leaving a swinging ceiling light and a cursing Ann and Doug left to do some post human hurricane cleaning.

Of course, the congestion at Jeff's Supermarket was fully alleviated when Won announced that he was stocked with a whole array of supplies—_half price_. Jeff slumped into his house to fret about his array of overdue payments while Sasha nagged about tabs and Karen boarded up the front windows with a frown.

Harsher breezes became gusts and drizzle turned to a gush that got everyone to run and hide their heads. Makoto still stared at his pineapples as if watching them would make them ripen faster. But there were thoughts piled up in his brain, his head was filled with things to say.

Things like "Jeez, why are you here when you could be home showering?" when Elli hopped onto his porch with an armful of boards.

"You weren't at the Inn," she replied with an instant glare. "So I got you these. Merry Christmas."

She dumped the boards at Makoto's feet.

"You carried those here?" the farmer boy asked incredulously.

With a shrug, Elli said: "Not at all. Rick helped me on the way to his house. Seems we were the only ones who didn't fall for Won's half-off scam."

"You bought them at full price?" By this time, Makoto's eyebrow couldn't possibly arch any further up his forehead without forcing his hairline to recede.  "Why?"

Now Elli let out a heave of a sigh.

"You ask why… because of what he did to you. I haven't bought a thing from the rat!"

"Okay, okay!" Makoto grumbled with the wave of his hand. "I didn't ask for an explanation. Now go put your damn boards up."

 Elli was already halfway down the stairs. "Don't forget to duct tape the windows too." she called with a small wave over her shoulder as she disappeared off the farm.

Makoto let out a sigh as he watched her leave. Once she was long gone, he bent down and scooped up the boards. There was a sufficient amount for his small house; after all, there was just the front window and the bedroom window that allowed sunlight, on other days, to poke in through the side of the house.

No wonder the boy was so prone to sunburn.

With the unconscious duct taping of the boards and windows, the thought of the animal's safety took a rightful spot in Makoto's mind. The little money-making spiteful chickens and the placid Pixy Dust would have to stay in their respective dwellings so Makoto could head out to feed them, while Ein could hang around in the house as the pooch preferred to.

Then again, the house always gave Makoto the suspicion that one day, it would collapse at even the slam of the door. The coop and barn were by far the sturdiest structures on the farm. However the old man managed to live in that dilapidated shack was beyond Makoto, remembering back to the day he moved in.

He was lucky to have functional water pipes after fixing them.

Pineapples would probably be swimming soon, if pineapples could swim. Makoto had gotten a good amount of money back from the last corn and tomato harvest, but the quality of the crops weren't at all up to par with what the old man used to ship out, as Zack dutifully reminded him. At least there was enough for Makoto to pay Elli back for the boards, even after buying some food.

There wasn't much else left to do after the preparations. Most of the town was probably plunged into panic, residents dashing around like decapitated chickens, one track minds left on the floor of the Inn. But they still had the brighter side of things; they received a nifty discount from Won.

--------

While the residents of Mineral Town didn't wake up in a mysterious land or with their houses turned upside down, they still had to face the facts. It was imminent that they'd have to learn how to row, row, row their boats in a day, or build them first. They'd have plenty of time on their hands; there wasn't much else to do. The curtain of rain distorted vision, about everything electronic was knocked out, and the town was too panicked to engage in any activity anyway.

"What they need's a damn good whacking," Makoto muttered as he splashed and sploshed his way out of the chicken coop, only to be knocked back into the door by a hostile zephyr.

A sturdy structure it was. The house wasn't gonna make it past the hurricane, or if it was in one piece, it'd probably crush the nearest witch.

There wasn't much left to do. It would take a while before the waters reached the elevated doors of the barn and chicken coop, but Makoto got to duct taping the doors shut as soon as he was done feeding them. He figured if the chickens were smart enough to have a concept of animosity, and if Pixy Dust endured Bo Peep, then they could weather a hurricane just fine.

So Makoto watched the rain cascade off the eaves of his house from the porch for the next day, watching the shingles of his roof float around aimlessly. But after a while, he was struck to get up. The pineapples were doomed to face a mushy uprooting soon. They still weren't ripe, and were for the most part learning to float.

Makoto found himself splashing around the pineapple bog, grumbling a couple of curse words in the knee high water as he scrutinized what was left of the field. Everything came up with either a ruined pineapple, or one that wasn't ripe.

Out of the what would be the whole harvest, he salvaged one pineapple, but Zack wouldn't even come around to purchase it. The following day was the same as the hurricane slowly fizzled into a wash-out. On the start of the forth day it ceased, and Makoto started an etude on his piano.

It collapsed onto one leg.

With Gotz inspecting the piano, Makoto sat on his stoop with a sigh and a sleeping Ein, staring hopelessly out at the bog that was once Strawberry Fields. His hens and Pixy Dust endured the storm without a hitch, and the house was still standing. With another sigh, he slumped his shoulders forward and tossed himself flat on his back, only to crash through the planks of the porch.

He held perfectly still, grumbling out a few more curse words with his face now inside the porch. Ein took no action, but gave his owner an acknowledging glance. From above, Makoto heard someone hopping up the stairs, and managed a muffled greeting.

"Whoever's there, buzz off!"

"Well, bottom of the morning to you too," came the reply, from Elli no less.

Makoto yanked his face out from the hole, and indeed, there was Elli's face in front of pale sky. He gave an acknowledging, slow wave, and came the question.

"What are you doing here?"

Elli let out a sigh, giving Makoto a glare.

"I don't know, just maybe checking up on you?" she answered, folding her arms.

With a shrug, Makoto muttered out a response. "I'm dandy."

And without time for a reaction, Gotz stepped out of the house with a grim expression, sending it in Makoto's direction. For a moment, both Makoto and Elli waited for the carpenter to speak.

"Makoto, you have a termite infestation," Gotz announced as he gave the door a shove shut. Makoto stared up at him with nothing in reply, not even giving a glance to the door that finally decided to collapse inward.

Gotz continued.

"It's pretty severe, so I'm gong to have to rebuild most of the house." He paused. "Guess you can get a room at the Inn for… about a season." He headed down the stairs. "Get your stuff out before the afternoon, and I'll start work ASAP."

They watched him leave.

"Great," Makoto groaned as he pulled himself off the stoop. He wandered out onto the fields, hands in his pockets in a slouch. Looking up at the sky, he let out another groan. "Luckily I'm not losing much in that house… 'cept for the piano."

Elli followed him out, splashing through the bog as Makoto continued.

"But I have no money, I have no house, my soil is ruined…" He let out a sigh, knowing not to name the last item on that list. "What am I gonna do?"

Elli's eyes fell with a sigh, and Makoto turned to face her.

"Look," he said. "You don't have to hang around. I'm not fond of pity." Again, she said nothing in reply and turned her gaze up, Makoto going on. "I guess I can build myself a mud castle," he muttered, digging his foot into the mud.

For a moment, he let out another sigh, and continued to wander. But he slowed down, and held his head up.

"Or I could…" he said half-aloud. "Perpetuate the Asian stereotype… and grow rice."

He looked down at the almost knee-high marsh, and looked back up at Elli, who was whole-heartedly baffled.

"Well," he said. "Gotta get to work."

----------        

Doug and Ann were in nothing less of shock when they found out Makoto had to stay at the Inn, Makoto shrugging with their questions. Finally, Makoto was up in his room with his canvas bag tossed on the bed on one side, and Cliff sitting on the bed with his guitar on the other.

"Hey," Cliff greeted, stopping to give a quick wave. Makoto nodded, muttering incomprehensible about rice as he headed back out the door. Ein stayed behind, slumping down at the foot of Cliff's bed.

And Makoto came into the empty Supermarket the same way, passing by the display of sweet potato, eggplant, and carrot seeds. He came up to the counter, slapping a small pouch of gold before Jeff.

"Rice, and enough of it to cover the field."

Jeff looked up with his usual meek expression and a newfound wan shade.

"We don't stock rice here," he replied weakly. "I'd have to order it for you."

Makoto shrugged. "Okay. Just as long as it comes fast."

--------           

Makoto never did notice that most every window in town was smashed, but the angry mob of villagers certainly acknowledged the fact. They marched down the streets of the town, of course led by Duke, and clutched any bludgeon they could find in their homes. Duke strung them down to the beach, and they stood around with looks as vacant as the setting.

"He's not here!" Manna moaned. "I guess we'll have to look somewhere else."

There were a couple of grumbles that sunk into the ground, a few about Manna. But from somewhere around came the flash of yellow.

"THERE HE IS!!" Duke erupted, his face overly ripe. Won yelped in response, dashing and scurrying up the wall that lead back up to the town square. The mob scrambled around before finally straightening out and zooming up the stairs after him.

Won cut a diagonal path through the town square, passing the sanctuary the church could have offered and a waving Carter. The mob soon followed, leaving Carter with a shrug as he got back to sweeping the path to the church entrance.

His shrieks got the Doctor to look up from his desk, and then just shrug and take a sip of his coffee. Won rounded up to the Supermarket just as Makoto stepped out, taking the lanky boy straight down to the cobblestone. Won wriggled his way out of Makoto's long limbs, leaving the dazed farmer boy to be trampled by the mob.

Instinctively, the mob dispersed into every possible direction, passing a huge oak tree two ways without shifting their focus. After the coast looked clear, Won poked his head out of the tree, his cap and braid dropping to the ground. With a mutter, he jumped down, snatched up his hat, and bounded off to sanctuary in the nearest building, the library.

He was only to be chased out by a silently fuming Gray, and once Won was out of sight, Gray pulled the brim of his cap low and went back inside with a huff.

From ahead came Barley, smoke pouring out of his ears. Once Won took notice to the pair of sheep shearers the old man wielded, he let out a puppy dog yelp and took off in the other direction keeping one hand to defend himself from the sheer thought.

He jumped over the low fence of the Inn, coming to a spacious back yard. Cliff was fiddling around with a guitar riff from upstairs, but Won's focus came to Ann and the Louisville Slugger she gripped. Without a thought, Won shoved past her and towards the front entrance to the Inn. He yanked open the doors, leaving no time for them to shut as Ann barreled in and found him dashing up the stairs.

Doug hopped out from the first room in an attempt to trip Won, but the rat jumped and dashed into the second room. He heard the slugger smash into the doorframe, nearly taking his fake braid with it, and he frantically unlatched the window. Just as Ann took another swing, Won plowed out the window.

He was graciously caught by Officer Harris. For a moment, Won stared up into the constable's loveable brown eyes with a chuckle, Harris retaliating with an admonishing glare. All until Ann came plummeting down, bat ready to slug. She took Harris and Won down with a muddy tackle, and Won took the chance to slip away. It took a near minute for Harris and Ann to come to their senses, and when they finally did, Won was far off. Ann gripped her bat and continued the chase, and Harris followed with the harsh toot of his whistle.

Won managed to find his way to Strawberry Fields, dashing past the flooded fields. He crossed the small bridge over the river, and no one could figure out where he went.

They eventually gave up, knowing their windows had to be fixed.

--------           

Makoto dragged his legs with an uneven gait through town, bruises and scrapes poking out from his short sleeves. He passed the houses, and past the vineyard where Manna was idly staring at the vines. As Makoto passed with a groan, she spun around.

"Makoto!" she exclaimed, Makoto's back to her. With a grumble, Makoto turned around, and seeing Manna's hand drawing him forward forced him to remember his sentencing.

It was the last day of summer.

"Could I ask you a favor?" she asked, putting on a smile. Makoto shrugged. "Duke never wants me asking anyone at all now, but it's harvest time, and I know Duke doesn't like this, but you know, we really, really need help with the harvest!" Makoto had no time to react. "Now, could you drop by around the fourteenth, and bring someone else too??" Makoto half-way nodded. "We've been short on help ever since… well…" She trailed, looking away.

"Fine," Makoto piped up. Manna certainly was relieved.

"Oh, thank you so much! You're a dear!"

"Uh-huh."

Summer drizzled and fizzled out.

"_I'm getting worried. My money's running out, and I still haven't found a job here_. _Makoto gave me a good pay, but that's only a temporary relief. I know he doesn't have enough money to pay me again.  Ann and Doug have been great to me, giving me free meals and all, but I can't take the room for free. I don't know what I'll do. Pretty soon, I'll be broke._"

--From Cliff's Journal

Cliff shut his journal, his forlorn sigh echoing all the way through the cavernous church. He turned his gaze up to the stained glass windows all around, getting lost in the spectrum of lights that crept over his face.

--------

**Oh dear, a storm.**

**Thanks to Zomaelgustar the Wanker, who shall rightfully receive his cookie. A big, yummy, chocolate chip cookie.**

**Knowing this is a little late, Anime26Angel, but I hope you enjoyed the trip.**

            ****


	22. V1 Music and Booze and Angst, Oh My!

**In My Life- Somehow tying death, blasphemy, and Happy Hour in one big bundle!**

**I know it's been a while. Warning: Nothing happens.**

**---------**

_"I found out it's a year tomorrow since the old man died. They're gonna gather at the cemetery and sure, I'll show up."_

-From Makoto's Journal

Everybody in town made it top priority not to miss it.And at a casual ten in the morning, the residents of Mineral Town were all gathered in the cemetery, looking to Pastor Carter to commence. Some of them trudged in, nothing short of downtrodden, a few broke out in tears, and others such as Carter held their heads up and looked to the brighter side.  
It wasn't a formal event at all, but the tradition shone on that sunny day. Carter started these gatherings on the first anniversary of two deaths in the community soon after he arrived two years ago, and continued holding them since.

Makoto was amazed that every single soul in town showed up, even an old fisherman he'd never seen before. The talk of the old man hovered in the air in small exchanges. And once Carter stood up, all the murmurs and weeping dissipated as the villagers hung their heads.

No one quite counted the seconds and minutes in silence, thoughts zoning and shared in the drab atmosphere. No one quite counted the days either.

Carter slowly lifted his head.

"We should share our thoughts of the old man," he said. "Anything you want to say about him."

Murmurs of "he was a good man" broke out from various spots in the crowd, and the nods of agreement quickly followed. Then it all died down, leaving Carter to speak again.

"A certain someone should come and say a few words for the old man," he said, directing his sight ahead. "Makoto, would you come here, please?"

Some of the eyes turned to watch Makoto make his way forth, others deliberately turned away, and some kept their gazes downcast. Turning to face the others and backing up into place next to Carter, Makoto let out a sigh.

"I... umm..." he let out a grimace, searching for words. He was being given some divided attention. "Well... umm... the old man was really great. I only kinda knew him in person... but... umm..." He paused. "I know I'm not doing him any justice by saying all that, and that you held him very dear." He had more stares now, with a fair share of the disapproving ones.

Makoto turned his eyes away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"And I know that I'm not doing Strawberry Fields much of anything either."

A few nods agreed.

"I'll try hard to make the old man content with my work," he capped, quickly brushing off and slinking back into his corner, albeit the stares that followed him. Carter shrugged, and then said:

"Well, who wants cake?"

----------

Carter baked the cake himself. Strawberry, and an enjoyable treat at that, only to be washed down with the coffee he also set out. Makoto was on his fifth cup, leaned up next to one of those stained glass windows on the wall.

"So..." he uttered, looking to break a silence. He turned his head to Elli, who was still sipping her first cup as she stood next to him.

"So..." she echoed. Makoto took the last sip of coffee.

"I think I'll get more coffee," he murmured.

Elli took a sip of hers.

"I think there's none left." Makoto let out a shrug.

By this time, the people were starting to drift out, some speaking with Carter before leaving. Makoto stared down at his cup idly as Elli finished off hers. With all the idle cup-staring, neither of them noticed that Makoto was approached until Duke's immense shadow loomed over them. They both looked up, but Makoto went back to examining his cup.

"MAKOTO!" Duke bellowed, taking no care that the windows were rattling behind them. It took a moment, but Makoto once again looked up and kept his focus there for a moment, but turning back to his cup again.

"Yes?" he finally acknowledged, keeping his gaze away from Duke.

"I don't take yes for an answer!!" Duke quickly shot back, pushing past an equally apathetic Elli to stick his face eye-to-eye with Makoto's. "Now, would you care to tell me what you're doing to the old man's farm??" Makoto shrugged.

"No."

"I DON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!!"

Makoto shot him a glare, standing tall.

"I'm growing _rice_," he murmured, silently counting the pores on Duke's face.

Duke only shoved his steaming red face in closer.

"The old man was NO rice farmer! He'd be shitting his grave if he found out about YOU!!"

The few that were left in the church spun around to stare at Duke on that note. Manna rushed over from blabbering to Pastor Carter and took up her husband's flank just as Makoto retorted.

"Don't you have work to do?" he asked, fists at his sides and looking Duke in the eye. "You and the wife should make up for the lack of help you've had for a while now. I'm guessing it's the one your winery's named for."

Elli pinpointed the moment when Duke's blood hit the boiling point, but Makoto slumped off again, this time grabbing her wrist and taking her with him. They were on their way out of the church when Carter announced that he wanted to go over the next day's Music Festival with the teenagers, and Manna took Duke by the arm to lead him out of the church.

Carter waited for Makoto and Elli to snag the two open seats in the semi circle of their peers. Most of them were distracted anyway, either glaring at Duke as he left or sulking and muttering about him. Rick was admonishing the air about Duke's cursing in church. Of course, no one would be brave enough to stand up to Duke himself about it.

With the clasp of his hands, Carter cut through the clamor.

"Okay!" Everyone decided to wrap up, but Rick took a moment longer. "Well, Makoto doesn't know about the music festival, nor does he know that he'll have to play a few piano parts for us as well," he promptly said, sending everyone's gaze to Makoto. Makoto crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"And you couldn't tell me sooner, because…?" he grumbled, lowering his head and arching an eyebrow. Carter let out a long, joking laugh, leaving everyone else rather perplexed. Once he was running low on laughter, he managed to speak.

"I guess it slipped my mind," he chuckled, finally stopping to clear his throat. "Anyway, let's go around the circle and see what everyone picked to play, eh?" He leaned back on his podium, snapping and pointing to the first one in the semi circle, Cliff.

"Umm…Beatles… I Want to Tell You," Cliff replied. "I'll sing and play guitar." With another thought, he added: "And I need Makoto for piano."

With a pleased nod, Carter pointed to Ann.

"I learned that flute part that you told me and Elli all about" she replied, rubbing the back of her head with one hand. "Whatever song that was."

"Well, we'll find a male vocal today for that," Carter informed her. "And Cliff can play guitar for that too." He turned to Cliff. "It's an easy part," he told him, invoking an assured nod.

Gray was picked next.

"'Good Old Days', Fastball," he mumbled. "Mary's playing organ--" Mary testified with a quick and nervous nod. "—and Cliff's playing the guitar part. I'm playing bass."

Mary quietly said that all she was doing was Gray's song, which got him to turn to her and mouth disbelieving words.

Next was Rick.

"I Believe in a Thing Called Love," he told Carter. "That song by the Darkness. I'll be doing my usual Karaoke." Carter laughed in reply.

"That depends… can you out-sing a choir boy?" he asked dubiously. Rick let out a groan. "Well, I don't doubt _you_ when it comes to the soprano parts."

And before Rick could react, Popuri burst out with a very sudden laugh. But she slowly hushed when she realized how oblivious everyone else was, tucking her chin low.

"Karen?" Carter asked.

With an assured air, Karen told him that she was going to sing 'Fly Me to the Moon'. Everyone else approved with their "ooohhhs…".

"Makoto, there's your third song!" Carter exclaimed, followed by another quick laugh. That made the farmer boy dread the absolute worst.

"Three?" he asked flatly.

With a shake of his head, Carter replied:

"Three."

Makoto slumped in his seat a bit.

"I'm not singing that male vocal," he grumbled, only for Carter to laugh again.

"I haven't even heard you sing yet, Makoto!" he replied. He stood up straight and took a few steps off the podium. "So sing."

That's when everyone turned their ears and stares to him.

With a groan, Makoto pondered something he could sing. He knew he was probably no good, reveling on that until he remembered a bit from a song on the radio at the Inn that morning.

"Ummm…" he began. "Well…" He took a deep breath, and sang "Well…", invoking Carter and everyone else into an approving nod. He took another deep breath, and finally began.

"Love, love me do… you know I love you… I'll always be true… so pleee-eee-eease! Love… me--"

He quickly looked around, and to his surprise, no one was desperately clawing at their ears, nor was William Hung diving through the windows just to take a swing at him. With all the pleased looks, he slumped further in his chair.

"It's called 'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away', Makoto," Carter announced. "I have it somewhere in that song book of mine… I'll lend it to you."

No reply. Makoto was still slumped up in his chair, his incredulous look now wiped into plain shock while Carter beamed.

"You've got a great voice, and I'm sure even the Harvest Goddess would agree!" he exclaimed. Makoto didn't lighten up one bit. "Look, I can lend you the CD if you wish too. Or the record. Or come in the back and listen to it!" Still no reply, and Carter was almost on his knees. "You've _got_ to sing… please??"

"Eh."

"That's his 'yes'," Elli piped up with a smile from next to Makoto, who shot his "deer-in-the-headlights" to her. She deliberately ignored him, and he began grumbling.

"You… you…"

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, her brown eyes perked. One look at those eyes, and Makoto groaned.

"I'd say it, but I'm in a church," he muttered, looking away.

But he just had to get another glimpse of those eyes.

--------

Carter was thoroughly pleased with the lineup, and let them free as the sun took its first noticeably early plunge that year. They had rehearsed to his satisfaction, which didn't require much. Instead, he was too elated with the enthusiasm and the music to really turn it into labor.

Makoto still grumbled about singing, but those endearing gazes from Elli forced him to finally stop complaining and start singing. Other than that, practice went on without a hitch, albeit the participants spending long hours in the church.

It was one of those strange occasions where Mineral Town's younger crowd would all sit together at Doug's for a bite to eat. It was unanimous that they were all pretty beat, starving, and had nothing better to do, reinforcing it with the excuse that they wanted to discuss the upcoming festival.

They decided to meet in about ten minutes and strolled at their own paces in twos, Popuri fluttering around without someone to walk with. Rick was blabbering on about the Darkness to Karen, enthusiastically summing up their latest album and oblivious in Karen's nods and gazes to his own sister.

Ann and Cliff strolled in a fuzzy embrace, with Cliff giving a quick glance and smile to Makoto. Elli and Makoto were walking together, but the farmer boy had his hands shoved in his pockets and a grimace reserved for Cliff, who in turn took it with stride.

The turning foliage had Mary easing along in the back as she turned her gaze from here to there. Gray hovered around her, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Hey Mary," he piped up, getting her slow her stroll to a stop and turn to him as he fell into place next to her. She awaited him to speak, pushing up her glasses with her forefinger.

"Err… I was wondering why you're not gonna pass out your story tomorrow…" he began, shoving his hands into his pockets. "The Pianist?" Mary looked at him, pushing up her glasses again.

"I… I didn't want everyone to read it," she stammered, looking up at Gray with those amber eyes that tinted his cheeks. Gray pulled the brim of his cap down nd shaded his face

"I-it's a great story," he simply said. Mary let out a squeak, shaking her head.

"It… It's not _that _great…" she retorted softly, hanging her head with her eyes still on Gray. "I'm just… not comfortable with so many people reading it…" She noticed Gray's disappointment, but he turned and cracked a small smile.

"But maybe one day, I'll let other people read it," she announced with her own smile. With a nod, Gray showed his content, following Mary as she led him onward with that same smile.

--------

Sitting around two tables shoved together, the younger crowd of Mineral Town casually exchanged chatter as they shoveled down dinner. There were about four or five conversations bubbling around, just as before, Rick continuing to prove himself as The Darkness's most learned and ardent fan. By that time, Karen's focus was set on explaining the story behind the Music Festival to Makoto.

"We started the whole thing about four, five years ago," she explained. "Rick, Elli, Ann, Mary, another girl that used to live here, and I would gather up people in the town square on any given night once a year and sing." She pointed across the table to Mary, who rested her fork and looked up with a slightly startled expression. "It was actually Mary's idea."

Mary let out a small laugh from behind her cusped palm. Then resting her hand down, she nodded and said: "I read up on something similar that was celebrated decades ago."

Makoto forked another piece of beef in his mouth, nodding with an acknowledging glance at Karen and Mary. From his other side, Elli let out a groan.

"Duke approaching, 12 o'clock," she pointed out. As soon as Makoto looked up, Duke was looming behind Mary with an obtrusive glare reserved only for the farmer boy. Everyone else looked up from their meals, even Makoto, and waited for Duke to spew out his words.

"MAKOTO!!" The scream wasn't quite effective, and most everyone shrugged at that. Duke sucked in a quick shot of air before charging into more reckless yelling. "You really thought that re-par-toi of yours before was just too funny, eh?"

For a moment, no one said anything. Then Mary turned up her head.

"Umm… Duke?" she began, rather apprehensively, answered by flaring nostrils. "That's actually 'repartee'." Now his eyes were fixed on her, the disbelief alone prying them open wide, and Mary was fueled enough to add more. "There's no such word as 'repartoi'." She turned back to the table, only for Karen to spray red wine from her lips and burst out into a hard laugh.

An attempt to stifle her laugh was futile, and more of them started to jeer. Elli tried her best not to laugh, but even through gritted teeth she couldn't help it much. Mary finally tore through her shaky smile and let out a giggle, invoking Gray to even crack a wry grin.

The only one not laughing was Makoto, and Rick piped up with an inquiry.

"Not funny, Makoto?" he asked. Makoto shrugged and replied.

"Nah..." He paused. "It is." There was no betrayal with that in his eyes, but the searing red in Duke's ears somehow enticed him to turn his attention.

But Duke turned away and darted off, barely maintaining a strut. Once he ducked out of sight, Makoto turned back to his dinner for a moment.

But he turned his head back to Elli. "That 'other girl'…" he began, trailing to cut another piece of beef.

"Duke had a daughter," she answered. "Well, _has_, really. She ran off a few years ago."

"I don't blame her," Popuri piped up from next to Rick, rubbernecking into the conversation. "This place is so… drab." Then she looked up at the speakers for assurance. "Right guys?"

A couple half-shrugs rose up around the table, and then Elli continued.

"She wanted to get out and lead a different life," she explained to Makoto. "The small town life never did suit her."

With a sigh, Mary said:

"She was a good girl."

Karen nodded. "Yeah... too bad she never wrote us."

"Oh, she did. I'm hoarding the letters," Elli quipped.

From the other side of the table, Ann cut into the conversation.

"Don't fret," she said. "She doesn't even write her own folks. I heard Duke mention that to my dad more than enough."

Meanwhile, Duke sloshed down his third cup of wine at his empty table. His cheeks gradually flushed deeper as he clambered to the peak of his happy hour.

----------

**Well, you can look forward to Rick hitting octaves that would make Justin Timberlake cry, bouncing around the church while belting out "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" complete Justin Hawking's complementary accent and clad in white polyester. Oh, that crazy chicken boy! Forgive me that not much happens here, but what much could happen when the question is "Wanna hang out at the ****Inn****?" **

**HOLY SHIT, IT'S GODZILLA!!!**

**Zomaelgustar**** the Wanker- Pixy Dust shall also save us from Godzilla! GO PIXY DUST!!**

**Anime26angel- Welcome back from your trip… I have sent the ghost of Bo Peep to haunt you until you post your next chapter of Horizons. Damnit woman! XD Well, hope you enjoyed this Makoto fix.**

**Xofia****- Another brave, brave soul. Thanks for reading all that now… and yeah, I know I tend to wander off on those silly tangents. But I have my balance. **


	23. V1 The Pianist, Los Paranoias

**In My Life- Now featuring Gray angsty angst and a silly opening exposition.**

**---------**

"_I can't sleep very well... it's Mary's story. The Pianist. She doesn't think it's very good, but I think it's amazing. It's a short story, a romance somehow tying music into the mix. The narrator, remaining unnamed, is Mary. The love interest is also unnamed, clever, but I know he's not me. That bums me out."_

-From Gray's Journal

The foliage was turning much more intensely, and burning, vivid shades of auburn and orange went hand-in-hand with the crisp air and subdued nature during the most sublime of seasons. There was still much arduous labor to be done; Makoto would be busting himself at Strawberry Fields to save up enough money to expand his flock, Duke and Manna had their upcoming grape harvest, and these all these hungry hard workers would no doubt stop at the Inn for some country cooking, as well as the rest of the villagers.

Autumn had always been taken as a joyous and relaxing time with the summer haze fizzled out, and the Music Festival was one of the embodiments of this autumn attitude.

The sun had gone down for its early slumber as the villagers waited around for the start of the festival. Everything was set up and ready to go; the kids had managed over the last few years to chip in for a bass, an electric guitar, a few mikes, and the amps they needed.

Even a piano was wheeled out, now taking its permanent position on the opposite side of the old organ that Ann and Mary were watching Karen fiddle around on. No one was quite bothered by it; they all knew Karen had enough talent to make up for an instrumental ineptitude.

And as for the rest, they chatted casually as they waited for Carter to finally start the festival, which of course would be at his own leisure. A few of them were outside, like Makoto and Gray, while Cliff, Ann and Elli tuned their instruments inside. Gray hovered in circles around Makoto, who stuck in a zoned out stupor up against the front wall of the church.

Gray finally planted his feet, occupying a spot at a few arms distance from Makoto. For a moment, he fumbled words on his tongue, but finally managed to grunt out a greeting.  

Makoto did the same. More word fumbling from Gray, and he finally managed to string his inquiry together.

"Umm…" He managed to get Makoto to turn his attention. "What do you think of Mary?"

Makoto quickly arched up an eyebrow. From somewhere inside, people hushed down with Rick starting up his act. Both boys shuddered briefly.

"Well," Makoto said, mind back on the conversation. "I can't say. Don't really know her much." Gray took it and nodded, only for Makoto to add onto it. "Why?"

Rick could actually hit those octaves without a hitch.

"Touching yoou-uuu-uuu! Touching mee-eee-eee! Touching you, 'CAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A FOOL!"

But Gray didn't reply.

"Let me guess," Makoto said. "You like her?"

Gray turned away underneath the brim of his cap, managing a slow nod.

"And I wanna tell her that…" With that, Makoto let out a hushed groan.

"So tell her."

That was when Gray was suddenly hit with the sack of bricks, and he turned to Makoto with a gaping mouth.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

First he set his focus on Makoto, and he did the same.

"Because…" he muttered, biting his tongue. "She likes YOU."

Makoto grumbled something in a quick reply, but finally turning to Gray and saying:

"Impossible."

And he found himself stumbling through the church doors, leaving a once desperate Gray dumbfounded at the stoop.     

Most everyone else was dumbfounded at Rick's charade. He was engrossed in miming out a guitar solo, but perhaps it was the white polyester, bellbottomed jumpsuit with a low V-neck collar that sleazily exposed most of his skinny chest and stomach. His long hair was all over the place, mostly dramatically thrown forward for the over-the-top solo.

The music from the CD player continued on. He threw his "guitar" aside and yanked the mike off the stand in front of him.

"Touching you-uuu-uuu! Touching mee-eee-eee! GOD, YOU'RE TOUCHING MINE!!!"

Most people were pleading the act to end at any second, and Carter simply shrugged from the corner. Since his act was next, Makoto waited against the back wall, doing his best to prevent the image of the chicken boy going on overdrive from burning into his dreams. The last thing he needed was more nightmares.

Rick seemed to be done on the last "Ooh!", wildly failing his limbs as the song took another long thirty seconds or so to finally fade out. Once it was done, he reached into the lapel of his jumper and pulled out his glasses, returning to a civilized state soon enough to click off the mini boom box and take it with him.    He bowed on his way out, with resigned applause in return.

That when Carter turned to Makoto with a smile, and Makoto turned his dreadful eyes to the lone mike up front. From somewhere behind, Gray made his way inside with a sigh has he darted past Makoto's turned back.

After a few minutes, everyone participating in the next song was on stage. Cliff was playing a few chords on his acoustic guitar while Elli and Ann tuned their flutes. As a last minute dive to give Popuri to give something to do, she was handed a set of bells and shakers by Carter and jumped onto the stage, keeping a close eye on the Pastor. Finally, they were ready, and the audience hushed down as a cue for Cliff to start the song.

With his heart beating with twice the normal magnitude, Makoto silently counted off before starting into the vocals, hands in his pockets: "_One, two, three, four!"_

"Here I stand head in hand   
Turn my face to the wall

If she's gone I can't go on   
Feeling two foot small   
Everywhere people stare   
Each and every day   
I can see them laugh at me   
And I hear them sa-aaa-aay..."

And there was a moment there when Makoto fought every urge to turn around.

"Hey! You've got to hide your love away...

Hey! You've got to hide your love away...

How can I even try?   
I can never win   
Hearing them, seeing them   
In the state I'm in   
How could she say to me   
'Love will find a way?'

Gather round all you clowns   
Let me hear you sa-aaa-aay..."

This time, Makoto swept into the chorus, grabbing the mike with nervous hands and leaning in.

"Hey! You've got to hide your love away...

Hey! You've got to hide your love away..."

He backed up from the mike a bit, turning his eyes downward as he heard the flutes rise up to play. It was all over just in time, and before he knew it they had all filed off the stage, except Cliff, who was now tuning the electric guitar on stage.

Whoever wasn't on stage gathered up in the back room. Karen was pensively waiting by the door, barred off from warming up her voice once Gray started his song. Once Makoto entered the room, he saw the approving smiles sinking onto all the faces.

He grumbled something under his breath as he proceeded to sit on a wooden chair underneath a large Beatles poster, the group posed in front of a large British flag.

Taking a moment to look up again, Makoto realized he could barely notice the walls underneath all the Beatles paraphernalia that occupied the small space. Carter must've raided Paul McCartney's and Ringo Starr's homes at one point.

Gray's number didn't sound quite impressive, but the core was tight, and Gray had a sweet, drawling sort of singsong voice. And for every note and beat, Makoto was lost in yet another la-la land from his chair.

All until Karen yanked the nearest chair and plunked down on it in front of him. She leaned her chin on her hands on the back of the chair, looking up at Makoto with ready eyes.

"So… farmer boy," she jumped right in with a sly, yet hushed voice. "Something you want to talk about?"

Makoto looked over Karen's shoulder, and there was Elli, looking positively bored with Popuri excitedly chattering. He snapped back to Karen.

"Talk about _what_??" he hissed, leaning back in his chair.

There was only a blatant groan from Karen, holding reservations about not slapping Makoto silly.

"Your act's next," Makoto muttered. "Shouldn't we go over that instead?"

Karen let out another groan, but sighed.

"At least you're not a hopeless case."

Makoto leaned back further in his chair.

"Actually, I'm the epitome of hopeless. So…" He shot Karen a glare and leaned back forward, pushing his face in hers. "Bye bye." And with that, he got up and relocated to the far wall of the room.

"Each drunken drugstore purchase, each chemical advance. Seven days a weekend, every day the same old dizzy dance…"

Now stripped down to the organs, the last notes resonated in the air. Karen took this as her cue to get up, almost immediately shadowed by Makoto. They ducked back at the door to let Gray through, the brim of his cap tucked low over his face. He was followed by Mary, who shot a weak smile at Makoto.

Karen brushed up to the mike, back to Makoto as he ducked his way to the piano. Without any eye contact, Makoto played a couple notes as Karen adjusted the mike down from where Gray had it.

And with that, Makoto peered over his shoulder. He shuddered once he noticed there were people scattered out in the pews, quickly shoving his face back into the keyboard. Karen stared pensively, waiting for Makoto to get on with it.

With a long sigh, he heard the whole church hushed and noticed the other participants watching at the door. He flexed his long fingers, and plunged right into a gentle intro, setting a relaxed pace. Karen took it and eased her voice through the piano.

"Fly me to the moon, and let me play along the stars... let me see what life is like on Jupiter and Mars…"

People sat slack in their pews with long smiles wiped all over their faces. For a while, Jupiter and Mars weren't so far away.

Soon after the applause showed signs of giving way, Karen ducked off the stage, her face flushing. Once again, Cliff stepped on, picking up the electric guitar off the amp. He took a moment to adjust the mike; by this time, everyone in the church was now seated in a pew.

Cliff then grabbed the mike and strode over with it closer to Makoto, asking him to help him out with some harmonies. Makoto shrugged in agreement, and Cliff grinned as he instinctively picked out the opening riff.

It was lifting, melting into endearment as Cliff began. And through every "I want to tell you" Cliff gave Makoto a sideways glint from his eye every time the farmer would spin his head around to back him up.

"But if I seem to act unkind," Cliff sang solo. "It's only me, it's not my mind. That is confusing things…"

They plowed on, Cliff pulsing with the song. Makoto was sort of enjoying himself too, until Cliff said:

"Take it, Mackie!"       

He almost swallowed his tongue, but definitely plotted to later jam Cliff's head into the sound hole of his acoustic.

"Sometimes I wish I knew you well," Makoto sang. "So I could speak my mind and tell you. Maybe you'd understand…"

Any near, laughably small hole would've worked for Makoto. But he kept playing, and Cliff finished off his song.

"I've got time… I've got time…"

Makoto wanted nothing more than to slink out of the church, but Gray, Cliff, and Karen all took up sentry at different points. Makoto decided it was better to avoid Cliff for a while, only to catch him and Karen exchange a quick handshake out of the corner of his eye.

He turned back to Gray.

"So you say it's about me?" he echoed. Gray let out a heaving sigh.

"It couldn't be any more obvious…"

Finally, the sentries gave some slack, and Makoto barely managed to turn and slip of sight with a quick parting nod at Gray.

-----------       

"Rice farming?" Mary asked, eyebrows hiking up over her thick glasses.

It was the next afternoon, and what little light from the sunny day managed to accent every last speck of fluttering dust, launching Makoto into a wild barrage of sneezes as a response. Mary shied away, slowly backing off and announcing that she would look around.

Once she was long gone up the stairs to check the second flight, Makoto casually strode around her large desk, and without a doubt, a stapled, worn print-out sat conveniently in the top drawer. It was accented by about thirty more shoved in the box by Makoto's foot, but he ignored it and took to the story.

There was no name on the cover; the only thing written was the title, "The Pianist". With a shrug, Makoto opened up to the first page, reading about sanctity of one sort of another. He skimmed through until the pianist actually showed up.

"_He wasn't too melodic, yet the pulse of the rhythm lured me towards him. Something in his flushed, tired cheeks gave him a growing of a charm._"

Yet the pianist was tall, at least taller than the narrator, with "wild, unkempt hair."

A floorboard creaked, and Makoto snapped his attention to the staircase.

No one. He sighed, and continued skimming. Skimming on, page after page, skimming… skimming…

"Makoto?" came a meek voice. Makoto let out a yelp. It did no good to fumble and shove the story back, so Makoto shut his mouth and coolly turned around. From under her glasses, Mary stared up, her mouth molded in discontent.

So she handed him his book, respectfully with both hands. Makoto looked down at the cover for a long minute before half nodding, handing the manuscript back to Mary over a guilty shoulder.

Right outside, he met a pensive Gray. Shoving an accusing finger into his nauseated face, he said:

"It's about YOU."

Gray was taken far aback, reeling back to Makoto with a nothing but boggled eyes. Makoto went on.

"He's not melodic, but rhythmic… like working over the forge with a hammer? Speaking of, he had flushed skin from it. It's YOU." He made his point, focused on Gray's cheeks, which were flushed more often than not.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Gray shied away under his cap while Makoto sighed.

"Besides, she let _you_ read it."

Finally, Gray nodded.

"I'll talk to her," he replied, looking over at the library. Then he turned back and sighed. "Tomorrow."

It was the end of the day anyway, and the two strolled towards the Inn. They met up with Cliff on the way, who sported a black eye. Gray slumped along the walk, filling his head with things to say.

---------

**Okay, so kinda short. The next chapter though will be Gray's. Yup. Gray. I booked it. It's his.**

**Anime26Angel- Yay, more Horizons… I didn't mean to scare you… well… I coulda sent something less... nefarious? Nah…**

**Roaming Shadow- I'm glad you liked it, and plowed valiantly through 22-23 chapters. Thanks for all that reading! **

**Zomaelgustar**** the Wanker- Makoto… the idol! At least no one makes him dance… **

**And to the mysterious "…"- You also are thanked humbly for plowing through all of that. Glad you and Shadow enjoyed it.**

**Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	24. V1 Airstream

**In My Life- Now attempting romance? … Readers, run!  
**

**Okay, here's a brief warning. I make an attempt at a Gray backstory explanation, but I can't help but feel that Gray already has some kind of backstory. No right? Really? I'm not mad, right?  
  
I'm scared now.  
--------**

"_Makoto punched Cliff in the morning. That would've been the amusing highlight of the day if they hadn't kept bitching. Makoto should bite down and just say it, but that's not gonna happen, so Cliff should give up. At least though, Makoto threw himself in to investigate the Pianist, and now he claims it's about me. So I told him I'd ask Mary about it tomorrow._

_Bastard.__ But I'm not gonna say anything to him._

_Anyway, I now kinda laugh at the fact that I hated this place at first.__ I hated being anywhere, actually, and I thought nothing good would come for me. But there's Mary, and if Makoto's right, then, well, he's still a bastard, but I'd have to be grateful for him."_

-From Gray's Journal

From early on around midnight, Gray gave up tossing and turning and staggered his way out of the Inn, unconsciously grabbing the first book off the nightstand. He wandered on through the dead roads of town, a persistent cool stream of air blowing his soft orange hair into wisps.

Hours passed by, and Gray finally felt languid enough to settle down, propping up against a tree. Ahead of him spanned the lake, and in his lap was his old journal, lying in near leather rags from being sucked of all its use. With a shrug and enough light from the waxing moon, he opened up to the front cover.

Everyday was a haze for Gray back then, as he remembered. The wind picked up in a quick howl, dying back down as above tree branches creaked and moaned. For a moment he was startled, but shrugged and went back to trying to discern words and memories in his scrabbled handwriting. His handwriting had gotten much better since then, he noted.

The first entry was a drowsily written page during Gray's first weeks of his senior year in high school.

--------

_"I haven't had much time to write, but I've been keeping up my grades. Hopefully, I'll get that scholarship. I really need this."_

Gray shuddered at that, but he swallowed hard and turned back to his journal. That was, until an abrupt crash shook him, scrambling to his feet. His eyes wandered to the underbrush of shrubs, where a dazed groan rose up.

"Shit... I _almost _broke something..."

And much to Gray's expectation, Makoto staggered to his feet, immediately covering his stretched mouth in a long yawn. He eased back out of it, taking his time to slowly turn his focus from one side to the next, and around, and up and down.

"How'd I...?" he murmured. He quickly shrugged and let out another long yawn.

"Yellow submarine pajama pants?" Gray asked. Makoto stepped over the underbrush, shooting him a glare.

"No cap?" he retorted, brushing some dirt off his fitted white T-shirt. He brushed past Gray, making his way to path that wrapped around Mother's Hill. For a moment, Gray only noticed he was barefoot, but called out for him.

And he came back, plunking down in front of the lake.

"Can't sleep," he muttered. Gray followed suit, stretching his longish legs out a bit. Makoto murmured something about colorfully clad pipsqueaks, but Gray quickly dismissed him.

The falling leaves and thin, crisp breezes picked up from the silence. Seconds passed with each slowly drifting leaf touching down on the ground, until Gray muttered:

"I've been here for well over a year..."

Makoto looked over at him briefly, turning back with an acknowledging nod.

"I kinda realized that now. Time went by fast," Gray capped.

With another nod, Makoto asked: "When'd you get here?"

"Last week of summer, after I finished summer school." He paused, wondering if he could admit why, but finally finished. "Failed my core classes."

After all, as he reasoned, Makoto wouldn't care much.

"English and math?" he asked. With Gray's nod, he decided to keep his next inquiry to himself, but couldn't help his eyebrow arching up. Gray let out a discontented grunt.

"Not everyone becomes a sergeant at seventeen, Makoto," he groaned, no doubt enticing a groan from the farmer boy.

"I didn't earn it."

With his own acknowledging nod, Gray took it and turned to look at the lake.

"I bought my failure upon myself," he muttered.

A pale grey was soon washing over the red sky of the early morning, and without thinking, they got up and hiked back down to the Inn.

--------

The breakfast club, consisting of Cliff, Makoto, and Gray, gathered around a table as they'd been doing every lonely morning at the Inn. Cliff was used to being as alert as Ann, but Makoto and Gray looked like a bunch of grouches run over by a convoy of Peterbuilts. Makoto splayed out his book, titled "Mucho Money- The Ins and Outs of Rice Farming" (written by none other than Basil), risking each page with every quivering swig of coffee he took. Gray was taking slow bites of his scrambled eggs, getting more flavor of fork than food.

Once he had bit down on his fork with an enamel-cracking crunch, he quickly dropped it. Makoto took a peek from his book, and Cliff kept staring up from his pancakes. Ann had just finished pouring Makoto's third cup of coffee when she asked what was wrong.

Gray's neck wouldn't move just to shake his head, but finally he muttered out that nothing was wrong.

But in his mind and basking in the morning sunlight by the lake was his journal, just inviting anyone to pry it and tear it open. And much to what would've been just what Gray was dreading, Popuri was nuzzled up in the grass and imbibing every word like they were all blended into one big glass of grapefruit juice.

Gray gulped at the fact that Saibara would be waiting with his shotgun finger at the clock by that time, but he was slowed down when Ann had to work her Heimlich maneuver on him. When half the plate of eggs tumbled to assume the role of table centerpiece (much to Cliff's disgust), Gray nodded and dropped his cash for the money by his plate, barreling his way out the front doors.

"Ungrateful bastard," Ann huffed once he was gone, overflowing Makoto's fifth cup of coffee. She seemed to be unusually glum since daybreak, and once her back was turned, Cliff shot Makoto a concerned look. Makoto turned to watch her leave too, from his overflowed cup, back to her.

---------

"Sorry I'm late!" Gray blurted as he slunk into his grandfather's shop, careful not to shut the door too hard, or grimace, or look at Saibara cocked-eyed. Saibara grunted somewhere from by the forge, leaving Gray to sigh in partial relief.

Normally, it'd be another tongue lashing, the belt being most effective only after an inkling of insolence. Asking Saibara for permission to go get his journal was far out of bounds; even if Saibara knew most everything Gray confided in it courtesy of his parents, he'd grumble something like "You don't need that crap. Get to work."

So Gray didn't even bother.

--------

The journal became Popuri's best friend for the day, telling her all about this mysterious, troubled boy. Deciding for a quick break, she dog-eared the page, shut it, and placed it next to her on her front stoop, running back inside the house.

She almost took Rick down at their foyer, leaving her older brother admonishing her with his prime finger for the job. But she bounded off to the kitchen, and he sighed and went outside.

And the journal caught his eye. For a moment, he only stared at it. Finally, he bent over and snatched it up, the journal almost popping open to the dog-eared page.

"_I know I haven't written in a while, but my parents just brought me home from jail. Fuck. Yeah, I was busted. A few days ago, they were supposed to search Andy's locker, knowing he had something. Of course, curse my luck, they accidentally pry open mine, but to about the same scenario. They found mine, about everything Andy had given me that morning. Fuck. Making matters worse, they called the college, and now I've lost everything. No spot, no scholarship. Yeah, I know I was getting really slack about my studies, but I'm ashamed to go back to school tomorrow. Andy got off just fine, they seemed to forget about him once they realized I, Mr. Scholarship, had pot in my locker._

_So my folks thought it would do me good to sit on it for a while. They were pretty bowled over. They're never home enough to know much about me anyway, so they were floored when they hear this. Man... I feel so fucking stupid. There's only one week till graduation, but I know it's gonna be my worst week I've lived through. I just wanna get the hell out of here."_

And on the next page.

"_The parental units called my grandfather in the boondocks. They want him to whip me in shape this summer, and from what I've heard, he's a real hardass. Well, I don't wanna be stuck here anymore anyway. I have to make up math and English before I go though. More to come after he's done lashing me over a forge."_

Since he was barely able to peel his eyes off what he just read, not even to go read it again out of disbelief. He shut the journal just as the front door burst open, Popuri nonchalantly holding a fizzing glass of ginger ale about halfway full and beaming with her usual bubbly smile.

The bubble burst once she saw Rick holding the journal of much mystery.

"Rick!" she cried, her face flushing. It even exceeded the pink factor of her hair. "You... you..."

In a twitchy spasm of confusion and disbelief, Rick couldn't figure out whether to stick up his finger in declaration or to pry through the journal more. But finally, he exclaimed.

"I can't believe him! A pothead? Jeez!"

"Who?" Popuri asked, cocking her fluffy head. Then she put one and one together, pointing a finger at the book Rick clutched tightly. "The owner of that?" Rick nodded with a groan.

"Yes, Popuri."

The tinge on his sister's face still hadn't faded, as he noticed with another groan. First it was incessant chatter about Makoto, until summertime, when all her hours were spent at the seaside lounge with Kai. And then Gray. Even Cliff had his fair share of dinner table talk. This all led Rick to wonder if his sister would ever stop flitting between every single guy.

Of course not.

"You better not go anywhere near Gray!" Rick warned, trying to intimidate his sister by leaning in and wagging his finger. She just finished off her ginger ale and shoved the glass in his hand instead.

With a giggle, she replied:

"I'm gonna go off somewhere and read the rest. Bye Rick!" And with that, she took the journal from his other hand and almost left, only for Rick to come back to his senses.

"Go get Mom's medicine in that case!" he called after her. He stopped to watch her scamper off with a sigh. There was only a slim chance that she'd remember to do it.

--------

Surprisingly enough, Popuri bustled her way into the clinic doors, the journal tucked safely in her hands. For a moment, she looked around aimlessly, giving Elli plenty of time to drum her fingers on the desk.

Popuri set the book down on a stand by the sofa, turning back to put her finger to her cheek in contemplation.

"Now... what was I doing here again?" she asked half-aloud, only to have Elli slide Lillia's prescription in a white paper back on the desk. She went back to her finger tapping. The lights finally snapped on and Popuri collected the bag, just as quickly scurrying off and almost tripping over Stu.

Stu barely darted out of the way, but Popuri stumbled around a bit. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he cried.

"Sorry, Stewie!"

"Stu! It's _Stu!!_"

Meanwhile, Elli was drumming her fingers harder, trying her best to tune them out. But Stu still dragged his feet and grumbled all the way to her desk.

"Stewie…" he huffed, only for Popuri to shoot a "Happy Birthday, Stewie!" over her shoulder before she slipped out the door. Stu sighed and looked up at his sister, face contorted in vexation. "I'm _seven_ years old now! I don't want people calling me by pet names!" Elli shrugged in reply.

"Don't mind her, Stu," she told him. "Anyway, I'm getting off in half an hour. I'll be home then, alright?"

Stu took it.

"Okay!" Then he paused. "But don't invite Makoto. He's mean."

Elli leaned over the counter, giving her usual cock-eyed glare. "Not as mean as I can be if you don't stop calling him that!" With that, she spun out from around the counter, brandishing a rolled-up magazine. Once Stu let out a yelp, she shrugged again and threw the magazine on her desk.

"Well, get going. I'll be home," she said. Stu nodded and let out a devilish grin. As Elli returned to her post, he made his way out. Out of his curiosity, though, he grabbed the little leather book waiting the stand on his way to the door.

Barely getting outside, Stu cracked open the book and voraciously read the first words he saw.

"_It's been the third time my English teacher (who I'm still not naming for her sake, but she wrote my recommendation), invited me over. She told me how she was married two years ago, but her husband died in a car crash. I would've never guessed that…but then…_

_Yeah…__ I lost my virginity to my English teacher."_

And the entry below that:

"_The school fired her. And it's all my fault"_

"Bo-ring!" Stu huffed, tossing the book over his shoulder as he continued walking, not sure what he just read. Yet once he strode out of site, another figure bent down to snatch up the mysterious book with glee.

Manna opened the journal up to the first page, and shoved her nose right in it.

--------

After a long, long day of sweating over the forge, Gray finally managed to burst his way into the cool stream of air outside. He brought himself as fast as his legs could possibly manage all the way up the trail he staggered through last night. As he rounded the lake, he spotted the tree he knew he left it under.

But he'd been far too late. With a curse under his breath, he kicked a small stone into a nearby lake. He didn't pay attention as it skipped over, but turned the other way and darted off.

He knew Makoto still had to be at Strawberry Fields. Cliff would be a more ideal choice to ask for help, but he was pulling some duties at the Inn while Doug took the day off. But as all this ran through his mind, he noticed Makoto's figure come into view. He had out a large bucket of water and a bottle of shampoo, lathering Pixy Dust's fleece as she gnawed idly at the grass.

"My… my journal…" Gray stammered, tucking his hat over his head as he doubled over to catch his breath. "I lost it!"

Makoto looked up from Pixy Dust, on his knees as Gray stood up a bit straighter.

"And I had a lot of stuff in there that I don't want anyone to see…"

With a grunt, Makoto said.

"I'll help you look for it… once Pixy Dust is done eating your shoelaces."

Gray's eyes darted down and he jumped back at that, and with a sigh, leaned up against the mailbox. He waited for Makoto to finish washing his sheep, with only one thought able to fly out under his breath.

"What kind of name is Pixy Dust?"

And perhaps only to make Makoto irate, Pixy Dust shook her fleece around, whipping water all over the nasty farmer boy.

--------

Soon after Pixy Dust was clean and back in the barn, the two boys ran off, Makoto not even bothering to change out of his soaked white T-shirt. They didn't have the slightest inkling where to go, and Gray was too embarrassed to know where to start. But Makoto led and dashed head-first into the clinic. He left Gray to come to a sudden, foot-planting stop. As he heard Makoto slip and screech all over the floor inside, he did nothing but stand at the door, smacking his forehead while rolling his eyes.

Makoto was still sopping wet, leading Elli to shoot him a glare from the coat rack.

"Were you wrestling the Kappa or something? Jeez... and your boots are muddy!" She finished pulling on a light jacket. That observation left Makoto looking quickly at his feet. "Get out, I just cleaned in here!" she scolded as she marched up to him, giving him a shove with both hands. "Or I'll--"

"Listen," Makoto grumbled, spinning around to face her. "Did anyone come in here with a black leather book?"

He was sopping wet, and the slightest splash on the floor grabbed Elli's attention. Her focus slowly ran back up to the T-shirt plastered to his flat stomach.

"Popuri did," she replied, turning her gaze back up to his face. Makoto nodded, turning back for the door.

But just as he reached the doorknob, he found himself walking back over, standing in front of Elli with his hands in his pockets and a tinge on his face.

"Go where you gotta go. I'll clean the floor," he announced, motioning with his thumb towards the door.

Elli shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she replied. Then she looked up at him with a wry smile, and the next moment was giving him a light pat on the cheek.

For at least two minutes, Makoto stood there with an entirely numb body. It took the Doctor to come out to remind him his feet were on the ground.

Meanwhile, Gray had stopped Elli outside from around the Supermarket, and Elli told him about Makoto.

"Oh," Gray muttered, giving a shrug.

That was when three figures seemed to fade into view... and they were coming alarmingly closer. Gray peered over Elli's shoulder, and adjusting the brim of his cap, he was able to discern the furious faces, and his own leather journal being brandished in the air.

"Damn..." he hissed, trying his best not to blatantly point the convoy of scorned women."It's Anna! And Manna! And... Sasha!"

Elli craned her neck around.

"_That's_ your journal, right?"

Gray gulped in response. Anna was the first to storm up to him, with Manna and Sasha bringing the rear. Gray noticed quickly that Sasha looked nowhere near as enthusiastic to tongue-lash him; in fact, she was shooting repulsed looks at the enraged women.

Manna looked ready to start blabbering, but once Anna's mouth shot open, Gray feared she would spitfire acid at any moment. He snatched the brim of his hat as low as possible while Anna let completely loose.

"…and you're always around my daughter! Why Gray, I have NEVER been so enraged in all my life!!" She heaved his journal at his chest, and all Gray could do was unconsciously take it from her and hold it limply at his side.

Sasha, always known to be reasonable, piped up.

"Anna, I'm about as disgusted as you are, but Gray's been clean," she said. Then she turned to Gray, and in all earnestness continued. "But if Mary was _my_ daughter, then I would feel differently."

Gray nodded slowly, not lifting his eyes from his feet.

"I understand," he said softly. "But—"

"I still think it's completely wrong!" Manna burst out. "Gray should be punished!" She looked around to everyone else, scouring them for some sort of agreement.

That's when Anna shook her head.

"That's his grandfather's job." She then turned to Gray, who felt her gaze on him and was peeking out from under his brim, hands in his work shirt pockets. "Gray?"

"Yes?" Gray immediately responded.

Anna turned up her head with Gray almost cowering.

"If you want to be friends with my daughter, Basil and I will have to learn to trust you." And then she capped it off.

"I'll call her out. Go wait outside our house."

Those words tingled in Gray's ears, although spoken in a rather indigestible manner. He looked up from under his cap to see Sasha nodding with approval. And looking over at Anna, he saw her motioning him to follow. With half smile on his tinged face, he jogged off after her swift pace, leaving Manna to make her comment.

"Well, he's not as bad as Makoto…"

At that time, Sasha had gone inside the Supermarket, leaving Manna to look up at Elli for some sort of nod. Manna's expression became desperate when Elli didn't reply.

Finally, Elli said:

"I find that disgusting."

She didn't care much to watch Manna leave. Down one side of the road, Gray was practically quivering in trepidation, his brim tucked over his face to elude passer-bys from thinking that. And to the other side, Makoto poked out of the clinic, taking up a stroll over to Elli's direction.

Elli turned to face him, with one word on her lips once he got close enough.

"Sorry," she told him with a lopsided frown. Makoto quickly shrugged in reply, making a gesticulation to just brush the whole thing off. So Elli went on.

"Gray found his journal." Then she craned her head over to Gray, pointing. "Mrs. Faulty is calling Mary down right now." She turned back to Makoto.

But from down the road, Anna's voice rose up.

"I'm going to cook dinner." It was strange since no one quite realized the sky was already tinged in deep oranges and blues. "So stay here. It'll be quick."

Every single particle seemed to drop out from under and around Gray that very moment when Mary shyly poked her way outside. Her small mouth turned up into a thin smile from under her glasses, which were sliding down her face. Still, her upturned eyes grabbed Gray, greeting her with a frantic attempt to slide his brim lower on his face than it already was.

Any lower and the cap would eat his head.

"Hi Mary…" he trailed, taking a quick peek from under his cap. He held his arms behind his back, fumbling his journal between his hands when Mary merely half-blushed in reply. A broader smile was streaking her face.

"Umm… is there something…?" She also trailed off, but her amber eyes kept glinting in a sort of anticipation.

"Well…" Gray finally began. He gulped. "Who was 'The Pianist' about?" He stopped for a moment, watching Mary nervously rub her small hands together. "I… umm… I was just curious…"

Mary's broad smile had diminished, but her eyes kept glinting.

"You."

The plunk on the ground from Gray's journal wasn't picked up by either of them. Gray's mouth was slightly ajar, and his finger hovered at his chest.

"Me?"

Mary nodded meekly, another broad smile cracking from one tinged cheek to the other. Gray hid again, turning up a shoulder slightly. But there was no shrinking from Mary's view, and he turned back to her.

If there was any activity going on at that moment, which there was, nothing was going to stop Gray. He was almost choking on his own tongue, but any ambivalent greetings and goodbyes from other houses would fizzle out before his ears picked it up, and then finally…

"I really like you… a lot."

Seconds stretched out into long brushes of anticipation. Gray watched Mary for any reaction, that was, until Mary turned away, her face burning.

"I… I like you too, Gray."

Gray's lips had turned into a smile too, something he hadn't done in a long, long time.

"Wow…" he said, unable to resist wearing his smile proudly. He even removed his cap, Mary giggling at the sight of what was his chronic case of hat hair. "You know, I never wanted to even be anywhere, until I met you." His head hung low with his eyes on the ground. "Thank you."

Makoto and Elli were watching from the stoop of Elli's house. Once Gray and Mary had gone inside, they found it time to resume talking.

"That's cute," Elli said, sounding rather amused and satisfied. Then she turned to Makoto, saying: "Wanna come in? It's Stu's birthday, and we're cutting a cake for him."

Makoto didn't even have to think about it.

"Sure," he replied, giving a half shrug. A groan rose up from behind them, and they turned to see Stu huffing in the window, little hands on the glass propping him up so he wouldn't lose balance from on top of the sofa.

"I'll only take a bribe to let him in!" he announced. "The new Mechabot Ultror with the beam saber and blinding light-up action!"

Makoto arched an eyebrow, giving an incredulous look to Elli.

"Bribe, eh?" he asked in a bit of a drawl, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What a big vocabulary for such a little kid."

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!!"

---------

A few hours later that night, Makoto strode his way back to the Inn. Much to his surprise, he found the place empty, save for an exhausted-looking Ann and Cliff stooped together over at the table. Ann was fiddling idly with a coaster, keeping one eye on the clock above what would be her father's usual post behind the register. Cliff just looked very worn out, giving a weak smile to Makoto once he noticed him at the entrance.

"Come sit down," Cliff beckoned, waiting as Makoto shrugged and pulled up a chair from another table. Once Makoto settled in on the small square table opposite from Ann, Cliff continued.

"Ann's really worried," he uttered. The worried look in his eyes was enough to tell anyone that his stomach was knotting up, and he let out a sigh. "Her dad was supposed to be home three hours ago. She had to close up early tonight."

The planets must have aligned, because for once, Ann let out a hopeless sigh, her air heavy and gloomy. Looking up at Makoto, she finally explained herself.

"Fall fifth's not a good day for us," she uttered, cupping her chin in her hands. "It's the day my mom died."

**--------**

**I know, I cut a little bit into the next chapter there. Well, I guess what we can learn from this is say no to pot. Don't do pot to alleviate the stress of your studies. Watch anime instead! Besides, if you're draining your pockets on anime and games, then you certainly can't afford pot, right?**

**Anyway, I hope you all thought that was cute. I'm no good at pulling off anything relatively romantic, so if that sucked, please hunt me down and bludgeon me with the blunt object of your choice. **

**... – I shall call you… umm… ahhh… just forget it and have a cookie! XD**

**Anime26Angel – That shovel would be good to beat me with. Well, hopefully Makoto takes a note from Gray. AND Cliff. **

**Zomaelgustar**** the Wanker – Like a Virgin, eh? Well, I'll keep that in mind for the next music fest! **

**I really hope I did Gray justice here. **

**Airstream****- by Fastball (Miles Zuniga)  
  
Airstream, big chrome airstream  
Leave the world behind me  
They won't find me in my airstream  
  
Free, I don't wanna be stuck in the city  
With the cars and people downtown  
Waiting in a line  
Wishing I was far away  
Where no one knows my name  
  
Ocean, big blue ocean  
Rolling like a daydream  
Down the highway in my airstream  
  
Free, I don't wanna be stuck in the city  
With the cars and people downtown  
Waiting in a line  
Wishing I was far away  
Where no one knows my name  
Or my address, it's a place I've never been  
When it gets too familiar I'll be gone  
  
Free, I don't wanna be stuck in the city  
With the cars and people downtown  
Waiting in a line  
Wishing I was far away  
Where no one knows my name  
Or my address, it's a place I've never been  
When it gets too familiar I'll be gone  
When it gets too familiar I'll be gone  
When it gets too familiar I'll be gone**

**  
See you in the next chapter!**


	25. V1 Squeegie Ouija

**In My Life- Back from the dead with a two-part installment! **

**------**

Shorter days were just what the bar-goers of Mineral Town looked forward to each year, because as soon as the sun went down, the glasses went up. And on Fall 5th, the bar-goers were drinking each other under the tables. At least, a half-way decent excuse for their excess drinking could be a competition.

Cliff darted his way around tables with an empty tray at his side, quickly holding out the tray once he reached the bar counter for Ann to slide a few drinks down his way.

"The Duke bellows for more," Cliff grumbled irritably. "He also called you a wench."

"Let him," Ann replied with a half shrug. "He's drunk."

"And what do we do with him when he conks out?" Cliff asked, quickly snatching up the drinks and arranging them on the tray.

"Makoto can take him home."

Ann turned to the beer tap, oblivious to Cliff's silence. Once she turned back, Cliff was ready.

"Ugh..." he groaned. "Ann, Makoto's not even here!"

"He isn't?" Ann asked , eyes darting up at the clock and back. "Fine, forget him." She groaned. "People don't even start getting drunk until about..."

"WEEEE-ENCH!" Duke called out.

"...Nine." Another groan. "I'm an hour ahead of schedule, damnit."

As Ann went back to fill more mugs at the beer tap, Cliff groaned and picked up his tray and dragged himself back to his subordinate duties. The only thing that managed to grab Ann's attention was the garbled shattering off all the beer mugs Cliff had with the strained yelp he let out once he crashed into the floor.

She dreaded turning around, debating whether someone had passed out and poor Cliff tripped over the pisser or if Cliff just wasn't a very good busboy. Finally, she sucked in a sharp breath and spun around, only to see Cliff propped up on his chin and flat on his stomach and Duke sitting over him with his left leg extended, laughing like a moped engine.

Cliff buried his face in one palm and silently drummed his fingers on the floor, waiting for the roaring laughter that burst out all around the Inn to subside. And in a delayed reaction, Ann jumped up onto the bar counter, nearly taking off a surprised Basil's head with her steel-toed boots.

"Everybody... _OUT_!!!" she roared, instantly hushing everyone. She stood there for a few moments, her face turning redder with every breath, and she couldn't believe what she did.

But everyone else sighed in discontent, shuffling and grumbling and stumbling over chairs on their way out. Once the last of them cleared out and Cliff was back on his feet, Ann hopped off the counter with a disheartened groan and went to get a broom.

------

"Jeez," Makoto grunted flatly, and Ann let out a long sigh.

"If my dad was here, that wouldn't've happened," she lamented, flinging her coaster aside. "I should've just closed at six like he said and not tried to take on the bar crowd by myself, or put Cliff in that situation..." Cliff rubbed her shoulder gently.

The three hung around in what seemed to be a perpetual state of nothingness, silence, until the slow clicking from the front door shook them out of it.

Three sets of eyes fell on a dripping wet Doug once he stepped into the room, his orange hair matted to his head and his shirt stuck to his arms. He managed to bring about five gallons of water with him, and all of that dripped from his clothes alone.

It wasn't raining out either, but Ann didn't care. She toppled the chair as she scrambled to her feet, barely giving her father time to react when she flung her arms around him. He caught her embrace, and it seemed that it wouldn't break.

-----

Everything was back in order at the bar the next night, with everyone getting drunk in moderation and the rowdiness maintain as gruff garbles of small talk and glasses clanking around.

No one took much notice when Karen walked into the bar. She had a long board draped under a black cloth, making her way to the counter with a restrained smirk about to burst out all over her face. Ann was just turning around from the beer tap when their eyes met, Karen standing over the counter with the board held out for Ann to see.

"What's that?" Ann asked, fizzing glass in hand. She slid it down the counter at Basil absentmindedly, somehow caught up in the vibes of the draped object. Not even the crashing of the glass on the far wall broke her out of it.

"Yeech!" Basil exclaimed. "Broken glass!"

Ann poked her head in further to examine it, barely grazing the cloth with her fingers.

"Do you wanna see it?" Karen asked, her smile becoming even more mischievous. Ann turned back up to nod, and Karen motioned with her head to the door leading to the back rooms of the Inn, where Ann's bedroom was located.

Without any realization, Ann found herself sitting across from Karen on the wooden floor of her minimally decorated bedroom, watching her friend casually lean herself against the bed and the wall as she yanked the black draping off the board.

"What the hell _is _that?" Ann asked, arching her eyebrows.

It was a washed beige rectangular piece of wood, and it was very plain and undecorated. Carved into it was each letter of the alphabet, followed underneath by numbers zero through ten, and then followed by GOODBYE in capital letters. The simple carvings were thick and painted over in black ink, with OUIJA painted up top and flanked on either side by YES and NO.

"What do you think, Ann?" Karen asked slyly, reaching into the inside pocket of her purple windbreaker. She pulled out and brandished a triangular piece of carved wood with a convex lens planted in the middle, the planchette, finally placing it centered on the word OUJIA. "You know how long I've wanted to get my hands on this, and it was sitting in my basement."

Feeling once again prompted to touch it, Ann barely ran her hands over each carved letter, almost cautiously.

"My parents _never_ wanted to see this thing again," Karen continued. "From what they said, the first and last time they used it was on a harvest moon. They went to the cemetery with all our folks to use it."

Ann tried her hardest but couldn't fathom an image of her father, clean shaven and playing with a Ouija board at around seventeen years old.

"They never told me, but supposedly it scared the crap out of them. Especially my dad."

Ann briefly turned her attention to her bureau, where a picture of her parents on their wedding day stood. Her father had long hair tied into a tail, and a silver ring piercing on his left ear.

She still couldn't picture him playing with a Ouija board.

"Night of the harvest moon," Karen announced, pointing at Ann. "Town square. Eight P.M" She let out another sly smile. "And round up a group. A Ouija board's more fun with a group."

Ann sighed.

"I dunno... I don't think I can see Elli or Makoto or Gray or any of them playing with this," she said, and with that Karen smirked.

"I've got Rick roped in, just you watch. Then Popuri's gonna want to tag along, she loves this stuff. Mary's gonna want to see this too, and there goes Gray with her. Watch."

Ann gave a half-nod, but started up again.

"What about...?"

"You drag Cliff... duh," Karen cut in. "Elli shouldn't be too hard to get. Either you can ask her or threaten Makoto to go somehow when you rope Cliff in."

"You think Makoto ask her out?" Ann asked incredulously.

"Well he did in the summer, to the fireworks festival," Karen informed her. "I think." She thought about it for a moment, and let out a quick laugh. "Now isn't that a stretch? I just wish he'd get his act together and admit how he feels already."

Ann chuckled.

"So _that's_ why you've started annoying him about her," she smirked.

------

"I don't know why she started annoying me about her," Makoto muttered from under the windowsill.

Makoto and Cliff were lounging around in their room when Cliff, comfortably stretched out on the bed in a nook between the mattress and the wall, decided to bring up Makoto's unrequited love.

"You hate to love talking about this, don't you?" Cliff asked, idly strumming his guitar.

With his sideways glare, Makoto let out a low growl in Cliff's direction.

"If you want to keep your other eye, you'd shut up."

Cliff nodded Makoto's threat off, not even breaking his playing.

"Hey!" Ann exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. "Let's go ask the guys right now!"

"Good idea!" Karen replied with a nod, stretching out her numb legs a bit before getting up.

"It's simple," Makoto grumbled. "I have my reasons for not telling her."

Cliff gave a half shrug and let out a sigh. It was the first time he broke off his strumming since he started.

"Fine... I'll leave you alone about it," he replied, slowly picking up his strumming again.

With a soft sigh, Makoto slowly spun around and sprawled himself on the floor flat on his back. Cliff watched him stare blankly into nothing from his bed, but a quick rapping on the door jolted the both of them. Without even time to react though, Karen and Ann burst into the room.

"You know, we _could've _been making out or something," Cliff piped up, setting his guitar aside. Makoto grunted an incomprehensible monosyllabic word from the floor, not even getting up.

"Lovely," Karen said quickly. "Anyway, let's get down to it. You've got yourselves plans for the Harvest Festival night."

"You've got that right!" Cliff replied with a broad smile in Ann's direction that got her to smirk back.

"Yeah, but we're taking a detour first, Cliffie," Ann informed him through her smile, leaning up against the door frame with her arms folded. "Nod and like it, or watch your meals from now on."

The wince Cliff let out was enough to ensure that he surrendered. He set a quick glance in Makoto's direction and said:

"Unlike you, Ann doesn't bluff."

He only managed a groan out of Makoto, and Karen continued.

"Makoto, you're coming too," she told him curtly. "And ask Elli...that is if you can muster up the courage."

"First off, you could be inviting me to a saucy puppet show for all I know," he muttered without even looking at her. "Second, you make it sound like I'm frightened of her. Jeez."

"I am," Cliff piped up.

"Shove it, bard," Makoto shot back. With a groan he dragged himself to his feet, hovering over Karen with his arms folded. "Time. Place. Now."

"Eight. Cemetery. Be there," Karen replied just as curtly. Makoto took it and nodded, but had one more question.

"Err… when _is_ the Harvest Festival?"

------

It seemed that over the span of one night, more leaves were falling and the temperature was quickly dropping. A lot of townsfolk were taking turns decorating the town square for the Harvest Festival, and no one was safe trying to nonchalantly pass through without being asked to hold a ladder, help pitch a tarp, or cart boxes of cheesy novelty prizes from Mayor Thomas's house to the square.

Makoto managed to avoid doing any work by walking Ein, and that was a valid enough excuse for everyone to leave him alone.

Except Karen.

"So," she started, almost showing up next to Makoto out of nowhere. "Why are you walking the dog?"

"Ein," Makoto corrected, shoving his free hand in the pocket of his hooded sweater.

They turned the corner, passing the library.

"Okay, it's Ein, but you have a farm you can let him out on, you know," Karen stated, kicking a pebble.

Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," he muttered. He let Ein stop for a minute to sniff around, and the dog seemed interested in the yellow pinwheel jammed askew next to Mary's family's mailbox.

"I'm working on my impeccable timing," he admitted. A chilly breeze swept right past them, and Karen shivered a bit before she continued.

"That's the way," she nodded, just as Ein instantly lost interest in the pinwheel.

They continued for a while in silence, all except for Makoto discreetly rehearsing what he was going to say. Ein wanted to stop at least every two steps and repeat his procedure, but it gave Makoto enough time.

Finally, he stopped on a suitable patch of grass.

"I'll let you go now, Farmer Boy," Karen said quickly, but her attention was gradually drawn downwards. "And by the way…"

"What?"

"I hope you brought a bag."

And as suddenly as she had shown up, she was gone. Makoto dismissed her and turned to look at Ein.

"Not on her yard!" he snapped. "Don't you have any respect??"

"Makoto!"

He let out a yelp in reply as he instinctively shoved Ein out of the way with his foot. And just as Elli approached him, he was sitting down untying his shoelaces with Ein buzzing around next to him.

"Hi Elli," he said with a feeble wave, now tying up his laces. "Tying my shoes."

"I see," she said with a sweet smile. She looked over at Ein, and then back to Makoto. For a moment that Makoto watched her, she looked as if she was about to say something.

"Ummm…" Makoto could barely get past that, feeling his jaw lock up.

"What's the matter?" Elli asked, and Makoto felt she right on the verge of saying "You smell like dog shit." She was trying her hardest to keep a casual face, and finally managed to stifle it after taking a deep breath.

Makoto shook his head, still looking up at her. Finally, he shifted his glance away, focusing on a small rock by his left foot, up at the colorless sky, and back down at the rock.

"Yeah…" Makoto finally managed to choke out. "You… should get back to work."

Elli glanced at her watch, nodding quickly.

"Wow… you're right," she said in an exaggerated manner. "I'm running late!"

She gave Makoto a warm parting smile as she headed off, and Makoto watched her leave. As soon as she was out of sight, Makoto jumped to his feet and scraped up enough dirt to cover the remnants of Ein's dirty work. Then on the same burst of energy he ran back to Strawberry Fields, with Ein bounding around far behind.

But he was all except defeated. A few hours later with a new pair of jeans on and his other ones in the wash, Makoto briskly made his way through the town square. He felt the trepidation rattling right down to his knees and straight up, pinching the back of his neck.

Meanwhile, it was almost closing time after a slow day at the clinic. Elli was done sorting everything away, and could've been done five times over. Instead, she hovered outside of the Doctor's office, watching him shut inside his work.

She flashed quick smile, and was off without him noticing. On her way to the door, she grabbed her coat from the tall rack behind the counter, putting it on as she was reaching for the doorknob only to have it open before she could get her fingers on it.

Makoto stood in the doorway, his hair chaotically whipped out of place from the chilly evening wind and his cheeks tinged.

"Ummm… can I walk you home?" he immediately asked. Elli wasted no time agreeing.

"Of course. I'd love that!"

They were walking at a leisure pace side-by-side, both of them serenely silent. Not only gusts of wind were the only voices around them, and they halted at a group of whispering shrubs. For a moment, they exchanged arched eyebrows and slight frowns at each other.

"Hmmm… I hope there are no _voyeurs_ out here tonight," Elli began, rolling her eyes and shooting a glare at the bush.

Makoto quickly nodded.

"Yeah," he said, turning his gaze from the bush to look Elli in the face. "I wouldn't want our privacy violated." He looked back over at the bush with a disapproving stare. "_Karen_... and random accomplice."

"It's me!" Popuri piped up, sticking her head out from the bushes with a jaunty smile. But with a muffled slap from Karen, she let out a yelp and hid back in the bush. She was still on all fours when she cursed out Karen.

"You bitch!"

Makoto and Elli exchanged groans.

"Let's go," Elli said, and Karen stuck her tongue out at them before they left. But this time, Elli wasted no time in silence.

"Makoto, I wanted to ask you something," she said, and the two stopped in front of the front lawn of her house, looking up into his eyes.

Makoto was briefly baffled, but gave her a single nod.

"Come moon viewing with me tomorrow night."

A look of disbelief spread all over Makoto's face, and the nervousness pounded erratically in his stomach. He just stared at Elli, who maintained a somewhat cooler expression than him, and he even dismissed the blush on her face as a result for being outside in the cold.

But even Elli was wringing her hands together, waiting for Makoto to reply, and the feeling was creeping up to her face. Thoughts spun around in her head, and hindsight was the only thing that could better phrase her request.

"You really want to go with _me_?" Makoto asked, leaving Elli somewhere between amused and a little flustered.

"Yes, Makoto," she said with a lopsided grin. Makoto kept staling, but slowly nodded.

"Okay," he said flatly, his eyes calm. "But I was going to ask you."

"I thought you were," Elli immediately replied, and Makoto's face quickly twitched upon hearing that. She wanted to swallow her tongue for that one, but she managed to shake out of it.

"Okay now, we'll have plenty of time to talk while we're inside," she covered, playfully tugging Makoto's right arm. The farmer boy arched his eyebrow at her, taking awkward steps down the stone path of her lawn. "Grandma wants you for dinner tonight."

"I'll get in the oven," Makoto deadpanned, finally able to walk straight since Elli let go of his arm.

"Thanks for cooperating," Elli replied. "Grandma's been itching for borsch for the longest time."

"Add tofu and corn... serve over white rice," Makoto added.

They reached the door, and Elli smiled warmly at Makoto as he held it open for her.

"_Dinner was great, but now I'm having second thoughts about Elli. She asked me to go moon viewing with her, completely beat me to it. Now I'm not sure if I should keep holding back._"

--From Makoto's Journal

Makoto started his next day very early while the sky was still pale. Soon he would be able to move back into his house, but Gotz was still working on the last touches. After he was done with his work for the day, he and Cliff managed to get some lounging around into their schedules.

The day came and went, and the time for everyone to meet up in the graveyard was drawing near. Suffice to say Makoto was a little baffled for find Elli wrapped up in her coat and waiting for him at the outside entrance of the Inn. Even she broke out a pair of jeans and old brown boots to go sit in the mud for hours.

Cliff and Ann got a head start on their walk, and Makoto was last out the door. He turned to Elli, folding his arms over his chest.

"I was gonna pick you up," Makoto said flatly, and Elli gave him a half shrug.

"Yeah, but Karen wanted to come here with me," she replied. "Miss Van Pelt's on a pow-wow craze today... she even charged me for her advice." Makoto noticed her face was crimsoned again, even more than the night before.

Makoto looked her in the face, his shady, piercing eyes causing Elli to halfway cover up her face with her right hand.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "What'd she ask you?"

"No... Nothing really," she assured him with a sheepish smile. Snapping back out of it, she straightened out and continued. "Anyway, she wants to pow-wow with you, so I'll get a move on and meet you there, okay? She'll be back with Rick and Popuri soon."

And with that, she gave him long parting wave as she walked away. Makoto sent a one handed wave back, lasting until a firm grip clamped him on the shoulder from behind, and he knew who it was before he spun to meet Karen in the face.

Rick and Popuri were just coming up from behind, with Rick carrying a large, brown paper bag in his left hand reluctantly holding out a water bottle to his little sister with his right. Once she took her gulp and handed it back to Rick, he wiped the rim with his palm briskly before forcing himself to take a tiny sip.

Neither Karen nor Makoto spoke while Rick and Popuri were around. Karen's eyes sparked as she mentally prepared her eloquent talk with the farmer boy, while Makoto remained stone-faced. They waited behind as Rick and Popuri got a long head start, with Rick muttering under his breath.

"Always about Makoto... making me take this stupid board..."

But Karen dismissed him with a huff, and gave Makoto a nudge to get him to start walking. They were moving so languidly that it seemed the trees and houses around them came to a stand-still.

"You know I've got my reasons for not telling her," Makoto finally began, his hands in sweater pockets. "And... you're not charging me for any advice."

Karen knew it. She gritted her molars as Makoto began gaining the upper hand.

"And now you're pushing Elli at me too," he continued. "Look, if she likes the Doctor, that fine with me."

"You don't mean that."

But Makoto was revving himself up.

"Yes. I. Do," he retorted. He felt every joint in his fingers locking up from inside his pockets, and every nerve and vein being pinched in the back of his neck. "The worst thing I could do is let her down. So if she likes the Doctor, fine." He quickly turned on the balls of his feet to make his escape.

But he was barely done with the motion when Karen instinctively grabbed his arm and gave him a firm tug. For a moment, the two were brought face to face, and a brief tension hung in the air around them.

"Makoto, if you honestly think that nobody's going to keep you around here come two and a half years, you're wrong," she half sighed, half spurted out as she looked endearingly Makoto in the eyes, almost waiting for him to retaliate.

But he didn't.

"H-how'd you know?" he barely managed to sputter out. Karen didn't break her gaze for one second, and it was dawning on Makoto. "Did Elli... does she think I feel that way?"

Karen nodded solemnly.

"Well..." Makoto sighed. "She was the one who asked me out tonight. On one hand, I think she really wanted to go with me, but then she could just have me as a last resort." He hung his head low, muttering inaudibly under a sigh.

They were rounding the church, the graveyard just behind it. Karen was about to defend Elli when Makoto caught her off guard in a hushed voice.

"Karen... No more excuses."

And she was taken aback, either hard of hearing or in complete disbelief.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

Makoto looked her in the eyes, nodding.

"No more excuses, Karen," he repeated. "I'm going to tell her." He saw that she completely bowled over by his decision, on the verge of questioning him. So he continued.

"You're right. There's no reason for me to have to leave. If I want to stay here, I'll work my ass off, and it'll all be for her." He paused, gathering his next words in his mind. "And... her grandmother told me one time that I shouldn't have to live with the regret of not telling her." A resolute expression solidified on his face, leaving Karen speechless.

"And if she doesn't like me back, fine. At least I did it, and I'll have nothing to regret."

They arrived at a clearing in the graveyard, where everyone was already waiting and groaning once Karen and Makoto showed up. Retorting, she stuck out her tongue at everyone as she walked up to a very pallid Rick. Rick let out a groan himself, but more of a sickened, resigned groan, before holding out the bag with one arm for Karen to take.

"What's the matter Rick?" she asked as she took the bag, immediately breaking eye contact to dig. He squeaked in reply, only to receive an oblivious nod from her from the verge of falling in the bag. Finally, she fished out a black cloak, tossing it over her shoulder to Makoto.

"I thought it looked cool, but since it's nearly six feet long, you're the only one who can wear it," she offhandedly explained with a shrug. Makoto let the cloak drop, holding it by the hood and staring at it analytically.

"Put it on, Mackie," Karen snapped. She pulled out the draped object she brought to the Inn a few nights ago and carelessly tossed aside the bag.

He groaned and slipped the cloak over his head, turning to his flank to give Elli a lopsided frown from under the hood. She shrugged in reply, and then reached up to pull it off for him.

"That's better," she commented.

Karen was already on her knees with the draped board sitting in front of her, and everyone else followed suite one-by-one. Once she saw they were all settled in the most comfortable positions they could wriggle themselves into, she wasted no time revealing the Ouija board.

Gray had no idea what it was, Mary's heart jumped up to her throat, Popuri was completely engrossed in it, Karen was very laid back, holding the planchette in one hand and leaning back on the other, Rick was nearly choking on his tongue, Ann and Cliff exchanged shrugs, and Makoto and Elli did the same.

"Karen... you're not supposed play with this in a graveyard," Mary admonished her in a low voice.

"Karen, I already told you I'm _not _participating in a séance," Rick huffed, folding his arms. He waited for Karen to reply, but she stalled a bit as she placed the planchette on the board.

"This isn't a _séance_, it's an _experiment_," she corrected, looking up at him. Rick let out another huff, mumbling something under his breath.

"Not a séance... my ass..."

"Karen, the pointer's moving," Makoto said flatly. He leaned in a bit. "D-R-I-V-E... drive...M-Y-C-A-R... " He paused, and everyone leaned in to watch it.

"Drive my car... bitch," Elli read aloud. Makoto shuddered, and Karen quickly reached in and snatched up the planchette.

"I guess we don't leave it on there," she said coolly, clenching onto it with white knuckles.

Silence.

"Let's just try it for a few minutes, okay?" Popuri finally piped up. There were a few indifferent shrugs and nods; everyone else roped into the séance wanted to leave to go moon viewing.

Karen gingerly placed the planchette back on the edge of the board closest to her, leaving her index and middle finger on it. With a quick bout of contemplation, she flipped it upside down, still leaving her two fingers there.

"Alright," she said, turning to Popuri. "Put your two fingers on it too. Just you for now."

Popuri complied.

"Anyone out there?" Karen asked aloud.

It held still, and Karen asked again.

"Is anybody out there?"

Still nothing. Karen turned to Popuri again.

"Kind of... try to let go a bit," she said, and Popuri took her fingers off the planchette, hovering over it. Karen shook her head. "Mentally, you know?", and Popuri lowered her fingers back on the planchette and took in a deep breath.

The planchette jiggled, just barely, and steadily circled past Popuri counterclockwise, making its way around the board.

"It's working!" Popuri exclaimed, her voice quivering with excitement. "It's actually working!"

Everyone fell into a hushed state of trepidation. Some were leaning in to get a better glimpse at the board, but feelings of foreboding wretched deep in the pit of Rick's stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his teeth together, almost grinding them.

"Karen! I don't like this!" he cried, literally, with tears leaning over the edge of his cheeks. He snapped his head over, staring her down through his thick glasses. "Your mom and dad TOLD you this thing scared the bejeezus out of them time and again, and here you are, me thinking you've matured, choosing to drag everyone here when they could be off on their dates, to go through the same thing our parents went through years ago!" His voice was cracking terribly, and he had to catch his breath, holding a trembling finger up under Karen's nose.

"If you don't pack this board away right now..." he continued in a worn voice. "Then I'm breaking up with you... and I MEAN it this time!"

Karen sighed.

"Rick, come on. We're just going to..."

But Rick jumped to his feet and wasted no time walking off, cursing a long streak loudly enough for everyone to hear. They waited for him to turn the corner, once he was stewing silently, and Karen continued.

"Not the first or the last time," she commented, but everyone else exchanged looks with each other instead of replying.

"Ummm... well... my parents don't know I'm here," Mary said. "And I'm afraid..."

"Likewise none of ours," Karen quickly answered. "And you're afraid Rick's gonna tell all our folks where we are?"

Mary responded with a meek nod.

"Fine," Karen said. "We'll just ask it one question. Just to test it. Then we'll call it a night." She hadn't removed her two fingers from the planchette the entire time. "So... let's get a guy and a girl."

Her focus ran along her extended arm and fell at twelve o'clock.

"Makoto and Elli, it's yours," she told the two of them, who were trying their best to stay poker-faced before they were called. The planchette sat right in front of them.

"Come on guys!" Popuri encouraged, taking her fingers off the planchette. Karen did the same, and before it got the chance to move again, Makoto and Elli placed their fingers on either side of the lens.

"Can you ask it a question?" Elli asked Karen. "I don't know what to ask it."

"Okay," Karen replied with a nod. She looked down at the planchette, and everyone dipped in further to watch it. "Only something kind of stupid, just to see if it works. I'll ask it... something about Makoto."

Makoto quickly looked up at her, deer-in-the-headlights. Karen drew in a long, deep breath, closing her eyes as she softly exhaled.

"Are the rumors about Makoto Ogawa true?"

Makoto and Elli barely even rested their fingers on the planchette. It glided very slowly, past the alphabet, and to the upper right-hand corner....

Yes.

------

**I know, I took forever updating this, and I'm really, really, really, really sorry! I work six days a week now, and I know, it's sad that I started this chapter in August. Man, for a while, I was afraid that I lost touch with this fic, but I got it back together. I hope... I know this doesn't go far along the lines of plot, but it's a two-part chapter, and I hope the next one will be done soon. **

**Anyway... shout-out time!**

**Ferocious Death-Kappa- Ahhh!! Kappa!! Well... Mr. Kappa better watch his head (not you Mr. Kappa, but Mr. I'll-Assault-You-With-Cucumbers Kappa) But yes, thanks for all your support! And... will you assault me with cucumbers?**

**The Enigmatic ...- Cookies for all! I'm glad you found the Gray and Mary bits cute... I'll be working with them more, believe me. Thank you!**

**anime26angel-**** That's the way! Knock that bitch out! And thank you!**

**Ray Ray Ray- Glad you liked it. Thanks!**

**Gravilorn****- I hope this chapter gave you a Makoto fill. It's refreshing to sometimes focus on other threads of the story. Thank you!**

**azn**** anime addict47- Took me long enough, didn't it? Glad you like Makoto too. You can have a cookie too, of course. Thank you!**


	26. V1 In Spite Of All the Danger

**In My Life- Controlling you through a chip in your butt since April**

**-----**

Rick pattered down the dark street faster than he ever thought he could, despite the sharp pains shooting up and down his sides. He came close to tripping over his floppy feet about twenty times, tearing the soles of his dilapidated Chuck Taylor shoes with each step. A stray rock took him down, but he was back up before he realized he slammed chin-first into the cobblestone, stepping over shards of what were once his glasses.

He skidded to a halt at the Supermarket, tearing around the side of the building to the side entrance. With one hand cupped over his gushing chin, he frantically pounded on the door with the other fist, ravaging his larynx with every scream.

"MR. CARDONE!! MRS. CARDONE!! OPEN UP!!"

His pounding and screams became weaker as he continued to wear out. The blood running from his chin wasn't clotting either, and his head felt like it was tethered to the pit of his stomach with a fraying thread.

He ran around to the back of the house to get a glimpse into the kitchen window, the thread snapping once he saw that none of the lights were on in the house.

Then he fell forward over his knees, sliding into unconsciousness along the side of the house.****

-----

"What a hock," Karen huffed. "Don't those spirits realize they're just senseless rumors spat out on a whim and backed by no evidence?" She rolled her eyes, muttering a bit more under her breath.

She managed to stay entirely oblivious to everyone else. There was some sort of attraction, and no matter how much Makoto and Elli wanted to yank their hands away, they could only leave their fingers feeling limp on the planchette. Gray gulped loudly, with Mary clenching onto his arm with locked fingers. The color drained from Ann and Cliff's faces. Popuri was wide-eyed, her mouth hanging agape.

Finally, Elli came to her senses.

"Let's pack this up," she told her coolly. "If these spirits are just going to fool around, then it's not worth the time."

But no one said a word. Popuri looked up apprehensively at everyone, her mouth drawn tight. Finally, she spoke.

"What if they're right?" she speculated, her voice trembling. "Then that means--"

"Makoto is no murderer," Elli cut in. She shifted her leaden gaze around the circle, and no one dared disagree. Slowly creeping her hand over her side of the planchette, she soon found herself stroking the top of Makoto's hand.

Makoto looked down, and even if he saw her stroking his hand, he felt numb. The words would even come together in the base of his mind, where to begin speaking. He was nowhere near opening his mouth when the planchette jiggled under their hands, and began moving again.

It slid all the way down to the opposite corner, and Makoto and Elli had to swerve around as it turned and headed towards the next corner, back up to their side, and finally stopping at the YES marker.

Everyone was left baffled, but Karen managed to take the helm again.

"Who's out there?" she asked curtly, and the planchette immediately crossed the board and headed for the alphabet.

Everyone was close enough to touch their chins on the board, watching the planchette fly from letter to letter.

"HI DAUGHTER YOUR PARENTS ARE TALKING TO YOU"

All eyes were drawn towards Elli. She looked back up at them, turning only the corners of her mouth into a sheepish smile. But they all knew that the message tapped a soft spot; she couldn't hide it in her eyes. The two fingers she had on the planchette quivered very slightly, and the fingers she rested on Makoto's hand fell flat. And that was when Makoto picked up her hand in his, weaving his way through her svelte fingers.

She turned to look at him, and he was gazing back at her as if from halfway across the town square. Elli had to look down at the planchette, and sure enough both their hands were still resting on it idly. Something, maybe ions buzzing in the air around her head, was drawing her to look back over her left shoulder, shifting her body away from everyone else and towards Makoto.

And Makoto felt it too. Neither of them lurched forward ahead of the other, instead moving closer slower than a passing hour. Closer... closer...

The planchette jerked and took off so fast that if they didn't break the moment, they would've lost their hold on it. Everyone was staring intently at the oscillating object that was nearly burning a figure eight over the alphabet. It cut a sudden corner and sped around the alphabet, soon finding letters to slowly guide over just to get a message across.

"DONT LEAVE US DONT YOU MISS US"

Makoto looked at Elli again, but she was completely engrossed in the message, glistening droplets hanging off the corners of her eyes. He wasn't even sure if she noticed that they were still holding hands.

"Ummm... I don't think the spirits are supposed to ask questions," Mary pointed out. "There's no question mark on the board."

There were a few stifled nods of agreement floating around the circle until Karen spoke above them.

"There's something _very_ wrong here," she said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "It's like the board is out of our control!"

As if on cue, the planchette spun around through the alphabet again.

"NOT THAT BOY HE TOOK LIFE BEFOREF"

"That's not true!" Elli retorted, squeezing Makoto's hand while barely maintaining a firm voice. "You're _not_ my parents! My parents would _never _judge Makoto like that! And Makoto never killed anyone before! He'd _never_ do that!"

"CTHULHU R LYEH WGAH NAGL FHTAGN"

She fell silent, exchanging the thousandth round of baffled expressions with everyone else that night.

"SORRY WGAH BUT IT TRUTH BEING THAT WHAT IS TRU"

"Does this board speak English anymore?" Ann piped up, sticking her hands into her windbreaker's front pocket. Everyone else was fidgeting, groaning, looking in other directions, but their eyes all met back at Ann to see her present a silver Zippo with the initials "D.F" crudely carved into the side between her thumb and forefinger.

"Let's get rid of it already, eh?"

"You can't just go burn my board!" Karen snapped, snatching the lighter from Ann before she could flip it open. "My parents had this for God knows how long, and maybe my grandparents had it before then!"

Mary nervously rubbed her fingertips together. "Supposedly... Ouija boards scream if you burn them," she added in a low voice.

"No, I think _we'll_ scream when we catch the grass on fire," Elli commented. "Let's do it on the beach."

Everyone stretched out and clambered to their feet, spending a good minute or two shaking some feeling back into their legs. And it was a shame that Karen let her guard down, because Ann snatched the Zippo before anyone realized it.

The old board flared up faster than Miss Bo Peep did, and the embers took to Karen's left jeans leg. She screamed hysterically, jumping back faster and further than anyone else did as the rest of them split up between wild panic or throwing fire safety knowledge her way.

"Roll around in the dirt," Elli groaned, shaking her head. She probably would never get over the blatant disregard Ann displayed or Karen flipping out with the flames dancing around her ankles.

"No, run to the water pump at the side of the church!" Popuri undermined.

Thankfully, Karen took Elli's advice and threw herself on the dirt, patting and rolling around. Rushing to her aid, everyone else scrambled downward to gather up dirt and throw it at the fire. They turned their shoulders to the burning board, and even the gush behind them didn't jar their attention from Karen, who was sprawled out on her stomach under Miss Bo Peep's tombstone.

Finally, both blazes were out, and once a panting Karen was helped to her feet, they all turned to see who had put out the other fire.

Pastor Carter was livid. His mouth was drawn taut over his face, his nose curled in disgust, and he gripped the barrel of the heavy fire extinguisher in one hand and the hose in the other, as if able to squash the whole thing. The kids came to a crash into his golden eyes, built on his face like one brick wall. If he wasn't such a good man, he might have bowled them all down with the fire extinguisher as his weapon.

In the three years he lived in Mineral Town, nobody had ever seen the man at all furious, less the slightest bit angry. He'd never even raised his voice.

"EVERYBODY INSIDE--" he began, and as if that didn't shake the kids, "_NOW_!!"

------

"You HAD to go burn my board, didn't you, Ann??" Karen shrieked with an accusing finger, directing her homing glare around Carter's torso and pegging Ann. "You're so _fucking_ immature, you know??"

Carter cringed at hearing the swearword, but Ann made her rebuttal before he had the chance to reprimand Karen.

"_I'm_ immature??" Ann huffed. "You're the oldest one out of all of us, and you're the one dragging us to play that stupid game when we all had plans!" She paused, and spat at Karen's feet. "Bitch!"

"Well—"

"That's ENOUGH!!" Carter roared over the both of them, and the silence hovered once the echo bounced away. His voice was already going raspy, and the anguish in his eyes betrayed his fury. He looked to the both of them, their attention locked on, and spoke civilly.

"I don't want to see you girls up in arms. You're best friends," he told them. "Just let it go."

Ann was loosing her composure, if she had any to begin with, and glared with a furrowed brow and her arms folded over her chest at a haughty Karen. Everyone else was watching from one of the front pews, idly exchanging uninterested and impatient looks as the girls carried on.

"Carter, you don't understand!" Ann exclaimed. "She's always like this! Always so bossy, pushing me to do what she wants to!"

"Oh, like you're so unfortunate, being abused by big... _baaad_... Karen," Karen cooed, leaning closer on each word she put emphasis on in with a ridiculously overdone pout and her hands on her hips. Carter hesitated, not sure whether to play the brick wall again or not. But then Karen leaned in and added: "By the way, you're the one always making your boyfriend your bitchslave."

Cliff slumped down in his seat, hiding his crisped with embarrassment face behind his hands and groaning as he shook his head.

"Leave Cliff out of this!" Ann shouted, and when Karen only cast another haughty, sideways glance her way, the redhead stomped off. She swept over by the edge of the pew with a "C'mon, Cliff!" and reaching over to grab the boy by the arm, cursing aloud as she dragged him out of the church.

Silence lingered on for a moment after the huge door slammed shut.

"Anyway," Carter trailed a bit. He turned his eyes to Karen, who looked back at him with the remnants of her fury. "I was just talking to the Doctor before I found you guys doing your heathen..." He paused. "Something, something, eternal damnation, thousand Hail Mary's, confessional booth tomorrow, something, and Rick's over at the Clinic." Karen cocked her head, about to speak up when Carter continued. "Oh, it's nothing serious. He's just getting a few stitches done."

"Oh, so you don't care about the Ouija board?" Karen asked with a bit of a saline tongue.

"Nah, but burn down my house and we'll have to talk, 'cause I live in the basement, you know," Carter replied with a broad smile before shifting his attention everyone else. "Go run off, kids," he said, "'Cept..." He snapped his fingers on both hands and pointed straight at Elli. "You. Doc wants you."

"Oh well," she sighed, half-exasperated, as Makoto jumped up from the pew to let her slide out. She was about to head for the door herself when the thought of Makoto stopped her before she started, and she turned to meet his disappointed face with one of her own.

"Don't worry about me," Makoto said curtly, motioning his head to the slowly shutting doors. Elli nodded with a sheepish half-smile, and just as she turned to depart, Makoto took her hand her hand in one of his, limply hanging onto it between them.

"I…" he trailed, wincing a bit as if fighting for control of his voice. He sighed, idly gripping her hand a little tighter. "I want to tell you something… but it'll wait," Makoto finally finished, letting go of her hand and motioning to the doors that still weren't shut. "Go."

Elli looked a little flustered.

"Makoto, you can come, you know," she sighed. Without another word, she grabbed the same hand he took hers and wove through his pianist fingers, clasping palm-to-palm. He looked down briefly at their hands, his legs moving to match Elli's pace without his mind knowing, but didn't raise his downcast eyes to even watch where he was going when they slipped through the half-open doors.

It was a wispy night, and the sky seemed to peel back to reveal a more vivid cobalt than the previously colorless sky could lead anyone to expect. They could've been off moon viewing by then, and Makoto felt almost ready to speak up to Elli. But his mind wandered off to the Ouija board, gorging itself on the image of the planchette spilling out what he convinced himself he didn't need to say.

"Elli, I can't," he said, dropping her hand. They came to a halt outside the Clinic, standing in the dull yellow light of the flickering street lamp that washed over Elli's perturbed and attentive face. She wanted dearly to look into his eyes, but he hid his face from the light, turning away from her entirely.

He felt her hand on his shoulder, the spot tingling. It did nothing to flip his wretched stomach right-side up or to alleviate his pounding mind. Only one thing could.

"Elli... those rumors are true..."

It all fell on Elli. Her mind was set on a dizzy, downward spin in denial. Manna pulling out Makoto's secret out of nothing and twisting it with glee into what was harmless gossip to her was the least of Elli's troubles. She felt the weight of despondency drag her down, even enough to hinder her from consoling Makoto.

"Oh my God!! It's true! It's true!"

Makoto and Elli snapped their focus around at whiplash speed. And there stood their motor mouth, choking on the shock.

"Ohhhh... shit..." Makoto said in a barely audible whisper. Manna stood across from them, mouth agape and barely able to maintain a good posture. There was nothing left for them to dread.

Manna was practically rolling over shrieking.

"Well, I was just on my way to Sasha's, but... OH MY GOD! I was right! I was right!!"

"You pulled it out of your ass," Elli said bluntly, turning to her. "You never gave him a chance, all because he's not our _great_ and _revered_ hero that our old man was." She was done with the accompanying exaggerated gestures with her insight, and stared Manna down with a sickened expression. "I don't know why you and Duke could never accept Makoto as Makoto, but if you use what he told me in confidence against him, then you should have no one to look down on."

It didn't instantaneously set into Manna's head, but the twenty watt light bulb eventually flickered enough to lamely imbibe Elli's words. Her mouth bent into a slightly ajar frown, and her posture hung limp for a moment while her brain decided the next move. But Elli had enough.

"Come on, Makoto. Let's forget about the Doctor and go already," Elli said quickly, reaching out to idly grab his hand as she turned to face him.

He wasn't standing under the lamp post, nor, as Elli hoped, he snuck around to her flank to take her hand and half-drag her from the spot. Elli darted her eyes around the immediate vicinity, soon turning all over in her spot looking for him.

A barely audible rustle rose up from somewhere, and without giving it another thought, Elli darted off the main road and around the side of the Cardone residence. There was a white picket fence wrapping around their backyard that stood at about five feet high that she would've never bothered to or cared to jump in the seventeen years of her life. But she grabbed the top once her fingertips could reach it and scuffled up it, clumsily toppling over and touching the grass for a brief moment on her feet before spinning down and landing on her side.

But she knew all along that was where Makoto was, and the sight of his lanky silhouette in the corner of her eye darting past the back fence of Mary's house got Elli to scramble up from the ground, only to stumble over and hit it again.

By the time she pulled self up on the fence, Makoto was long gone, and all Elli had was a sprained ankle and the last of the lingering warmth pocketed in her palm.

-----

Elli stared down at her left palm, letting a forlorn sigh slip before dragging her focus back up to Karen's frowning face.

"So yeah," Elli sighed. "You wanted to know, and that's what happened."

They were sitting in Elli's kitchen on her day off, Karen trying her best to whittle out parts of the previous night's incident to piece it together. Elli didn't mind Karen asking her, but she didn't dare let Makoto's ambiguous confession out into the open.

Karen stared at the glum nurse from across the round table and over bowls of Italian wedding soup, dumped out from Progresso cans, as the brunette sighed again and swirled her spoon through the broth.

"Jeez, you're the last person I'd expect to see this hung up over someone," Karen said dully, and Elli nodded.

"I know, I know. I'm actually pretty pathetic."

"And all of a sudden smitten with Makoto," Karen added sardonically. Elli looked up from her soup with a slight frown, to which Karen added: "What? Don't like hearing your own brand of sarcasm directed at you?"

"I'd prefer the term "stupid crush" than "smitten with"," Elli replied blandly.

Karen shook her head.

"No, no, no. The Doctor was a stupid crush," she reasoned. "He's about as loveable as rock. At least Makoto's a little bit more loveable… like a scruffy stuffed animal."

Elli smirked at that.

"Back off, bitch," she joked, and Karen wriggled out a smile of her own before Elli fell serious again. "But it doesn't feel right to like him…" Karen looked puzzled. "… I don't know, because he makes it so obvious that he's got the biggest crush in the world on his best friend, and I consider him my best friend—"

"And you're not getting to the point," Karen interjected.

"Shut up," Elli said, and continued without hesitation. "I thought that by asking him to go moon viewing might show him that I like him too, but now I'm thinking I might be taking advantage of him."

With a rather amused face, Karen mulled over it for a moment.

"Yeah… you might be," she finally said, nodding. "You monster, feeding off on his affection." She paused for a moment, only to shake her head and mumble: "Note to self, never use 'Makoto' and 'affection' in the same sentence ever again."

"You were the one who compared him to a stuffed animal."

Silence. Elli went back to swirling her spoon through her broth and occasionally looking down at her palm. Karen had nothing left to say, and went back to her soup.

"He still hasn't come back," Elli sighed. "I went out a few hours before sun up to see if maybe he was heading to Strawberry Fields, but he wasn't. Ann told me he hadn't come home either when I asked her in the morning."

"Ann…" Karen echoed in a groan.

By this time, Elli had dropped her spoon with a clunk against the side of the bowl, propping her elbow on the table and her face against her fist.

"I'm so worried about him," she sighed.

Karen wasn't sure whether to say what she had to say next. But she went along with it, spilling it out after a long sigh of her own.

"He might get kicked out for sure if he comes back," she choked out. "His secret's out."

Elli shook her head.

"I saw it coming," she sighed. "Manna, of all people, eavesdropped on us."

-----

"I'm walking on… sunshine… hmmm-mmm… walking on sunshine…"

Makoto glanced up at the thick, swampy sky for the umpteenth time that day.

"And I feel…" He didn't feel much like putting feeling into the song. "Like a wussy."

He was far enough from the outskirts of Mineral Town to be singing without anyone hearing him and jumping to strangle him.

"And I can't walk on sunshine," he capped.

"Damn right you can't!" a voice responded from behind.

Makoto abruptly halted and spun around, only to find a dark haired girl clad generously in layer after layer of clothing. She laughed nervously when Makoto shot her a displeased look, complete with his eyebrow arch, and stuck out her left hand.

"Aja," she said with a nod.

Makoto extended his right hand, twisting his elbow to shake her hand. She was on the short side, but her scuffed combat boots gave her about extra three inches. Once Makoto finished his brief and firm handshake, she stuck her hand back into the pocket of her tan pea coat.

"Yeah," he said. "Anyway, I was about to go. Wouldn't want to let the folks of Mineral Town down." He turned away, only for Aja to latch onto his elbow.

"Don't go!" she begged. "We were looking for a stand-in, and you'd be perfect!"

Makoto stopped and turned to face her with a puzzled face.

"Stand-in? And where do you draw that from?"

Aja nodded, too excited to answer Makoto's question fully.

"Yeah, all you have to do is drive. Not dangerous or anything, I think."

With an arched eyebrow, Makoto stared her down.

"Great..." he muttered with the dread lodged in his throat.

"Drag racing," Aja explained, once again oblivious to Makoto and the reservations manifested on his face, tugging Makoto's arm with such force that he stumbled over his own feet as she took off the trail and down the hill. "The races start in an hour, and it sure beats Mineral Town!"

Ignoring the vertigo and the sensation of nearly falling off the steep hill, Makoto let out a yelp

"_Aja_??"

-----

**It looks like I finally got around to giving characters last names... I'm always a little insecure about giving characters names they really don't have, but that's just me. Anyway, cliffhanging has turned into a bad habit for me, it seems. But I'm back into this story with full force, so I'll be updating more often... I hope. I know this one was a little short, but I got out all I wanted to... I think. Thanks to all my readers!**

**Ferocious Death-Kappa- I wondered if people would think that. **

**...- I did it again! I updated... and I stuck in a cliffhangerish thing.**

**azn**** anime addict47- Glad you enjoyed it!**

**anime26angel-**** I'm evil... I know... hides I'm sorry!**

**Quack Wabbit- Of course they are, but... ahhh, well. Thanks for joining in and reading, I always love to see new readers too!**

**Until next time, folks!  
**

**--EDIT--- Thanks to "..." for pointing out my editing foul-up in the review. I added the line that needed to be there. Apparently, since my copy and the final copy are always a little different, I lost a line somewhere there. Thanks again!  
**


	27. V1 Strawberry Fields Forever

**In My Life- From the Author of In My Life**

**------**

Steady rain was gingerly rapping on the roof, gliding down the window of a second-story bedroom. It wasn't dreary in Aja Weinstein's eyes, and she could almost see the sun over Mother's Hill if she looked hard enough for a moment. It didn't take her mind off the words she was just spilling frantically on the open journal pages on her lap, but it managed to slightly lift the guilt from her heart.

'_I just want to realize something outside of this, my dream. I don't know, sort of need to follow the sun.'_

The next drizzly morning, a Wednesday, Aja pulled her bedroom door shut, careful not to make any stray noises. She crept on her tiptoes along the hallway to the ambiance of her father's buzz saw snoring. As she inched closer to the bedroom door, she pulled the folded journal pages from her pea coat pocket, kneeled to slip it under the door, and just as quickly turned and silently slinked down the stairs.

She made her way downstairs, where empty wine bottles occupied one end of the dining room table, and through the kitchen. Clamping her eyes in a fruitless attempt to catch tears, she pushed open the backdoor and stepped into the chilly, misty air.

------

Soon after meeting Aja, Makoto made up his mind that she was crazy. Initially, he tried to convince himself that he was the one who couldn't keep up with her, but that theory was shot down harshly after she inadvertently came too close to killing him within five minutes of knowing her. And she didn't even know his name at the time.

Makoto rued the moment he gave in to Aja's pleas, and he wasn't sure why he did it. The whole time after that, Aja was running up every reason why she thought drag racing was perfectly safe since Makoto was springing with reservations before the race.

There was no need for peripheral vision at the drag races. Aja assured Makoto would be fine, but he thought otherwise when he could barely walk straight to his own car with the bulky helmet and polarized visor. The stiff, rubber-like suit Makoto had to wear restricted his movement too, and made him look more like a giant walking banana or the Bride from Kill Bill, or the Bride from Kill Bill posing as a giant walking banana.

The only detail she skipped over was her reason behind asking Makoto to race. It didn't make any sense to him. But the races themselves didn't look like a terrible ordeal to undergo to Makoto. The only persistent problem he had to nitpick under his breath was feeling like he was driving a clown car or a sardine tin. Even then, he didn't have long to complain to himself. The short guy in the pink bunny costume was already standing between Makoto and his competitor with the checkered flag, hanging on anticipation.

"Welcome to today's Amateur Drag Racing! And it looks like the racers are ready to start the first race," the commentator announced from his box above the bleachers. That enticed the camera crews to fix their focus on the two cars.

The guy in the other car revved up his engine and attempted to catch Makoto's attention with a cocky smile. When Makoto didn't look over, the guy revved again, this time more forced. His smile was still tacked on his face through Makoto's dirty look.

A gunshot popped from behind, the overgrown bunny chopped the air with his flag, and Makoto went completely lead-foot on the pedal. The car reacted with a fearsome jerk, taking off past the other racer. The fans and other racers hooted and cheered from the benches, all the way through Makoto's realization of impending pain when he realized the cars were built with only one pedal.

The other racer deployed his parachute, while Makoto's car swerved out of control past the finish line and into the only other thing that would save him- the wall.

------  
"Owww... my head..."

Aja frowned at Makoto once he pulled the helmet off his sweat drenched head, gripping her own helmet in one hand. She was lucky enough to get a slick cobalt suit, as was the rest of the team. Makoto was the only one who looked like a banana.

"I told you it was safe!" Aja said, sticking her tongue out at Makoto. The farmer boy was glaring at her through little slits for eyes.

"I was on fire," he muttered, waiting before he stepped up for Aja to ascend the bleachers to her favorite spot, the top.

"At least you didn't get burnt," Aja argued over her shoulder. "The suits protect you from that."

"I think I have a concussion," Makoto retorted, climbing the bleachers after her.

"No, no. The helmet keeps you really safe."

Makoto shook his head.

"No, I mean from when you dragged me down the hill, and I fell off," he replied as Aja took her seat. Within five minutes of meeting him, Aja took him for a speeding roller coaster ride down the side of the steepest slope that side of Mineral Town on foot. He was also whipped around by his fair share of obtrusive tree branches, all out to batter any poor soul over six feet tall. He was unconscious for a good five minutes after that ordeal.

"I wanna see a nur-" he began, only to be shoved by Aja as she pushed herself in front of him to get a good view of the race that had just started. With a heaving sigh, Makoto sat down on the cold and dirty steel bleacher. He watched hopelessly as Aja bounced around with all her pent-up fervency for racing, cheering when the cars passed the finish line, another one crashing into the wall and bursting into flames.

"It's a coincidence this time that two cars caught fire," Aja explained once the clamor from the racers died. "I guess he didn't get to his parachute fast enough."

"I never knew there was a parachute," Makoto deadpanned.

"I could tell," she commented with a giggle, sitting back down. "That happens to everyone on their first race." She looked over to see Makoto's reaction, who stayed quiet for a moment.

"You're mad," he finally said. Aja shook her head hopelessly, flashing him her brightest smile. He arched his eyebrow, she stuck her tongue out, and he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, my race is starting," Aja suddenly sputtered, springing out of her seat. "I should've been down there five minutes ago!" Makoto watched her leave, slapping his forehead when he realized that he didn't get to question her.

It looked like her circuit manager was reprimanding her over being late, but Aja took every finger wag with stride. She coolly slid her cobalt helmet over her pony-tailed head, waving and shaking her hands and head as she slipped into her car. Her manager sighed with a slump, dragging his feet off somewhere else.

"And _this_ race is the big one! It's between Aja Weinstein, rising star of our Amateur Circuit, aaaand… some other guy!" the announcer beamed, clutching his microphone with both hands in excitement. A roar of applause and cat calls for Aja rose up from the bleachers.

Makoto watched intently from the moment the flag was waved. Aja tore up far ahead of her competitor. But somewhere between the two instants when the race started and ended, one of her front tires swiveled loose and rolled away, sending Aja into a tumbling spin for the wall.

------

Aja was pulled out from the wreckage of her car by two other racers and brought to the medical tent. A very professional-looking man dressed in a white lab coat seemed engrossed in examining her, nodding to himself as he picked up and dropped her wrists. She looked up at him from lying down on the examination table, and just as Makoto jogged over with a confused expression, she said:

"It's the left kneecap, Doc." She let out a smirk. "I know it."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Makoto asked flatly, looking at the man. The man looked back at Makoto with grave eyes.

"I have some bad news," he said, drawing Makoto's attention. He didn't say anything for a while, and with every passing second, Makoto was drawn in closer.

Finally, he spoke up.

"I'm not really a doctor."

"_What_??" Makoto hissed. Aja looked shocked.

"See," the man continued. "Since this is the amateur circuit, there's no insurance forms to be filled. And that's why Aja was able to invite you to stand in. But she had no idea about insurance forms to begin with, as with the rest of our racers. Most of them don't even speak English. In fact, it's all a TV gimmick for FOX." He took a moment to chuckle. "A few deadbeats found out about this though, and they ditched us. So that's why we asked our racers to look for some stand-ins today. Isn't that all funny?"

Makoto nodded very slowly, and without another word, he let loose a driving punch into the guy's face that took him down.

"Looks like your nose broke," Makoto deadpanned, looking down on him. "Too bad you're not a doctor."

He looked over his shoulder at Aja, but the man's words hit her a lot harder than they hit nonchalant Makoto.

"That can't be…" she moaned. "That jus--"

"Let's split," Makoto said curtly.

They were gone as quickly as they wordlessly changed, finding themselves back in the forest before they knew it.

------

Makoto plodded through the forest for a while in silence. For most of the time, he thought Aja nodded off to sleep, until she piped up suddenly.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in a quavering voice, muffled from Makoto's sweater. He didn't look down when he replied.

"To my farm. You can stay there till you can walk again," he said curtly.

"You… you have a farm?"

Makoto was silent for a moment, mulling over what to say.

"It's not quite mine yet," he finally replied. "I inherited it."

"Where is it?"

"Mineral Town."

Aja jerked her head around to get a good look at Makoto, mouth agape.

"N-not there!" she sputtered. "Anywhere but Mineral Town!"

"I have responsibilities there, and you need credible medical attention."

Aja wrapped herself up in a thought, and then piped up again.

"Then why'd _you_ leave Mineral Town, Makoto?" she retorted, with Makoto taken aback by the thought of the word spreading around town. The pestilence was savory to some, and more and more thoughts began piling in his mind that he struggled to shove away. The last thing he wanted was to turn away from Mineral Town after forcing Aja to go.

"It was stupid of me to run," he blurted out. He seemed to be going off on his own tangent, almost forgetting that Aja was there. "That's just my problem," he continued in a low voice. "Everything's a hang-up for me ever since I..." He trailed, and it didn't seem like he was going to continue.

"I feel the same," Aja admitted, her voice crackling. "I feel like... like I can't go back home."

"Like you hurt someone too much to face them."

There was a brief silence.

"Look, Aja," Makoto began, eyes ahead. "I'll only tell one person you're in Mineral Town, I promise. You're hurt too badly to go anywhere on your own."

"This wouldn't be happening if I had just been careful at the races," Aja groaned. "That's my problem. I never take anything into consideration."

"You have to face everything eventually," Makoto replied curtly. "But you do what you want to once you get there."

Aja had nothing left to say after that. She was overwhelmed by the sensation of shrinking in her coat, and the icy air slipped in under all the layers of clothes she wore. Somewhere between that and the crick in her neck, she found a comfortable spot to nuzzle her head on Makoto's chest.

The sky seemed to be an amorphous pool of wet cement, casting a lamp-shade shadow over the whole forest. It wasn't doing much good for Makoto's state of mind either, while his eyelids were growing heavy and his head lighter. By the time a gash was ripped in the sky and first myriad of raindrops touched ground, Aja decided to stop fighting the inevitable and let Makoto carry her to Mineral Town.

The townsfolk were tearing their home apart.

------

Upon hearing about Makoto, a lot of the townsfolk didn't know what to think at first. There were the confused ones, shot down to the point of hopelessness, who buckled under the grating of the nucleus of villagers who wanted to bring out the voting box earlier than the agreed date. And those pushy people were waiting since Makoto first showed up in town for the slightest reason to get rid of him, with Duke at the helm of that campaign.

Everyone went on their business as usual, not letting the prospect of Makoto's return escape their minds. And when the opportunity came her way, Elli snuck out of the end of the day at work and headed for Strawberry Fields, leaving a disappointed Doctor standing at the window.

Maybe, just maybe, Makoto was there, hiding out in his newly repaired house and waiting for the time to show himself again. She approached the wooden fence, and rustling sounds drifting through the air picked up her hope. There was somebody there.

It was Cliff, dragging stray leaves strung around the farm under his wet feet. As he approached Elli, he left the wicker basket full of pink lady apples next to the shipping bin, and his glum mood became more apparent the closer he came.

"I wish he'd get back," he sighed, sprawling his arms and shoulders over the fence and leaving Elli with enough room to prop her elbows. Cliff leaned his head as far back as he could, staring into nothing.

"Have you heard?" Elli asked.

"Heard what?"

Elli sighed.

"Duke was talking to the Mayor about Makoto, and the Mayor gave in and agreed to a town meeting," she choked out, her forehead sinking into her hand. "That means Duke's going to propose to have him kicked out of town."

Cliff's eyes widened at that.

"That's all people have been talking about at the Inn," he added. "I was with Carter at the church, and he's probably one of the few on his side."

"We've got to stop this somehow..."

"You're damn well right we will," Cliff agreed, and with that he promptly shoved himself off from the fence and stood up straight to face her. "I don't care what Duke thinks, I don't care if Doug's disappointed…" He paused. "Even Ann disagrees with me, and I'm sorry for that, but Makoto _can't_ leave. There's gotta be something we can do."

"There is," Elli immediately began. "There was a pact that Makoto gets his three years fairly. It's a long shot now, but something's gotta be done."

With that, Cliff looked down at his watch, and back up at Elli.

"Let's get going," he said. "The meeting starts in twenty minutes.

------

Impromptu meetings at the Inn always lead to incessant clamor amongst the townsfolk, and that night was no exception. Just as the evening swallowed up the sun, the townsfolk found themselves dragged out of dinner to discuss the late arrival of Sergeant Makoto Ogawa.

Mayor Thomas stood sighing on his soapbox. Every method he tried to hush the chatter was to no avail, and there was no wonder why. Sergeant Makoto Ogawa had been the subject of all the speculations and most of the opinions floating around town since the old man had died that previous autumn, and since his will was read.

What became of the old man's fortune remained unknown, but his property was bequeathed on a complete stranger to the entire town. There were tones of jealousy, leading to contemplations as to why the old man would choose Makoto over anyone else. Basil could've done a good job with it, as Anna thought, but Basil wasn't hung up over it. Gotz and Zack both had the muscle for farm work, Zack also with a great eye for crops, but they were lucky they could tell a sheep from a cow. People even considered Barley as a qualified heir to the farm, but the arthritic man wasn't up to dedicating himself to the arduous task.

Some people didn't object to a complete stranger moving into town. They knew the prospective farmer would have to be a hard worker anyway, since he would have to earn enough to make the house suitable for wild animals at the least.

So the clamor continued, until Thomas pulled an airhorn out from the podium and slammed on the buzzer. Finally, the simultaneous scraping of chairs across the floor signified that everyone noticed that Mayor Thomas was standing on his soapbox. He cleared his throat and mumbled a "That's better".

A few stifled coughs still hovered for a moment after that, and just as Thomas had his mouth open to start, Officer Harris let loose a roaring sneeze. There were a couple of chuckles and snickers after that, and Thomas slumped his shoulders, feeling like he was dealing with a lot of school kids. He quickly straightened out again, clearing his throat.

"NOW THEN," Thomas deliberately spoke loudly, but the screech the microphone produced did the job of hushing the townsfolk." You might've all heard this already, but Sergeant Makoto Ogawa has finally arrived."

He went on, and Popuri leaned in to face the other girls sitting with her at the table.

"I've been _dying_ to see him!" she said in a whisper bubbling with excitement. Rick immediately frowned and groaned his sister's name, sitting half-turned to her from the next table. The other girls couldn't help but admit they were curious about this stranger in the past, but they still had their reservations.

"Hmm... I don't know..." Elli pondered. "He could be way older than us for all we know."

"I thought you liked older guys," Karen said, feigning a breezy manner. Elli faced her with her glare, but that dissolved into crimson embarrassment once she turned away. She could brush off Karen, but Popuri had caught everyone's attention. Her face was redder.

"No, Popuri, I'm not telling you if he was..." The Mayor was fumbling for the word. "'hot', as you kids say these days," he said, oblivious to the working microphone sitting in front of him. "You'll have to find that out for yourself."

Karen and Ann were rolling together with laughter, and the mortified Popuri's only defense was to scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"Ooooh!" she started in a trembling moan. "You guys make me so _mad_!"

Mary's eyes ping-ponged back and forth, watching from behind her sinking glasses as Karen and Ann exchanged catty remarks and hisses with Popuri. Even Elli participated with a tone of indifference.

"Jeez... you guys can fight when we get out of here."

The decibel level of each volley steadily rose, until the Mayor's speech was perceived as nothing more than a muted trumpet cruising on its lower-mid range by the rest of the townsfolk. By that point, Elli had given up, and Mary was stealing peeks at the exit. The Mayor didn't know how to cut through the divided attention with any effect.

"Can... can we at least agree on a pact?" he murmured into the microphone.

"But I don't CARE if it was a pact!" Duke roared from the tips of his toes, heavy emphasis on each syllable. "This goes _TOO FAR_!!"

Mayor Thomas once again assumed his position leveled on his soapbox, his mouth agape and his thoughts hampered. The people close enough to him were debating amongst each other in hushed and concerned voices, some able to discern tears in his eyes.

"Makoto's a good kid... Makoto's a good kid..." he repeated in a phlegm-ridden voice under his trembling breath, all while Duke's tirade rang through the air and ossified in the minds of the townsfolk.

"I'm just scared what he might do next," Jeff admitted in a hushed voice, clenching the table.

"I didn't trust him at first, and I don't trust him now," Anna said haughtily, enticing a nod from Basil.

"HE _ATTACKS_ ME! HE _ROBS_ MY WINERY! HE PUBLICLY _INSULTS _ME! HE SHOWS _COMPLETE DISRESPECT_ FOR THE REST OF US!!" Duke continued to roar.

No one in the Inn would be courageous enough to stand up to him.

"That's not the way to do it, Duke!" Elli shouted from the doorway. Everyone's attention snapped to her and Cliff, standing in the doorway. Cliff finished wrapping the snap around the umbrella Elli took with her soon enough to exchange upset glares with the discontent villagers.

-----

Nighttime was falling, and the winding trails of Mother's Hill had long since turned up under Makoto's muddy boots. In spite of all the danger and the undercurrent of ominous, chilling zephyrs, the thought of Elli being near again sprang into Makoto's mind once he touched soil on Strawberry Fields.

"The old man's farm," Aja half sighed, weakly craning her head to get the best view she could. Makoto nodded, passing the chicken coop. He noticed that someone had harvested the apples from the nearby tree, knowing exactly who did it.

Someone else was at his farm too. Makoto gave a passing glance to the note Gotz had taped onto his new door, unconsciously picking up the message that his house was ready for him to live in again. The first thing he noticed upon bursting inside was the new, unfinished leg for the piano Gotz managed to fit. The wall along the left was entirely rebuilt, and Gotz took the liberty of adding an island counter and overhead cabinets in the space next to the sink.

Looking down at Aja, Makoto said:

"You can make yourself comfortable. I gotta find out what's going on."

He burst into his bedroom and placed Aja into the bed with one movement. The bedroom was still the little hole in the wall it always was, and just as soon as Makoto spun around through the doorway, he felt Aja grip the back of his sweater.

"Where are you going?" she asked, and Makoto turned to face her. Their eyes met, and Aja wanted to look into Makoto's for as long as she could.

Makoto shook his head, saying "I'll be back." before dashing back out of the room. He didn't even look behind him to see if his front door had shut, and nearly took half of the porch steps with his huge feet on the way down.

He knew exactly what he wanted to say, passing the blacksmith, winery, and library without a glance. Elli's house was straight ahead, and if Makoto didn't stop soon enough, he would have crashed through the front door.

Instead, he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He heard a pair of tiny feet scuttling to the door, and Stu yelling "I got it, Grandma!" before the seven-year-old pulled the door open. He looked up at Makoto with vexed eyes, groaning.

"Ugh, you! My sister's not even home!"

Makoto arched an eyebrow.

"Umm... do you know where she is?"

Just as Stu shrugged and Makoto was half ready run back outside, Ellen had hobbled over to the foyer.

"She went to the town meeting, dearie," she said endearingly, rubbing Makoto's icy cheek as he nodded.

"Thanks, Ellen," Makoto told her. "I've gotta find her now."

He turned to leave, but before he was gone, Ellen called him.

"Call me 'Grandma' from now on, Makoto!"

Makoto turned over his shoulder, nodding warmly.

------

Duke had lowered his voice considerably, but his whole face and neck was just as red as ever. He stood facing off across from Elli, who still stood at the entrance with Cliff.

"Well, you can object all you want to!" he shouted across the room, his voice echoing.

"Yeah!" Manna squawked, jumping up to her feet to stand at Duke's side. "Everyone in town knows you just want to keep him around for yourself! No one in their right mind would want that psycho in town!"

"Quiet, woman!" Duke hissed, motioning to Manna. The woman frowned, sinking back into her seat. He cleared his throat and continued. "Like I said, everyone in town knows you just want to keep him around for yourself! No one in their right mind would want that... de-gen-er-eight... in town."

"Degenerate, Duke," Elli corrected with a slight eye roll, folding her arms. "But anyway, what you don't even realize is that the old man wanted Makoto as the heir to his farm for a reason." She paused, shaking her head. "I thought we trusted the old man, and loved him. This isn't the way to honor him."

"I'm afraid she's right, Duke," came a voice from behind Elli. Once again, everyone's eye turned to the meeting crasher, and this time, it was Makoto.

Elli gave a sigh of relief, staring up at him. But he passed her, calmly striding up to Duke and glaring into the man's beady eyes.

"I'm here for three years, hate it or hate it," Makoto continued in a rumbling voice that was low and intense. He kept his hands at his sides as he spoke, barely leaning in. "I want to better myself, and work on the old man's farm. I killed someone in the past, but I will not let that leave me hung up about living now anymore. And I don't care if you, or anyone, or everyone is against me. I have a farm to restore."

He left Duke and everyone else at the Inn on that note, not even giving a passing glance as he exited. Nobody else had anything to say, and most of them were still gagging on the shock.

Mayor Thomas broke the silence.

"Does that mean we can all go home now?" he asked into the microphone.

"NO!!" Duke roared, turning to the rest of the town. "WHOEVER WANTS HIM OUT, FOLLOW ME TO STRAWBERRY FIELDS!!"

That got everyone to jump out of their seats, even those who didn't want Makoto to leave, and they all began pouring out of the Inn. Arguments flew back and forth amongst the crowd, and about half the town tried to no avail to stop those intent on driving Makoto out of town.

Makoto peered down from a high tree branch, watching them march off to Strawberry Fields with wide eyes. Finally he noticed Elli, and when she was near enough without anyone else looking, he flipped over the branch and landed on the ground.

"Follow me," he whispered, taking her as quietly as possible out of view of the town square. Once they were out of sight and an earshot, Elli spoke up.

"Case you haven't noticed, you have an angry mob heading for you farm."

"They'll tire out and go to bed soon," Makoto promptly replied.

"Yeah, there's not much they can do anyway," Elli agreed.

"I'm not even at my farm," Makoto said with a nod.

Elli nodded too, and without another word, threw her arms around his waist and rubbed her head on his chest.

"Makoto, I was so worried about you!" she told him. Makoto nodded, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry I left you," he replied. They shifted around, holding each other closer. Elli looked up at him, and for a brief time, Makoto backed slightly away from her long enough to meet her advance.

The feeling had to travel to the base of the spine before electrifying the brain, and suddenly there was no furious mob stampeding Strawberry Fields, nor did the air feel cold at all. When they broke away, the tingling sensation still buzzed on their lips. They half-smiled at each other, and Makoto said:

"And I won't do it again. I like you too much."

In the end, it was Duke, Manna, Anna, Saibara, and Ann storming Strawberry Fields. The mob's chanting bored into Aja's mind, and whether she hid under the covers or not, she couldn't escape it. The villagers knew they couldn't get Makoto to leave, but they had no other means of expressing their fury and loathing for him. Mayor Thomas would no longer listen to them.

Aja curled up in a fetal position under the covers, yanking the blanket over her head. It seemed the chanting would never stop, even through the moment Duke's voice rang up over the crowd.

"YOU DISGUST US!!"

The wall was the only thing to give anything near condolence. But the chanting was fizzling out, and Aja poked her head out of the blanket.

An apparition had caught someone's eye, and people were turning one by one to see if they could discern it. One by one, they met eyes burning with disgust. He clenched his teeth and block-like fists, and still towered over the villagers.

"I-It's the old man!" Manna sputtered. She was gone the next split second, leaving the foursome to quake miles below at his feet.

_"I was right. By the time I got back to Strawberry Fields, everyone else had cleared out. Anyway, I'm the luckiest guy in the universe, and I don't care how cheesy that sounds."_

_-From Makoto's Journal_

Makoto was brimming with poker-faced ecstasy right through the moment he collapsed onto his couch and zoomed off to a sweet dream.

------

**Shout-outs! **

**...- Thanks for pointing out the error in the last chapter. I must be beaten for every one from now on. Thanks for reading!**

**pvc****-**** Yay! New readers! You know, I'm amazed that someone actually hated Makoto... that's a first! When I first started writing this, I was wondering how readers would receive Makoto. Thanks for reading!**

**Rage Aomori- More new readers! Moo? Moo? Awww... it's heartwarming. Thanks for reading!**

**Lemurian**** 04- More new readers! Wow... are you sure? Anyway, thanks for reading! **

**azn**** anime addict47- And then I got a psuedo-writer's block. Or maybe an editing block. I was nervous about this chap either way. Thanks for reading!**

**Quack-Wabbit- Hmmm... ever since I picked up AWL and FoMT, all that mentioning of going from one town to the other and whatnot (too early for me), I thought that there was more. Maybe it's a really big island. I have no idea. Then again, I'm geographically challenged. I can't even navigate the supermarket after working there since August. Oh, and Kai is so totally hotter. Thanks for reading!**

**anime26angel-**** Wow... I'm really bad. I forgot to write you a shout-out. That's terrible of me. ;;''' But I knew you'd be happy at least with the ending.**

**Zinovia****- New readers! Well, one prediction was right. I'm sure Rick would dance at some point. (The Milkshake?), but lesbian chickens? Ahh, well, I've heard of lesbian seagulls. Thanks for reading!**

**Ferocious Death-Kappa- Of course, thanks for being my partner-in-crime/beta reader. **


	28. V1 Makoto

**In My Life- **Celebrating a one year anniversary!

**You guys are doomed. Because it's author's notes time. Yes, that subtitle's accurate. It's been a year (and 17 days) since I, knowing nothing of the HM world on ff, uploaded a story about a misunderstood "misanthrope" named Makoto, and his tale in ****Mineral****Town****. Actually, I had the idea since I first purchased BTN in sophomore year. And what was that… 2002? Yeah, I'm slow. (Especially my updates.) I'm glad I didn't write this back then… the results would've been pitiful. **

**So to celebrate one year (and 17 days) of In My Life, I thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing, offering your insight, your humor, your advice, and your encouragement. Without you guys, I would've given up a long time ago. Thank you all, and goodnight.**

**…**

**Oh yeah. I'm also celebrating with a new chapter. How silly of me to forget.**

**GIVE ME A LINE BREAK  
**

Somewhere underneath dreamland lay unsteady ground that would be walked upon for the longest time by Makoto. Even if he got what he wanted from one girl, he was still living amongst townsfolk with the unified power to accept him or reject him come two and a half years. He didn't want anyone to know about the life he took in the past, but somewhere deep inside he knew the secret was bound to be pried loose.

He stood on his porch in the early morning wash of light, staring out at Strawberry Fields and calculating his management strategies. The rice was growing nicely and would be ready for harvest in another week or two as Zack told him. With memories of Strawberry Fields during the peak of the old man's life crossing his mind, Makoto wasn't sure if he could achieve the same.

With a sigh, he stepped down from his porch and crossed over to the chicken coop, ready to start his day. Life went on for him.

When it all came back to him to spend his daytime hours working in the fields, he started by cutting down and squirreling away all the grass he could. But around noon, he finally acknowledged the fact that he had nothing to do. He thought the only thing he could do was pay Elli a visit. At the very least, as he thought, he'd be able to tell her about Aja.

But it seemed that about half of the villagers chose noontime to be walk the roads of Mineral Town, all meeting up with Makoto along his way. He couldn't bar the awkward feelings that overwhelmed him whenever he found himself making quick small-talk with him, barely able to cut the meetings as close as possible. The only relief for him was having a Duke-free morning by the time he reached the Clinic door.

It took him a moment to adjust his eyes from the sunlight, but something was pulling his focus across the room. That relief turned over and died on the sight of Duke stewing next to his wife on the waiting room sofa. The man turned his glare upon the boy, sour-faced with his lips slightly parted in a half-snarl.

Makoto found his quick escape when Elli came in from the examination room, following her to her desk. As he gripped it nervously, he said:

"Yeah… ummm… I'm here for my appointment."

Elli nodded slowly, playfully picking up her schedule book and running her focus up and down the page.

"You don't have an appointment, Makoto," she told him, and he rolled his eyes. He made a motion with his head at the Weinsteins.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" Elli interrupted, crossing over from her desk with a form in her hand and passing him to head for the examination room again. "You're not allowed to visit your friend?"

Makoto frowned, slumping in the lobby under the glares of Duke and Manna until Elli called them to the examination room. They shuffled past, Manna doing her best not to look at him and Duke glaring at him for as long as he could. Once they were gone, Elli came up behind Makoto and shoved him along to the lobby. "Hey!" he snapped, spinning around. "What's gotten into you?"

"I ask the same of you," Elli simply replied, crossing her arms. Makoto frowned a bit again, saying:

"I just wanted to come visit you is all." Elli gave him an expression he read as "And…?", and continued in a low voice.

"But when I saw them there…" His voice was steadily growing softer as he shifted his eyes to the floor, and Elli had to lean in to hear him. "I thought I had to cover up."

"Cover up?" Elli immediately replied, and Makoto nodded again. Just as he looked back at her, she continued. "Need to cover up what, Makoto?"

Makoto wanted to believe that he didn't expect her to ask that, but he knew she was justified in doing so.

"I know you're scared, Makoto, but there's no need to hide us," she told him, leaving it at that. She knew she snagged Makoto's attention when the boy cracked a half-smile.

"You're right," he said, and Elli smiled back at him.

"Good, good," she said with a nod. "So, do you want to come to my house for lunch?"

Makoto nodded with a bit of a childish charm. But their sweet exchange was cut short when Duke stormed out of the examination room, with Manna following and trying desperately to pull him back by the arm. The Doctor wasn't too far behind, carrying his clipboard and sighing.

"But you've got to stay healthy," he insisted. His usually expressionless eyes were melting with desperation, but nothing compared with that of Duke's shrieking wife.

"Duke!" she cried, wagging a finger at his eye level. "I demand you get back in there _right now_!"

"I'm _fine_," he hissed through gritted teeth, shoving her aside. It wasn't enough to knock her off her feet or daunt her.

"I don't want you to—"

"QUIET!" Duke roared, shoving past the both of them and plowing the path to the door. Upon grabbing the handle and nearly tearing it out of place, he turned with last words and a stinging finger for the Doctor.

"AND THE ONLY REASON I CAME HERE WAS TO TELL YOU TO SHOVE THAT CHECK-UP UP YOUR _ASS_!"

He made sure his door slam was as loud as possible, the sound resonating in the air as it brought Manna to her knees. The others surrounded her; the guys tried picking her up by the arms, and Elli rested a hand on her shoulder. Manna sputtered out a weak cough, finally accepting the help of the guys.

"No…" she uttered, barely climbing to stand up straight and rocking back and forth in their grips.

The townsfolk knew Duke and Manna's relationship had been faltering from the beginning of their marriage, but Manna was always too wrapped up in other people's gossip to acknowledge the dissonance brewing between her and her husband. The Doctor offered her to lie down in the infirmary for a while. She weakly nodded, and allowed him to guide her with his hands on her shoulders.

**GIVE ME A LINE BREAK**

"Oh my…" Ellen gasped, looking from Makoto over to Elli and back again. It was after lunch, and they were sitting in the sofa perpendicular to her rocker, retelling the incident in the clinic. Stu had given up making his usual faces at Makoto when 1:00 struck and his favorite TV show came on the air, sitting with his back to them and too engrossed in the flickering picture to leave his ears open to the conversation.

Stu wasn't the first to notice a group of villagers filing past the window, the sight catching the eyes of the other three. Elli and Makoto exchanged slightly baffled expressions, and then turned to Ellen to receive a shrug.

On a second glance, they noticed Manna being dragged along by Sasha and Anna.

"She's up already?" Elli asked with a puzzled face, getting up and proceeding towards the window. She looked back at Ellen and Makoto as Makoto was standing up and stretching his arms.

"Curious?" he asked half-heartedly, motioning with his head towards the front door. With that, Elli nodded and made her way to the foyer with a "be right back" at her grandmother, followed by Makoto.

They saw the congregation of villagers parked outside the winery when they came closer. Makoto was discouraged at seeing almost every villager gathered there, and slumped in a feeble attempt to hide behind Elli. She turned her head to look at him, and she realized it would take Makoto a very long time to feel comfortable in Mineral Town. She knew there nothing could be done at the time to instantly coax him into feeling safe.

Standing along the edges of the scene gave them enough to see as the rest of the villagers waited for Duke to emerge on the front stoop. The villagers knew he deliberately took a dreadfully long time to answer the door.

When he finally stepped outside, a barrage of opinions and advice about his health flew his way. He slumped his shoulders with a heaving groan, his face reflecting his vexation.

"Should've suspected everyone'd find out soon enough," Makoto muttered, enticing a nod from Elli. After exchanging a few shrugs, they decided to go back inside. They took no notice when Duke wriggled past the crowd and dashed towards Strawberry Fields.

**GIVE ME A LINE BREAK**

Elli had to get ready to return to work, and upon announcing it, Makoto gave himself a mental slap for forgetting to tell her about Aja.

"Then I'm gonna head back to Strawberry Fields," he replied as he zipped up his hooded sweater. But as they approached the door, Stu bounced into the foyer, waving his sneakers as he ran up to Makoto.

"Take me too!" he said enthusiastically. Makoto arched his eyebrow, turning to Elli with a baffled expression while Stu was bouncing on his heels and saying: "Grandma said I could!". She gave Makoto an encouraging nod.

"Umm…" the farmer boy began. "If your sister says it's okay, you can come."

Stu cocked his head and looked up at Elli.

"You can go, Stu," she said with a half-smile. Stu cheered, and without another word, plopped himself on the floor to pull his sneakers on his feet. As they waited for him to finish, Elli turned to Makoto to speak.

"Just have him home before dinner, okay?" she asked him sweetly. He nodded with an "I will," looking at her long enough to see her rise on her tip toes and kiss him on the cheek. He watched as she settled back on her feet, and couldn't help the cracked-up smile from appearing on his face as the spot tingled afterwards.

They proceeded outside, where Stu waited for them as he brimmed with impatience. At the first glance of Makoto and Elli finally outside, Stu took the cue to dash down the path.

"Stu! Wait up!" Elli called. Makoto half-shrugged, preparing himself to run after the boy. And with a brief wave in Elli's direction, he left her on the stoop shaking her head hopelessly as he dashed to catch up with him.

**GIVE ME A LINE BREAK**

It wouldn't be long before Makoto truly got a glimpse the rambunctious Stu. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recall ever brimming with as much energy as Stu did. And the boy had more space than he'd ever seen run freely, with plenty space leftover Makoto couldn't recall existing.

Stu halted, hunching low and creeping around on his haunches while keeping his jacket wrapped tightly around his body. Even if Makoto managed to stay an even distance from the boy, he still took the chance to catch up with him.

The boy spun around with a "RAWR!" With that, he held his arms outstretched, gripping the lapels of his jacket as he bounced as high as he could. "I'm a BAT BOY! And I'm gonna EAT YOU!"

Makoto lamely held up his hands with an equally lame "Ah!", backing flatfooted away from the bouncing Stu. He wasn't watching where he was going, and ended up landing on his side in a patch of mud. With his guard down, Stu seized the opportunity and pounced on him.

"I've got you now!" he declared, and let out a long and ravenous roar.

"No, please!" Makoto deadpanned.

Stu clutched his invisible fork in one hand and his serrated, invisible steak knife in the other as he loomed over Makoto with a vicious grin. Makoto let out another deadpan scream, elongating it to sound slightly more convincing. Stu continued to draw himself closer, but was overwhelmed by a sudden tension. Makoto pulled himself a few inches off the dirt to make sure Stu was still fooling around, and sure enough, the little boy wore a jaunty grin all the while.

"Noooo!" he cried. "Sun… coming… out…" He pretended to gasp, holding a quivering hand to the sky and clutching his chest. Then he threw himself on the ground, wheezing: "You've won this time, boy! I am now DEAD!"

Makoto pulled himself to his haunches and scuttled over to Stu, leaning over the boy. He prodded him with a brief poke, and Stu shivered with a giggle.

"That tickles!" he exclaimed. Makoto shrugged and poked him again, this time stirring the boy to jump onto his feet. With a broad smile, he said: "Let's go see the cows!"

"I don't have cows," Makoto bluntly replied. Stu's face scrunched up in disappointment.

"You don't?" he echoed. "You suck!"

Makoto arched an eyebrow.

"I hope you know what you mean when you say that," he deadpanned. With that, he turned on his heels and led the way to the barn with Stu hovering close behind. "I have a sheep."

"Really?" Stu declared. He switched from walking at Makoto's right to his left at every five second interval, bouncing all the way. "What's her name?"

Makoto groaned, knowing the boy would burst out in laughter upon hearing the name.

"Pixy Dust."

He was right. He stopped to see Stu doubled over in laughter, and with an groan, he kept walking. Stu still stayed close behind, and waited patiently when they approached the barn door for Makoto to pull it open, dashing under the farmer to get inside.

Pixy Dust cocked her head at the sight of the visitor, bleating apprehensively. Makoto ran a gentle hand through her wool on her head, saying: "Don't worry, girl. I wouldn't bring in anyone who'd hurt you." He almost cooed as he spoke, and as young as Stu was, the boy could tell he was seeing another side of Makoto.

Makoto looked over at Stu.

"You could pet her," he said. "She's calmed down a bit now. But start with your hand low." Sure enough when Stu looked over, Pixy Dust seemed significantly eased. He held his tiny palm under her chin, gradually raising his hand to graze the spot.

"Like this?" he asked, looking up at Makoto for the nod he would give. Makoto did, and Stu gentled rubbed Pixy Dust's face as the sheep bleated contentedly. The boy giggled in return, and looked up at Makoto again. "She's cute!" he said.

"Yeah," Makoto replied with another nod.

"You should enter her in the sheep contest!" Stu blurted out. "She'd win for sure!" With that, Makoto nodded.

"I'll keep it in mind," he told Stu. The little boy went back to petting Pixy Dust, as the sheep finally offered her head for Stu to pet. While Stu chuckled over the softness of Pixy Dust's wool, Makoto thought about taking Stu to see the mobster chickens.

Then again, the mobster chickens weren't as keen about seeing people as Pixy Dust.

**GIVE ME A LINE BREAK**

As the end of the day approached, Makoto finished the ends of the Strawberry Fields tour for Stu. Stu wanted to see the chickens anyway, but ending up declaring Pixy Dust as the animal he met. The coop visit was followed by looking at Makoto's rice field, leading Stu to discover rice wasn't processed in San Francisco. He was mildly amazed.

Makoto watched as Stu shuddered at the sudden gust. The boy looked up at him and said:

"Yeah, it's getting cold. And late. And I'm hungry."

With a nod, Makoto motioned with his head to the road ahead, and the boys made their way to the entrance of the farm. But as they were walking, they were grazed and passed by a stumbling figure. Makoto had to adjust his eyes in the dimming light to see who had passed, but the man spoke out before too long.

"Just passing," Duke heaved curtly. Makoto shrugged, maintaining his pace as Duke strode faster. He thought he saw Duke sweating profusely, but dismissed it as out of the ordinary. And although he mostly kept his eyes off the man, Makoto happened to look up at the moment Duke stumbled and lost balance.

"Duke!" he hissed, dashing and sliding down on his haunches. The man's eyes were wide, and as Makoto thought, he was covered in sweat. Stu hid behind Makoto's long legs, debating with himself whether to poke his head out and see.

"My…" Duke gasped. "My chest!"

Without another word, Makoto grabbed the man in an awkward cradling position. Although they stood at about the same height, it felt as if Duke outweighed Makoto by at least a hundred pounds. Makoto struggled as he attempted to pull himself to his feet, but could barely stand up straight.

At that moment, the presence of Aja came tumbling down on him. Makoto didn't know whether to tell Aja her father was having a heart attack, or to bring him to the clinic and not have her worry.

"Stu!" Makoto hissed in a low voice, holding the boy's attention. The boy looked up at him, his face contorted in fear, waiting for Makoto to continue. Talking even took effort under the immense weight of Duke, but he finally managed it. "I… need you to go to the Inn, and call anyone over who can help carry him. I'm gonna try to see how far I get with him to the clinic, 'kay?"

The boy nodded, his glum face sinking.

"Don't worry," Makoto told him. "We can get through this. You gotta go now, though."

Without another second wasted, Stu took off as quickly as his skinny legs could propel him down the road. Makoto wished he would run like Stu did in his situation as he struggled to take one heavy stomp after the next. After a while of trudging down the street, Makoto found himself improving and feeling a little stronger.

He briefly looked down at Duke and back up again, but did a double take when he realized Duke was looking up at him through pained eyes.

"Why…?" he gasped. "Why're you helping me?"

Makoto couldn't bear to look down at him again. As he struggled with step after step, he replied in the only manner he could.

"Don't talk."

He didn't make it very far, but fortunately, Doug received Stu's message and came barreling down the road. Without a word, he helped Makoto shift Duke's weight and ended up propping him up by the legs. They continued, Doug looking over his shoulder as he tiptoed backwards.

"By the way, I sent Stu to the clinic," he said gruffly. Makoto nodded in agreement, keeping Duke as steady as possible.

With the aid of Doug, they reached the clinic sooner than Makoto would have alone. The Doctor had the door open for them, and his face fell when he saw Duke.

They all looked down at him. He didn't respond when Makoto and Doug gently shook him, and that's when they realized he had stopped breathing. The Doctor grabbed Duke's wrist, feeling for a pulse. Nothing.

"Cardiac arrest," he announced, and turned to call over his shoulder. "Elli, get ready!"

"I'm on it!" Elli replied from the next room. The Doctor strode to the next room, followed by Doug and Makoto. A bed was prepared for Duke to be placed on, and Doug and Makoto wasted no time laying him on it.

Elli stepped up, ready with the charged pads of the defibrillator, as the Doctor cut Duke's shirt open

"Clear!" she said, placing the pads on Duke's chest as everyone backed away. The Doctor activated the brief shock, and when it was done, he placed his hand on Duke's heart.

"Doctor!" Stu exclaimed, poking his head into the room. "There's a bunch of people outside! I'm telling them to stay away, but they won't listen!"

"I'm on it," Doug promptly replied. He left the room as the Doctor activated the defibrillator again. After the second shock, the Doctor placed his hand over Duke's heart again. Makoto and Elli stared in dreadful anticipation with every contortion of the Doctor's brow.

But finally, he looked up and heaved a sigh of relief.

"He's back," he announced, nodding firmly. Makoto and Elli let out their own relieved sighs. "Elli, you go get the medicine we prepared earlier, alright?" With a nod, she headed for the lobby.

Makoto looked over at the Doctor, arching an eyebrow.

"You knew?" he asked curiously.

The Doctor nodded.

"Somewhere along the way," he replied. With that, he said: "Go give Doug the okay to let Manna in, and to tell everyone else to go home."

Makoto nodded, and made his way out of the infirmary, through the lobby, and out the door. Sure enough, it seemed the whole of Mineral Town had once again gathered in one spot. The feeling of every set of eyes focused on Makoto sent chills up and down his spine, and with a gulp, he spoke.

"He's fine," he said, keeping his head low and eyes up. Turning to Doug, he quietly told him to allow Manna in and usher everyone else home.

There was still someone else to bring to the clinic.

**GIVE ME A LINE BREAK**

All had nearly settled down at the clinic. Manna watched over her sleeping husband under quiet shock, pensively rocking back and forth in her chair as she waited for him to wake up. The Doctor and Elli stood close by in the infirmary. A good half hour passed since the incident.

No one noticed when Makoto quietly stepped into the infirmary again. But as if Duke sensed the boy's presence, he mumbled something under his breath and painfully pried his eyes open to the burning lights. He noticed something amiss out of the corner of his eyes, but regarded whatever he thought it was as nothing at all. Finally, he felt his eyes were adjusted to light, allowing it to penetrate them and fill them with the sight of his family.

Manna sat directly over him in her chair, her eyes welling up with joyful tears. And to her left stood Aja, biting her quivering lip and fighting back tears of her own.

"Our baby's home," Manna told him in a cracked voice. Duke smiled weakly, looking up at his daughter with warm eyes.

Makoto and Elli were pleased knowing everything turned out to be alright. They shared each other's company long into the night in the clinic's lobby, watching the silhouettes drawing closer together in the infirmary as they grew tired and leaned their heads on each other.

A distant hand shook him from somewhere, and Makoto stirred awake. He looked through groggy eyes at the Doctor.

"Duke wants to talk to you guys," was all the Doctor said. Makoto nodded, and reached over to wake Elli.

With Aja asleep in a chair in the corner and Manna sitting near, Duke sat propped up in the bed and waiting for them. He looked from one face to the next, and turned to himself.

"This is mostly for you, Makoto, but Elli can stay," he said. He cleared his throat, and with a guilty look in Makoto's direction, he began. "I have to apologize for everything… everything I ever said to you, and everything I ever said about you." It took him a moment to struggle with his pride, but he finally said: "I was wrong, and I judged you unfairly."

He turned his gaze away for a moment, and said:

"You have a good heart."

There was what seemed a long bout of silence before Duke spoke again.

"I think I owe you something," he told Makoto. With a look at his wife and back away, he said: "Manna wants me to do a favor for you, so… whatever you ask, I'll do." Makoto nodded, and Duke continued. "But there's more."

More silence.

"I want to give you the chance to tell me how you killed that person."

With his deer-in-the-headlights eyes, Makoto stared directly at Duke. But the man had more to say.

"Because honestly, it still bugs me that the old man picked you to come run the farm, and it despite our dislike of characters like you—" Manna shot him a glare, and he quickly took notice. "—Sorry. I mean…" He fumbled with his words. "Well, we just want our town to stay safe, and we became upset when we found out you killed someone." He paused, shaking his head. "Because, face it, Makoto. We perceive you as a shady character, and that's just what humans do to each other."

"I… I guess you're right," Makoto replied.

Duke nodded.

"So tell me, Makoto," he continued. "What happened? Was it by accident?"

All eyes were on Makoto as he briefly nodded, his mouth turned in a slightly sick frown. Duke obviously premeditated his interrogation, and had another question. But Makoto never anticipated it.

"Do you want to stay here?" he asked. Again, all eyes shifted and fell on Makoto.

"I don't think that's going to happen," the boy replied with a sigh, shaking his head. He looked to Duke.

"It _can_ happen," Duke told him. "You've just _got_ to stop acting all secretive, with this hiding and stuff, because that doesn't do very good for your reputation." He huffed. "And I know I'm not one to be telling you how to maintain a good rep, but the way others perceive you is very important."

He paused.

"That's why I'm going to try being a little more easy going, less pushy, the whole deal." He looked up at Makoto. "Now, you don't have to go all social butterfly on us, but we expect a couple of things of you. And it's small stuff, like saying "Hi" on the streets to us, or showing up to festivals." With a smile, he said. "It makes a huge difference, Makoto."

Makoto nodded. He took a quick look at the pale light of the dawn outside with a small smile on his face.

"It's a promise," he said.

**GIVE ME ONE MORE LINE BREAK**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I apologize for taking forever on this. It's not easy finding time between work, school, and guitar, and it seemed when I did, I couldn't crank anything out. I had this chapter since the last one was posted, and since then, scrapped it and started over twice. But I'm pleased with the result.**

**Shout-outs!**

**anime26angel-**** Yup. I'm gonna work all three years, even if the earth faces apocalypse and space penguins invade to chew our faces off, I'm gonna get it done. From a retirement home at this rate, but no matter what. Thanks for your constant reviews and support!**

**azn**** anime addict47- Yeah, I intended a bit of a surreal thing with the last chapter by slapping past and present together. I hope it came off well. Anyway, like I've said, you've just gotta keep writing something day by day, even if it's a couple words, or if it doesn't make sense. You've gotta keep the practice up. I know you can do it. Thanks for all your support!**

**Lemurian**** 04- Thanks! Thanks for reading!**

**Quack-Wabbit- 'Finally' and 'updated' are gonna be forever associated with each other with me now. (Elli who? What? Oh yeah.) Anyway, I'm glad I did take it easy writing this chapter. I worked on writing other things, light stuff, lyrics, anything, but if I updated this chapter sooner, it wouldn't've turned out how I wanted. This one did though. Thanks for reading, and thanks for your support!**

**Ghost Rider CSV- Yes, the Beatles rock. (listening to them right now, actually… Old Brown Shoe) But ****Jersey****'s a pit? I think not! I'm glad you left me a review, and that you enjoy In My Life. Honestly, (I'll say it again) if no one read this, I don't think I could've gone on posting it or even writing. Thanks a lot!**

**…- Yes, very true that everything's a gimmick for FOX. Your reviews always crack me up, Enigmatic One. Thanks for all the support and reviews!**

**Rage ****Aomori-**** Oh, how could I forget you? Jeez. (grin) I'm gonna be getting around to that Ann thing, too. Just you wait. Thanks for your reviews and support! **

**See you all in the next chapter! Happy year and 17 days!**


	29. V1 I'm So Tired

**In My Life** – Voted an ideal bedtime story for screaming tots

**Recap recap. Last time, Duke had a heart attack, Makoto helped get him to the clinic, and Duke offered him a favor and vowed to change his ways. **

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next few days quietly lurked in and out in as the villagers settled into a sense of relief after Duke's heart attack. He decided to take things easy, and spent the time at home with Manna and Aja. The presence of Aja managed to settle the tension between Duke and Manna significantly, but neither of them had the nerve to start any sort of argument. Aja did a good job of keeping the restless Manna calm, as the woman would try to jump at Duke's side for even the slightest cough or sneeze.

Instead, Aja felt the adverse effects of her presence in her house more and more each day, as Manna gradually vented her usual overbearing personality on her daughter. Every morning, Aja faced a day full of Manna's criticisms, about her layered clothing, her lack of interest in finding a boyfriend at eighteen, and the way she locked herself in her room and listened to Simon and Garfunkel, Santana, the Yardbirds, and Kinks records twenty-some-odd hours a day.

But initially Aja approached it calmly and coolly, taking as much time as possible to lock herself in her room with the new circuit application papers she received in the mail. And if she dared venture out of her room while her mother was pattering about the house, she did so only as necessary to survive. Otherwise, she restricted her romps to nighttime, sneaking out to take long walks on her gimpy knee when she knew no one would be able to find her. Inevitably, everyone found out about Aja being home, but she felt triumphant not having to deal with them.

But her nightly walks left her languished in the lack of sleep, and on the morning of the fourteenth, she lost to the sun by about four hours. She felt more and more lethargic every morning, plastered to her bed until her mother burst into the room.

"Aja!" she exclaimed, and Aja dreaded the mile-a-minute chatter to ensue. "I let you sleep in long enough! It's time for the harvest, and with your father out of commission, you have to help too!" She barely paused as she noticed Aja had hidden her head underneath her blanket, and marched over to the bed. "C'mon! Up and at 'em!" She yanked the blanket out from around her daughter and threw it on the floor.

Aja had no choice but to drag herself out of bed, and groggily shuffled across the room and down the hallway. From behind, she heard the incessant barrage of motherly commands Manna spewed as a nonsensical, garbled mess.

"Take a bath! Get dressed! I left breakfast on the table! The milk's in the fridge!" Aja shut herself into the bathroom, but Manna continued rattling off every box of cereal in the house. She obliviously persisted through the thunk of Aja's head on the door.

"Mom!" Aja interrupted, muffled through the door. "Enough already!"

Manna shrugged.

"Fine dear! Just get ready quickly!" Aja waited as the pattering of Manna's feet grew quieter, and let out a heaving sigh over the sink.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Manna told me she needed help at the winery." Makoto said to Cliff. Cliff looked at him warily as they walked, sighing.

"Is there any pay?" he asked. "Because I need to pay for the room again. I hate taking advantage of Doug."

Makoto shrugged.

"All I know is there's a lack of help," he replied. "Even if Aja's home, Duke's ill, so they can use all the help they get."

Before either of them realized it, they were standing at the front gate of the Weinstein house, staring idly at the front door. With a few more shrugs exchanged, Makoto flipped the latch open from the inside and pushed his way through, making his way up the stone path. Cliff turned his gaze back and forth between every bunch of ripe grapes that caught his eye, knowing his mouth was watering.

"Man!" he sighed, slumping. "Shouldn't've skipped breakfast."

"You shouldn't be harvesting on an empty stomach," Makoto immediately told him, not even looking over his shoulder. Cliff sighed in reply, hovering behind Makoto as he stepped onto the stoop and rang the doorbell in one motion. They waited for someone to answer the door, but almost instantly, a frantic Manna burst out of the house with her mouth's motor running at full speed.

"Good morning, boys, glad you could make it," she chirped, grabbing both the startled boys by the arms and dragging them inside. She darted into the kitchen, but not before calling her daughter for the umpteenth time that morning. Just as Makoto and Cliff started another round of exchanging bewildering looks, she darted back out of the kitchen, carrying a stack of wicker baskets by the handles.

"Here you go!" she announced, and before Makoto readied himself, she shoved the stack of baskets in his arms. "Makoto, you probably know what to do. Harvesting's not too hard. And Duke will be thankful, really. I'll be out with Aja when she…" She turned her head to the stairway again. "…GETS READY!" She turned back to the boys with a beaming smile. "Okay… out you go!"

And with that, she shoved the boys out the door. As it slammed behind them, Cliff sighed. He took a look at the myriad of vines to strip, counting the trees lining the front yard.

"Better get started," he said. Makoto dropped the stack of baskets on the walkway, grabbed one for himself, and threw another to Cliff. With that, he took to the trees to his left, leaving Cliff to take the trees on the opposite side.

Makoto paid no attention to anything but harvesting grapes, leaving Cliff surveying the vicinity over tensely hunched shoulders. When he saw no one around, he turned back to the tree and reached up with clawed fingers, gently snagging a luscious grape and nonchalantly popping it in his mouth.

He barely began chewing the succulent fruit when a pain struck him in the back of the head, spitting it into the hand that appeared in time to catch it. With a wince, he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head where Manna's other hand whacked him with a thunderous slap.

"Don't you even THINK about sampling!" she reprimanded, shoving her face in his. Cliff nodded submissively, his face contorting under the shock of being caught. With a huff, Manna threw the grape into the basket at Cliff's feet and turned on her heels to leave.

Even Makoto looked up from his work at the scene, watching Cliff grow tenser and tenser until Manna finished making her way up the walk and left an earshot. Cliff let out a heaving sigh.

"Jesus!" he said. "I thought no one was around."

"She was standing right on the stoop," Makoto informed him flatly. "And I told you. You can't harvest on an empty stomach."

With a slump, Cliff looked at Makoto pathetically and sighed.

"But I can't eat breakfast," he said. He kept his gaze on Makoto, hoping he'd understand. But Makoto merely shrugged without looking up from his work, and asked:

"Why? Going on a diet?"

Cliff, lean enough, groaned and slapped his forehead, dropping himself into another slump.

"No," he told Makoto. "The thing is… I haven't paid for the room this time or two weeks ago. Even if Doug is throwing in food, I can't keep accepting it." When he felt a gaze rub on him, he looked up to see Makoto watching intently. The farmer boy had stopped his work, and nodded for Cliff to continue.

"So I've been waking up and getting out early for a week now, and not coming back for dinner," Cliff finished. He looked up at Makoto again, and as the farmer boy looked ready to speak, he waited for him.

"So Doug throws out what he makes for you?" Makoto asked curtly. Cliff shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied. "All I know is I've gotta make money fast, or…" He looked around briefly, almost surveying for eavesdroppers. With that, he crept across the walk and to Makoto's side, dropping his shoulders in another slump.

"Makoto…" He looked around again, nervously biting his bottom lip. Makoto leaned in, silently waiting for Cliff to finally speak. And he did.

"I think I'm gonna have to leave town."

For a moment, Makoto stared at him with disappointment creeping into his eyes and his mouth molding into a frown. But he hastily broke his gaze, and turned to scraping the dirt with the toe of his boot.

"No way," he muttered. Cliff shook his head, replying in confirmation. This drew Makoto's gaze back at his friend, and the farmer boy continued. "There's gotta be something that can be done."

A clicking of the front door lured the both of them to whip their focus on the emerging figure. The sight of Manna and Aja bouncing off the stoop got the boys to turn back to their work, but they couldn't keep their eyes off the two for long.

"Where are you going?" Manna snapped, only to be ignored by Aja. Looking up, Makoto noticed Aja back in full attire, up to her hunting cap. She brushed past the boys, hiding her face behind the flaps of her cap and shouting over her shoulder to her mother:

"Out of this house! I'm sick your nagging!"

With that, Manna darted from the stoop and down the walk, but Aja made it far past the fence and down the road too soon. Her mother stood at the mailbox with her lips parted in a stupefied grimace, and the boys watched from the vines.

"Anyway…" Makoto began. "Maybe the Weinsteins can give you a job or something around here. I get the feeling they'll be needing extra help in time."

In a delayed reaction, Cliff stammered:

"A-Are you sure?"

Makoto nodded.

"Worth a shot," he told him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The boys worked all through the day, filling basket after basket with juicy grapes. The Weinsteins mostly grew red ones, designating only a small section along the side of the house for green grapes. But the boys managed to harvest all of them, with Makoto using his height to pluck the highest branches clean, and Cliff working lower. Manna occasionally came out to watch their progress, standing around or occasionally dragging baskets into the cellar, all with her frown still stuck to her face as the boys barely noticed her presence.

They trudged up to her, heaving as they carried the last of the baskets to the front stoop. Looking around incredulously, they let out sighs of relief once they noticed all vines were plucked bare.

"Good job, boys," Manna announced, doing her best to pick up her smile. She suddenly reached out and yanked both boys by the wrists, dragging them inside as she clucked excitedly. "Now, now. Since you worked through a lunch break, I'm gonna let you boys have a treat." She turned to them in the foyer, and before darting off she said: "Wait right here."

The boys waited, exchanging casual glances. Makoto shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth a bit, and Cliff looked a little sick. Then Manna came darting back into the foyer with a silver platter in her hands. When the boys caught sight of the platter, they noticed two glasses of red wine and a few slices of cheese.

"Here's your pay!" she announced, and the boys exchanged baffled glances. Makoto didn't mind an edible payment, but Cliff silently cursed his luck as he helped himself to a glass of wine and a few slices of cheese he couldn't even name.

"That's our special Aja wine," Manna informed them as they sipped and snacked. "It's a cabernet, so I picked a mild cheese to go with it. That cabernet's got a strong flavor, doesn't it?"

The boys nodded. They didn't initially notice Duke slowly dragging himself down the stairs, but tension ran through them when they caught sight of his disapproving face.

He looked to his wife.

"You're giving out _samples_?" he asked in a voice that was neither harsh nor complacent. He tried his best to keep his temper in check, inhaling and exhaling softly as he waited for Manna to answer.

"Well," Manna began. "It couldn't hurt, right?"

"Well you know we haven't been as productive this past year," Duke said with a bit of a grimace. "Nor have we sold very well."

Makoto's eyes darted over at Cliff, and back at Duke and Manna. The two continued in their pseudo squabble as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"I'll buy two," he announced, and everyone turned their gazes to him as he slipped his hand into his wallet. With a quick glance back at everyone else, he said: "Umm… the one Manna opened and another."

Duke and Manna maintained their incredulous stares for another few seconds before they both shrugged.

"Okay, boy," Duke replied. "2,000 Gold."

Makoto took his turn to look a little sick, but ended up handing Duke the money. Duke counted out the coins as he motioned over his shoulder to Manna, and she left for the cellar. Looking back at Makoto, Duke noticed the boy was watching him.

"Need something else?" he asked. Makoto nodded.

"Do you need anyone to work here?" he asked. Duke furrowed his brow slightly, ducking to clearing his throat. He still had the incredulous expression on his face when he straightened his posture.

"You don't need a job, Makoto," Duke said. But his eyes turned upon Cliff, who sulked near Makoto's flank. Cliff met his gaze, his eyes turning up expectantly. Duke didn't seem to get the message, and turned back to Makoto.

"Cliff needs the job," Makoto informed him, furrowing his own brow.

Duke turned his gaze to Cliff again, a very neutral gaze leaving the boy with nothing to perceive from it. The man remained silent as every moment stretched longer and longer for Cliff.

"I can't," Duke finally said. "Wine making's not easy. You've got to know what you're doing, and I can't afford any mistakes." He turned around, letting out an "I'm sorry" as he began to make his way into the living room.

"But you need extra help around this place," Makoto said. Duke didn't turn, but he continued. "And you said you'd give me a favor."

Duke turned and met Makoto's persistent gaze. Knowing Makoto caught him in his own words, he let out a sigh of defeat and turned his eyes away. When he turned them back, he said:

"You've got me there, boy. Fine."

Leaning sideways, he pushed his eyes low into Cliff's with the words on his lips that opened the opportunity to turn Cliff's luck around.

"He's just got to prove he can work," Duke announced, summing Cliff up as he looked him up and down. "So I'm gonna do to him what was done to me to test me.". "I'm going to keep him in the cellar all night. Of course, he can leave any time if he thinks he can't do it." He paused, his eyes flashing in confidence. "He has to crush all the grapes for me in a night and store them properly."

By that point, Cliff starting sinking under Duke's presence and wore a nervous grimace in tacit response to the proposition. But he somehow managed to nod weakly, to which Duke told him:

"See you tonight at nine."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Drink it," Makoto said to Cliff. With the sunken grimace still tacked on his face from earlier, Cliff took the cup of untainted coffee in trembling hands and brought it to his lips. No one else occupied the other tables at the Inn, and that made the situation better for the boys. No one was around to watch Makoto forcing cup after cup of coffee down Cliff's throat.

"I've only had one cup, and I'm already getting jittery," Cliff half-whined. "Can't I at least put a little milk in it?"

Makoto rubbed his chin for a moment as he feigned considering Cliff's proposition, but came to his answer quickly.

"No," he replied. "It's no use like that."

Cliff turned to Makoto with a frown, and said: "Just because you drink coffee like water doesn't mean it'll do me any good tonight."

"I've only had three cups tonight," Makoto retorted. "Besides. You've got an all-nighter ahead of you." Cliff nodded, shifting his focus to the items splayed all over the table.

"Disposable coffee cups?" he asked.

"Check."

"Radio?"

"Check." With a jerk of his hand, Makoto grabbed the fork and said: "And this is to poke you with if you start falling asleep."

"Don't do that!" Cliff replied. But a moment later, another thought struck him, and he asked: "You're going to stay with me?"

Makoto gave him two slow nods, and said: "Someone's got to keep you awake." Staring down at his empty cup, he flipped his mouth into a slight frown and muttered something about needing more coffee.

Neither of them noticed the small figure lurk up behind them, but when the floorboard let out a slight creak, Makoto turned to see Ann. The girl jumped at the sight of his eyes, yanking back the steaming pot of coffee she gripped and splashing a few stray drops on the floor. As he slowly turned around, a partial frown spread on his face, and he politely asked for another cup of coffee in a low voice.

Taking a deep breath, Ann moved over and poured Makoto's fourth cup. It occurred to her that Makoto never knew about her joining the storming of Strawberry Fields. It was the first time the boy went to the Inn since the night of the tenth, and he still seemed tense around other villagers.

"You're pulling an all-nighter, Cliff?" she suddenly found herself asking, accompanied by wide eyes. Cliff looked up at her with a groan and a weak nod, and jerked his head in Makoto's direction.

"Yeah," he said. "And that's why this one's force…" His face twisted in a brief thought. "…force… drinking this coffee to me."

Makoto didn't say a word aside from quietly thanking Ann once she finished topping off his coffee. He proceeded to down it, and before long finished his fourth cup.  
Ann still felt the pits of her stomach twisting in knots, and felt bogged down by the thoughts of Makoto possibly knowing, even if it seemed otherwise.

"You can really down that stuff, can you?" she asked lamely. Without taking his eyes off the swirling patterns of the wood tabletop, he gave her a few quick jerks of his head, something resembling a nod.

But with that, she gave up on trying to talk to him, doing her best to feign her usual perkiness as she set her pot aside and strode up to Cliff, throwing a teasing arm around where his neck met his shoulder.

"You're gonna have to count me in, then!" she declared. "You're gonna need someone to yell at you and keep you awake! And I might throw things at you too!" With that, she gave Cliff a rough, playful punch on the shoulder. She didn't notice the color had drained from Cliff's face.

"I-I'll be sure not to fall asleep then," he replied weakly. He looked up at Ann with a sheepish smile, and she playfully slapped him on the cheek with her whole palm. He grinned from underneath devilish eyes, and before long the two entangled each other in a scuffle. Makoto sat leaned back in his chair, watching as a fierce-looking Ann nearly plowed Cliff over in his seat.

But as soon as Doug set foot into the room from the kitchen, Ann jumped back into the nearest seat and flashed him an innocent grin. Doug sighed and shook his head, muttering something about his wacky, tomboy daughter under a smile he could barely hold back as he made his way to his spot behind the counter. Makoto turned to Cliff with an arched eyebrow, to which Cliff replied with a shrug:

"Yeah, we do that all the time."

Ann seemed cheered up after their rough housing, and didn't seem as shaken by Makoto's presence. But Makoto still stood up, and muttered:

"I guess you guys could make it on your own tonight. I'll go to bed or something."

But before he could start on his way, Cliff stuck his arm out and caught him in the stomach. He swung around to look up and said:

"No, you're not. You're the only one who could probably make it a whole night without sleep."

He was oblivious to Ann's silence as he waited for Makoto's reply. Finally, Makoto sighed and nodded, holding his arms up in surrender.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The three of them decided Duke and Manna probably wouldn't take to the idea of having Ann and Makoto accompanying Cliff on his all-nighter, so the two of them took extra care to slip around the opposite side of the house as Duke led Cliff into the wine cellar. They carried all the coffee beans in tow they could pack into a Ziploc bag after they decided making fresh coffee wouldn't be feasible. Makoto kept his radio tucked under his arm as kept enough distance from Ann without getting himself in danger of straggling into the sight of anyone looking out the window. As they came around the side of the house, they managed to find a suitable spot in the umbrae of light on the side of the house with a good view through the small, dusty cellar window, and quickly sat down on the ground.

They watched as Duke finished speaking to Cliff. Cliff gave the eighth or ninth assuring nod as the man pulled himself up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Ann and Makoto sighed and settled in their spots. Ann kept her distance from Makoto, and slipped into another state of awkwardness and tension.

She noticed Makoto looking over at her, and noticed it a few seconds too late. He stared out of the side of his eye for another few seconds, as if to ask something, but turned away when she looked back at him. With that, she crept forward on her haunches towards the tiny window and gave it three quick whaps with her fist.

"Don't break it," Makoto deadpanned from behind, but she ignored him. Instead, she waited for Cliff to notice her, and when he did, she smiled back at his thumbs up and weak smile.

"Hey," she said over her shoulder, and for a moment, Makoto didn't realize she addressed him. "You think that window's big enough to fit through?

Makoto rolled his eyes, and muttered in reply:

"Yeah, if you're a contortionist."

Ann took her cue and stood up, rolling her neck from side to side. From inside, Cliff began work on pushing the stubborn window open from a shelf he hoped could hold his weight. Once he shoved it open, Ann got down on her back and pulled her shoulders back with a series in a way that looked entirely painful to Makoto.

The farmer boy turned around and kept his eyes to the ground, cringing the entire time as the girl dislocated her joints in her arms. He waited for Cliff to yell "Okay, you can look now," before turning back with a sickened look on his face.

"Your turn," Cliff said.

"I-I can't do that," Makoto replied. "I'm taking the door." He muttered something about gratuitous contortion under his breath before heading for the door with the radio and coffee beans in tow. Cliff rolled his eyes and watched as Makoto's large feet moved through the grass, and turned to the door to wait for him to emerge.

No more than a few seconds later, the door burst open and Makoto took his first step down the stairs. But with one odd placement with his foot, he tripped and stumbled down the next seven or so steps.

Cliff and Ann watched him with pained faces as he rolled over on his side and groaned. It took him a few moments to drag himself to his feet, but when he did, he finally noticed basket after basket of grapes. He tried to silently count them, but lost track.

"It didn't look like that much when we were filling the baskets," Cliff stated, and Makoto nodded in agreement. "Well," Cliff continued. "Since Manna was taking them away as we were filling them, I guess."

"At least you have us to help," Ann said, but Cliff immediately disagreed.

"I've gotta do this on my own," he said. "That's what Duke said. It wouldn't be honest if I had help."

Ann shook her head with the start of a reply, but Makoto agreed as he stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"If he insists," he muttered, reaching over to the shelf and turning on the radio. Cliff flashed him and Ann a slight grin as John Lennon's voice from 'A Hard Day's Night' filled the room, and with that, turned to the first basket and the strainers Duke laid out for him.

Cliff looked over the strainers, noticing something wrong. Running his hands over the holes, he said half-aloud:

"The holes are too big and are bent outta shape." He then noticed the bits of red running over the intersections, and muttered: "Rust!"

"Hang on," Ann began, running back to get a heads-up to jump back out the window. She jumped, and as she hung from the ledge, she looked at him and said: "The inn's got some strainers."

Cliff shook his head, and motioned for her to drop from the ledge. She shook her head and almost readied herself to dislocate her joints again, until Cliff said.

"Those are pasta strainers, Ann. We need something with smaller holes than that."

His statement convinced Ann to drop from the ledge, and she muttered something to herself, wondering where they could find a suitable strainer. From the wall, Makoto asked.

"What about pantyhose?"

The two turned to him, contemplating the thought for a moment. Then they turned back to each other, the same look of realization crossing their faces.

"Yeah!" Cliff exclaimed, a brightness flashing in his eyes. "They're permeable! They'll work!"

The three nodded to each other in agreement, but then came along the next question on their minds.

"Where are we gonna get a pair of pantyhose?" Cliff asked. He looked to Ann, who replied with a look that read "Don't look at me" and to Makoto, who shrugged. Cliff then turned to Makoto and suggested with a slightly devilish grin: "Maybe you can ask Elli?"

"No," Makoto immediately objected, struggling with himself to keep his face neutral and wanting to say 'I can't ask her something like that!'.

"Why not?" Cliff asked, his grin creeping up the sides of his face.

"Because!" Makoto hissed. He folded his arms over his chest and frowned. "I'd sooner break into someone else's house and steal a pair."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Those words doomed Makoto. As the three slipped back out of the cellar and slipped out of sight of the Weinstein house, they debated the best possibility for stocking-thieving, running down the list of most of the females in Mineral Town.

"Lillia?" Makoto asked, hanging away from the two. They all slowed down once they turned the corner from the Weinstein house, heading for the town square.

"I have a bit of a moral objection stealing from her," Ann replied. "How about Sasha?"

"Naw," Cliff said, kicking the dirt. "She's too nice."

"But she has a one story house," Ann informed him. "Otherwise, we'd have to climb into Anna's bedroom window."

The three looked to each other with pensive looks, and in a tacit agreement, they headed for the Faulty house.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Yeah, I'm sorry it cuts off like that. I wrote about eight and a half chapters before realizing I would need another eight pages before finishing it. Whoops. The next part will be coming as soon as I can get the time to write it.**

** Shout-outs!**

**Lemurian 04- I'm glad you're enjoying this. It makes me happy. I hope you can keep enjoying this. Thanks a lot!**

**anime26angel-**** Yup. I think you're review #100. And hey, if you've got another idea coming, by all means, go for it. Just what I've been saying before, the worst thing you can do is not write at all. Thanks a lot for reading!**

**…- Yeah, I figured Makoto's interaction with Stu would need to be taken into consideration. It's just as important as his interaction with Ellen and Elli. Thank you!**

**azn**** anime addict- I'm always glad to answer questions and give advice to the best of my ability, so don't you worry. Thanks thanks!**

**ken**** the great- Oh, another masochist (grin). Well, thanks for your feedback and your time reading this. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Rage Aomori- Heh heh. I feel my updating pace is still kinda slow. Hopefully I get more time… or a laptop. Or something. Maybe Stu should get a haircut too. Who knows? Thanks a lot!**

**Again, I apologize for the half-chapter. I'll finish the next part as soon as I can. (Which hopefully means in less than a month. Otherwise, you can all bludgeon me with the blunt object of your choice.) G'night, folks!**


	30. V1 Little Plans and Schemes

**In My Life- **Rad to the max.

**According to my sources, Cliff took on Duke's challenge at the Winery last time. Now he hopes he gets the job. **This chapter's a bit shorter, a bit less goes on. But enjoy!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Makoto never dreamed of breaking into a married couple's bedroom to rummage through the woman's underwear drawer, but after a brief deliberation between him, Cliff, and Ann, he wound up with the task. Cliff couldn't risk anyone catching him thieving anything on the night of his trial, and Ann declared herself not it.

So Makoto cursed his luck that night, and felt the constant need to pinch himself as he slid past the open window and out of the wash of the moonlight. He heard the slightest noise of Anna shifting from her side to her back, and froze against the wall until she settled back into the pillow. With that, he let out a soft sigh and continued.

The glint of a mirror shimmered in the corner of his eye, and he turned to see the collection of fragile-looking perfume bottles arranged on top of the dresser. He came closer and closer to the drawer, until he was able to run his fingertips over the handle of the top drawer. It was only his guess as to which drawer contained the lingerie, but his first guess turned out to be correct.

His mouth fell into an open frown when he laid eyes upon a longish, plastic, purple object. Time completely passed him by for a while as he stared at it in shock, and as much as he tried to force it out of his mind, he couldn't stop staring. With that, he covered his eyes with his right hand and sent his left digging through the lingerie until he felt something that resembled stockings. His face fell when he fished out a pair of seafoam panties, so he dropped it back and dove in again.

His eyes wandered off again to the purple object, and once again he forced himself not to look at it. He moved his hands over as carefully as possible, hoping the pantyhose were hidden somewhere under the next arrangement of lingerie. His second time proved lucky for him when he pulled out a pair of pantyhose.

Finally, as he thought, he could leave. He thought everything was going well, until he felt a presence of the back of his neck.

"Makoto Ogawa, what in the _hell_ are you doing in my private drawer?"

He winced at the confirmation of his suspicions while the thoughts of his reputation's doom ran wild through his mind. With his vocal chords pulled stiff in his neck, he turned his whole body around to face Anna. He stood frozen, blinking several times as if to discern who he could see.

"I—" he squeaked. But with that, Anna stormed up to him with scorned eyes, and reached next to his arm to slam the drawer shut with one hand. "I… I can explain," he mumbled, holding his head low enough to only make partial eye contact.

"You _better_ be able to explain, young man!" Anna hissed, digging her eyes into his. He remembered what Duke said to him before about his shadiness, and forced himself to keep the eye contact.

"I broke in," he began, "'cause I needed a pair of pantyhose." He saw her face twist in disgust, but continued. "Well, Cliff needed them for his trial at the Winery." He kept looking down at her, not knowing what to expect.

She looked at the pantyhose clenched in his hand and back at him, and then said in a low voice:

"Fine. Take the pantyhose."

Makoto held his sigh of relief, knowing he couldn't have been through with Anna.

"But I've got you hanging," she continued, her face as stony as ever. She moved closer towards him, clenching her hands into fists and brandishing one admonishing finger under his eyes. "I was watching you the entire time. And if you so much as tell _anyone_ what I keep in my drawer, I will turn you in Harris and tell him you're a perverted son-of-a-bitch." With that, she snapped another finger in the direction of the window. "Now get out!"

Makoto nodded submissively as he scrambled for the window, feeling her icy eyes biting the back of his neck until he jumped for the grass below. The rough landing sent a harsh shock running through his body, but he managed to bring himself to his feet as Ann and Cliff approached him.

"Didja get caught?" Cliff asked in a low voice. Makoto nearly passed him without answering, idly shaking his head as he tossed the pantyhose at him. Without another word exchanged between them, the three darted off and down the cobblestone road, immediately heading for the winery.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Once they returned to the winery, Cliff immediately set himself on his work. Fortunately, their idea for use of the stockings worked, and it worked well. Cliff found it easy to perform his task, and Makoto found it easy to stay awake and prod him in the back when he showed signs of sleepiness while Ann dozed in the corner.

Before Cliff realized it, the first glints of dawn beamed through the dusty windows. At that point, he felt his body ran on his last back-up source of energy, but he found the strength to stretch the plastic cover over the last bucket of grape juice. With an incoherent mumble, he dragged himself from his knees and shuffled over to the shelf, placing it on the last open space.

Even Makoto felt the tremors from a lack of sleep. He let out a long yawn and a stretch, inviting Cliff to do the same. They shuffled around the room to gather the radio and their jackets and wake up Ann, and when they were ready, they dragged themselves up the stairs to make their way outside.

But before they could set foot on the stairs, the scratching of the door from outside set Ann and Makoto on the opposite path. Cliff frantically shooed them with his hands in the other direction as fast as they could move, but he couldn't watch them for long when he heard the door creak, silently praying they slipped out in time.

Duke shoved his way through the door and stood there, holding himself in a neutral manner as he looked down on Cliff. Cliff could barely hold himself straight with the thumping of his heart, waiting for Duke to do something other than stare.

Finally, Duke descended the stair, and pushed past Cliff to make his way around the room. He moved from one end of the first shelf to the next, tapping every cover over the buckets to make sure Cliff pulled them taut. He nodded as he examined everything, and left Cliff hung up over interpreting the nods as approving or disapproving.

"Well, Cliff," Duke finally said from the other side of the room. "Your job's done." With that, he headed back for the stairs with a quick "Follow me".

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Makoto and Ann made their way to the Inn as quickly as possible, but along the way, Makoto noticed Ann doing her best to keep ahead of him. He decided not to put too much thought into it, and cordially waved goodbye as they parted.

He knew what he wanted to do on the farm that day. Since the temperature managed to stay mild that day, he decided on bathing Pixy Dust before the livestock festival after cleaning the barn and chicken coop. Then he could do some foraging, and get his work done before noon. But all the while, his mind wandered to the thought of Cliff.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Cliff sat nervously on the living room sofa and watched as Duke slowly paced in front of him.

"I saw you didn't use my strainers," Duke finally told him. "You can't crush wine well without strainers."

Cliff moved his eyes off of Duke and let them wander, and had no clue how to reply. Duke watched and waited as the boy fidgeted.

"I… ummm…" he mumbled. "I didn't have any good strainers to use." He looked up at Duke tentatively, noticing the man standing over him with his arms folded across his chest.

"So how did you crush the grapes if I told you to use the strainers?" he asked in reply. Cliff's face contorted in confusion over what to say next.

"I…. I used…" A blush ran over his face as he tried to hide it before mumbling: "Pantyhose."

A puzzled frown worked its way onto Duke's face as he echoed: "Pantyhose? Where in the world did you get _pantyhose_?"

Cliff turned even redder, gulping.

"Well?"

"Ummm… they're mine," he replied. "Since you said I could leave if I needed to, I went to grab them." He paused briefly. "I wear them to keep my legs warm in the winter."

"Oh."

With that, Duke returned to his pacing and Cliff let his head hang again, silently cursing himself. Finally, Duke spoke again.

"Come back at four," he said over his shoulder. "And I'll tell you if you got the job or not." With that, he made his way out of the room. "I've got work to do anyway."

Duke didn't tell a lie. As Cliff left, he made his way to his office, or the room with a desk and a calculator inside. He heaved into his chair with a sigh and readied his calculator and earnings lists. It took him a while to warm himself up on the calculator, and when he finished, he found himself displeased at the result.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"I can't believe it!" he sighed as he slumped into the chair at the breakfast table. Manna instantly looked up at him from the table, and asked:

"Can't believe what, Duke?"

Duke looked down at his bowl of cottage cheese with disdain and grumbled something as he scooped up a spoon and began shoveling the lumpy white substance into his mouth.

"What was that, Duke?"

Duke stopped eating for a moment.

"I said we can afford to hire what's-his-name. The little dimwit."

"Cliff Harrison, dear," Manna informed him. Duke grumbled, returning to his cottage cheese.

"That's right," he mumbled. "George"

"No," Manna replied. "Cliff. Clifford."

"That's a stupid name," Duke commented. "Like Ma-co-toe."

Manna rolled her eyes.

"And what set you in this mood, Duke-san?" she asked, pronouncing 'san' in an un-Japanese manner. "And what's Makoto got to do with Cliff, anyway? Besides the fact they're friends and—"

"I caught a foot hanging from the cellar window this morning," Duke retorted. "The only size twelve-and-a-half in this town."

"Well, Zack has big feet."

"Zack doesn't fit through the cellar window, Manna." He cleared his throat, poking at the unappealing remains of his lumps. "That means that Makoto stayed to help him."

"And thought he was slick by escaping at the last minute!" Manna added. Duke nodded, shoving his bowl out of sight.

"And that means Cliff doesn't get the job!" he announced, reaching for his orange juice and pills. He quickly chugged it as he swallowed the caplets, and continued. "The little cheating, pantyhose wearing jerk."

"Pantyhose?" Manna asked, rather interested. "He wears pantyhose?"

"Yeah," Duke replied. "His Asian boyfriend probably does too."

Manna cocked her head.

"Who's his Asian boyfriend?" she asked.

Duke rolled his eyes, shaking his hand in the air.

"The other one with the stupid name!"

"Makoto?" Manna half-stated. "But I thought him and Elli were the new item. I saw them walking through the town square on Tuesday afternoon when I was chatting with Anna and Sasha—" She said that with an accompanying hand gesture. "And they were holding hands! But you should've seen him. He was _really_ tense."

"Yeah," Duke grunted. "I hope Elli's ready to find out he's gay for Cliff. Either that, or she better like threesomes."

"Duke! What a horrible thing to say!"

"What?" Duke snapped. "I think I'm right."

"Well, _I _don't always think so," Manna replied. "And you know, I think Clifford's a hard worker. Even if he tried eating our grapes."

Duke rolled his eyes again.

"Great," he said. "That's what he gets for being anorexic." He thought about it for a moment, and said: "No wait, the other idiot's the anorexic one. What's he weigh, ten pounds?"

"No. He's healthy. Besides, who's the one who has to eat mush until he loses enough weight?" Manna asked, leaning in to poke his belly. "Hmm, dearie?"

"Ahh…" Duke moaned, waving his hand to usher her away. "Quiet, woman." With that, he looked down at the table, rubbing his foot on the floor until he thought of something else to say. "Where's Aja?"

"Sleeping," Manna sighed, slumping a bit.

Duke stood up.

"Well, I'm sick of her sleeping when she should be having breakfast with her family. I'm waking that girl up."

"Duke, she's eighteen," Manna pleaded, motioning for him to sit down again. "Leave her alone."

Duke grumbled again and sat back down.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Later that day, Makoto and Elli walked through the town square, holding hands but not talking much. Hand-holding became a habit for them no matter where they went, and they became sure most everyone knew about their relationship. But Elli still felt slightly bothered by Makoto's silence in the past few days. She was used to his bouts of reticence, especially on nights when they would sit together and just enjoy each other's company, but he seemed especially quiet, and increasingly tense.

"Elli?" he asked, startling Elli out of thought. She looked up at him, and he met her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night?" he asked a little pensively. He looked at her, waiting for a reply.

"Of course!" she blurted out, letting out a smile. She looked back up at him, waiting for his reply.

"Yeah, you should get going in a few," Makoto said. Elli looked at the Clinic as they came closer with a "damn" under her breath that she hoped Makoto didn't hear. An hour a day seemed too short to get to spend time with Makoto, as she thought when she turned her attention back to him. She then noticed his eyes on her, and he slipped his hand on her cheek.

He didn't move right away, but leaned forward and felt his heart jump as he gently led Elli into a kiss. Then the clinic door opened, and when Duke and Manna made their way outside, they immediately spotted the two. Manna squealed and pointed while Duke rolled his eyes and groaned. When Makoto took notice, he jumped back.

"See?" Manna exclaimed. "I told you so!"

"Whatever," Duke muttered. "I still think he's gay for that George kid."

"Duke, honey, his name is _Cliff_."

Makoto buried his face in his hand as Elli stared at him with a puzzled expression. He met her gaze for a moment, and shook his head and said: "I-I'm not."

Elli looked at him for a moment, nodding.

"Well, he _is_ cute," she said with a wry smile. "Are you sure you don't like him?" Makoto huffed in reply, giving her something he couldn't turn into a dirty look. She smiled at him again and ruffled his hair, and he said:

"You're gonna be late."

He felt Duke pass behind him, but the older man didn't go far. Makoto and Elli looked over at him as he stood with his wife, wondering if he wanted to say something. Instead, he just looked from Makoto to Elli and back again, standing and staring until Manna finally jabbed him in the side and told him to get moving.

"Wait," Makoto said, catching them before they started walking. "What about Cliff?"

"What about him?" Duke echoed. Manna jabbed him again, and he winced. "Fine," he continued. "I'll tell you. He's not getting the job."

"But he told me he crushed all the grapes, and stored them properly," Makoto replied.

"And you wouldn't trust him to crush all your grapes if you didn't think he'd do a good job," Elli added.

"With his reputation as an odd jobber, you know" Makoto finished.

Duke shook his head.

"What a minute, Makoto," he began. "Are you sure he told you and you _weren't _there?" He pointed at his foot. "Because I saw _that_ hanging out of my cellar window this morning."

Makoto pointed as well.

"That's impossible," he deadpanned. "This was attached to me the whole time."

"You might've been seeing things, Duke," Elli informed him. "You did go down there really early in the morning, so you might've been half-asleep." She pointed her thumb at Makoto. "He came down with a really bad stomachache last night. Turns out he's lactose intolerant." She paused. "But that aside, he had to stay at the clinic the entire night."

"Oh!" Manna cut in. "So is that code for 'he spent the night with you'?" She furrowed her brow. "Well, you kids can't be having sleep-overs, you know!"

"No, Manna," Elli replied coolly. "Makoto got really sick, and we kept him at the clinic. Ask the Doctor if you want."

Upon hearing that, the Weinsteins turned and marched towards the clinic. Makoto and Elli shrugged, and followed as Duke pushed through the door and made his way inside. He caught the Doctor just as he emerged from his office, and immediately asked about Makoto.

"He was sick and here all night due to his lactose intolerance," the Doctor firmly replied, nodding his head. With that, Duke looked to Manna and Manna looked back at him with a baffled expression.

"Oh well," Duke sighed, shrugging. "If you say so." He turned to Makoto, and said: "Sorry about that."

Makoto shrugged in reply, and mumbled a quick "It's alright". But all the while, he inwardly beamed at the execution of Elli's cover-up. He watched as Duke and Manna turned to each other and engaged in exchanges of barely audible muttering, turning to Elli with an arched eyebrow. They caught bits of the conversation, particularly "I'm sure I saw no one else.". The two waited pensively as the Weinsteins wrapped up their discussion, hoping they'd turn around with good news.

"Fine," Duke said as they turned to face everyone else. "When Cliff comes over at four, I'll let him know he can have the job."

Makoto and Elli exchanged the quick flashes of satisfaction on their faces.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Cliff burst out into cheers once he set foot on the street upon hearing the news of his employment, complete with fist-thrusting. As Makoto came around the corner, on his way to the clinic, Cliff clasped a hand on his back and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"I got the job!" he beamed, pulling back from Makoto. "I can't believe it!"

"You did good," Makoto replied, walking again and leading the way. "I mean, you did _great_."

"But I've gotta thank you," Cliff insisted. "I wouldn't've even thought of the whole idea if it wasn't for you." He paused. "And then everything you did for me."

He said that as soon as the boys reached the town square. Makoto felt something piercing him, and looked over to see Anna staring at him with her stony eyes. He did his best to keep his eyes off her, but managed a weak nod at her and the other housewives as they passed, all while Cliff kept gushing.

"Don't thank me," Makoto said in a low voice once they passed the housewives. "I almost got caught. Elli was the one who convinced Duke you did it by yourself."

"Well, I owe the three of you something," Cliff replied. He stopped to let out a long yawn. "It's dinner on me tonight."

Makoto mused on the thought for a moment, and then said:

"You can't afford dinner just yet. But I'll settle for ice cream."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Oh no. It's been more than a month. Yeah, I had a lot of work to finish at the end of this semester. Couldn't really get the time to sit down with this. And then, I couldn't finish the last page or two for a few weeks… I didn't know what to do. Then I came up with the idea of Elli covering for Makoto, and tada. Anyway, it's time for shout-outs. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Lemurian 04- Thanks for wishing me good luck. I feel I've got a long, long way to go, but I love every moment I'm writing something, knowing I can practice and practice and learn to express myself. I wish you good luck with your writing too. Thanks for reading! **

**…- Yeah, somehow, you're always compelled to have a male character rummage through a lingerie drawer. Thanks for reading, enigmatic one.**

**azn**** anime addict- Coffee is God. I even have a pin with that message on it. Now you made me want coffee. Thanks for reading.**

**anime26angel- Thanks thanks. I still feel bad doing a chapter a month. I do want to move a bit faster. Not enough to rush or something. But I guess it happens as it happens, right? Thanks for reading, and as always, can't wait to see your new work.**

**Ghost Rider CSV- Yeah.**** The songs mean a lot to me. It took about five thousand times of listening to In My Life to start this. And… Ow! Desk lamp burn/shards. Thanks for reading, fellow Beatle fan. **

**werewolfycan****-**** Hell yeah you should take a stab at writing. I'd love to see it too. Glad you enjoyed the story, and always glad to see new readers. Thanks for reading. **

**See you next time!**


	31. V1 The Missing Pages

**In My Life- **In 3-D

**So last time, Makoto saw a... yeah,**** for the very first time, Cliff moped, and Elvis landed somewhere in ****New Zealand**. So this one's just a short chapter. I think that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoy it.

**XxXxXxXx**

Having completed his tasks around the farm for the day, Makoto lay with his feet kicked up on his couch, reading a well-worn copy of _In His Own Write_ he found stuck between the shelves of the library the other day. Even while padded by the cushions, the cold that accompanied the heavy rain still crept into the house. The rain would cease soon, or so he hoped, and it would end before his upcoming rice harvest, or so he also hoped. Other than that, he wallowed in the pits of boredom, with his only savior in the form of the writings of some dead guy who could twist and shout and sing falsetto.

He did many other things to alleviate his boredom that afternoon, moving around from practicing his etudes to making noodles in the hot plate to tucking in the bed sheets as tight as he could. With a bit of curiosity, he took a coin out of his pocket and chucked it onto the bed, watching it rocket at the ceiling. Standing for a moment, he nodded at the sight of it wedged in the plaster.

"Wow. I didn't think that worked," he said to Ein, who licked himself at his human's feet.

Makoto found himself faced with his last resort early in the evening: flipping through the channels. Even the anchormen looked bored as they droned on about events in the area. The woman mentioned the upcoming Cow and Sheep Festival, the man replied with a "Well, that sounds interesting.", the woman went on with the details, and then the man said: "Well, I passed through Mineral Town once. I can't imagine what they do for fun around there."

Something Stu mentioned in passing came back to Makoto, but he forgot about it before. He looked over to his calendar, the 16th of Fall, and wondered why Barley never mentioned he would need to have Pixy Dust ready by three days from then. He figured Barley would give him the information later, mostly figuring that as another thought in his mind came out of the dim light.

The next day would be his eighteenth birthday.

His mind told him some preparations had to be made to accept the dreaded one-eight. But he argued with himself to push it aside and return his other library book before Mary began charging him. Then he had to be able to come back in time to ready for his date with Elli. Thankfully, the rain gradually ceased as he rolled off the sofa and left the house.

**XxXxXxXx**

He found himself in the somewhat cold library with _Mucho Money_ tucked under his arm and Mary nowhere in sight. Either she left a day's worth of books she pulled from the shelves on the return cart, or hadn't put the books away for a few days, but in either case Makoto decided to put the book where it belonged. He headed for the back of the library but still couldn't find Mary, so he stuck the book on the eye level shelf and turned to head back.

But something caught him, and he found himself lured to the perpendicular shelf. A collection of old, small books slumped in the shelf with their cracked spines. He stood in front and walked his eyes back and forth along the shelf until his hand reached up and gingerly pulled on the one almost at the center.

"Those are diaries of some of Mineral Town's villagers," a small voice said from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mary trembling under the weight of a stack of books nearly half her height. Makoto ducked and took enough books away to leave her with a few.

"Sounds interesting," he said, looking back at the book he pulled out. Mary looked up at the book as well, and said:

"That's the old man's diary," she told him. A thoughtful look rested on her face, and she said: "You might be interested in reading it, actually."

Makoto nodded, wondering what rested inside the book.

"Can I take it out?"

He looked at Mary.

"Hmm… well… I usually don't let these go since they're really valuable to our town's history," she said. "But I'll make an exception for you. You could probably learn a lot about farming from reading it."

"You read it?" Makoto asked. Mary shook her head.

"No," she said. "I don't think anyone has yet." She shrugged. "I guess they figure they know everything about the old man." After that, she got down to lay the books on the floor, telling Makoto he could leave his stack down too. With nothing left to say, Makoto gave her a polite goodbye and headed for the door as the book began occupying his focus. He pulled it open, carefully thumbing through the pages until he noticed something amiss.

From the looks of the extra-wide spine, the book seemed about twenty pages short.

As Makoto realized while he walked, the book contained nothing unusual. The old man usually gave straightforward recount of his day in relaxed handwriting, including everything from his routine to festivals to precise accounts on deaths and births. Makoto idly flopped onto a bench in the town square, randomly choosing dates and carefully reading each page.

Manna, Sasha, and Anna cocked their heads at the boy, leaving their chatter to trail and dissipate. Anyone in town could recognize the book in a second. Manna led Sasha and a reluctant Anna to sneak up on the oblivious boy, and initiated the conversation.

"He was a real man," she half-told Makoto. Makoto finished a sentence and turned his attention to the three with a nod. She continued. "He inherited the farm and started by himself when he was about your age, Makoto. It's a lot to measure up to."

Makoto nodded with a "Yeah."

"It's a shame he never had kids," Anna commented, throwing a look to Makoto. But again, he nodded.

"It's amazing how he ran a farm by himself," Sasha added. "Just a few hired hands, but the majority of that work was him. And the financial matters were _all_ handled by him."

"He…" Makoto began, not sure if he could say anything about a man he hardly knew. "He must've been smart, and really strong." They nodded. "I only really knew him through letters, but I knew he was kind." He stopped.

"That's for sure," Sasha said, and the others agreed. Makoto looked up to see Anna still watching him. The look bored into him until he couldn't stay put any longer. He sprung out of his seat with a lame excuse under his tongue, and made his escape.

**XxXxXxXx**

The autumn day shimmered in a golden glow as the cool, gentle breezes whooshed around the almost bare trees. The air at that time of year in Mineral Town brought and exhilaratingly cleans scent, enough to really keep the outside prowlers feeling energized and completely conscious. A gaggle of villagers gathered in the town square chattered about who said what where and who did what when. But each conversation found an interruption as an older man passed through with greetings for each villager. The blurry faces turned their gazes on the older man to make small talk with him. Then he bent down on a knee to talk with two small kids- a redheaded, bespectacled boy and a brunette, green-eyed girl with pigtails.

The kids gushed to him about all sorts of things- Halloween, the cow and sheep festival, among other things on their minds. Then the girl mentioned the coming of the monkeys for the winter and the boy scowled and whined at her.

The older man chuckled and suggested something about the nature of monkeys, but the boy frowned and said something that sounded like "Monkeys fling poo.".The older man chuckled again and tousled his hair a bit before moving to talk with whoever spoke to him next.

The man seemed urgent to leave but still stopped to make small talk with everyone until the edge of the town square leading to the Inn. He turned, waved, waited for the waves in return. Then he turned to make his exit.

Startled, Makoto snapped his eyes open and shot them in the direction of the clock. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized he only nodded off for an hour. As he settled back down, his scavenger hand wandered off to scuttle around the floor and found Makoto's prey: the journal. He brought it up to his burning eyes and instinctively flipped it open to the exact point he left off, somewhere after the twenty page gap. With a heaving sigh, he leaned back to begin absorbing the scraps of information about the winter of 1987.

_Hit the big one-eight today. I'm supposed to be an adult now or something, but I think an adult should be able to prove himself in some sort of positive way. Like I'm supposed to successfully carry a great deal of responsibility, but I can't even maintain this farm. __Reading__ about the old man makes it no better. He managed to do everything by himself since he was my age. I can't even grow a pineapple._

_ --From Makoto's Journal_

Makoto's birthday came and went. He flopped onto his sofa after finishing his chores on the next rainy day. Letting his eyes wander to the coffee table, he caught another glimpse of the book just as he thought it stared him down. The gentle pattering of the rain outside relaxed him, and he stretched his long legs out over the edge of the loveseat.

Just as he found comfort, a rapping at the door shook him. He contemplated telling the person to go away, but knew that wouldn't earn him points if the villagers found out. Sleepily, he instead muttered:

"Come in!"

A few moments passed as his eyes fluttered shut again. He heard someone put something on the counter, but after that didn't know where the guest was.

"Sleeping in the middle of the day, Makoto?"

Makoto groaned.

"Lemme sleep if I wanna, Elli," he muttered.

"Don't worry," she said. Makoto decided to open his eyes just as she sat on the arm of the sofa his legs didn't occupy. "Your gift will keep you up all day from now on."

Makoto groggily lifted his head and saw the wrapped gift sitting on the counter.

"What's the occasion?" he asked deliberately, turning his gaze upon her.

"I'll put it this way," she replied. "You're not the only sneaky one in this relationship. And I have legitimate access to those med files."

"I'm not sneaky," Makoto deadpanned. "You were off-guard." He sat up, throwing his legs on the floor as Elli scooted from the arm to sit on the sofa. "I've got my eye on you," he said, pointing to his eye and then at her.

"Yeah, the ones you need to get a check-up on," Elli replied.

"I'm only nearsighted," Makoto told her. "I can still watch you."

"Watch this."

"Watch what?"

With that, Elli moved in with a kiss. Only feeling each other, Makoto reached out and entwined his fingers with hers and Elli reached out for his other hand. When they broke away, Makoto gave her a smile and said.

"I can catch you off guard plenty well."

He took his turn and led her into another kiss. They still held each other's hands as the connection grew deeper. The parting occurred a little more slowly, but as always the feeling lasted.

"C'mon," Elli finally said, motioning to the counter. "Let's set it up."

"Set what up?"

"Your coffeemaker."

Makoto's eyes brightened as a crack of a smile came up on his face.

"Coffee?" he asked with a childish charm. "You're the best."

Elli smiled and let out a chuckle.

"And then my grandma wants you over for dinner, so clean up and gets changed when we're done."

"Clean up and get changed," Makoto echoed, giving her a slight eye roll.

"Unless you don't want dinner," she shot back, giving him a look from somewhere between unclean and dirty.

In retaliation, Makoto gave her his own unclean look, and said:

"Don't be silly now."

**XxXxXxXx**

Later that night as Makoto trudged home from Elli's house, savoring the thought of hitting his bed. He walked, stopping too late to avoid something in the road. Veering to the side didn't save him either.

Groaning and looking from his skewed view of the ground, he realized the something was a someone. Barley got up from tying his sneakers as May attempted to help Makoto up.

"Thanks, May," Makoto said as he pulled himself up. May handed up his coffeemaker, which he took before turning to head on his way.

"Wait," Barley said, and Makoto stopped. "It's a good thing I bumped into you."

"I bumped into you," Makoto deadpanned.

Barley chuckled.

"Yeah, you did. But anyway, I never told you about the sheep festival, right?

Makoto shook his head.

"Yep," Barley said. "I forgot you weren't here for the chicken sumo festival." A groan rose up from somewhere in the back of Makoto's mind, but he didn't show dismay towards Barley. "But we have a chicken festival, a horse race, once in a while a dog race, and a cow and sheep festival. And the best part is we invite farmers from all over to compete."

"You don't race the cows and sheep?" Makoto asked.

Barley let out another laugh, leaning on the fence post.

"No, never," he told him. "They're sweet animals, but they're really pretty dim. If one went off in another direction, they'd all follow that one to wherever it decides to go."

"Has that ever happened?" Makoto asked. "You know, at one of these festivals or something?"

Barley thought about it for a moment as Makoto waited. Finally, he shook his head and said: "Nope. Never. Never once whatsoever."

Makoto let out a sigh.

"Anyway," he said. "It sounds like a good idea for Pixy Dust."

"It's a great thing for her," Barley told him. "She's got a great disposition. I think she'll do well."

"I dunno," Makoto said. "I'm not that good at what I do."

Barley gave him a friendly smile.

"Give it time," he said. "Why, I bet farming's in your blood and you don't even know it."

Makoto shrugged.

"My father is a military man, and so was his father and his grandfather," he replied. "So I don't think I've had any farming ancestors. Nor a blood transfusion from the old man."

"You'll do well, Makoto," Barley told him. He looked about ready to turn and say goodnight, and almost as if on cue, May let out a long yawn and mumbled an 'I'm sleepy'. Barley took her by the hand and said: "Well, I better get her up to bed. You take it easy now, okay Makoto?"

"G'night then," he said, and waved to May. "Goodnight, May."

She let out another yawn as she said:

"Goodnight, Makoto."

As they made their way inside, Makoto turned and made his way to his house.

**XxXxXxXx**

The thought of the missing pages festered in Makoto's mind long enough to keep him awake late into the night. When the words didn't engross him and suck away his hours, he flipped the book in every direction to scrutinize messy rips of the pages. As his examination wore on, he found himself plagued with the gut feeling to delve into the mystery. He kept wondering what the old man had to hide if the town knew he kept no secrets.

The next day, he walked into the clinic with the journal in hand. Just in time, Elli turned from the file cabinet behind the desk, and looking pleasantly surprised, said:

"Hey, Makoto! What are you doing here so early?"

Makoto didn't initially say anything, but dropped the journal on the desk.

"What's that?" Elli asked, examining the book. Her eyebrows furrowed when she half-said: "The old man's journal?"

"It's missing pages," Makoto said curtly in a low voice. He caught Elli's attention, and she waited for him to continue. "There's at least a chunk of twenty missing, and you don't start pulling apart a lace journal for stationary."

Elli looked up at him and realized from the weight around his eyes he stayed up all night. She turned her focus and her hands, examined the journal for herself, and finally nodded in agreement. "There wouldn't be a reason he'd keep anything from us," she said. She looked back up at him just in time for him to reply.

"He must have a secret," he said.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Hope you guys liked it. Thanks to everyone who read!  
**  
Lemurian 04- That I'll do. Can't wait to see the rest of the nightmares. Thanks for reading!

EvanescentShadow- It's all about Bogglement-ness. Yeah, thankfully summer's here. Not cos of the nasty heat or the Jersey smell, but for the extra little bit of free time. Spiffy new psuedonym too. Thanks for reading!

Quack-Wabbit- You know, I really like your idea of the interlude. I think it sets a great transition. You know where this is going, right? I'd like to utilize the concept myself. You know I'm proud of you too, and I know you can keep Mineral Town Chronicles up as long as you need to. As for finishing this, I have no idea. Fifty Harvest Moon games and two Animal Crossings later? Thanks for reading!

...- Anna scared me too, Enigmatic One. I actually found someone I know who I could base Duke off of, so I hope it's working. Thanks for reading!

werewolfycan- Ahh... good thing finals are over. Hope you did well. Yay! Dancing kittens! ... ... ... You didn't hear that from me... ... ... I think guys named Bob make the best sushi in the best dirty joints. I bet that's somewhere on the dirty street known as B-line. Thanks for reading!

Hi Mango!

Until next time, take care!


	32. V1 And Your Bird Can Sing

**In My Life- The chapter that took forever to write**

**Howdy there again, folks. Last time, nothing happened aside from Makoto moping and sleeping an awful lot. He also found the old man's diary, and doesn't know why twenty pages are missing. **This time around, he enters Pixy Dust in the sheep festival. Hope you enjoy this one.

**XxXxXxXx**

For as long as Mineral Town was a farming community, the residents hosted festivals judging livestock from the surrounding areas. The events attracted many farmers from all around, but for the longest time, none of them could compete with the old man farming in Mineral Town. Still, they came and competed until the year he died, when Mayor Thomas and Barley Yodel cancelled the fall competition. But all the farmers still prepared for the next festivals, and despite the fiasco at the chicken sumo competition, they knew they had to show up at the cow and sheep festival to avoid ridicule.

They all did arrive, and luckily, they had a butt of their jokes living at Strawberry Fields.

"What kind of name is that?" one plaid-clad farmer piped up to the others around their table at the Inn. "Strawberry Fields! I saw that on a box of hippie cereal once!"

"Pfft… the Beatles. I've always been a Stones fan myself," the broad-chested one drawled with a nod. "Now, that Ogawa kid better be here this time or I'm gonna be mighty mad."

Makoto always seemed to have a tendency to walk into the room while featured as the topic of discussion, and that time proved no differently. As soon as they heard the door creak open, the farmers all laid their eyes to see Makoto walk with someone else into the Inn. Silence fell into the room as they made their way to a table in the corner near the staircase and sat.

"I don't remember ever seeing that kid around here," another farmer gruffed. "That might be him." Before anyone could object, he got up and strode over to Makoto's table. Makoto heard him coming right away, and looked up.

"Lemme introduce myself," the farmer said. "Jonathan Didion." He extended his callused hand, which Makoto took and gave a firm shake.

"Makoto Ogawa," he said, barely loud enough for the other farmers to hear. The farmer continued shaking his hand, despite the uneasiness that started to show on Makoto's face. The six or seven other farmers flocked and gathered around the table, leaving Makoto shooting a puzzled look at Elli and receiving a shrug in return.

"I knew it was him!" the nasal farmer proclaimed to the others.

"Funny," another one began. "I woulda thought he were Asianer-looking."

"I can't get over his haircut," another one commented. "Does he twist and shout and play guitar?"

"He's real skinny," the built one said. "How do you all suspect he does farm work anyway?"

"What farm work?" the nasal one answered. "Remember his hen at the chicken fest?" He shook his head. "Outta control!" He cocked his eyes at Makoto with a simper and said: "I bet he doesn't do anything!"

Makoto watched them, not at all looking how annoyed he felt. He noticed Elli watching him with a half-baffled, half-irritated expression.

"Stand up for yourself," she mouthed, her eyes focused endearingly on him, but Makoto shook his head.

"He's a rice farmer, right?" another continued.

"Or at least trying to be!" With that, the rest of them broke out in laughter as Makoto groaned and left the table. With that, Makoto motioned to Elli, and the two got up and left.

They didn't pay much attention when they chose a direction to walk in, and Makoto stayed quiet for the first minute or so. Finally, Elli laid a hand on Makoto's arm and said: "You should've said something, Makoto."

All that remained in what would have been a dirty look from Makoto was the acceptance reflected in his eyes.

"They're right," he told her. They found a bench in the town square and claimed it. "I hardly made anything this spring and screwed up in summer, and my chickens hate my guts. Now I'm wading around a bog that I blew too much money on while my crap-shack's falling apart." He sighed, and moaned: "I'm a loser." With that, he gave Elli a look reading "argue with that" as he slumped in his seat and folded his arms.

"Don't say that," Elli scolded, catching him with her cock-eyed glare. She turned towards him, taking his hand in hers and saying. "You came here and you took on Strawberry Fields by yourself, and you didn't know a thing about farming. You worked so hard to clean up that field your first few days, and people were amazed. You bounced out of that flood and ran with it, and that rice is growing in well. I know you're going to succeed…" She paused, her eyes drawing Makoto close. "Makoto, you're _not_ a loser."

With a sigh, Makoto dropped his face into his palm.

"I don't believe in myself," he muttered. He shook his head. "I know you do, Elli. It's just… it's just…" He let out a heavy sigh. "If I can't get this right soon, I should just quit."

He caught Elli's eyes again. That time, she wore festering anger on her face.

"You're much better than that, Makoto," she said, her words growing heavy. "If you just went through everything you just went through when almost everyone in this town was against you and plowed through it the way you did, you cannot tell me you're going to quit now. Farming takes a lot of patience, Makoto. Don't buckle under the pressure from other people. Anyone in your situation would have a hard time. Besides, you have two years to take your time and learn the ropes still." She paused, took his face in one hand, and said: "Stop putting yourself down and stop telling me you're going to quit, because that's not you, Makoto. That's you succumbing to pressure. And you don't break down like that. I know you."

Makoto sighed again, shifting his eyes away from her. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm not unbreakable," he said.

"And I know that," she said. "I think I know you better than anyone here."

"You don't seem to know me that well now," Makoto retorted.

Elli let her hand slip, letting the seconds pass in tens and twenties. All the while, Makoto didn't say anything, giving Elli time to practice not blowing up at him.

"I've got an idea," she finally told him in a forced manner. He looked back up at her. "We should go see how much that rice is going to be worth."

**XxXxXxXx**

The two crossed the dulled sand as the autumn breezes whipped them. The structures seemed to be swaying under the weak force of the wind, and the color of the Seaside Lounge waned in the cold. As Elli pulled her jacket tighter around herself, the two noticed a comfortable-looking Zack bound out of his cabin in his usual muscle shirt and torn jeans. He greeted them with a grin, and asked:

"What brings you two out here?"

"We were wondering how much Makoto's rice would net," Elli answered, accompanied by Makoto's nod. "Do you know?"

Stroking his stubbly chin with a hum, Zack thought about it for a moment and said:

"Actually, I don't know. The old man never grew rice." He turned, motioning with his broad hand for the two to follow. "But I can someone up who knows." With one swing of his shoulder, he pushed his door open and strode up to the phone. Makoto and Elli waited at the entrance as Zack dialed the number, but when he noticed them standing around, he waved a hand at his sofa and said: "Hey, take a seat!"

They sat down as Zack began speaking to someone named Fran Farmer or Farmer Fran. He waited through what very audibly sounded like a barrage of "how have you been and what are you up to"-type questions while Makoto and Elli noticed pictures of Lillia Brody pinned on the corkboard above the couch. They exchanged shrugs until they finally heard Zack mutter something about 'Makoto at Strawberry Fields' and ask about the price of rice.

Zack nodded, pulling a calculator off a nearby desk and punching in numbers.

"Alright," he said. "Thanks a lot. Bye, Fran." He paused. "His name? Forgot already? Oh, yeah… Makoto Ogawa." Another pause. "Uh-huh… O-g-a… yeah." He waited as she talked, doing his best to pass his groans off as intestinal distress or a cold or something. Finally, he told Fran he had to hang up.

"Wait! Are you busy this—?" were the words that rang in loudly through the earpiece.

He half-chucked the phone back on the receiver, but reached over to click it back into place.

"Got your result, Makoto," he said with a bit of an irritated sigh, turning to the two on the sofa. He strode over and handed the calculator to Makoto.

The boy took it, and for a moment, Zack and Elli wondered if he had a pulse. His mouth slowly succumbed to gravity as he stared at the liquid crystal numbers.

"What is it, Makoto?" Elli asked, leaning over to get a look. Makoto slowly brought the display into her view, and her mouth fell open. Then he stood up, cool as ever.

"Wow..." he uttered, turning to Elli. "I can't believe it…"

A side of Elli made an angry attempt to break through, succeeding in leaving her with a slight frown while it screamed out from somewhere in her mind: _"Now he's happy!"._ But she suppressed it with a smile and received his hug.

"I-I can't believe it," Makoto repeated, breaking the hug and looking more than happy to speak to her. "Now I can fix my house, start expanding my flock, _and_ be ready for spring with a load of seeds."

"That's… that's great," Elli managed to say. Makoto nodded as he bounced off the couch. She followed him as he headed for the door, and before he left he gave a "thanks a lot" to Zack. Zack replied with an "anytime" as he held the door open for them.

Elli just rolled her eyes at the much-too-oblivious Makoto.

**XxXxXxXx**

Back at the Inn that night, the farmers gathered around one of their radios to listen to the broadcast version of the Farmer Fran show. Ann and Doug served the oblivious men their dinners as they listened to Fran shout about the weather and the cow and sheep festival.

"Now it's time to talk about this week's featured farmer!" Fran exclaimed. "He runs a farm called Strawberry Fields down in good old Mineral Town—" The farmers all muddled about in a mess of confused looks, and they all thought they misheard. "—which also happens to be where my former classmate from the Bayside School of Agriculture lives. Anyway, I found out about this boy in the farmers database, and I learned he's only eighteen and has only been farming for two and a half seasons. So he took a risk and dove straight into growing rice. Luckily for him, he's on the right path and come the time of the harvest, he's going to be well on his way to success!"

Of course, as they stared helplessly at one another, the farmers spoke out about their hopes of still bringing down Makoto's morale. So from the time the sun rose they waited in the town square for him. He finally arrived as the last farmer and long after the townsfolk gathered. Heavy-looking circles hung from his eyes, and he greeted most everyone he passed with a yawn and a sleepy wave.

When he finally made his way to Barley and the little old man grinned and gave him a "finally", he looked down at his watch.

"Oh," he deadpanned. "I overslept."

"Damn straight," Barley told him, looking slightly annoyed. Makoto picked up on the fact he was being reprimanded and gave him a "sorry", but Barley just shrugged. He grabbed his microphone and hobbled to the enclosure of cow and sheep at the center of the square.

Makoto noticed Pixy Dust looking apprehensive and reached into the pen to stroke her head as Barley spoke. Pixy Dust returned it with an affection rub of her nuzzle. From the other side of the pen, he saw Elli wrestle a smile off her face as Stu said something, and he knew she told him to be quiet and pay attention.

"So everyone can have a look at the livestock, a few people at a time," Barley announced. "Remember, we'll be crowning a winning sheep and a winning cow, so pay attention to all the animals."

With that, he motioned to Zack, who reached around the fence and pulled the latch up. Zack pointed at a few people and waved them inside while others stood around and chatted. Makoto stood in his spot but stopped stroking Pixy Dust in time to see someone else move towards Elli. Makoto wondered what the Doctor kept saying to Elli; it took him a few seconds to squint and focus on his mouth to make out his inquiry "…go out with me this Friday?".

No one could deny suddenly seeing Makoto's right arm tense up and slowly clench into a powerful looking fist. But his legs felt like led weights as he remembered his attitude towards her. So he sucked a deep breath in and unclamped his hand, just in time to not look hostile at the sight of the farmers swarming him.

"What do you want?" Makoto asked, certainly sounding hostile enough, and watching them. But his eyes wandered in the direction of Elli and the Doctor. Elli had placed her two fingers to the side of her face like she always did when she thought over something. Makoto knew exactly what she thought of, not out of anything near confidence, when her eyes turned to him.

"'Ey, stop daydreamin', will ya?" the excitable farmer cracked. Makoto turned back to them to show he had their attention.

"I-I don't believe you…" Didion stammered. "I don't believe how lucky you got." He looked as if he wanted to say more, so Makoto waited. By this time, people began turning to watch the scene. "It's impossible how the old man left the farm to you." He looked as if about to ask more, but Makoto cut him short.

"Don't ask, 'cause I don't know why," he said.

"But from what I've been hearing, you haven't had any success before now," Didion continued. "And like I said, this was just dumb luck. Your chickens caused a huge panic at the last fest, you know."

Makoto shook his head with a "No, I didn't know.". More and more people turned to watch, turning attention away from the livestock and whoever didn't stand with the crowd.

"You should get rid of them if you can't handle them," the farmer told Makoto.

Makoto didn't want to nod, but he saw the truth in the statement. The villagers standing around, despite opinions of Makoto's skills as a farmer, shot around comments about Makoto's will to stand up for himself. But his mind stuck to the thoughts about the strings of days the hens refused to lay eggs.

"If you remember something about the old man," Barley said, stepping into the gathering of people. "He was terrified of chickens. He loved them, but he wouldn't go near one for a long time. He hired hands on the farm to handle the chicken coop, and only mixed their food." He paused, and sighed. "He tried coping with his fear, but he never got over it."

"Nah-uh!" the excitable farmer piped up. "The old man wasn't scared of nothin'!" With that, Didion whipped him with a solid hand in the back of the head.

"Shut up, you knucklehead!" he snapped. "Who knew the old man better than Barley?" He turned to Barley. "If you say it, it must be true." He took a few steps to the side. "It doesn't make me lose any respect for the old man. He knew his limits." He extended his finger, pointing at Makoto. "But I have no respect for this one. He takes off from his farm and leaves other kids in charge. He hasn't produced much in two seasons. He only has one sheep." He stopped to catch his thoughts. "C'mon. He hasn't proved _anything _to us."

With that, Makoto stepped into the conversation.

"The cows and sheep are gone," he stated, looking in the other direction towards the pen. All at once gave him a shared incredulous expression before turning to see.

Over the next few minutes came a series of "gosh-dangits" and "din-darns", accompanied by plenty of accusations aimed at Barley and Mayor Thomas.

"We bring our livestock to your butt-crack town and THIS is what happens?" the excitable farmer shouted as he failed his arms. Mayor Thomas wore a nervous expression, mopping the sweat from his brow as Barley futilely fumbled for the right words to placate the farmers through their wave of shouts. As the clamor carried on, Makoto crossed around the pen and made his way to Elli, and luckily, the Doctor was well out of sight.

"I turned him down," Elli immediately told him. "Don't give me that look, Makoto. I saw you flip out when he asked me."

"Is that why you turned him down?" Makoto asked. "Because you looked half-ready to jump on it. If he's better, then go for him."

Elli cocked her eyes at him, looking angrier than usual.

"I'll keep your proposition in mind," she replied.

Makoto's face remained neutral, but he just stared without speaking. Finally, he said:

"I was on my way out, actually."

"Sure you were, Makoto."

"No, I was," Makoto half-lied. "I had an idea. I'm getting Ein."

Without another word, he turned and made his way to the road, but Elli followed.

"Why are you coming?" he asked, turning to her. He wanted to add a snide remark, but kept it to himself.

"Just show me your plan," she told him.

For a moment, Makoto fell silent. As they crossed onto the next road, he spoke again.

"You know, the rice really is coming in nicely," he said to her. "It'll only be a few more days until I can harvest it."

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it," Elli told him, with no hint of an "I-told-you-so" tone in her voice. When she realized she caught his gaze, she said. "I don't want to hear you putting yourself down is all."

"Thanks," Makoto said warmly. He let loose a small smile, and ended up sharing it with Elli. She still looked hurt to him behind her smile, but he had time.

**XxXxXxXx**

No one seemed to notice them gone. Without them, they one-by-one proposed ideas to Mayor Thomas and Barley for rounding up runaway cow and sheep.

"Okay, man!" the excitable farmer began. "I've got this plan, man, so listen up! You just gotta push and push and push until they move their butts! Got it?"

"Hmmm… yes!" Mayor Thomas nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

Barley sighed.

"No, I'm afraid that won't work, Mayor Thomas," he said. He turned a glance on the farmer. "But good try anyway." The excitable farmer kicked the dirt in frustration and moved back into his circle of other farmers, leaving Barley to groan before the next farmer stepped up.

"Well, I say," the dim one began. "We lift 'em up and walk 'em on over."

"Hmmm… yes!" Mayor Thomas nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

Barley shook his head.

"That's not very feasible," he said to Mayor Thomas. He dismissed the dim farmer with a "Good try, though.". Next in line was Duke.

"I bet they'd follow bait if you left it out for them," he said.

"Hmmm… yes!" Mayor Thomas exclaimed.

"No, Mayor," Barley said. "Duke's got a good idea, but it won't work. All they like to eat is right in your front yard."

Mayor Thomas's eyes widened as he jumped out of his seat and slammed both hands on the table.

"They're eating my gardenias?"

"I'm afraid they probably are," Barley replied, rubbing the back of his head.. "They'll eat until they've finished chomping everything unless we come up with a good plan." He gazed over at a lazy sheep dog in the pen as it groggily rolled onto its side.

"Unless we can wake up Didion's dog," Mayor Thomas suggested.

"Naw. She won't wake up," Barley replied. He face fell with disapproval. "Didion doesn't realize when it's time to train a new sheep dog."

Upon hearing that, Jonathan Didion spun from the circle of farmers with all frustration pouring through his eyes, and stormed forth.

"Yeah, well you guys are the idiots for allowing all our cows and sheep to get loose!" he shouted. With that, he struck a finger in the direction of his dog. "We shouldn't need to get poor old Ladybird involved in chasing 'em down! This shouldn't even be happening!"

Barley looked like he struggled to keep his composure, and replied sternly:

"We'll find a way to get them all together soon. Don't worry."

But others grew anxious and upset, throwing their shouts at him too.

"My husband just told me they're eating everything in my garden!" Anna exclaimed, jabbing her finger at Barley. "You can't just sit here until our lawns are destroyed!"

"My gardenias!" Mayor Thomas shouted at Barley as he bore his teeth.

"It's gonna take forever to fix up our yards!" Sasha pointed out a tone more like level-headed admonishment than yelling.

"And you know how long my garden took to get right!" Anna continued.

Amongst all the shouting, Didion turned and surveyed the area. His face contorted into a slight scowl as he said: "Where's that Ogawa idiot? He should be here in this kind of crisis, you know." A few other farmers around him shrugged, and the dim one answered with an "I 'unno.".

Meanwhile, the shouts became a full-scale argument.

**XxXxXxXx**

Ein stared at Makoto with a cocked head as the boy got down on his knees to give him a good rub on the head. Out ahead, the sheep and cows grazed on the front yards along the road. Makoto and Elli knew they scored luck when the sheep and cows decided not to go far, but they also knew it would be impossible to push them back to the town square alone.

When Makoto was done petting Ein, he unclipped his leash, stood back up, and shoved it in his pocket. Then he reached into his cargo pocket and pulled out Ein's rubber ball. Ein yipped and bounced when he caught sight of the object, eagerly waiting for the first throw.

"See?" Makoto said. "He's nuts for this ball. Watch him run."

He reared up his arm and gave the ball a powerful chuck. They watched as Ein barked wildly on his pursuit of the whizzing object. The cows and sheep in the Faultys' yard muddled around, and a few started crossing into the next yard.

"Now's the part when we run after him," Makoto said to Elli. With that, they ran until they caught up with him. Makoto reached down and scooped up the ball, pulling up to chuck it again.

"He's a regular sheep dog," Elli said as they ran again. "Well, sort of."

The few stragglers that didn't move into the next yard with Ein followed a few others, and soon enough they all left the Faulty family yard. When Makoto noticed Ein couldn't find the ball right away, he stopped short to leave Ein to bark it up in the Mayor's yard. More cows and sheep crossed into the next yard by the time Ein finally found his ball. Before he could run back to Makoto and Elli, they met him in time for Makoto to wind up for another throw. With all his strength, he gave the ball another throw in the direction of the town square, and Ein took off in another dash.

Ein's barking caught the attention of the people in the town square not wrapped up in an argument. But when Makoto noticed a few sheep heading in another direction, he snatched Ein and set him barking after them.

"C'mon, Ein!" he yelled, clapping his hands and chasing the dog. Ein barked louder with Makoto chasing him and driving him behind the sheep. The few stray sheep headed for the town square as well, where Barley, Rick, and the farmers guided all of the animals into the pen.

After a quick count, Barley shut the door on the pen and made sure he locked it as Makoto and Elli made their way to the crowd.

"That's every one of them!" Barley announced as loud as he could. A few people let out sighs of relief while the argument dissipated into a few mutterings of "oh, okay then". But the farmers all exchanged shocked looks, complete with jaw drops and stifled insults.

Didion let his eyes wander to Makoto, who nodded as Barley gushed with praise. Then he gave a dirty look to the farmers, and finally turned his gaze back on Makoto.

"Whoa, now!" he exclaimed, shaking his head and stomping up to Makoto and throwing up his hands. "How in the hell did _you_ know how to round up livestock?"

"Just used Ein here is all," Makoto said, motioning towards Ein with his head.

"But it's not even a sheepdog!" Didion shot back.

"Yeah, but he barks," Makoto said. The crowds were drawn around once again to watch. "I figured any kind of barking would scare the animals."

"And what if the sheep are too scared to be judged properly now?" Didion huffed.

Elli was about to step in with her reply when Makoto held up a hand and stopped her.

"It's alright," he whispered. "I should defend myself." He turned from her, and said: "You shouldn't talk, Didion. You did nothing to get them back."

"And it's okay," Barley cut in. He looked at Makoto with a nod, and then turned to address everyone else. "They've already been judged." With that, he made his way to the podium and asked everyone to quiet down. "I'd like to announce the winners, now!" he said. "First, the winning cow is Vodka, Jack and Randy Lawrence's beautiful prize cow from the Hackettsburg Ranch!"

A skinny young man with Buddy Holly glasses came to people's attention when a burly old man whapped him on the back with a heaving, one-armed bear hug. No one in the square recognized the elated men from that day or the day before, but there were still enough "din-darns" and "dangnabbits" to go around from the farming crowd. Jonathan Didion let loose a loud huff as the applause died down while Barley prepared himself to announce the next winner.

"And the winning sheep is…" he began, letting his words trail off and drawing on the tension the crowd emanated. Makoto snuck a glance at the sheep in the pen and picked a sheep that looked to him to be the shoo-in for first place.

Until Barley exclaimed:

"Pixy Dust, from our very own Strawberry Fields!"

The surprise unhinged Makoto's jaw and the words left a buzzing feeling in his ears; he just barely heard give him with a "Congratulations!". All the while, the rest of the farmers turned their faces and dropped jaws in his direction.

"I won," Makoto uttered in a low voice. Didion let out a groan, and threw his arms out at his turned to Barley.

"Why him?" he demanded. "He can't even get anything right! How did he even win?" Barley just smiled.

"Well," he said. "The people saw all the sheep, checked the name of their favorite, and it turned out Pixy Dust got the most votes."

Didion looked about ready to boil over with anger, until someone caught him off guard.

"Ahh, lay off him already!" another voice piped up. Didion and Makoto turned to see Randy Lawrence standing in front of them. He turned to Makoto and said: "Listen, Makoto. You really surprised everyone here today. I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks you're going to make something great of yourself and Strawberry Fields someday."

Makoto nodded at that, absorbing the words with a feeling of warmth in his chest. As Randy bid him farewell, he watched everyone else for a moment as they formed their clusters. Then he turned to the one by his side.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, meeting Elli's eyes. He motioned with his head in another direction, and the two began walking. The Mayor and Barley seemed to notice, because behind them rose up the Mayor's cries of "Where are you going? You still have to get your award!"

He watched him walk away with Elli, and soon let out a sigh.

"Fine," he muttered, mostly to himself. "Just come back later."

Elli and Makoto made it past the exit of the town square and leaned up on the fence. For a moment, Elli just looked up at Makoto, and brought her gaze away.

"Makoto…" she said. "I got the point you're sorry." She rubbed him on the arm. "You don't have to say anything else."

But he looked over and managed to ensnare her gaze. "I just want you to know something."

A chilling breeze took them by surprise, but Elli knew Makoto needed to build up to saying what he wanted to say. He sighed.

"It's that no matter what, I'm gonna work to turn that farm around. And I've got a reason for that."

She waited, drawn by his words and silence.

"It's you," he finally told her. For once, she looked like the one at a loss for words while his rang. They resonated in her ears for a long time, and they were almost as persistent as warmth she felt in her heart all night.

Later that evening, as he crossed the grounds with the bitter winds whipping him, Makoto thought long about his words to Elli. And it seemed the old man's greatness didn't matter when it came to shaping his own life and success. Makoto kept telling himself that he had a long way to go before judging himself, and still a little over two years left to revive the land. It seemed to be plenty of time to improve.

He crossed the fields alone, and within his body contained just enough optimism.

**XxXxXxXx**

**I can't believe I updated within the week. I hope this turned out alright. Thanks to everyone who read, of course! And as for shout-outs...  
**

**Storm Black- Yay, cookie! I wonder what you're thinking the secret is. Hmmm… I hope I'm doing a good job being elusive. Thanks for reading!**

**Lemurian**** 04- You'll find out. :) We'll all find out. Except me. I know. Or I hope I know what it is. No wait, I do. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time, folks! **


	33. V2 The Deadlands

**In My Life- It's clean, yet ohhhh so dirty.**

**This is Chapter 1. But, it's the '06 version. Taking place in '04 still. Kinda like the Lakehouse, but without Keanu Reeves.  
**

xXxX

The wanderer knew it wouldn't be long before he reached his destination, but time seemed to stretch with the road ahead. As he stumbled, he knew he needed to rest and replenish himself. But he couldn't be distracted when he knew Mineral Town had to be at the other side of the mountain.

The sight of a small lake tempted him to stop, and he knew if he had to keep going, he would have to drink. Finally, he threw aside his ragged rucksack aside and fell down on his knees. The sight of his disheveled face reflected in the lake upset him, but then he shook off the image and scooped up a handful of water. Once he finished drinking, he sat back to view his verdant surroundings.

Everything seemed beautifully serene, as he thought. Still, the serenity didn't calm him, as nothing really could in those days. He fumbled idly with his rucksack and pulled out a letter that looked to be opened and folded over about a hundred times, not needing to read the words to know what it read. All he knew was he needed to find the writer.

xXxX

His heart fell once he reached his goal. As he glumly surveyed the fields, once well-tended farmland, he thought it looked like the place had been abandoned.

The wanderer didn't notice as a few people gathered by the fence, or as a short and squat man clad in a candy-red suit dashed into the fields. Popping the brim of his matching top hat up, the short man stopped to see the wanderer staring intently at the fields.

"What the-?" the little man, mayor of the town, muttered to himself. No one else seemed to know who he was either. Without another thought, the Mayor darted in to defend the honor of the deadlands.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_ HERE?" he cried as he ran up to the stranger. The wanderer acknowledged his outburst, but took a moment to turn and face him.

The Mayor took in his appearance, his dirty clothes and matted light brown hair. But his eyes caught the Mayor's focus. The wanderer seemed to hide his grief in his almond-shaped, grey eyes.

It took a few breaths for the Mayor to calm himself. The red drained from his face, and once he felt ready, he spoke.

"You can't trespass here. This land belongs to somebody." He waited for him to responded. "Leave right now," he finally capped, staring up at the tall and lanky wanderer.

The wanderer wordlessly reached into his knapsack and pulled out a letter. He then handed it to the Mayor.

"I responded to this," the wanderer uttered. "He never wrote back."

The Mayor gently took the letter in both hands and carefully unfolded it. As he read, his eyebrows drooped and a frown fell on his face. Once he finished, he looked up with somber eyes.

"So you knew the old man?" he asked the wanderer. When the wanderer nodded in reply, the Mayor looked to the fields. "He died a while back, you know."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the wander replied. He watched the Mayor amble through the fields.

"This was, at one point, his prosperous farm," the Mayor began. He stopped and turned to the wanderer. "It really was the soul of our village here. Now I don't know what it'll come to. He left it to a lad in his will... a Sergeant Makoto Ogawa." With that, he sighed. "But what if Makoto never shows up?"

The wanderer glanced quickly at the little man when he said that.  
"I'm him," he told the Mayor. He noticed the Mayor looked completely floored.

"You're him?"

Makoto nodded.

"We've been waiting for you to show up since autumn!" the Mayor told him. Once he noticed Makoto was speechless, he sighed. "Sorry," he said. "Anyway, I'm Mayor Thomas Moore," he said as he extended a hand towards Makoto. He received a tired, yet firm handshake in turn. "Follow me to my house," he continued, "and we'll look at the old man's will."

xXxX

Makoto stood in Mayor Thomas's house while the little man sifted through the mess of papers on his desk. As he watched the fading light of the sun through the windows, his stomach audibly cried for some attention.

"This might take a while, Makoto," the Mayor muttered. "So you can help yourself to what's left of my sandwich in the fridge."

"Thanks," Makoto said. He left the room and headed for the kitchen. It looked a lot cleaner and a lot more organized than Mayor Thomas's office. Unfortunately, the sandwich in the nearly empty fridge looked ready to spring to life and bite off his hand. Without another thought, Makoto grabbed it and shut the door.

"Found it!" Mayor Thomas called. "Come in here and take a seat, Makoto!" He climbed to his own seat on top of a stack of phonebooks in his revolving chair. Once Makoto entered the office, he cordially motioned to the seat across from him.  
"So, how old are you?" he asked once Makoto sat.

"Seventeen, sir." Then he took a ravenous bite of the sandwich. Even bad cheese tasted good at that point.

Thomas arched an eyebrow.

"A Sergeant at seventeen? That's the minimum draft age!" He looked a bit sheepish when Makoto didn't reply right away, but he couldn't speak since with his mouth crammed full. "I mean, isn't it?" the Mayor added.

Makoto gulped his bite of sandwich. "After military academy, they decided to promote me," he answered. When he noticed the Mayor kept his incredulous expression, he added: "Might have something to do with my dad being in the military. I haven't really been in the position too long." He found he didn't want to say more than that, but thankfully, Mayor Thomas accepted his answer and continued.

"The old man left the farm to you, that's true," he told Makoto. "But he also wrote that he wanted to give you a choice. You could live and work on the farm if you wanted, but you were free to go if this wasn't what you desired." He paused. "So I'm guessing you must have some good opportunities open to you in the military."

Makoto shook his head. "I'm taking a leave," he replied, almost sounding a bit hostile.

The Mayor found himself taken aback. "Okay then," he replied. He shook his head. "So then the thing is, if you did choose to work on the farm, he strongly desired that you get along with the villagers as well. He left it up to the villagers to decide whether or not they approved of you as the rightful owner of the farm and a member of this village."

Makoto sighed.

"I don't care. I can't let the old man's farm go like that."

Thomas nodded.

"It's a tough job, isn't it?" he asked. "I believe with hard work, you can do it." With that, the Mayor jumped down from his seat. "I've got a town meeting to head to now," he told Makoto.

"Wait for me back at the farm."

xXxX

Makoto leaned cooly on the wooden fence as he waited for the Mayor to return with the news of the meeting. Finally, he noticed the Mayor darting down the street. With that, he stood up from the fence to greet the exhausted man.

"You can stay," he announced, winded.

"That's a relief," Makoto replied.

"But it's not that easy, unfortunately," the Mayor continued. He caught Makoto's attention. "As a village, we decided that not only must you return the farm to its glory," he continued, "but we must also be able to accept you as a member of our town. You've got three years for all this. Then we'll hold a meeting and decide if you met our expectations."

Makoto nodded.

"I'll do it, Mayor."

The Mayor chuckled a bit as he gave Makoto a pat on the arm.

"Thomas is just fine, my boy," he told Makoto. "After all, I want you to feel welcome here." He grinned up at Makoto. "So, welcome to Mineral Town."

"Actually," Makoto began. "I've been here before."

The Mayor looked confused at first. Then as the thought dawned on him, his face brightened.

"That's right!" he exclaimed. "That's how you know him! You're the little boy who came by here back in the summer of... what was it...? '94?"

Makoto nodded. "Ten years ago," he said.

"I remember the old man telling me about you," the Mayor continued. As he spoke, Makoto lost himself in his hazy memories of that summer.

xXxX

That night, Makoto and Thomas looked around hopelessly at the hole-in-the-wall farmhouse. Thomas let out a roaring sneeze from the dust that rose up from the floor that could barely be seen underneath the leaves and dirt. To their left, open doors revealed a tiny bedroom and a grimy bathroom. Everywhere Makoto looked, sepia-toned photographs cluttered the space. They hung from the ugly wallpaper and stood on the stone-age television and studio piano.

Thomas shivered as a cold gust blew in through the broken window and flapped the ratty curtains. Makoto's face fell at the sight of it.

"Ehh..." Thomas began, in some attempt to alleviate the reality of the situation. "At least there's a washer and dryer in the basement. And there's a hot plate in the corner. I'm sure you don't cook much... eh?" He laughed sheepishly.

"Actually, I kinda do," Makoto muttered curtly. He surveyed his dirty surroundings again and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Mayor Thomas continued. "It's just that no one's even set foot in here since the old man died. I can help you clean it if you want."

"That's alright. I'm good."

Thomas was taken aback, but eventually nodded and agreed.

"In that case, I'll be here tomorrow morning to show you around town," he said, flashing another cheerful smile of his. "Have a good night's sleep now!"

And with that, he left. Makoto grabbed a broom off the side of a wall, knowing he had no choice but to clean the dump.

xXxX

All Makoto could think of was catching some sleep once he hit the mattress sometime before six. After working all night, he left the house spotless. He pulled the pillow close in an attempt to make himself comfortable, and soon drifted to sleep.

Then a knock startled him.

Makoto groggily pushed himself up from the mattress, bleary eyed and wishing he could ignore the person at the door. He threw himself back down on the bed.

But when the knock rose up again, he swore under his breath. He somehow contained himself by counting to ten before he dragged himself to the door.

"Makoto?" he heard Mayor Thomas ask from outside. With that, Makoto opened the door. "Morning there, Makoto! I've come to show you around! There's lots to see!" he beamed obliviously as Makoto glared, shutting the door in the Mayor's face.

"I'll be back," Makoto grumbled, only to hear a far-too jovial: "Okay!" through the door.

He came out again after a few minutes, finally shaved and dressed in a worn-looking pair of jeans, his dirty boots, and a T-shirt. The Mayor eyed him, and asked:

"Not cold at all, Makoto?"

Makoto shook his head as he crunched a sliver of snow beneath his boot.

"In that case, let's go!" Thomas announced as he began to walk towards the road ahead. Makoto shrugged and followed him.

xXxX

** I'm open to any suggestions to make the re-write better, so feel free to dish 'em. And right now, huge, huge, huge apologies to kind of just dropping this story and leaving it in limbo for over a year. In My Life I'd say is complete, but if I get the idea to carry it (chronologically) into winter, then I'm game. Anyway, shout-outs to everyone who's been with the story this long, because... yeah... that's a really, really long time to listen to me go on with this. Thanks all, and if the re-write goes well, hope to see you in the next chapter.**

**And if there's anyone looking for a continuation to the In My Life chronology, that'll be Strawberry Fields (which is a stand-alone, different story that takes place a little bit after In My Life ends). Until next time.**


	34. V2 First Day

**In My Life- It's watching you.**

**Hey all. Let me answer reviews real quick. To pvc- I guess I'll be re-writing this here and there. The good part is that I've already got in mind what I want to fix. And to Terra89- I know, but I thought it would be nice to go back and tweak things. Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**xXxX**

Mineral Town was a true quaint beauty, nestled in the glorious mountains surrounding Mother's Hill, the highest pinnacle for miles. It looked a place only seen in books and movies, but a few people called it home. So few people, in fact, that everyone knew everything about their neighbors' affairs.

Makoto zoned in and out as Thomas took him through a tour of the back woods and Mother's Hill. The Mayor was sure to mention every bit of Mineral Town knowledge he knew, from when it was founded to contradictory tall tales of the first residents, and what Doug Flannery always cooked for his Sunday specials at the Inn. Then he went on to talk about the great people of Mineral Town's past. Makoto listened a bit to all the stories he could recall about the old man, but mostly caught the more exaggerated bits of information, such as: "He wrestled bears," and "He travelled very often to exotic locale because he knew so many interesting people.". Still, the Mayor made it a point, from time to time, to reiterate how much everyone loved the old man.

Makoto wondered how often a busy farmer would actually visit exotic locale, but then thought of 'exotic locale' as the boardwalk the Mayor mentioned earlier, which was about an hour's ferry ride across from Mineral Town.

Upon stopping back at the entrance to the farm, Thomas turned enthusiastically to Makoto.

"Anyways, where would you like to go now?" he asked with a warm smile. "We can head towards the beach, or just straight ahead to the north end of town." When Makoto didn't reply, Thomas felt something amiss, and turned to look at him to see him holding his left palm over the inside of his right forearm. "What's the matter, Makoto?" he asked, idly pulling at one end of his thick mustache. Makoto pointed to a jagged piece of wood protruding from the farm's fence.

"Umm… the fence cut me…" he replied flatly.

"Let me see, Makoto." Makoto lifted his hand. The color drained from Thomas's face as he stared at Makoto's wound, and the shreik he let out possibly killed some small woodland creatures. Frowning, Makoto said:

"It's... really not that big a deal." Hopefully, he thought, the Mayor would calm down.

"What do you mean it's not that big a deal?" the Mayor cried. With that, Makoto reached forward and clamped a hand on the Mayor's shoulder. It took a while for the Mayor to calm down once he met his poker-faced eyes.

"Really," Makoto muttered. "I'm fine."

"If you say so…" Thomas said with a sigh. "Come on, then. Our first stop should be the clinic."

"Sure," Makoto said. It was nice of the Mayor, after all. As they headed for the clinic, Makoto looked over and noticed the Mayor staring at his wound again, his face contorted in disgust. After a while, Makoto just did his best not to roll his eyes too much. The Mayor seemed discouraged every time he caught him doing it, anyway.

**xXxX**

A young, short-haired brunette stood behind the reception desk at the clinic, jotting down something and looking bored. Insurance forms first thing in the morning proved a lot of fun, as she always thought. About as much fun as watching paint dry.

Then the doors burst open. That usually wasn't a good sign.

The receptionist looked up, absolutely boggled at the sight of the Mayor dragging Makoto inside by the pant leg. Makoto shrugged at her. Then the Mayor left him in the middle of the lobby and approached the receptionist. He spoke in a whisper.

"Listen," he said. "He thinks I'm crazy, but he cut himself on a fence, and..." His face went wan. "DEAR GOD! HELP THIS BOY! HE'S GOING TO DIE!" Thomas screamed, falling to his knees.

Makoto, still grasping his arm, exchanged a strange look with the receptionist. Then he looked down at Thomas. With that, the receptionist turned to Makoto, nearly saying aloud: 'Finally, something to do'.

"Is there something the matter?" she ended up asking him sweetly. Makoto shook his head as he looked again at Thomas. By then, the Mayor had fallen to his knees, weeping. Makoto rolled his eyes and gave a groan.

"Really, I'm fine," he told the receptionist.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Thomas cried. Makoto sighed. Then the receptionist noticed Makoto covering his arm, and shot him a sideways glare.

"Move your hand, please."

"I said I'm fine," Makoto grumbled, cutting her a dirty look. But that didn't deter her.

"Just move your hand," she repeated cooly. Resigned, Makoto showed her his wound. "So, how are you fine?" she asked. "You're bleeding profusely!" Makoto shrugged in reply. Without another word, the receptionist grabbed Makoto's arm and laid it over the desk. Makoto watched as she cleaned the wound and wrapped it up in a bandage. Then she smiled back up at Makoto.

"All done!" she announced. Giving a lopsided smile, she asked: "Was that so bad?"

Makoto glowered a bit. "I guess it wasn't," he told her, looking at his arm and oblivious to the "I-told-you-so" look on her face. But when he looked back up at her, he got a good look at her fair-skinned face and warm, brown eyes. But she cracked a wry smile, and then nervously diverted her gaze as her ears reddened. Unsure of what he did to her, Makoto also looked away as he idly fumbled around in his pocket for money.

"No need to pay," a stern-sounding voice said from behind. Everyone turned to see the dark-haired doctor of the clinic, hands shoved into his lab coat pockets. Makoto thought he must have been standing there the whole time as he was nodding approvingly of the job his nurse had done. He looked young, but his career as a doctor left his age rather ambiguous.

"So you're the Sergeant?" The Doctor extended a hand. "I'm the Doctor." All the while, he remained poker-faced. Makoto took his hand and shook it. "Well, we should get you started out on your medical records," the Doctor continued. "Stop by tomorrow."

With that, Mayor Thomas looked at his watch. Furrowing his brow, he gave Makoto a tug on the back of his T-shirt.

"Come along now, Makoto. We've still got more to see, and I'm sure you're going to want to get to work soon."

Makoto nodded. But before he followed Thomas, he looked over his shoulder to see the receptionist waving to him as he left. When she flashed him a smile, he found himself nervously diverting his gaze.

**xXxX**

Later that morning, Makoto found himself sifting through an old, creaky tool chest in the corner of the house. The sight of the dilapidated tools led him to contemplate which pile of rust was least likely to disintegrate, but in the end, he decided to grab them all and head outside. When he stepped onto the shaded porch, he noticed a huge, built man standing by the shipping box. His brown hair was cropped into a vertical brush-cut, and between his sweat-stained muscle shirt and towel around his neck, he looked like a professional body-builder.

"Now… where's Makoto…?" he muttered to himself as he looked around. Makoto waved from the porch.

"Over here!" he called. The burly man spun around, and arched an eyebrow at Makoto's appearance. After all, Makoto looked too skinny to have the strength to carry all those tools, much less handle the farm labor.

"Ah! There you are! Come out over here, I wanna meet you!"

Makoto, holding tools in his large hands, emerged from the porch. The burly man tugged at his towel, and wasted no time introducing himself.

"I'm Zack, and I'll be your shipper!" Makoto managed to catch his name, but all he really noticed besides that was that Zack was even taller than he was. Zack turned and pointed to the large, wooden crate, nailed into the ground. "Just put anything in there you want to ship. I'll come pick it up every working day at five… that's every working day. Non-working days are festival days. I need some time off too, likewise everyone else, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Makoto agreed awkwardly, looking up at him.

"Of course!" Zack exclaimed. He grinned, and then pointed past a creek and a small bridge. "So you can start off by foraging up by Mother's Hill. Maybe one day you can ask Basil-" he jerked a thumb in the opposite direction,"-to teach you about the herbs up there, or read up on it or something." Zack looked over Makoto's shoulder at an apple tree. "By the way, you can sell some honey from that bee hive too, and you'll get some apples in the autumn. Pink ladies, I think."

Makoto nodded again.

"Goddamn, you're quiet," Zack said, grinning again. Then he looked thoughtful, and after a moment or two clapped his hands and vigorously rubbed them together. "Okay then! I guess that's everything." He glanced at his watch. "I'll come back at around five then, got it?" Makoto nodded.

After Zack left, Makoto went about doing some foraging and weeding. He worked late into the night, clearing as much as he could with mostly his own raw strength. His body ached by the time he finished at midnight. Bleary eyed and yawning, he went inside and immediately threw himself onto the bed.

But as the hours passed, he realized he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, no matter how exhausted. Giving yet another frustrated groan, he dragged himself out of bed and crept back into the living room, almost as if he was an intruder in the house. It took some time after groping the walls to find the light switch. Once the room lit up, he headed to sit down on the sofa, but sat up tensely.

The old man stared at him from the pictures a large family on the wall. With his bearish frame, he certainly looked like someone who could handle all the labor of the farm. But as Makoto kept studying the pictures, he saw the old man also looked kind and friendly. Mayor Thomas certainly wasn't exaggerating when he made that point.

"Why me, old man?" Makoto asked aloud, as if expecting a reply from him. He looked to the picture, feeling it strange to see the old man surrounded by family in the picture. As he figured, the old man probably had no one he could leave the farm to but him.

**xXxX**

**Again, I'm all for hearing what's working (and consequently not working) about the re-write. Helps me get better, and it helps you guys... uhhh... win free cookies.**


	35. V2 Rick, Karen, and Makoto

**In My Life- Dude, Where's My Subtitle?**

**Oh crap. I almost let this slide. Enjoy!  
**

**xXxX**

With some fresh money from the day before, pain everywhere in his body, bleary eyes, and nothing decent to eat in over a week, Makoto decided it would be a good idea to venture from the farm to buy some seeds. He stared at the couple of spots he tilled that morning, hoping he could eventually drag himself out of sleepiness. Even the scathing sun of the early morning couldn't wake him up much. Hiding in the shade of the porch wasn't much help either.

Of course, a good night's sleep wouldn't be an option. How Makoto functioned on five seconds of sleep and next to no food over the past two days remained an enigma.

After a while of standing around on his porch, he snatched his rucksack from beside the door. Slinging it over his shoulder, he stepped outside into the blaring morning sun and set into town.

**xXxX**

Makoto's watch read seven forty-five as he stood outside the locked door of the Supermarket. After a few moments, he noticed a wooden sign on the door that read 'Open Monday, Wednesday-Saturday -- 8-6'. With that, he turned and headed for nearby bench.

Once he sat, he noticed the Clinic was right next door, and remembered his appointment. Then he gazed up at the windows of the second floor, wondering if someone lived up there.

He didn't notice as the door of the Supermarket opened. Out walked a girl around Makoto's age with fair skin and pretty green eyes to match. Her hair was long and chestnut colored, with two blonde streaks up front that fell into her face. She made her way over to the bench, noticing Makoto without him noticing her. When he did look over, she motioned for him to scoot over and slid onto the bench.

"You're Makoto, right?" she asked, giving a wry smile. Makoto didn't look over at her as he replied.

"Finally, someone who didn't call me Sergeant…" he muttered. The girl furrowed her brow and balled her hand into a fist.

"Hey! I'm trying to make a conversation!" she shot back. "And have the decency to look at me when you speak!" Makoto gave a smirk.

"You're a cheerful one," he replied flatly. The girl groaned.

"Nice boy you are," she told him. Makoto looked over at her.

"When's the store open?" he asked, even if he knew the hours.

"Don't be so rude to me and then turn around and make small talk!" Karen told him. "Besides, we have a sign up front, but in you're blind--"

"Nearsighted," Makoto interjected.

"It opens at eight," Karen finished, grumbling. With that, Makoto sat back in the bench a bit. After a few moments, Karen looked over and suddenly asked: "So, Makoto. Did you ever see yourself winding up here in Mineral Town?" Karen asked, looking over at him.

Makoto looked over blankly.

"What, not used to having anyone talk to you?" Karen asked.

"Quite startled, actually," Makoto replied.

Before he knew it, an orange-haired figure approached from the distance. The skinny boy stood fairly tall, and wore a pair of large glasses. He smiled a bit when he saw Karen, and groaned when he noticed Makoto talking to her. He approached the two, waiting as they watched him toss a dirty glare between them.

"Oh? You're the new guy, right? The guy who moved in next door?" the guy asked, looking down at Makoto.

"Yeah," Makoto replied, his arms folded over his chest. "Makoto Ogawa."

"I'm Rick Brody." Rick pushed his glasses against his face. "Karen looked pretty upset talking to you. What'd you say to her, anyway?"

"Nothing," Makoto huffed curtly, sizing Rick up. Giving another groan, Rick turned to Karen with the dirty look still on his face. Karen rolled her eyes, seemingly knowing what was coming.

"So, what's the deal with you sitting alone with him?" he asked her.

"Alright, Rick, I know you had it rough last night, but there's no need to take it out on me," Karen replied, sounding a bit condescending.

"Answer me, Karen," Rick insisted. With that, Makoto sprang out of his seat and gave Rick a quick shove to the chest. Rick almost lost his balance, mostly because he didn't think the lanky Makoto would be so strong. Rick cut him a dirty, open-mouthed stare.

"Lay off," Makoto snarled, glaring at him.

"Screw off," Rick huffed in reply, looking up at Makoto. "You're here for half a day, and you think you can tell people what to do?" He narrowed his eyes. "You're full of shit, dude."

Makoto huffed, and with that, took a quick glance at his watch. Noting the store was about to open, he grabbed his rucksack and left the two standing there. They watched him for a moment, until Rick looked over at Karen.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking rueful. "You know I had a bad night."

Karen shook her head. "Just cool off, alright?" Smiling, she patted the spot beside her, and Rick took his seat.

**xXxX**

Fortunately for Makoto, the shop owner had taken the time to organize the seeds in groups on a table in the middle of the shop. Of course, this wasn't much help for Makoto, since he didn't know anything about seeds and planting seasons. The lanky boy turned to the pensive, cordially smiling shopkeep, a skinny man in his early forties with a thin mustache probably grown to downplay the youthfulness of his face.

"Err... which ones do I grow?" Makoto asked. The shop keeper, Jeff, fiddled with his bow tie before replying, leaving Makoto wondering why he acted so nervously.

"This is going to get you money the fastest," Jeff said as he picked up a bag of turnip seeds and put it back down. "It won't be as much as potatoes or cucumbers, but those both take longer to grow." With that, he quickly held up two more bags for Makoto.

"How much for each?" Makoto asked.

"120 G for the Turnips, 150 G for the Potatoes, 200G for the cucumbers. You'll net a decent profit from each, though."

Makoto looked sheepish. "Don't exactly have much cash…" he mumbled. Jeff nodded, and said:

"That's okay. You can pay on credit."

Makoto looked up at Jeff as the man made his way to the register behind the counter. He picked up a pad of paper and a pen under the counter and began filling out the form.

"I-I'm not paying on credit," Makoto told him, a bit taken aback. Jeff grinned a bit and dismissed Makoto with a wave of his hand.

"I insist."

Arching an eyebrow, Makoto said in a deadpan tone: "You're not gonna do business very well if you sell off to everyone on credit." Jeff looked hurt, and Makoto watched as the man held his stomach and hung his head. "Ummm... well..." Makoto continued. "Not assuming you actually _do_ sell to everyone on credit."

Jeff looked back up at Makoto.

"I kinda…" Jeff began. Makoto arched an eyebrow.

"I'll take two of each," he replied. "I can cover that much." With that, his stomach let out a sudden growl. Jeff looked up at Makoto with a lopsided grin.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Makoto shook his head, but Jeff didn't seem to believe him.

"I'm fine, really," he said for the third time in two days. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and sifted through the empty flaps. "Well..." he said as he fished money jammed into the back flap, money that didn't seem to be there the day before. "I'll take what's left and buy something for the house…"

Jeff motioned to the shelf behind the counter as he proceeded to ring up Makoto's purchases. "What would you like?"

"Food," Makoto deadpanned.

Jeff chuckled a little.

"Maybe some eggs…" Makoto said. "I don't have chickens yet." He also thought he could cook the eggs using the hot plate in the corner of the pseudo-kitchen.

Jeff took down a dozen eggs from the fridge behind him.

"That'll be 1140 G, please. Anything else?"

Makoto shook his head as he paid Jeff. He didn't have much money leftover afterwards.

"I'm good," he said as he took his bags in his arms. Before he left, he added over his shoulder: "Try not to sell so much on credit."

Jeff sighed. "Easier said than done," he said, mostly to himself.

**xXxX**

Makoto fought the crazy temptation to eat the eggs raw along the way home, and somehow made it back in time to toss three or four eggs onto the hot plate. They came out tasting like a griddle, but Makoto didn't care. Once he finished devouring breakfast, he grabbed his sacks of seeds and a dinky watering can he found inside the tool chest in the corner.

He didn't think planting seeds would be too hard; at least not any harder than his senior calculus class. Poke the soil, drop in seeds, cover, water spot. Poke the soil, drop in seeds, cover, water spot. Poke the soil, drop in seeds, cover, water spot. A regular round of excitement on a Monday morning.

Once he finished his poking and such, he stood back to get a good look at the fields. They didn't look much different, or greener, from when he had started, but he expected that.

When he looked over his shoulder, he noticed a pink-haired girl standing by the shipping box. She had eyes that showed straight into a bubbly personality, and wore a girlish dress to go with it. Makoto cleared his throat rather loudly and deliberately, catching her attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said as she held up her hands. "I just wanted to see who had moved in!"

Well, at least she was to the point. Either that, or subtly wasn't her expertise. Makoto stood there, hands in his pockets.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the girl called out. "Don't ignore me!"

Makoto blinked and shook his head. That lack of sleep must've been getting to him. "I'm not ignoring you," he replied. He made his way over to her as the girl started up, entranced by his presence. She said something that sounded like "wow" under her breath as she eyed his face.

"My name's Popuri…" she said, a blush covering her face. "And you're Makoto?"

"Yeah," Makoto replied. "And you're probably the first girl ever to check me out. That's probably good, because I always thought my nose was too long."

Popuri giggled and blushed some more, holding her hands behind her back. Shaking his head, Makoto found he couldn't help but smirk.

"Well Makoto," Popuri continued. "I live just down the road with my mother Lillia and my brother Rick." She pointed eagerly in the direction of her house. "We run Chicken Lil's, the poultry farm! Come by and visit when you get the chance!" She gave him a little smile again, and whisked herself off the farm while humming a cheery show tune.

Makoto stood there, arching an eyebrow and tracing his finger up and down the bridge of his nose as he watched Popuri skip away. Then a thought occurred to him. He wondered if her brother was the same Rick that he shoved that morning. But once he remembered his appointment at the Clinic, he realized there wasn't much time to worry.

**xXxX**

The receptionist at the Clinic looked up at Makoto as he entered. There was a brief silence as she cracked a wry smile upon seeing him.

"You're not bleeding again, are you?" she asked. Makoto shook his head.

"Not that I know of," he replied, unable to help a little smile. The receptionist nodded.

"Good thing, then," she replied. "The Doctor's seeing someone else right now, but if you take a seat, he'll be with you soon."

Makoto nodded and took a seat on the sofa. After browsing the magazine rack, he snagged a copy of _National Geographic _and skimmed through some articles. Unable to help but steal a glance, he watched the receptionist for a moment as she jotted something down.

The clock in the sterile lobby gradually seemed to slow down with every click. Makoto wondered what in the hell was going on back there that took so long.

Soon enough, a small, skinny boy walked into the Clinic, his tiny hands cupped together and a cheeky grin on his otherwise innocent face. His dark mushroom cut made him look even more boyish, no more than six years old. The receptionist looked up from her work again, and smiled.

"Hey Stu! Is there something you need?" Makoto non-chalantly kept an eye on the conversation between paragraphs of an article about caribou in the Alaskan wilderness. Meanwhile, Stu looked up at the receptionist, and frowned.

"Sis, you never play with me anymore," he said, taking his cupped hands close to his chest. Elli looked a little guilty.

"You know I have to work, Stu," she replied with a hint of despondency. Stu sighed.

"You're still staying home on Wednesday, right?"

"Of course, Stu," his sister replied, getting a smile from the boy. "You know that."

"Yay!" Stu cheered, unable to hide his grin. He paused for a moment. "I wanna show you something, Sis."

"What is it?" Elli asked as she came out from behind the counter.

"This!" And with that, he shoved his cupped hands into her face, and revealed a huge beetle.

Makoto put down his magazine at that moment. When he noticed Elli, he saw that she looked like she discovered a century-old murder victim in a drained river. Stu laughed at her the whole time. Grumbling to himself, Makoto pulled up the magazine to obscure his view of the squabble.

"Don't ever do that again!" Elli finally snapped. Stu backed away, and then darted to the left. There must have been a 'SANCTUARY' sign flashing over where Makoto sat, so Stu took it and dove under the sofa. Elli followed, stopping in front of Makoto.

Makoto didn't look up for a solid minute as he turned a page. Elli, with an embarrassed smile, waited for him. Finally, Makoto looked up and asked: "Something wrong?"

Elli's expression changed to a feigned sweet smile.

"I'm sorry for such a delay. The Doctor's just running some tests on the patient back there. It shouldn't take much longer, really."

Makoto nodded, smirking inwardly.

"Uh-huh…" he started, continuing to read. After a moment or so, he looked up at her with a poker face and added: "You really came over to get your brother, right?"

"Right," Elli replied sweetly. With that, Makoto stood.

"All yours," he said, motioning to the sofa. He reached over and placed the magazine back in its spot in the rack.

Stu popped his head out from under the sofa.

"Oh, come on! I just wanted to play!" he whined. He looked over at Makoto. "You understand me, right?"

Makoto crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hmmmm…" he hummed. "Not really."

"Come on, defend me!" Stu begged Makoto.

"Ehh… I don't feel like it. You shouldn't be bugging your sister at work. Defend yourself."

Tears gathered up in Stu's eyes.

"Ohhhhhh..." he moaned, beginning to cry. "You're so mean!" He ran out of the Clinic, beetle in hand.

Elli turned to Makoto.

"He's all talk when he gets like that, so don't worry." she told him assuringly.

Makoto nodded, then noticed that she was looking at his bandaged arm.

"Come to think of it…" she began, looking up at his face. "We haven't actually introduced ourselves. I'm Elli Cooper."

"Makoto Ogawa."

Elli smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Makoto..." She laughed, and Makoto found he couldn't help but smile. "Officially, I mean. And thanks again." She smiled. "I'm glad you realized that I don't mean to ignore my brother or anything."

"You don't seem like the type," Makoto told her, taking notice of the warmth in her eyes. She looked touched at that.

Then Jeff emerged from the back room, the Doctor following close behind. Jeff turned to the Doctor, and the Doctor began to speak.

"Just take it a bit easy. I know there's a lot of stress on you."

Jeff nodded.

"Yeah…" he said weakly.

"Well, anyway, go get your prescription from Elli," the Doctor said, shooting a quick glance over to his nurse. Makoto took a step back to let Elli go back to her desk. Jeff followed her, leaving Makoto and the Doctor standing at the entrance to the examination room.

"Bring a basic record file for the Sergeant while you're at it," the Doctor called over Makoto's shoulder. Makoto groaned under his breath at the title, oblivious to Elli when she gave him a perplexed glance

"Got it!" she called, and turned to her desk.

The Doctor led Makoto into the examination room. It still was just as sterile-looking as the rest of the Clinic, with a long table along the wall, a scale, and various charts on the walls.

Makoto was waiting for the Doctor to ask something like, "What brings you to Mineral Town?", but he didn't. Didn't seem much like the small talk type anyway, as Makoto thought. Elli came in and handed Makoto's forms to the Doctor and left again after smiling at Makoto.

The Doctor sat down, and told Makoto to sit on the table and fill out the basics of the form. Makoto wrote out his full name, his place of birth, and some other basic information. Once he finished, he handed the clipboard back to the Doctor.

"You forgot to write your date of birth," the Doctor told him.

"Oh," Makoto said. "Fall 17th." The Doctor nodded and wrote down the information.

"Let's start the measurements now," he said. "Step on the scale over there."

Makoto did so. The Doctor measured his height and weighed him.

"Hmmm... you're a little underweight, even with your body frame," he announced.

"I really haven't been eating well lately. I'm normally 160."

The Doctor nodded. "You'll get back soon. Take your shirt off."

Makoto did so, handing it to the Doctor. The Doctor slung it over a chair. Makoto had a really streamlined body, with toned abs, shaped arms, and no bulk. But the Doctor took notice to the unsettling scar on his stomach.

"What happened there?" he asked, pointing to it.

"I got shot."

"When?"

"'Bout ten years ago," Makoto told him. The Doctor nodded as he jotted notes.

"Always keep an eye on that wound, okay?" Makoto nodded, and with that, the Doctor motioned for him to stand again. Once Makoto stood, he brought his focus to the boy's knees and then down to his feet. "You're also a bit bowlegged. Is that due to disease?"

Makoto shook his head. With that, the Doctor wrote the information on the form. "So I take it you would've done desk work if you stayed in the military." Makoto nodded. With that, he watched as the Doctor proceeded with the exam.

**xXxX**

The Doctor certainly was thorough, doing everything from the examination to changing Makoto's bandage. The clock struck four by the time the Doctor finished. Makoto tossed a quick glance at the clock once he heard it chime, and then turned his focus on the Doctor.

"Well," the Doctor began. "You're pretty healthy except for the fact that you're a bit underweight right now. I'll call over at the Inn and tell Doug that you need food." Makoto looked a little surprised at that. "Next," the Doctor continued, "you should really get some sleep. Take tomorrow off. I don't want you jumping into a regime of heavy work right away. I'll give you some Bodigizer, too, on me. It'll make you feel a bit better when you need it." He got up, and pointed Makoto to the door.

Makoto got up, heading to the lobby after the Doctor. Elli looked positively bored again as she filled out the rest of Makoto's forms, but seeing the Doctor got her to jump up and look interested in her work.

"Elli, get him a Bodigizer," he said.

"Right away!" She turned around and grabbed it, handing it over to the Doctor. She blushed quickly when the Doctor took it from her hands. Makoto watched behind a poker face, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The Doctor gave Makoto his Bodigizer in a small, white bag, and he was on his way out the door when he looked over his shoulder again. He saw Elli blush as the Doctor said something at her. Then he turned back again as he stepped outside and started on his way to the Inn.

The afternoon sky had turned a smokey grey. After turning down the first corner, he stopped in front of the Inn and looked up at the old two story building. He proceeded inside, standing as he stared at what looked like a more family-friendly version of an Irish pub, with dim lighting, several round tables, and an old, wooden floor. He noticed the tall, built, orange-haired bartender polishing off the glasses behind the counter. His light eyes remained focused on his work, and he hummed to himself underneath his trimmed mustache. It must've been Doug.

Makoto stood in the entranceway, waiting for Doug to finish his job, until a door leading from the kitchen opened up in front of his eye, and out came a girl holding what looked to Makoto as some kind of food. Makoto's stomach howled, but he tried paying no attention to it.

"Dad, the food's ready!" the girl shouted. She shared her father's traits, but she was a lot smaller in stature. Makoto thought she seemed about his age, but she looked much younger. He also noticed how she worked with diligence as she set up a table for the guest they were anticipating.

Doug noticed Makoto in the doorway.

"Hey, it's the new guy!" he announced with a hardy chuckle.

"The starving guy!" the girl added.

Doug turned to Makoto. "Don't just stand there. Have a seat! Your first meal here's on me." His voice sounded gruff, but at the same time, friendly.

Makoto sat in the first chair he approached set his bag on the table. When it seemed Doug and his daughter swarmed him on either side, Makoto looked a little uneasy. The daughter set a plate of seasoned cod and broccoli rabe down in front of him.

"Go ahead!" the daughter encouraged. "You'll like it 'cause I made it." With that, Makoto grabbed his fork and knife and ate as quickly as inhumanly possible.

"Whoa, slow down!" Doug shot in. "You're eating so fast that you probably don't know what it is!"

"Fish," Makoto mumbled through mouthfuls. "Tasty." A bit of olive oil, garlic, and broccoli rabe dribbled down his chin as he kept eating voraciously.

"Told you I could make it well, Dad!" the daughter said. Her father rolled his eyes when she stuck her tongue out at him. They didn't initially notice when Makoto finished his food.

"That's good stuff," Makoto deadpanned as he put his utensils on the plate. Doug and his daughter both grinned to each other.

"Glad you liked it!" the daughter began. "By the way, Mr. Human Vacuum with Shit on his Chin, I'm Ann." She stuck a chapped hand out at Makoto.

Makoto nodded, his expression unchanging.

"Makoto," he said, shaking her hand and wiping his chin at the same time.

Ann smiled at Makoto as he got up from his seat, but Makoto didn't take notice. Doug did, and he grinned to himself when he saw Ann checking out Makoto's butt.

Makoto looked up at Doug and Ann.

"Thank you," he said, oblivious to all butt-staring as he grabbed his bag. With that, he nodded and made his way for the door with a hasty farewell over his shoulder.

Once the door shut behind him, Doug said: "Good kid, but he could stand to work on the social skills." He tossed a grin at his daughter.

"I know what you're thinking!" she huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't even try with this one!" She cut him a dirty glare and stuck out her tongue as she picked up the dishes, but he just laughed at her.

**xXxX**

Later on that evening, Makoto sat down at the table in his house and placed a pad of paper in front of himself. He pondered something for a moment, and then started writing. All the while, he carefully considered his words. When he finished, he looked his writing.

_Spring 3rd, 2004_

_Dear Dad,_

_I arrived in Mineral Town a few days ago. Just writing to let you know I got here safely. I have no phone, so we'll just have to write each other. Anyway, I have a story to tell you. When I got here, they told me the old man died and left me his farm in his will. I agreed to work it for a while. The Mayor of this town gave me three years to see if I can restore the farm. If I can't do it, I'll have to leave town. I think it'll give me something good to do, so this is where I'll be for a while._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Makoto_

As he read, he felt himself griping the sides of the letter. Finally, with a frown crossing his face, he folded the letter and tucked it into an envelope. Before he headed for bed, he left it on the table, ready to send it to his father.

**xXxX**

**Shout-outs:**

**DarlightZERO- Always nice to see a new face. Sorry for taking so long with this new chapter. I'll try to get the remakes out sooner from now on.**

**Terra- Hmmm... I've never seen Rent, though I've heard it was good. Thanks, as always, for reading.**

**ACInBC- Improvement's always great. :) I'm still looking forward to a new chapter of The Yellow Bird.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
